


In The End

by GEM1NI



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Team Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 107,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GEM1NI/pseuds/GEM1NI
Summary: When the former Sith Lord Darth Maul and the cunning ex-Jedi Ahsoka Tano are forced to join forces after Order 66, they realize things are never what they truly seem. What does the Force have in store for two warriors who have been abandoned by their respective orders?Note: Ahsoka is 22 in this work.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 218
Kudos: 385
Collections: Jedi Journals





	1. Tears and ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! English isn't my first language and this is my first fic ever, which means it's also the first one I display on a public platform where anyone can read it, so please be indulgent!
> 
> I've been a Maul and Ahsoka fan for ages, and the last season of The Clone Wars has reignited my love for both characters and their chemistry, which never disappoints. It's simply amazing. In this fic, Ahsoka is aged-up, which means she's around 22 years old or more, and you can consider Maul being a bit younger than 35 as well (or not), so the age gap doesn't feel questionable or too uncomfortable. I wrote this in French and then translated it, so my apologies if there are any big spelling / grammar mistakes I might not have noticed. Feel free to leave comments, I'm in serious need of feedback on this and on my writing!
> 
> Enjoy =)  
> 

After removing the chip from Rex’s brain, Ahsoka felt that something new was binding them, and it refreshed their mutual affection, which was still valid despite her friend's "betrayal". This time, Ahsoka had prevented the irreparable from happening and avoided her own death. Using the Force, her greatest ally, she had succeeded in exposing the Kaminoan machinations carried out under Sidious's orders. Damn it, if she wasn't so caught up in the unlikely chain of events that had befallen her in the last five hours, she would have been too busy planning a hunt to find Sidious and scratch his eyes out. At least, if she had the power and the means. But he was a far too dangerous creature. Although Ahsoka was tired of meddling in the war, she couldn't help but think about it. Why did he do it? Why did that man want to get rid of so many lives in one go? Why did he want to wipe everything out? How had he made sure that every last detail of his dismal plan was perfectly planned? 

At least she, Skyguy and Kenobi made it out alive. She didn't know what was wrong with Anakin yet, but she knew that at least Sidious' plan hadn't entirely worked. As long as there were survivors, the plan would remain unfinished, and light would continue to shine throughout the galaxy. She had high hopes that the Dark Lord would be too busy partying after the slaughter to notice anything. Running away was the only thing to do, but she and the last survivors would not last long if Sidious was as stubborn as his former apprentice. If he gave them the chase, all was lost. The entire galaxy would sink if its balance was taken from it, and even the bravest would be forced to live in constant fear, suspicious even of their own shadow. 

Rex had explained everything to the Togruta. The entire Republic army was nothing more than a sinister armada of puppets, and their programming now forced them to shoot the very people they were supposed to protect. His best friends were to be used as killing machines, and cannon fodder if they failed. Ahsoka became more aware of the magnitude of Sidious' plan every second, and each new discovery hurt more than the last. It was like being stabbed from side to side each time as the funeral chant of the Force continued to anesthetize the young Jedi's senses, swallowing her up and choking the smallest fragments of Light left in the universe. Manipulating both the Republic and the Separatists was impossible. Despite her efforts to understand, Tano could not. It was beyond her comprehension, and she was afraid that if she found out, insanity would prevail. The pain was bad enough as it was for the moment.

Either way, she wasn't safe yet, and neither was Rex, far from it. They had to get off this ship at all costs. She feared more than anything the moment she would be alone with her thoughts and a Force irreparably torn apart. She was certain it would torment her for the rest of her life, but she had to hold on and put every chance she had to save Rex from this abomination. If she stayed, so be it. At the very least, she had to take her friend as far away from the other soldiers as possible, and if circumstances permitted, she had to take him - by force, if necessary - on a ship on its way to the farthest planet. Away from war, conflict, and most of all... away from Sidious.

But his former brothers had already resumed the assault, now attacking the armoured door of the infirmary. The frame of the infirmary was already weakening under the heat of the tools they were using to melt its contours, and Ahsoka had to think fast to find a way to escape them.

*

It had been a tough battle, but with Rex's agility, nothing was impossible. However, the hardest part was still ahead: finding a transport as quickly as possible and getting off the ship. With any luck, Maul had gone his own way, or...Ahsoka didn't dare hope he'd been killed, but the thought was still blooming in her mind. If he had died, she probably would have felt it, but she hoped it didn't alter their plan. If freeing Maul meant that he had put their chances of survival at risk, Ahsoka would never forgive herself. She was already struggling with the fact that she had taken that decision, and thus willingly unleashing the fury of a killing machine, resulting in the death of who knows how many soldiers. Instinctively, she repeated to herself that this was an evil for a good, something necessary for her and Rex to get out alive.

But once the two friends reached the console overlooking the vast hangar, things didn't go as planned. An entire battalion sprang up on both sides, blocking all passage. The men in armor stood ready, their helmets staring at the glass: the only thing separating Ahsoka and Rex from certain death was the thin layer of glass. They needed a solution. Anything, as long as no one died. And if survival was part of the equation, so much the better. But when the droids chirped to tell her that all the exits were locked, she sighed sadly. The thought of dying here was not in itself a problem, but she didn't want it to end like this for Rex. And when he offered to force his way through the shed...she had to make a considerable effort to make him understand indirectly that their journey was ending here. He was appalled. The commander began to raise his voice, explaining that the clones didn't care and that they would do everything possible to drag them both down with them. Ahsoka stared at him for a long time, gently removing his helmet to reveal a sad face, tears streaming down the soldier's sunken cheeks. She reassured him, then reinforced her decision that she would not be their executioner. There was no way those clones would die at Ahsoka Tano's hand.

As the Jedi watched the helmets painted in her honor, she couldn't suppress a shudder. It was one of the many things that made it all very disturbing, and yet...this breathtaking view of the armada of determined clones made up solely of her old friends mesmerized the Togruta. It was both fascinating and horrifying at the same time. Then an idea came to mind.

*

Their tactics had succeeded brilliantly. The opposing clones had been delayed just enough by Rex's jibber-jabber to allow the astromech droids to sneak up behind them and tamper with the hangar controls, sending several rows of soldiers to the underground basement. But the battle was far from over. Rex threw the two silver handles to her friend, which she grabbed and activated narrowly to block the incoming projectiles that were coming straight at them. While Ahsoka used all of her strength to fend off the projectiles, her friend aimed perfectly at the remaining clones to incapacitate them and prevent a massacre. Massacre, which, according to what the Togruta had told him, was precisely what had happened in every corridor the Sith had passed through. Strangely enough, he didn't seem to be around, but Rex hoped with all his heart that the red monster would not get out alive. Their survival was more important to him than anything else, and if Lord Maul found himself in the same place as them, there was no doubt that he would take the first working shuttle he saw and leave without them, even if it was the last one in the whole hangar. He knew what the Sith were like. They were selfish, and the only thing that mattered to them was their own survival. 

The commander could hardly breathe under the strain, and he felt that his aching arms would soon give way after having fought so much against his former brothers. But he had to keep going, repel the attack as much as possible and immobilize as many of them as possible to have a chance. Ahsoka moved so quickly and nimbly that it was impossible to see her every move, and for a moment he remembered all the years he had spent fighting beside her. She was a fearsome, persistent, tough opponent who never stopped believing in her friends. And he realized this a little more each day, but this day was decisive. Ahsoka Tano was one with the Force.

As she threw the more stubborn attackers with Force thrusts, an ingrained carmine red dot flashed across her left side, racing towards the nearest ship. Which happened to be the only transport available from the upper level of the hangar.

"Rex, the shuttle, hurry!"

When he understood, he felt his heart beating harder against his ribcage. Maul was going to make it out alive and leave them to die aboard the destroyer. And he couldn't let that happen. Ahsoka made a spectacular leap to the open corridor leading to the ship, while Rex fired a few more shots to get rid of as many clones as possible before focusing on anything else. The moment Maul saw the armed Togruta rush towards him, he used the Force to send every storage box he could find to stop her in her tracks, but the Togruta dodged them with disconcerting ease.

"You wanted this chaos!" he roared as he prepared to lift a transport wagon to stop the Jedi.

Ahsoka leapt over the cart, heading straight for the Zabrak. Wielding her blades, she attempted to injure him with a blow that nearly decapitated the Sith, leaving a trail of heat toasting a few patches of tattooed skin. Maul sensed that she was here to stop him and take his life if necessary, so he used the Force again, but this time it was to push her as far away from the shuttle and himself as possible, sending her several meters further and almost dropping her into one of the breaches containing a squad of clones lying in wait. Rex rushed to rescue Ahsoka while continuing to resist the continuous attack that was coming from behind them as best he could. All seemed lost. Maul was about to board and leave with the only exit ticket they had left, and reinforcements from the other side were about to burst into the hangar. They were about to be decimated by Republic forces. 

When Ahsoka recovered from her fall, she focused on the transport door, imploring the Force to block the entrance and prevent Maul from getting in. If he wanted to play it that way, then no one would leave that destroyer. They didn't stand a chance, and she refused to let the Sith get away and leave them to die. It was only a matter of equal footing. After focusing intensely, begging the Force for help, Ahsoka was relieved that her ruse had worked. The Zabrak raged at the locked door, unable to open it despite his impressive physical strength. It was simply blocked. He wouldn't be able to open it again for a good minute, giving them time to try something else to save themselves. But something had to be done immediately.

"Rex! Hold them off and head for the shuttle, I'll cover you!"

He nodded silently, tapping into what was left of his energy and thus definitively activating his survival instinct to continue on the offensive despite the fact that his physical strength was beginning to leave him. He fired relentlessly, incapacitating each soldier he still managed to target, while taking a few pauses during which he dodged opposing fire to advance towards the ship where Maul continued to furiously manhandle its entrance. Ahsoka was doing her best to protect Rex, but they were becoming far too numerous to avoid and repel them all at once. She feared the worst, but when she realized they were close to the shuttle, she redoubled her efforts.

Even so, a plasma beam hit her forearm, burning the orange skin. She groaned in pain and let her guard down for half a second, the wound destabilizing her defense. The young woman clenched her teeth and pulled herself back into position to deflect a few more blows, then she finally decided to make another jump to reach the transport more quickly. Maul grunted as he perceived the impact of the Togruta as she landed near the freighter. He felt it as clearly as her desperation, and he took advantage of the situation to gorge himself on it and summon the Dark Side. The entrance cracked everywhere, the metal bending and yielding to Maul's whims and his devastating grip. A carnivorous, triumphant smile appeared on his lips. He gave the Jedi and his clone friend, who were now struggling to resist, one last look of false pity, and then boarded the ship.

Rex, on the other hand, quickly realized the obvious. They couldn't hold off the assault forever. And Ahsoka wasn't going to last much longer.

"Ahsoka!" he called out.

The terrified tone he used instantly caught the attention of the Jedi, who parried two more shots before shouting:

"We're almost there! Stay with me!"

She dodged more shots, but one of them rattled her calf, and she definitely fell on impact, dropping one of the swords. She fell to the ground, crawling to the entrance and up to the deployed ramp while brandishing the last blue blade she had left. Rex could see no way out. He couldn't let Tano die. She had to get on that damn ship, she had to go...he didn't care what she thought. All he wanted was for her to be safe. Even if she was hurt, she could sneak on the shuttle and Maul wouldn't notice. In fact, he doubted Maul's intention to kill her. If he really intended to kill her, he would have done it by now. Either way, she could easily stand up to him. He wasn't worried about that.

The freighter's engines started humming loudly. And it only strengthened Rex's resolve as he watched the reinforcements coming up from behind the group of clones still shooting at them to finish them off. More shots came from the back of the hangar, close to Ahsoka, who was already too injured to last another second. But she persisted. He saw her reach out to him from the bottom of the ramp, her big eyes reflecting her fear. 

"Rex! Come to me!"

He took off his helmet, staring her straight in the eyes in the midst of all the projectiles whistling around them. He couldn't contain his tears when he realized it was over.

"Commander, I..."

A missile hit him head-on between his shoulder blades as he collapsed. He kept his balance by getting down on one knee.

"Get in, damn it!" she shouted at her friend.

Ahsoka's gaze expressed sadness, despair, and anger, while Rex's expressed resolution, affection, and melancholy.

"You have been...the best person I've ever known."

Ahsoka was petrified. She couldn't get the words out of her mouth. She wanted to scream, to wake up from this nightmare.

"And the most remarkable woman there is in this galaxy", he ended up in tears.

Another shot put Rex to the ground under Ahsoka's horrified gaze, but he took one last long look at his commander before passing away. A look that was enough to express all that he hadn't had time to tell her. His head fell to the ground, lifeless. The ship's ramp folded back, the last rays ricocheting off its surface and conveniently protecting the Togruta as the darkness of the ship engulfed her. Maul took off, leaving the ravaged destroyer, where the last spark of light that was part of Ahsoka's life had also died.

She had nothing left. No one.

She was alone.

*

Maul was at ease, tapping on the ship's control panel, quickly becoming familiar with all the various levers. He carried out a fluid manoeuvre to get out of the exploding hangar, dodging the many pieces of scrap metal that were separating from the destroyer. The clones continued firing, to no avail. The shuttle was deep in the sky, already lining up for its hyperspace trajectory. In a few moves, Maul had programmed everything, with his destination displayed in large on the holographic navigation screen. His flaming irises scrolled through the screens displaying the calculations leading to the best hyperspace routes to reach the desired planet, whilst his gloved hands danced on the controls.

But as he left the system where the destroyer was on its way down to the unidentified moon, Maul felt something. He didn't know exactly what, but something in the back of his mind was trying to get his attention and warn him. Once in the hyperspace tunnel, he concentrated on that distant sensation to find the source. What he found there surprised him: a familiar aura that he had already felt several times in the last few days. No, it couldn't be-

"Don't move, or it will be your last mistake."

There was no doubt about it. The female voice was unmistakable. And in addition to the hateful tone, the characteristic vibration of a light saber was part of the threat. So she was still armed... which gave her the advantage, for the hundredth time that day.

Maul had to admit that she was far more powerful and cunning than he had believed before he met her. But although the Togruta's imperturbable strength was remarkable and, Maul had no doubt, useful if used in the right way (something which, because of her intractable character, he did not have the chance to witness with his own eyes), she had a knack for intervening at the wrong time. In this case, when he was trying to get out of the mess she herself had caused by refusing to join him and handing him over to the forces of the Republic. Maul was as annoyed by her stubbornness as he was by her presence on the ship and what it meant to his survival plan. She was going to be an unnecessary obstacle he could do without.

"Get up. Slowly," she ordered.

Her voice was...different. It was still cold and calculating, but Maul could feel as clearly as the whisper of the laser sword the sadness and confusion veiling her orders. She was probably as shaken as any other Jedi. After all, most of them must have been dead by now.

"I told you, get up from that kriffing seat!"

Togruta's voice was trembling, and every word she could still speak threatened to break her. Maul probed the cockpit and the main compartment leading up to it to mark the position of her armored pet in preparation for the double attack, but he found no presence there other than the Jedi’s. He wasn't really surprised, but he had to admit that the Togruta's resolution and ability to stand upright after all that had only increased his respect for her. However, that didn't change their relationship: she was a rival, and she was challenging him again right now.

He didn't say anything, and then he finally decided what to do to avoid further injury. Although young Tano was upset, her instability made her even more dangerous, and he was already too physically invalid to take unnecessary risks. Talzin was no longer there to stitch him up if something went wrong. He rose slowly from the padded seat as ordered, always with his back to the blade of light that kept him at a safe distance.

"Go to the back compartment," she spat.

That was not going to happen.

His reaction was a simple swivel. Facing her, he could not hide his amusement. She threatened him, but her body was strewn with bruises and blaster burns. Even more crippled and pitiful than he had thought. She could not stand up to him in a duel under these conditions, armed or not. His gaze shifted from her wounded limbs to her broad, weakened face: his arrogance took over and Maul could not hold back a slight grin as he saw the damage. Ahsoka was trembling, and she wanted to give him a raging look, but all she managed to get out was an intense expression that reflected everything but anger and determination. In a desperate move, she raised the blade further, the burning heat of the laser grazing the Zabrak's chin. He instinctively stepped back to cling to the control panel behind his back.

"Go. Now !"

I will not give in to your absurd demands, Jedi.

She stepped out into the confined space to make way for him, keeping her weapon in a defensive posture like pointing a blaster at a prisoner trying to escape. But Maul knew she would be no match for him if he chose not to comply. She was just trying to intimidate him by exposing her sword, reminding him that she had an advantage. An advantage that was now useless.

He did his best to make the Togruta believe that he had resigned himself. A simple growl, a fiery look and a few steps forward as when she had released him were enough for Ahsoka to subtly lower her guard, too exhausted to concentrate on anything but the past. She was convinced that Maul wouldn't try anything under threat, or at least that he wouldn't because he couldn't defeat her unarmed. If he hadn't even managed to defeat her armed on Sundari, what were his chances of winning? Probably one in a million. And that's exactly what Maul needed: that tiny, almost non-existent fragment of slack, that tiny dose of misplaced Jedi confidence after surrender. Apparently, she hadn't been able to give up all of their doctrines.

Maul jumped at the chance. Just as his metal legs crossed the threshold of the cockpit entrance, he turned around sharply and struck a lateral blow to her armed hand, sending the sword handle away from them. He took advantage of her surprise to grab her wrist with his free hand, then pulled her towards the main compartment with all his might, where she landed heavily in a small cry of surprise. She quickly got up, staring at the Sith, a hint of fear in her dilated pupils indicating that her fatigue was beyond physical exhaustion. She had lost her characteristic spirit of hope. But when Ahsoka got up, the contraction on her face was almost insane. Maul knew the expression all too well to confuse it with another. The young Tano was losing it: she was distracted. Alienated. It was as if someone else was controlling her body to get her up and keep fighting, pushing her to the edge until she broke. It was grim, and Maul was far too familiar with the feeling to ignore it. He'd never seen anyone but him reach this point of exhaustion.

"Turn the ship around!"

She was no longer herself. It was surely a mental self-defense mechanism that had been triggered, to prevent her from facing reality and accepting it. She was postponing the moment of silence during which she would be confronted to all these deaths and the sinister murmur of the Force in agony. Maul had been unable to suppress a hateful grunt when he saw her obstinately standing up to him, but the fact that she was in the midst of a rout before his eyes, when he had always seen her as a perfect little stubborn and impassive warrior with excellent self-control slowed him down, and his tense face relaxed slightly, giving way to silent and calculating contemplation. If he hadn't been so riled up, he would almost have felt pity.

Ahsoka curled up, an icy emptiness inhabiting her gaze haunted by recent events that had left behind a bloody and unbalanced universe. She wrapped her body with her own arms. Maul could not bring himself to simply finish her off. He had respect for Tano, and he knew that the least he could do was to guarantee her a dignified end. He would drop her off on the first planet he came across, perhaps a deserted moon in the system where he was directed.

"Calm yourself, Jedi. You've had a hard day."

Those were the last words she managed to hear before she felt the Force muffle the surrounding noise from the ship's entrails. All she could see when she looked up was the blurry, nightmarish silhouette of the Sith and, through the cockpit window, the hyperspace tunnel of blue ripples that had filled the entire ship with its glow. A horrific calm pervaded the atmosphere. She groped the walls and leaned against them to stagger to the bottom of the transport. Ahsoka could feel the Sith's piercing irises on her back, watching her every move, but there was little she could do about it. She had to get to the bottom of the shuttle as quickly as possible before she'd collapse to the ground in the middle of it.

Once she reached the other end, she slid effortlessly against one of the side walls. The Force pulled her into its damaged, stagnant foliage, which was usually so alive and responsive to any signal of distress. The sidereal void vibrated all around her as her eyes struggled to stay open. The presence of a Sith was the number one reason to not fall asleep and stay alert, but she couldn't stand it anymore. Nothing really mattered anymore. 

Warm tears streaked her cheeks. Her limbs twisted into a tight ball, and then she laid her head against the railing wall. At last her heavy eyelids closed, and her heart forced her to accept the past.

Her thoughts drifted one last time to her men, Rex, Master Kenobi, and...Skyguy.

Silence enveloped the Togruta as a rain of ashes fell over the Galaxy.

*


	2. Hyperspace fluctuations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka has fallen asleep, but what will happen when she wakes up and confronts Maul for his egoism? What do they both plan on doing now that they seem to be stuck together on the same ship? Will they fight, find a compromise, or go their own way, like they always have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter! Let me know what you think ;)

Maul spent the rest of the day - or evening, night, he was no longer certain - staring at the space tunnel with an absent air. Even for him, everything had changed. The Force had succumbed to its injuries, and even for an ex-Sith this was particularly unpleasant. He couldn't meditate without feeling a sharp pain pinching his brain. If he persisted, the slight tingling would turn into an excruciating headache, as if an iron vice was tirelessly gripping his temples.

He was pensive. As usual, but this time he wasn't thinking about his revenge on Kenobi or really any particular mission. He kept thinking of his former Master, who was no longer lurking in the shadows but was now at the center of a conflict of unimaginable magnitude. He had orchestrated everything behind the scenes, down to the smallest detail. Maul should have killed his chosen one. He should've taken care of that first. Before any of this happened. He'd never met him before, but if he was as ubiquitous in the Force when he was still with the Jedi, Maul might have found an even harder opponent to kill than Kenobi. But his thoughts kept coming back and forth, and soon it was impossible for him to think rationally. Terror stunned him, his blood froze and his limbs were paralyzed at the thought of seeing his former Master again. Maul knew what awaited him if Sidious decided to hunt him down and find him. He knew. And just the thought of it would nail him in place, a feeling of intense cold numbing the joints he had left. 

He closed his eyes and pinched the top of his nose, a scowling pout crumpling up his tattooed features. He let his gloved hand slide down his face as he reopened his eyes, his crumpled expression revealing a barely contained anger boiling beneath the surface. His last unsuccessful attempt against Sidious had been a source of suffering that plagued him to this day. Had he not been so terrified of the Sith Lord, he would have hunted the old man down into the deepest womp rat hole and skinned him alive. In fact, he had the will to do so despite the fear that insinuated doubts in his mind, but without an equal at his side to help him carry out this murder, he had no chance. And, obviously, the one person who would have been up to the task refused to cooperate. Maul leaned forward, summoning the Force to retrieve the weapon he had taken from the Togruta earlier. The energy field barely answered his call: a very faint vibration, a whisper of resigned exhaustion, and then it finally gave in to the Sith's claim, sending the sword straight into his open palm. He closed his fingers on it instantly, then began to observe the shiny silver hilt under the blue glow of the tunnel.

Commander Tano had not insisted. She had simply gone to the bottom of the ship without another word, her haunted gaze emptying her face of all emotion. It was a strange sight. Maul did not know the young woman, but that look said a lot. Too much, in fact. He decided to let her do whatever she wanted on board until he reached his destination, as long as she didn't put his life in danger and tried to take control of the shuttle to return to the unknown moon where her dead clones had crashed.

Once in the Vandor system, he would drop the Togruta off on a planet that would preferably be free of a civilization too advanced to avoid complications. No, he would leave her on the first planet surrounding Vandor. It didn’t matter if it was a moon covered with abandoned outposts or a desert one with a harsh climate. Tano would take care of herself, just as she had done up until now. She had refused an alliance three times and tried to decapitate him in the destroyer's hangar. If she had refused three times, she was unlikely to change her mind on the fourth. However, there would be no fourth. The Zabrak had had more than enough. As for his future plans, they had to include these elements: making Darth Sidious forget his existence, living his life as he wanted without taking orders, and weaving a network of allies in the world of crime. If there was one thing that the Clone Wars had taught Maul, it was how to negotiate and how to deal with political matters. All of these qualities combined made him a formidable leader with the ability to convince and corrupt with a few words and in a short span of time. As a result, he could pull the strings and enjoy the result without getting his hands dirty. All it took was patience and a few demonstrations of power here and there to silence the most distrustful. He would be the architect of his own empire.

*

Ahsoka was still bent over when she opened her swollen eyes very gently and felt the little burn on the corner of her eyelids: the salty tears had left behind more than a broken heart. But even though it was a relatively quiet awakening, the bitter headache of the day before had not evaporated. The Force continued to disintegrate after its many losses. All the Togruta remembered was having an altercation with the yellow-eyed Sith and crawling to the bottom of the ship with difficulty before falling asleep. She had lost all sense of time.

"Rex..."

She found herself crying out as she pronounced the name of her dead friend, her heart struggling to believe that this was anything more than a bad joke or a simple nightmare from which she could still wake up. Apparently, sleeping had also disturbed her perception of reality. But her aching limbs were a stark reminder that it was real. As she tried to get up, the blaster bites took another plaintive sound from her. She hadn't even thought about healing herself. 

"Anakin..."

Thinking had never seemed so complicated to her. Her thoughts collided as she tried to remember her goal, in vain. What would become of her now?

She stood up on her own two feet, a sigh of pain escaping from between her purple lips. Her severe headache nearly knocked her unconscious when she stood up, and she had to lean against the nearest wall to avoid collapsing in pain. Her vision was momentarily blurred by dizziness, and then she was able to stand up a little and look around. The shuttle was absurdly narrow. Ahsoka had always hated it. Such claustrophobic spaces were never pleasant.

Before she took another step, she stopped dead in her tracks. She had to try. She ignored the growing hesitation inside her and tapped into the wounded energy field for some strength and rejuvenation, but as a response, she was mentally thrown into complete darkness. She forced herself to withdraw, tearing herself away from the feeling of emptiness that made her dizzy. One of her hands instinctively flew on her forehead, as if to contain the pain. The Force needed a little time to fill the gaping hole that had been punctured.

She did her best to forget the Force's heart-rending cries until she could face the Zabrak, who, as she remembered, was still in command of the ship. She remembered that she was unarmed, but decided to confront him anyway. In a few steps she reached the cockpit, but she didn't get in until she took a good look at her surroundings. The bluish ripples still lit up the cabin and the Sith was still in the same place, sitting on the pilot's seat. All she could see were his horns protruding from the backrest and the right side of his body. He was hunched forward, the bottom of his face hidden by his hands intertwined in front of him. His eyelids were closed, but Ahsoka knew full well that he wasn't sleeping. She didn't know him, but she had a hunch that Maul wasn't the type. 

She stuck her head in the doorway frame when an inscription on one of the dials caught her attention. Vandor? What the hell was that kriffing Zabrak doing? This time, she lowered her head to enter the cockpit and interrupt the Sith's little trance.

"What the hell are you doing?"

He made sure to ignore her.

"Where are we going?" she grew impatient.

"We...are not going anywhere. I will drop you off on the first planet in the system. And that is non-negotiable," he spat. 

"There’s no way I’m going to let you do that!"

His only reaction was to slowly open his eyes and lean nonchalantly toward the controls.

"Waste your saliva as much as you like. I will not give in to your whims," argued the Zabrak in an acidic tone.

He pounded furiously on the control panel to insert a last-minute coordinate change due to the asteroid field clogging the main hyperspace route for Vandor.

"This ship was our only means of survival," retorted Ahsoka.

A sniff of disdain escaped him as she lost patience.

"You double-crossed us! Rex is gone, and it’s your fault!"

"How relieving," the Sith joked bitterly and mockingly.

Ahsoka felt anger rising to her head, threatening to explode in the face of that poodoo eater.

"Yes, indeed, he would have been happy to rip your horns off!"

He let out a raspy laugh. Ahsoka clenched her fists. Maul turned serious again.

"You are the only one responsible for his fate. If you had agreed to join me, instead of sending me to my death just so you could escape, maybe the clone would still be alive."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was on extremely dangerous ground, and she wasn't going to let him think he was right about that. Her own guilt was hard enough to deal with as it was. She rushed to his seat to confront the Sith and block his access to the controls. He slowly lowered his hands to watch her with his piercing gaze, and Ahsoka suddenly grabbed the two armrests of the pilot's seat on which he rested only his elbows. He gave up the controls and slumped to the bottom of the seat with a deeply irritated look on his face.

"I forbid you," she warned.

Their eyes were so deeply immersed in each other that the tension in the room could have been sliced up with a lightsaber. The golden irises of the Sith were throwing wild flames in her direction, but she was not intimidated by so little. She returned his gaze, scrutinizing the Zabrak's soul through his eyes. They vibrated, both with feelings too intense to be communicated aloud. So they stared at each other intently. Maul was animated by a rage that was contained, but which could be clearly seen on the physical plane: frowning eyebrows, scrunched up nose, jaw twisted by angry squeaks.

"You wanted chaos."

He was entirely focused on the Togruta. Ahsoka stared for a split second at her lightsaber hanging from the waist of the Zabrak, but she didn't dare go beyond that for fear of committing an act she would regret later. However, the ex-Jedi had to admit that she hadn't been honest with herself. She had used him as a distraction, sent him to his death while trying to convince herself that it was justified in order to have a clear conscience. But she only now realized her mistake.

Ahsoka had been selfish. He'd acted as any other Sith would have done. If she hadn't given such vague orders to the Zabrak, and if she hadn't taken his fate so lightly... Rex would've had a chance to escape. Feeling the Togruta slipping away, Maul let a grin of defiance take hold of his lips. He was proud, arrogant, and absolutely grotesque, but even so, Ahsoka understood. It didn't mean she accepted it, but in hindsight, the black area slowly turned gray. She continued to stare at him as she frowned, but her cold expression changed almost imperceptibly. It revealed a brief glimmer of reflection and doubt for a second, which was more than enough for Maul to realize that he had made his point.

Ahsoka moved back slightly to put some distance between them without taking her eyes off her nemesis. Her gaze returned to its calculating hardness. She crossed her arms, staring at the dark warrior.

"I understand the strain of your motives. But that doesn't mean I accept it. You were wrong to do that."

"Keep your opinion for those who care about it, Jedi."

"I was also wrong, to a certain extent," she cut bitterly. "Where are you planning to go?"

She already knew where he was going. She had glanced at his navigation screen just before he had set it to sleep mode to find out he was heading to Vandor. However, Ahsoka was curious about the answer he was going to give her.

"Although it is none of your business, Lady Tano, as far away from this fiasco as possible."

She glanced at him one last time, as if to extract more information from him with her thoughts, then she left the cockpit to look for a medical kit. As she searched the storage drawers in the hold, she prayed that the climate of the planet on which she would be left would not be too harsh. At least she would finally have peace for good: any desolate moon would do well, as long as it allowed her to continue her journey far away from Maul.

She caught herself thinking about her dead friends while she was foraging in the durasteel cabinets...and Anakin Skywalker. He was gone. She had lost everything.

Everything but herself. 

*

Fortunately for Ahsoka, the clones who last used that shuttle were far-sighted and rather well organized. They had all the care equipment she could possibly imagine, all cleverly organized by category in each drawer, making her job a lot easier. After finding a large tube of bacta, Ahsoka opted for the standard bandage to heal her superficial wounds. They weren’t too deep, and luckily for her it didn't require the use of a bacta tank, as this vessel didn't have one.

The Togruta climbed up from the cargo hold back into the main corridor of the ship that led to the cockpit, when a light brown mass to the right of the frame caught her attention. A leather bag. She carefully crawled up to it, casting a suspicious glance at the horned pilot in case he protested. It was almost comparable to the fear of walking near a sleeping rancor. When she reached the satchel, she stretched out her arm and pulled it close to her. Her gaze lingered one last time at the pilot's seat, then she stuck her hand into the satchel to examine its contents. There was a broken holocomm, a datapad, a small curved vibroblade, and some bacta patches. It all looked more like personal effects than military equipment, but Ahsoka decided to keep them. Except for the broken holocomm, the items were far from useless.

"We're almost there, Jedi," Maul launched from the cockpit.

Ahsoka looked up and ignored the taunting. She got up from her crouching position and hoisted the bag over her shoulder, then returned to the narrow cockpit just as they exited hyperspace. He activated the controls and lowered the levers mechanically, as if he knew exactly what he was doing. It wasn't complicated in itself, but Ahsoka was surprised at how comfortable he was at the wheel. It remained to be seen if he could properly land the shuttle.

"Where are we?" she wanted to know.

Two green moons and a whitish pearl-like planet came into view in the middle of the ocean of stars surrounding them. It had been a long time since Ahsoka had ventured beyond the Core. 

"In the Mid Rim," he replied simply.

"And on what great moon will I have the privilege of dying, Sith?"

"I have not decided yet," he said in a perfectly serious tone that did not fit the statement.

Her hand squeezed the shoulder strap of the satchel until her knuckles turned white.

"Give me back my saber," suddenly snapped the young Togruta.

He continued tapping on the flying surface, paying attention to everything but the young woman. 

"Maul!"

She moved closer to grab his weapon hanging from his metal hip, but he raised one hand to silence her, his gaze focused on something he was apparently the only one to see. Ahsoka noticed the change on his marked face. He held his breath, a hint of surprise loosening his features. Ahsoka also frowned, confused. She looked for a moment at the planets in front of them, but didn't notice anything unusual in the panorama. Losing patience, she was about to grab her sword when the shuttle was shaken violently. Maul pulled hard on the main lever to raise the ship, while Ahsoka lost her balance. She was thrown violently to the same spot where she had been napping, and her back hit the metal ramp with a thud. The bag was ripped from her and she groaned, rubbing the back of her skull to relieve the pain.

"What's going on?" she cried from the back of the shuttle.

Maul grunted.

"Spies. Probably a handful of your beloved clones."

"Impossible, this was the last shuttle!" she reminded him in a cold voice.

He uttered another angry grunt, using his rage to focus on the attackers. He turned the ship around in a fluid maneuver to deal with the attack, almost toppling Ahsoka again. Maul had difficulty seeing them because of their remarkable speed, but he managed to identify two light freighters before they flew noisily overhead to return to the offensive. Ahsoka was convinced they weren't clones. It was impossible. The destroyer had sunk, and with it its entire crew. As she thought about the identity of the attackers, she heard Maul firing at them. The red glow of the enemy's bolts lit up the interior of the ship in jerks as the Zabrak roared between clenched teeth. Ahsoka began to climb up to the cockpit, avoiding falling and breaking a bone to watch the aerial combat. She put one hand on top of the seat where Maul was trying to stabilise the ship. Ahsoka was on the lookout, watching for the Zabrak's every move and the maneuvers he used. He had a good tactic for attack, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough.

"Oh, no, that's not good at all. Get as far away from the first one as possible," she advised.

But Maul was not following the wise instructions of the Togruta. He preferred to go around the two freighters to get behind them and shoot, but they were lighter and faster. They circled in a spiral to avoid each projectile and quickly climbed upwards to imitate the Zabrak's maneuver. However, their shots were more accurate and they did not miss. Their shuttle flipped over again, the control screens flashing urgently and displaying large red aurebesh messages. Alarms went off as Maul furiously pulled the lever and frantically pressed buttons. Disoriented, Ahsoka had just recovered from the last jolt when she felt her own patience slip through her fingers. Maul was about to get them killed.

"Let me take control, Maul!" Ahsoka intervened with a pressing tone.

He gave a brief roar of frustration, irritated by the persistence of the attackers.

"If you really think I'm so stupid as to let you..."

Another impact, even more violent than the previous one, interrupted the Sith, who himself found it difficult to remain seated. The lever he was clutching was the only thing that kept him in the seat while Ahsoka was forced to play the frustrated spectator at his side and avoid suffering one concussion at a time.

"Maul!" she urged again.

The freighters wouldn't give way, their guns continuing to fire incessantly. Tano began to believe that she had finally found someone more stubborn than Anakin. She just didn't think this belated realization would cost her her life. Without warning the Sith, she used the Force to influence the direction of the lever and better orient the ship in the face of the attack. He noticed the discreet intervention, and Ahsoka could tell from his constipated expression (which he probably thought was threatening) that he didn't like it. Before he could express his displeasure and bark any orders, he noticed that the shooting had stopped. An unnatural silence had set in as the ex-Jedi and the Sith stared at the starry sky. A deafening whistle sounded as one of the two freighters reappeared, grazing them so closely that the cockpit shook. Maul seized the opportunity to shoot it down, the lasers disintegrating the rear of the unknown vessel. The unknown freighter wobbled, remaining in the line of fire. Maul fired again and the ship exploded for good. A demonic smile lit up his golden eyes as sparks and pieces of metal floated in the air in the middle of the fire cloud. Ahsoka felt her fingers tighten her grip on the padded seat. Maul wore a triumphant expression, but it wasn't over yet. The ensuing shot confirmed the Togruta's fears.

It was anything but a laser projectile. The power of the shock sent the Zabrak's skull forward, breaking a control panel with one of his horns. Ahsoka was thrown forward as well, but she had the reflex to summon the Force to cushion the impact. A bubble of protective energy formed just in time to prevent her from colliding with the cockpit window. The shuttle had received a destructive blow. The engines were already starting to fail and the nose of the ship was already pointing down. The first moon came into view as they were slowly hurtling towards it. The fall was gaining speed as Maul picked himself up and saw the damage.

"We're about to crash!"

"Thank you for your observation, Jedi!" the Zabrak retorted abruptly. 

She had to hold back a sarcastic reply when she realized that if the landing wasn't done correctly, they would undoubtedly die. The stupid Sith had to let her take control.

"Let me do it, or you can forget your little vacation on Vandor!" she shouted agitatedly.

He struggled to put his pride aside, but eventually he altered his pressure on the lever to give her some room for manoeuvre. Ahsoka jumped at the opportunity and summoned the Force as willingly as she could. Maul set about activating a few more buttons that were to be used only in case of danger to minimize damage and transfer some power from the left engine to the badly damaged one on the right. Their combined responsiveness proved that they were both agile in their own way: their actions combined perfectly and with impeccable timing, making the ascent to the surface less violent. The freighter that had hit them with ionic torpedoes had slowed down and was far behind them, surely to silently view the result of its attack and enjoy the outcome. There was no screen to warn them of the time remaining before the crash, but Ahsoka estimated it with the help of the Force. They had forty seconds to save their skins and what was left of the ship.

Given the improvement since he'd let her take the lever, Ahsoka remained optimistic about their chances of survival. The impact with the moon was going to be hard, but it wasn't enough to kill them. Ahsoka focused on the Force and its subtle indications, changing the angle of the lever from time to time to minimize the brutality of the impact. They had penetrated the moon's atmosphere, now flying through thick clouds that blocked the view at intervals.

"Twenty-five seconds," she warned. 

Maul was partly silent, but as they approached the ground he uttered a few annoyed roars each time a new maintenance alarm sounded. Ahsoka did her best to stabilize the shuttle while Maul continued to pound on the flashing keyboards. The moon's lush vegetation caught them off guard. They were speeding away, and a tropical planet with no flat land on the horizon would make the landing even more challenging than it already was. 

"Ten seconds!" she shouted over the roar of the damaged engines to be heard.

The sides of the ship grazed the huge trees that covered the surface, partially tearing off their foliage in their path. Several huge plants were razed from the ground over which they flew and came to rest between the cracks in the metal walls of the shuttle. Finally they hit the jungle-like terrain, drilling through it and turning over a mound of earth that could have buried a whole herd of banthas. The last thing Ahsoka and Maul saw before they lost consciousness was a mixture of soil and thick vegetation that obscured the cockpit window before it was completely covered.

*


	3. Temporary understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the crash, Ahsoka wakes up to a damaged shuttle and an unconscious grumpy Zabrak. How will things unfold once he wakes up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Meesa back for the next part! :')
> 
> Just wanted to say thank you for the kind reviews under chapter 2, it really warmed my heart reading them.
> 
> Hope that whoever is still reading has fun while doing so. This update is a bit shorter, but we're getting to the good stuff real soon, don't worry. I decided to split it, just so I could let things sink in well before the longer chapters take over. Enjoy, and don't hold back from leaving a comment to tell me what you thought of this chapter!

Ahsoka was the first to regain her senses. Or at least the ones that were still intact. Her eyes struggled to reopen and prevented her from seeing clearly. Everything was blurry, except her hearing. She heard a few alarms that were still ringing in the cockpit, from which she had been ejected again based on the distance of the sounds. Several sparks were coming out of the dented joints of the ship and at times lit up the room leading to the ramp. A violent headache seized the Togruta, who instinctively put a hand to her temple. She flattened her palms against the floor of the compartment and climbed onto her lap, staggering for a few seconds before regaining her balance. With a squint in her eyes, she managed to direct her gaze towards the cockpit, whose glass dial was covered with mud and bits of uprooted plants, and she had to double her efforts to discern the Zabrak. He was still unconscious, his lifeless body leaning to the right of the seat in an unnatural position. His horned skull was tilted downward, preventing Ahsoka from determining whether he was injured or not. Which would not have surprised her, given that shards of broken glass were strewn about the cockpit. Luckily for her, the bacta patches protecting her previous injuries had saved her from further complications. 

She got up by supporting herself against a wall and the knee she had already raised to get back into the cockpit while protecting her eyes from sparks. It was a disaster. The control panels had been completely destroyed by the impact and by Maul's horns, and it was only a small fraction of the damage: the engines were out of order, all the walls of the ship were dented without exception, some even letting in a few rays of outside light. In addition, the remaining wing was bent. The other one had probably been dismantled during the forced descent through the vegetation. Finding it was not going to be easy. 

The pressurized hissing of the shuttle interrupted her observations. If their attackers decided to return to the crash site to make sure they were really dead, or to do who knows what other check, they were finished. Ahsoka hoped they were just wreckage scavengers, and that all they wanted were spare parts. If they really were Republic spies, they couldn't take the risk to be found. Their death would either be ensured by their attackers or their reinforcements, or they would be hunted down until it happened. It was hard to say, but whatever were the cargo pilots' intentions, they weren't kidding. And if they had used ion torpedoes just to rush them, it was highly likely that they would attack with even more violence on the ground if they found out that their aerial fire had not finished them off. It remained to be seen who they were and why they had done so.

However, they had to get out of here, and quickly. Their enemies weren't the only problem: flames from the cockpit outside were already starting to spread black smoke into the inner compartment. Ahsoka despised the Sith and knew that any other sane Jedi would have left him in this mess, leaving him to fend for himself. If the attackers decided to join them, they would capture Maul to deliver him or collect a bounty, or execute him if he wasn't already dead from the poison gas, which would take a considerable weight off Ahsoka's shoulders, as she knew that was what she should have done all along. After all, this was where he intended to drop her off before he went about his own questionable business on Vandor. But Ahsoka wasn't a Jedi anymore, and she doubted she still had any sense. He probably wouldn't have done the same thing for her, that was obvious, but she couldn't bring herself to leave him there unconscious when fierce enemies were probably already on their way to finish the job. He didn't deserve better than this end, that was for sure, but the Togruta refused to be the one to decide his fate, unless he forced her to do so.

She breathed a resigned sigh and approached the Zabrak, looking for the harnesses that held him in the seat. Finding none, she rolled her eyes at how reckless he was. Sooner or later, his negligence would cause his loss. She decided to shake the Zabrak, placing both hands on his sturdy shoulders. Nothing changed. He wasn't receptive, no matter how hard she pushed him to wake him up. She refrained from uttering a disgusted laugh as she reviewed her options. Sadly, it seemed she had no choice but to drag his carcass out of the shuttle. 

Her face twisted and the effort tensed her features when she had to put her hands under his armpits to pull him out of the seat with all her might. 

“By the Hutts!” she grumbled.

Maul's weight was certainly no surprise, but Ahsoka never thought she would have such a hard time pulling him out. His muscle mass was hard enough to lift, and the metal legs were no help at all. Out of breath, Ahsoka dropped him to the ground a little too abruptly to get to the controls. She positioned herself in front of the pilot's seat and easily found the ones that operated the ramp. The buttons were covered with broken glass, and the Togruta almost cut herself several times before she managed to press the right one. The ramp squeaked, and Ahsoka picked up where she left off. She lifted Maul up again and did her best to drag him to the end of the shuttle as the ramp lowered. But the squeaking stopped abruptly, giving way to the din of birds and insects that was beginning to resonate. Ahsoka turned her head. It was stuck about halfway down. She decided to go ahead anyway and take care of the ramp once she was close enough. She kept pulling at the Zabrak's inert body while cursing her own selflessness. If she had left him in there, as he fully deserved, she would have been able to sneak through the gap despite the ramp malfunctioning and most of her problems would have been solved. 

"You're lucky it was me and not Anakin," she mumbled.

Her own words reminded her of her former master and the voices she'd heard earlier, the sadness resurfacing in spite of herself. Her blood froze momentarily.

Anakin...where are you?

Once near the end of the ship, she put Maul back on the ground, then moved to the walls that blocked the exit to examine the jammed part of the ramp. She kicked it and it gave way to a couple of centimetres. Physical force might be helpful, but in this case she would be there all day.

“Come on, you big piece of junk!”

Summoning the Force, Ahsoka created a ball of energy in her hands, which she threw violently against the railing. The Togruta gave a small satisfied smile after her demonstration as the ramp crumbled into the muddy field with a loud noise. The smoke was beginning to catch up with them, and Ahsoka coughed as soon as the toxins reached her nostrils. She went back up to retrieve the leather satchel as she passed by, taking care to protect her lower face in her elbow. Once the bag was securely on her back, she returned to her chore, sliding her hands around the slumped Zabrak's shoulders. When she finally managed to drag him out of the ship, Ahsoka dropped her satchel by collapsing into the earthy crevice that the shuttle had drilled next to the still unconscious Sith. From that angle she could see the damage better, and it was even worse than the inside looked. 

Whatever. I'm going to have to go my way anyway. 

Ahsoka let herself be distracted for a moment by the surroundings. The vegetation on that moon was breathtaking. Huge trees with gnarled trunks cast their shadows on the ground, their thick branches obscuring most of the surface. The plants were gigantic, occupying almost all the space, and Ahsoka had no doubt that if it rained they would make a perfect refuge. Massive spotted flowers ranging from vermeil to madder and phosphorescent blue mushrooms sprang up in every nook and cranny, giving a particularly mystical air to the landscape. The strangest thing was the overall colour palette of this jungle moon: everything was tinged with purple, blue or burgundy, without exception. Numerous animal cries echoed in the distance, with the chanting of several different species of birds accompanying the insect symphony. The Togruta marvelled inwardly at the surreal atmosphere that reigned. It strongly reminded her of Felucia and its atypical greenery. A sullen grunt drew her out of her reverie.

Maul had opened his eyes. His intimidating gaze was veiled by pain and confusion, but he was already starting to pull himself together. Ahsoka got up slowly so as not to rush her own senses and began to stare at the Zabrak. A striking particular caught her attention when she did so: the deep shades of the scenery brought out the color of his bright carmine skin. It glowed like a torch among the purple flora. It was the first time he looked like anything other than a meiloorun on legs.

“What…”

His panting voice indicated that he was confused. He rubbed his neck in a groan, then his eyes recognized what was left of the ship. Flames ravaged the surroundings, licking the charred metal carcass. 

A thick cloud of black smoke emanated from the engines and cockpit. Maul realized instantly that the damage was not repairable and that he would have to find another means of transportation. He enraged at the prospect of having to spend money on something he already owned, but which had been burned to the ground in a few shots. His discontent grew when he noticed the surroundings and realized that he had landed in the middle of nowhere, sitting on a pile of dirt and purple sprouts. The landscape was breathtaking, but his irritation clouded his thoughts, reducing the idyllic jungle to an obstacle. If he wasn't so frustrated, he probably would have thought that this was the ideal terrain for training or hunting. But now he found himself on the same moon where he had planned to abandon the Jedi. This day was far from going according to his plans, and he had to close his eyes for a moment to avoid exploding and wreaking havoc on everything in his path. He got up despite the angry spasms that ran through his body and warmed his blood, finally placing his hypnotic gaze on the Togruta. He let out a brief, weary sigh.

"Once again, destiny seems to bind us, Tano."

She folded her arms and the Zabrak noticed the mimic she used to show when she was upset or when she was in disagreement with her interlocutor.

"No, this is nothing but an accident. Which, by the way, could have been avoided if you had listened to my advice."

He secured his ornate armguards by passing his gloved hands over the coarse texture, all without paying any attention to the young woman.

"Your information you believe so valuable would not have changed anything. We were attacked, and we would have been even if it had been you in the pilot's seat."

Ahsoka dramatically rolled her eyes. The Zabrak took a malicious pleasure in responding with increasing impertinence, as if he knew more than she did about...almost everything. And he was wrong.

"In that case, since you're so superior and so smart, I'm going to go my own way and let you do as you please."

She threw the leather bag's handle over her shoulder and stepped forward until she brushed up against Maul’s shoulder, who was now glaring at her.

"Good riddance, Sith."

Her footsteps cracked the foliage on the moss field as she left the spot. Maul clenched his fists so tightly that his gloves creaked under the pressure. He couldn't just let her go. It would put his survival at risk. If she was on the other side, there was no stopping her. Worse, she would thwart his plans. She had already demonstrated many times that she was not willing to cooperate, and Maul had already almost gotten killed. He had to survive. He had to end Sidious's life. But he couldn't do it alone. And he hadn't played all his cards yet. If she wouldn't join him willingly, he had other ways to force her to do so.

"It seems you are forgetting something", he said in his smooth, silky voice as he turned around.

Ahsoka instantly stopped at these words. Maul couldn't hold back a smirk as he felt her footsteps stop dead in their tracks. She had understood. For a former Jedi, she was remarkably quick-witted.

Ahsoka knew he was watching her. She always knew. She refused to turn around to face his stupid little sneer and his flashing eyes. Instead of bowing to his taunts aimed at making her give in, she contemplated the thick purple flora that surrounded them, a feeling of anxiety taking root. Given the environment she was in, it was quite likely that hostility on this moon -whether it came from the fauna or its inhabitants- was inevitable. She hated to use violence when dealing with animals or natives who were convinced that newcomers were threats to their land. But no matter how much the Force helped her, its energy was still plunged in darkness and Ahsoka didn't know when it would get better. Without a lightsaber, it would be difficult for her to go very far. She was furious. That Sith had already caused too much damage. He always found a way to get in hers, and she couldn't stand it. He had been a danger to her loved ones. He had indirectly caused Rex's death. How could she take sides and team up with such a vile being? She let out an angry sigh and clenched her fists, her eyelids squeezing so tightly she saw stars.

"What do you want?"

She already regretted asking that question, and even more so when she felt his smile widening and his eyebrow arches furrowing. 

“I think you already know the answer to that question...Ahsoka.”

She didn't like hearing her name on his tongue, especially when he whispered it like a vicious dragonsnake. It was almost worse than the constant nickname calling.

"Let me guess, you want us to team up and kill Sidious?"

She used her most annoyed, mocking tone, but Maul apparently wasn't really in the mood for games.

"Precisely."

"You know it's impossible," she said after a few intense seconds of silence.

The tension between them was excruciating. To Ahsoka, silence was almost more unbearable than conversation. He stepped towards her, his piercing gaze still fixed on her even though he couldn't see her face. He sniffed, visibly intrigued.

"And why is that?"

"A Jedi and a Sith can't work together," she replied.

The statement did not unsettle the Zabrak one bit, on the contrary: he felt encouraged to continue.

"Fortunately for us, we are neither one nor the other," he replied. "You will not get out of this alive unless you seize the chance I am offering you."

"You underestimate me, Sith."

"If that is the case, we will find out soon enough. However, that does not change my proposal, Tano. I need your skills and talents," he said with a firm voice.

A loud hissing echoed above them. The noise interrupted the two aliens, who listened attentively. The buzzing increased in intensity, as if...the attackers. They were coming.

Maul again focused his gaze on the Togruta, which had half turned to stare at the sky. When she perceived the Zabrak's subtle head movement, she couldn't help but redirect her gaze to him, involuntarily plunging her eyes into the Sith's two glowing embers. They already shone brightly, but the titanic trees that darkened the atmosphere made them stand out even more, turning the irises into luminescent jewels. They would almost have reminded her of two stardust rings, if they didn't hold an indescribable glow that contained something only Maul knew.

"I am afraid we do not have all day," he urged.

In spite of everything, Ahsoka couldn't say yes. Not right away. She wasn't ready. But she still decided to accept halfway. After all, she didn't have much to lose.

"I'll think about it. In the meantime, you should probably get away from that shuttle," she pointed at the steaming wreckage with her chin.

The Sith gave her a look of dark hope that made her shudder. She looked away, unable to maintain the gaze of those two golden circles. Ahsoka knew the moment would come when the Zabrak would ask her to make a final choice, and that moment would come sooner than she thought. She would never be ready to face it, and she was well aware of that. But a choice would have to be made at some point, whether she was or not.

Maul considered himself a reasonably patient man, but the ex-Jedi seemed determined to toy with his nerves by postponing the fateful decision. He was on the verge of taking it all back and unleashing his hatred, delivering her to the attackers or threatening her with her own blade and holding her hostage until he found a new means of transportation. For the first time ever, Maul began to hope that the Force had not made a mistake by sending Ahsoka Tano to him. And additionally, that an equivalent of normal civilization would be present on that moon.

*


	4. Purple luminescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Maul are now forming a silent alliance, and must get away from the ship to avoid trouble. Except tension arises between them, and neither seems to be okay with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again with yet another chapter! This time, we dive a bit deeper into their odd relationship. Please tell me if the characterization is believable or not, so I can improve and do better next time! ;)
> 
> Enjoy your stay!

Their semblance of an alliance was strange. The agreement had almost been made mentally rather than verbally, but for the moment they seemed to be on the same wavelength. It was a big word, but Ahsoka couldn't see any other explanation. They were in temporary agreement. She never thought she'd ever find herself exploring a moon with phosphorescent vegetation with only a tattooed madman and his metal legs for company. Worse still, he offered to join him on what was to be the most absurd suicide mission anyone could decide to carry out. 

They had both left the crash site silently and in long strides, with Maul following Ahsoka who had gone ahead. She cursed herself for not retrieving any tools from inside the ship. Her mechanic skills would have come in handy, even though she doubted there was anything left on the metal cluster that their mysterious rivals had had fun using as a training target. When her thoughts drifted away for the umpteenth time, it was to rekindle buried memories of a long-gone era. And yet it seemed as if Anakin's last smile was only a few hours old. 

For the moment, Maul had resolved to stay a few meters away, preferring to stay on the lookout at the back. Or to attack her when he'd lose his patience, who knew? Ahsoka took the risk as a compromise in exchange for his kind of...temporary cooperation, which he was willing to give her despite her indecision. For once, he seemed to be demonstrating a rather surprising amount of self-control.

They went deep into the forest-jungle covered in surprising looking plants. The atmosphere was surreal. The Force swayed gently, very weakly, as if it had secretly taken refuge here to heal. It was like a crystalline song: fragile, but beautiful. Ahsoka had never been so pleasantly surprised by a crash. And if Maul didn't say a word, she was almost certain that he hadn't remained indifferent to the harsh charm of the unknown moon. Or maybe she was totally wrong, and his heart was as hard and cold as his lower body. The latter wouldn't even surprise her. She barely knew him, and the short time she had spent in his charming company before landing there had been an ordeal. But she nevertheless made the most of the idyllic refuge, soaking up the serenity that emanated from the landscape.

Each opening on a new path lined with neon-lit mushrooms was a pure nocturnal spectacle. Fireflies flew in all directions, adding a touch of light to the rather dark surroundings. Maul and Ahsoka moved quickly, but every once in a while they would stop to stretch and then nod at one another to indicate that they were ready to start walking again. At this point neither of them knew where they were going. But the current goal was to get away from the terrain where the crashed shuttle was and thus avoid any bad encounters, even if it meant doubling the efforts later on to find civilization or some populated urban site. No threats had surfaced so far, which Ahsoka found positive and Maul strange. Even though they had a different point of view on most things, they were on the lookout at every step they took. 

They walked for a long time, following a path they had to trace on their own, keeping the huge plants in the way aside. Ahsoka had to refrain from rolling her eyes at every annoyed growl of the Zabrak, which would give the ubiquitous vegetation a slap when it blocked his path or when it simply had the misfortune of tickling his horns too much. Despite his silent willingness to cooperate, Ahsoka could feel his feline eyes on her back as clearly as the whispering of the Force, and it was a feeling that would have reassured her if they weren’t the eyes of an assassin who was responsible for numerous atrocious things. As for Maul, he was surprised at himself for observing his new partner's lekkus a little too much. He was unfamiliar with species other than humans and Weequays, but he always found it interesting to compare the different anatomies and their peculiarities.

He had always been curious about the white patterns that adorned the young woman's face, and he wondered if they had a similar meaning to what the Zabraks used to associate with facial demarcations. Maul wondered how many other surprising details were among the characteristics of the Togrutas, and whether Ahsoka knew that he himself possessed species-specific physiological features apart from horns and tattoos.

Ahsoka was exhausted, but she was listening, paying close attention to the animal borborygmas in case something -or somebody- came out of the darkness. It was difficult to go on without stopping too long on the way: she was parched, and her entire lower body was aching from the constant physical exertion of the last few hours. In addition, the moon's terrain was irregular, and natural stairs with large stones had formed in many places on the surface of the thick bluish moss. This made walking even more laborious. Ahsoka never thought she would ever envy the metal legs of the Sith, whose heavy strides she could hear from behind. In fact, they had always seemed rather vulgar to her.

Every squeak of the plants worried her, but she tried to look as relaxed as possible anyway. Maul watched the sounds like a predator, always on guard no matter how many other distractions there were. A distant, splashing sound came closer as they moved forward, and although it was still partly hidden by the insects' singing, Ahsoka could hear it quite clearly. Suddenly she hurried forward, almost trotting through the cumbersome flora. She barely pushed aside the plants that were blocking her way, thinking only of rushing towards the sound without checking whether Maul was following the rhythm or not.

She was practically running when she reached a relatively high plateau, and her breath stopped. A shiver ran down her spine as her eyes widened in wonder at the scene.

If she thought she had seen it all when she landed, it was nothing compared to what stood before them. Several streams of water containing bioluminescent plankton flowed from small cliffs covered with phosphorescent flora, joining to form a waterfall a little lower down. The luminous basin was lined with cerulean bushes and titanic flowers. The trees here were twice as tall as the ones they had seen previously, their trunks twisting to form spirals embedded deep in the ground. The moss floor was filled with luminous mushrooms, and the number of fireflies had tripled. Maul hurriedly joined the astonished Togruta, stopping just in time to avoid falling off the towering peak of vegetation where they had stopped. He stayed silent and his expression remained impassive, but his eyes betrayed his emotions. He gazed at the scenery with a quiet, restrained admiration, while Ahsoka felt tears rising in her eyes at the beauty of the place. She narrowly chased them away. Here the Force vibrated with slightly more pride. It was very different from its timid presence in the darkness of the jungle.

She noticed that a few meters further along, around the edge of the peak, they could get closer to the water source and refresh themselves. At the thought, she couldn't suppress the quivering of her lekkus. 

"Let's go around," she suggested enthusiastically.

“We must get back on our way," cut the Zabrak.

"If you want to die of thirst, feel free to do so. I need a break," she replied.

He growled, and contempt gripped her heart when she noted that he didn't share her euphoria. What did she expect? Just as she swung to go in the direction of the phosphorescent pool, he grabbed her arm firmly. Ahsoka flinched as his gloved hand touched her skin, letting their eyes meet. He gazed intently into the Jedi's two sapphire colored eyes without blinking, an electric glow passing between them. She hadn't had such close physical contact with anyone in a long time, but she hated the feeling when it was Maul, especially when he stared at her so intensely. She pulled herself together, shaking her head at her own thoughts. Irritated, she abruptly pulled herself out of his grip without taking her eyes off him.

"Touch me again, and it will be the last."

If he had grabbed the arm where the bacta patch was applied, she would probably have reacted more violently, but her voice was nevertheless aggressive, overflowing with venom. He didn't respond, but he kept staring at her. It was as if he was exploring every inch of her soul just by looking at her. She wasn't used to that kind of gaze. It was...disturbing. 

Maul didn't insist, clearly understanding that he was walking on thin ice. Ahsoka glared at him until her back was turned, then she walked off without waiting for him. He gave in and reluctantly followed the Togruta to the river. Ahsoka had just reached the water, hypnotized by the blue glow of the plankton.

She squatted on the edge of the small lake, brushing the warm water with her fingers. A feeling of intense peace overcame her. She didn't know the name of the moon, but one thing was certain: she couldn't have dreamed of a better place for a crash. The unreal atmosphere of this place fascinated her, and even if it wasn't enough to make her forget the presence of the Zabrak with whom she was forced to share this misadventure, it was almost enough to make her forget the emotional pain of recent events. Almost.

She leaned forward, forming a small well with her two hands to stir up crystal-clear liquid. She invoked the Force to filter the water and purify it to avoid glowing in the dark in case she swallowed a bioluminescent organism. Maul had just barely reached her when he scanned the area, looking at each small waterfall in order to get a better view of the whole thing. The thick foliage of the trees formed a roof, covering the space above their skulls to form a tapestry of greenery that revealed only very small patches of sky. Then, without turning his head, he let his gaze fall on the crouching Togruta. Ahsoka dipped her lips in the water she had collected, savoring every moment. Her eyelids were closed, and the Sith allowed himself to be temporarily distracted until she noticed she was being watched. Ahsoka suddenly turned her head, but Maul narrowly averted her gaze.

The Zabrak tensed up, angry with himself for being distracted by something so foolish. He gnashed his teeth and resumed to his harsh, hostile gaze, then crossed his arms over his chest. Ahsoka quenched her thirst for several minutes and then decided to splash her face to cleanse and cool herself at the same time. She rubbed where the smoke stains were, then stood up and gave the impassive Zabrak a simple nod before walking away again.

"Wait," he said suddenly, without moving.

Ahsoka swiveled and crossed her arms impatiently, already expecting him to say something absurd, as usual.

"What is it? Do your legs feel too heavy for you to carry?" she answered in a serious tone.

Ahsoka immediately thought of her complicity with Rex, Skyguy and Kenobi. They probably would have appreciated the joke and the fact that she's been bothering the Sith relentlessly. He deserved no rest. As for Maul, he didn't seem to particularly appreciate it, as he turned his head just enough so that she could see that his eyes were shooting lightning bolts.

“If I am to endure your ridiculous remarks all the way through this journey, I might as well relish in the quietness of this place.” 

He crouched down by the source of water.

“About a minute ago, we seemed to be in a hurry,” she bit back.

"I will not be long," he spat as he looked over his shoulder again.

She let out an exasperated sigh and unhooked her arms, then went to lean against one of the gigantic tree trunks in a corner facing the water basin. Maul used one hand to hydrate himself, pausing between each sip to better assimilate the liquid. Ahsoka absently looked at her fingernails, looking up from time to time to make sure all he was doing was drinking. Once he had quenched his thirst, Maul put a hand under one of the two sides of his tunic. Then he stopped. He could always sense when someone was studying him.

"I would like some privacy," he said calmly.

Privacy? Was he being serious? Ahsoka refused to take the bait. According to his semi-metallic anatomy, Maul didn't feel the need to satisfy any pressing urges. He must have been up to something.

"So you can try something? Not a chance," she snapped back.

He didn't insist, preferring to let his actions speak rather than find a sharp comeback to retort.

"As you wish, Jedi."

The Zabrak took off both sides of his tunic and stripped off the sleeves. Before Ahsoka could comprehend what was occurring before her very eyes, Maul was shirtless. Her azure eyeballs dilated as she searched for something coherent to say. Finding nothing, she quickly looked away from the Sith's chiseled back. 

"Ugh," she grumbled, simply rolling her eyes for the hundredth time.

Too bewildered to say anything and too embarrassed to lean against the tree to keep an eye on him, she gave in to his request and took a turn after a clump of large translucent flowers where neither could see each other. Maul smiled, satisfied with his small victory. He splashed a little water on his torso and then probed his surroundings to make sure she had gone far enough. He confidently summoned the Force through his mind. The Togruta's lightsaber came off his hip in a clicking noise, and then he concentrated to make the weapon float to the center of the natural pool. He took advantage of the cascade's lapping to mask what he was about to do. He cut off his communication with the Force, and the silver handle sank to the bottom of the abyss where the phosphorescent waves met.

If he wanted to assess the young woman's fighting abilities, he might as well do so impartially and without granting her unjustified advantages. She would prove her worth as a warrior without resorting to such a superfluous weapon.

A warrior who is nothing without a weapon does not deserve his title. And it was time for Maul to see what Ahsoka Tano was really capable of.

*

This time, when Maul reached Ahsoka near the floral bifurcation where she was waiting, she barely looked at him when he nodded his head to indicate that they could continue. He stayed behind, as always, except this time he almost felt forced to. If she realized now that he'd gotten rid of the only Jedi weapon she had left, it would only complicate matters. However, she would soon find out. He had to be careful.

They continued their journey in silence, Maul occasionally raising his head to examine the natural roof that enveloped them inside the forest teeming with animal life. From time to time, he scanned the surroundings from left to right to make sure no one was following them. Ahsoka, on the other hand, was content to let herself be guided by the Force, even if she was not sure that this would lead to satisfactory results. At least she could say she had tried. The task became more and more complicated as they went deeper into the cobalt-coloured jungle. On this moon, it was as if the waves of the Force were blocking out its expanse. Ahsoka felt nothing but the signature of the Zabrak and all the wildlife that resided here. Whenever she tried to probe other presences across the galaxy, it was troubled and blurred by the primal energy of this place. It seemed very strange to her, but she kept her concerns to herself. Maul was certainly not the right person to share confidences with.

On their way, they came upon a dead end. A dark lagoon strewn with bright water lilies loomed before them. The only way to cross it was to swim through it, or to climb one of the colossal roots covered with moss and mushrooms that emerged from the swampy surface. The roots led to a trunk that seemed to give access to a sort of suspension bridge connected to another tree in the distance, on the opposite bank. Maul had no need to remind the young woman that he could not swim. Her perspicacity saved them both from another discussion, and it was silently that they dipped their legs to their knees before they could cling to the holes dug in the thick wood to climb up the tree's surface. When they reached the curious pontoon, Ahsoka glanced briefly behind her to see if he was still following, and she had to turn around almost immediately to hide her laughter, which she choked with by holding her breath inside her puffed out cheeks. The Zabrak's iron legs were covered with seaweed and wood scraps. His frowning nose was just as comical as the condition of his metal kneecaps. She didn't know how, but Maul had sensed her amusement, which further exaggerated his expression. 

Ahsoka was having trouble crossing the hanging bridge. Her partner's lower body was shaking the foam-covered bark slats, and since some of them were missing, caution was called for. Ahsoka nearly fell forward several times, and a particularly strong shock at her height was sufficient for her to understand. Her orange face twisted in anger. Maul's footsteps were heavy and forceful, but he deliberately made the crossing dangerous with the help of the Force, probably for his own amusement. He shook the wooden planks under the young woman's feet repeatedly to disturb her.

Before she could turn around to call him a drooling bomarr and strike back, the plank on which she was wobbling to keep her balance cracked. He jumped on the opportunity: a small and discreet movement of the wrist behind his back, and the wood gave way under the pressure of the Force. Ahsoka fell off the deck, landing in the slimy water of the lagoon in a big splash. Satisfied, Maul simply cracked a devilish smile and continued his crossing to reach the tree across the river. He may not be able to swim, but the Jedi definitely was.

Ahsoka surfaced almost immediately after the Zabrak's low blow, out of breath and furious. The mud from the pond stuck to her skin, and she looked for him before yelling at the top of her lungs so he could hear her.

"You plucked wookiee, son of a kath dog!"

He pretended she didn't exist and continued his crossing, too busy observing the surroundings. He had his hands folded behind his back and walked with his head slightly lowered, proud of his little achievement. 

"Idiot," she muttered as she swam.

The seaweed clumped on all her limbs at the slightest movement, but she continued to paddle with all the strength of her arms to reach the opposite shore and teach him a good lesson. Ahsoka reached the edge, emerging from it completely covered with slimy plants.

She was about to set foot on shore, when she had an idea. The Togruta dived her hand into the water and reached the bottom, retrieving a large handful of algae. Once she had the pile of seaweed in her hand, she looked for the red dot that was still on the deck a few seconds earlier. It was gone. He wasn't on the slope of the trunk, nor was he on the shore of wet moss. She couldn't understand where he had gone.

When she couldn't find him, she decided to pay even more attention to the surrounding noise. The cries of animals near the waterfalls echoed in the distance, but otherwise the swamp was quite quiet, isolated by the thick logs and the lagoon that blocked access. Despite the relative silence, Ahsoka still couldn't find him.

"Come on, show yourself, you filthy acklay," she challenged in a low voice.

She stood ready, raising her hand which contained the seaweed ball. She flinched at every crack in the middle of the bushes that formed a thick wall around the shore. One to the left, one to the right, then...

Maul jumped on her, clutching the hand gripping the viscous projectile so tightly that she was forced to drop it. His powerful grip prevented Ahsoka from doing anything to get free. He had moved aside, slightly away, his body bending forward to keep her under control. But Ahsoka was nowhere near easy to impress. As their eyes met, Maul sketched another of his demonic smiles, making it clear that he was savoring her resistance.

Ahsoka was enraged, but she let him believe in her surrender for a moment. She gave him back his vicious smile and took advantage of his moment of confidence to execute a catch that Anakin had taught her, blocking the arm with which he was blocking her. She spread one of her legs behind his right kneecap. She pulled it back powerfully towards her, and Maul stumbled under the impact, destabilized. Once he had collapsed to the ground on his back, she relied on the energy field and a long branch fell from a tree before landing in the open palm of the Togruta. She proudly gauged him while pointing the branch at him. Maul let out an impetuous roar, but Ahsoka didn't let herself be intimidated.

"I warned you," she said simply.

He was about to get up to teach her a lesson, but she had already anticipated his intentions. 

"Don't even try, or this alliance ends here," she warned coldly. "You asked for it."

The rage he felt towards the warrior at that moment was indescribable, but he had to admit that it was a good start. This demonstration was certainly not enough to convince him that she was perfectly capable of handling herself, since she had ridiculously resorted to using a stick, but from the point of view of improvisation, it was decent. Ahsoka hesitated for a moment, not knowing wether she should reach out her hand to help him stand up, then she dismissed the idea as quickly as it had come to her.

The Zabrak slowly got up, returning to his usual stoic posture. He summoned the Force in turn and pulled the branch out of Ahsoka's hand, and she almost fell forward because of the violent thrust. He ferociously grabbed the staff, staring darkly at the Jedi. He then pretended to inspect the branch with false interest. 

"You would do well to know your place and stay in it, Tano."

Maul ignored her scornful expression and walked a few steps further, scanning the shoreline. Maul didn't really know what sleep meant, or why most people found it useful, but he knew that the Togruta wouldn't last long if they resumed. The thicker, bushier vegetation in this area would have kept them out of danger. No one would spot them. Moreover, if by misfortune anyone wanted to attempt an assault, they would have to go either through the lagoon or through the foliage. In either case, the enemy would not go unnoticed, and it would give them time to react to an attack. Although Maul was not particularly thrilled at the prospect of having to spend more time in silence with her, and more importantly, to make her believe that he cared about her needs, he had little choice. It was the only safe place for them to stop.

The next day, they had better be quicker and find civilization as soon as possible. That is, if that blasted moon had it. It was either that, or going back the other way to recover their wreckage and make every effort to restore it. If that plan failed, the last thing they could try was to find the enemy freighter and steal it. That might not have been conceivable either, if it had never landed as they had suspected. Maul didn't like to be taken by surprise, and it was for this very reason that he preferred to review all the options and keep in mind all possible alternative plans. Ahsoka, on the other hand, didn't seem as farsighted. This was just one of the countless other lessons he had to teach her so that she could hope one day to have the same survival skills as he did. She was not totally incapable in that matter, but she still had a lot to learn.

Ahsoka stepped aside to deal with the algae that covered most of her body. She got rid of the plants that stuck to her arms, repulsed by the idea that she would have to keep walking in that state. Strangely, the plants in question had no smell. At least one good thing. As she looked up, she saw the Zabrak in the middle of a gathering of tree branches.

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused.

"Unless you wish to be devoured by a herd of wild beasts, I suggest we stop here for the night."

«Yeah, let's not mention the fact that I'll have to spend the night with one,» she thought.

"Fine. Then what?"

"We will head west of this shoreline."

He headed towards the middle of the moss carpet on which they stood, dropping a considerable mass of logs to the ground. Ahsoka wouldn't admit it, but she was impressed by his physical strength.

"Why the west?" she asked.

"From the bridge, I could see something resembling a light. We shall discover what it is in due time."

Ahsoka said nothing. Staying here for the night was in itself an idea that she herself would have thought good, but spending it in the company of that maniac did not really suit her. Unfortunately, it wasn't like she had a choice.

The Togruta was lost, not knowing who or what to trust. There was something strange and uncertain emanating from this moon. She felt as if the deeper they went into the blue jungle, the weaker her ability to connect with the Force. She prayed that it was only an impression caused by the sudden change in the environment, whose ecosystem was so different from what she had always known.

She hoped she was wrong. 

*


	5. Fiery epiphanies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Maul have to spend the night on the shore. Surprising realizations ensue on both sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy, it's me again! Had enough of me yet? *winks with both eyes*  
> Thanks a lot for all the kind words on the last chapter, always puts a big silly smile on my face to read them. Don't hesitate to drop some more if you enjoyed, if you have any criticism to make, or if you just want to say hi. ;)
> 
> ANYWAY enough with the babbling, here's the next chapter (shorter than the previous for development purposes).  
> Enjoy your stay!

Maul had gathered enough wood to warm a whole army by reuniting all the branches and logs he could find. It had been done in silence, like almost everything else. Ahsoka, on the other hand, had done her best to get rid of all the slimy plants. Of course, the responsible hadn't apologized, let alone offered to help. Ahsoka knew not to expect the impossible from him. And by impossible, she meant minimum decency in social relations. He was a brute, and she was just beginning to get used to it. 

Night never really fell on the cerulean moon. The sky was just slightly darker than it had been a few hours earlier, and the crickets were singing on both sides of the shore. A few fireflies had reached them, illuminating some of the corners of the lagoon and giving the landscape that magical atmosphere again. A few minutes later, it was so dark that the fireflies had become indispensable to be able to distinguish anything.

Ahsoka was sitting on a stump, readjusting the bacta patches that were clutching her wounds, when she felt the footsteps of the Zabrak moving away from their small improvised camp. She quickly looked up and noticed that he was about to leave. He was already half hidden by the huge plants that separated them from the rest of the forest when she got up swiftly.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, feeling suspicious.

He didn't even bother to turn around.

"Hunting," he answered in a harsh tone, as if the answer to that question was obvious.

Incredulous, she walked towards him, momentarily dropping her undone bandages. He swivelled when he perceived her nearness and Ahsoka flinched, almost falling backwards. His eyes were nothing more than two black holes surrounded by golden circles that stared fiercely at her in the shadows. It took her a second to pull herself together and remember that it was just Maul and his very normal, not at all terrifying, absolutely ordinary pair of eyes. 

"You're taking an unnecessary risk! You don't know what's beyond those bushes!"

He let a dark chuckle emanate from the depths of his throat, like a sinister animalistic purr. His half-feline, wild predator-like side came out even more at night.

"Oh, on the contrary."

"You're going to get yourself killed," she rebuked him.

He didn't reply, obviously not very open to discussion. However, as he looked carefully at the Togruta, he raised an open palm upwards. The young woman could only see his two yellow rings, not understanding if he was hesitating to leave or if he was looking for a sharp reply to return to her. He suddenly closed his fist, making his glove screech. Ahsoka thought another altercation would follow, already preparing her body to react to the assault, when a loud whirr followed by small cracks rose behind her. It couldn't be. It was impossible. And yet, when she turned, the pile of logs he had gathered in the middle of the moss carpet was on fire. She was in shock. Before she could question Maul about what had just happened, the horned Sith had already turned his heels, letting total darkness engulf him.

"How...?"

She whispered to herself, alone in the darkness as the blazing flames sent embers flying through the air.

Ahsoka began to question her sanity while she waited, skeptical of the Zabrak's demonstration. He had just lit a fire. With...the Force? She couldn't believe it. Although her understanding was a little shaken, she enjoyed the warmth of the pleasant campfire without asking herself too many questions. Her lekkus twitched under the pleasant sensations caressing her bruised limbs. She took full advantage of the crackling sounds, and then her mind made a list of all the disgusting animals that Maul was likely to bring back to the camp. She hoped he would be reasonable in taste and choose something decent. If he brought back a Grutchin, she would still rather starve or resort to cannibalism. 

She waited for almost two long hours, massaging her wounds almost completely healed and avoiding letting sadness and dismay take hold of her. It wasn't the right time for that. But when she looked up and saw a few small patches of starry sky, she couldn't help herself. Melancholy gripped her heart, pressing it until it hurt. She thought of her loved ones. And to those closest to her, whose condition she didn't even know.

Fully aware that this kind of thinking could drive her crazy for good if she thought about it for more than a minute, she did her best to concentrate on something else. Such as the likelihood that Maul would bring back something despicable for supper, or that he would get killed trying. For once, she hoped it would be the former. She didn't want to be left to fend for herself on a strange planet, even if his company amounted to trouble and useless clashes. He was unbearable, infamous and as pleasant as a mynock, but at least she didn't have to resort to doing everything in perfect solitude.

She had never missed Rex and Anakin as much as she did at that moment.

Tears streamed from the edge of her eyes, but she wiped them away before it was too late to stop. She began preparing some wooden skewers to impale her partner's findings once he returned, occupying her mind with manual labor to keep away any thoughts of pain.

*

Maul crossed the vegetation barrier without difficulty, abruptly removing the plants that were blocking the path. He let himself be guided by the Dark Side, probing the surroundings and paying attention to the slightest bawling. Several life forms lurked in the vicinity, and Maul could not suppress his sinister smile at the prospect of finally indulging in intense physical activity that included a bloodbath. The last few hours had been nothing but walking and exploring, and he had had more than enough. It was time for bloodshed. 

His nightmarish silhouette emerged from between the blocks of foliage, leading to an open clearing where the hollering was twice as intense as at camp. Here he could feel at least two life forms every two meters. The sparkle in his shining eyes mutated and his predatory instincts reverberated there for good, giving way only to a sharp, keen mind. His primitive and crude nature took over. His muscles tightened. His senses doubled in intensity. The blood coursing through his veins boiled. It had been far too long since he'd had freedom in a hunt. And this time, it wasn't a Jedi he would face, but a beast with the same goal: kill. Neither side would show mercy. 

He sniffed the air around him, trying to figure out if the beasts he smelled were worthy of his attention. He walked to the middle of the clear path between the tall blue trunks, then a particular animal presence caught his attention. The Zabrak probed the surroundings again, sensing that the beast was near. A small rumbling echoed from behind a clump of bushes, and Maul decided to attract its attention to start the fight, already extremely impatient to fight it head-on. He crushed a branch on the ground with a sharp stomp, and the beast emerged from the darkness. He saw a dark mass rushing towards him. The figure had two pairs of red eyes and its raging breath was perceptible even from several meters away. The Sith's evil smile widened as he focused on the charging beast. 

It was a Nexu. An adult male, but smaller than average, in perfect shape, and apparently hungry. Maul was euphoric. The animal ran headlong into the Zabrak to tear him apart, but he avoided the attack by jumping over it, cushioning his landing with one hand on the ground. A rush of adrenaline took hold of the Zabrak when he saw the beast resume its attack. It rumbled again as it rushed at him, throwing its sharp fangs at its prey to tear it apart. The Nexu's dorsal prickles rose, indicating that the fight had just begun. Maul dodged the second attack with ease, allowing the mammal to strike with violent claws into the void. He took advantage of the Nexu's proximity to form a fist with his right hand and struck a heavy blow to the side of its muzzle. The beast whimpered and then resumed its relentless assault. Maul barely managed to repel the attack, sending another blow to the rabid animal. This time, his metal foot collided with the ferocious beast, which shrieked louder.

He quickly moved away to protect himself from the next blow, but the Nexu was quicker than expected and leapt at the Zabrak with a roar. Maul growled under the raging beast and prevented it from tearing his skin to shreds by holding it in place with his hands. He used his strength and metal legs to throw the animal away from him. The Nexu collapsed a few meters away, almost immediately getting back on its paws to resume its assault.

But Maul had already gotten up to reach deep inside himself and lift several large rocks to make them levitate. With a powerful thrust, he managed to send the huge stones onto the beast before it reached him, and the creature stopped dead in its tracks. The Nexu collapsed, shaking all its limbs as it tried to pull itself together to keep going, to no avail. Maul quietly walked up to the injured animal, his fiery gaze studying his capture with pride. His gaze darkened as an invisible grip tightened on the Nexu's windpipe. The mammal uttered a series of nauseating gurgles, then died under the satisfied gaze of the tattooed dathomirian.

*

Ahsoka was crouching by the muddy lagoon, busy filtering water when Maul returned to the camp. She didn't notice his return until she heard the sound of a heavy carcass being dropped on the ground. Curious, the Togruta turned her head just enough to catch a glimpse of the Sith and his fresh kill by the campfire. She nearly choked on her own saliva as she identified the nature of their snack. 

"A Nexu?"

Maul said nothing, obviously too busy digging through the vegetal wall where he'd come from. Ahsoka stiffened.

...How? How did he kill that beast if there were no big wounds on his fur? She didn't want to know. She moved slowly toward the flames, gauging the dead mammal and then the Zabrak in bewilderment. Did he really have the ability to hunt a beast this big, and get away without a scratch? She had to admit that it was remarkable. She was a keen hunter herself, and she still remembered her first catches. One of the most decisive had been her first Akul, whose teeth she had later recovered to create her old frontal ornament. Vivid memories of the past came to her, and it took a while before she came back to reality. Maul had already sat down, looking for a way to sharpen a stick found near the bushes.

"You better make yourself useful," he said in a firm voice.

Ahsoka was pulled out of her reverie by the Zabrak's powerful voice. He was almost purring, focused on his task. She watched him, feeling silly and not knowing what to do or what to answer. It wasn't as if making conversation with him was a pleasant or instructive thing to do, but the silence was heavy, and she couldn't stand it. She felt like she was trapped in a cage. The one she was sharing this journey with didn't seem to want to take any steps towards her, at least figuratively. They had a complicated relationship, but a relationship nonetheless. 

She walked to the leather pouch she had put in a corner, rummaged around for a few seconds, and then returned to the Zabrak. She hesitated for a moment before handing him the vibroblade.

"Here, you're going to need it."

He raised his yellow eyes to stare at the Togruta, then at the object, then at the Togruta again. He was impassive, yet something moved in his eyes. It was almost imperceptible. Ahsoka was almost certain she saw something. She had no idea what it was, but some kind of slight alteration had occurred in the irises, which were as hypnotic as the flames crackling beside them. Seeing that he still wasn't taking it, Ahsoka rolled her eyes and repeated her suggestion by bringing the blade closer.

"If I have to wait until you finish sharpening that stick to eat, I don't think I'll be hungry anymore."

He reached out a hesitant hand and grasped the rusty dagger. Their hands brushed, and they both ignored it, but they had felt the contact perfectly. That split second had been enough to silently convey another trickle of tension. Maul grabbed the knife and silently began the cutting process. Ahsoka took the opportunity to retrieve a large square of skin and insistently cleaned it until it was usable. While digging through the vegetation, she found a long, sturdy thread of grass that she used to seal the Nexu's skin. Proud of her work, she set the object aside and sat by the fire to see how the work on his side was progressing. It was amazing how conscientious a being as malevolent and cruel as Maul could be. She watched him work on the flesh, at first a little disgusted, but then her eyes focused on his technique. It was slightly rough around the edges, but still precautionary. After a few moments she noticed that Maul had taken off his gloves. 

She had never seen his hands before, and it was like a reminder of the fact that he was normally constituted, if that excluded the lower part of his body. His long tattooed fingers were cutting and separating with precision, delicately depositing the pieces of meat on the moss. He made rather steady gestures, but at times they suddenly became frenetic, as if he was remembering not to waste time. She thought it was a pity that a dathomirian with such abilities was on the wrong side of things. In another life, everything would have been different. This thought saddened the Togruta somewhat, reminding her of all her encounters with people who could have been so different if they only wanted to be. 

Resolution was a powerful thing, but if used the wrong way, it could burn planets to ashes and shake the stars. 

However, Ahsoka now had a very different view of the big picture than she had been given in her early days. It was dogmatic, and yet she had felt at home, but times and circumstances had changed. It was no longer black or white. It was frightening to know that a massive part of the galaxy was grey, and that good and evil were only relative. And it was particularly hard to accept when she realized she had ghosts at her side. Ahsoka still continued on the path that the Force had indicated to her, preferring to rely on the one thing that had always supported her and always been there.

It remained to be seen whether the Force would ever leave the disturbing comatose state it seemed to be in on that moon. She decided to put all her worries aside for a moment and let herself be lulled by the soft sound of the flames. When the young woman noticed that Maul was almost at the end of his task, she bent down to pick up the skewers she had made and ended up sitting a few steps away from him, unsure of where it was most safe to sit. Although they were collaborating, it did not erase who he was or his actions. Better be safe than sorry.

Maul barely paid attention to the Togruta who came to sit next to him and the pile of meat he was now cutting into smaller pieces. He didn't say anything, just flaunting his closed expression. He began to skewer the blocks of raw flesh on one of the sticks. Ahsoka began to do the same, impaling the bites one by one in silence. Once the first branch was covered, she brought it closer to the flames and began to wait as it roasted. She glanced at the Sith from time to time, trying to figure out how she had gotten to this point. If Kenobi and Skyguy knew she was having a barbecue with Maul right now, Obi-Wan probably wouldn't have believed it, and Anakin would have burst out laughing. She missed his laugh terribly.

Maul finally finished piling the meat on his stick and imitated Ahsoka. Surprisingly, she didn't mind the silence that night. She still didn't trust him, but a certain sense of peace had returned. The realization that cooperation for survival was not impossible in his company as she had believed was probably the key to this sense of comfort. But it was still far more bearable than having to endure his scathing remarks and having to find some to fight back. The strangest thing was his behaviour and the many facets of it. At that moment, Maul was anything but the evil Sith assassin everyone feared the presence of. He was nothing more than a sad-looking Zabrak cooking his supper. He looked...vulnerable. Lost. Alienated and totally absorbed by his own thoughts. Ahsoka pulled her stick out of the flames, biting into the crisp meat, pleasantly surprised by its taste.

“Lotho.”

The sound of his sharp and silky voice stopped Ahsoka in her chewing, and she looked up to stare at him, not understanding what he was referring to.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"Lotho. Lotho Minor. It is where I learned."

He was referring to the fire. She studied his yellow eyes. All she could find in them was a horrible glow of madness.

"That is where I learned, amidst the rubbish, after your dear friend Kenobi left me for dead on Naboo."

His voice was different. It was the same smooth tone, but this time veiled with a feeling so intense that Ahsoka feared she would drown if she wasn't careful. It was a sense of unstable and dangerous acceptance. Ahsoka's gaze was lost, descending down the length of his body to land on his metal legs. Obi-Wan had done that. Maul had fully deserved what had happened to him, but she couldn't imagine what such a handicap meant. And strangely enough, she'd never really put herself in his place. She had never thought about it that way.

"How did you survive...that?"

She couldn't help herself. She had to know.

"Hatred. It was my hatred for him that kept me alive."

Hate? How could a feeling like hatred save him from certain death? Ahsoka's view of things kept shifting and questioning everything she thought she knew.

"I don't understand," she confessed.

"And you never will, Jedi. Like everyone else in your Order."

He was furious, but she was determined to remain calm despite his provocations. Somehow, for reasons she couldn't explain, she understood.

"I'm no longer part of it. It's in the past."

"In that case, act like it."

A pause ensued. Maul was still absently staring at the flames.

"Overcoming the past doesn't mean you can forget it."

He finally looked up at her.

"I could not agree more, Lady Tano."

Ahsoka raised her head in turn, plunging her eyes into the golden spheres of the Zabrak. They both had that cold expression, but a feeling of mutual understanding accompanied it this time. She stared at him until she forgot about her meat going cold, scanning the tattoos that adorned his carmine skin. The flames brought out the black pigment demarcations, dancing gracefully on his ornamented skin. It was mesmerizing, and Ahsoka wondered if in another life things with Maul would have been the same.

*

They finished their meal without saying another word, letting the crackling of the flames and the singing of the crickets fill the silence. The fireflies that floated around were no longer so present, and soon Ahsoka felt the fatigue increasing. She had moved to the other side of the fire in front of the Zabrak and was dozing, avoiding falling asleep while Maul was still awake. When she remembered that he probably never slept, she laid down on the moss to look at the stars through the dome of trees that covered the entire jungle. She let the Force comfort her in its arms, wrapping her in the troubled cocoon it arbored on that moon. It was a strange feeling, but it was no less pleasant. Ahsoka did her best to fight her sleepiness, but she had no energy left. She knew it was dangerous to let her guard down so much in the presence of the Sith, but the Force was giving her something...like a promise that killing her wasn't his intention. So she trusted that premonition, rolled to her side to face the heat of the flames, and soon her eyelids closed.

Maul stared at the fire while throwing the brooches into it, watching the wood slowly blacken between the embers. He thought back to the nightmare he'd endured while on the garbage planet, to what Obi-Wan had taken from him. The flames reminded him of Savage and Talzin, and a sample of his past suffering resurfaced. Past sensations came back to him: the acid raindrops corroding his skin, the unbreathable air, the almost non-existent food, the stifling heat, the atmosphere saturated with poisonous gases... If there was one thing he never wished to relive, it was that period of his miserable life. Kenobi had taken more than just his legs. Tano's last sentence made sense. Too much sense coming from an ex-Jedi.

Even his own eyelids were beginning to crease, but he was holding on. He'd always done that. His absent observation of the flames shifted, and after a few minutes he was scrutinizing the Togruta asleep on the moss without even really noticing it. His eyes studied her peaceful young face, whose features were relaxed by dreams that only she could hear and see. Maul would have rather died than to admit it, but he couldn’t help but have admiration for her. She was a worthy opponent and her tenacity reminded him of his own. Her resolve and faith in her Jedi friend was the main reason she had the upper hand during their duel on Sundari. It made her powerful. But he had fallen, and had become his old master's pawn. He hoped she would realize that he was right all along, and that he hadn't lied. For a brief moment, he wondered what his life would have been like if they had met sooner, or under different circumstances. Usually he didn't ask himself these kinds of questions, and the fact that he was now was beyond him. Maul didn't understand. He did everything he could to ignore these questionings, to look at everything but the sleeping young woman, to forget her dangerous and intoxicating halo.

Ahsoka wasn't on any side. And that's why Maul was interested in her talents. She was one of a kind. And the fact that she agreed to form an alliance with someone so opposed to her principles was significant. It was proof, a way of showing that her fortitude was out of the ordinary. She still had typical Jedi characteristics, but she had definitely cut her ties with them. And it was fascinating to see how special that made her. Her character and power were a perfect blend of everything that had shaped her as a person. He knew that the Force had united them repeatedly for a good reason, but he still didn't know exactly where it was going to lead them.

Would they succeed in eliminating Sidious? And if he could not be defeated, would they tear each other apart like the Jedi and the Sith had always done? Or would they go separate ways? Maul hoped the outcome would be more satisfying than both these options. Deep down, he was tired of conventional endings. He wanted things to be different this time. He wanted an ally who could stay by his side longer than his brother had been allowed to. But the Force was in a state of constant change, and he would never know what it had in store for them until the time was right.

*

The next day, Ahsoka woke up in a sweat, shaken by a nightmare. Anakin. Deep, muffled breaths that sounded as if they came from behind a mask echoed in every inch of her mind, reviving what she thought was a lie, and which Maul himself had warned her about. Blinding red reflections still danced behind her eyelids when she closed her eyes, and suddenly she understood. She did everything she could to put it off, but it was too late. It was as if the Force had forced her to accept it. She got down on her knees, feeling tears prickling her eyes. Anakin was dead. He'd definitely gone over to the other side. She didn't have the words to describe her feelings when she realized what it meant, but she was now certain she no longer belonged in the Jedi Order. Everything was blurry, uncertain, and yet so clear at the same time.

Ahsoka didn't understand. It was hard for her to admit that maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. To her surprise, she was already half-accepting this reality. It was incomprehensible, but the Force gave her a sense of inner peace despite the pain of the revelation. 

« The Jedi Order is your life. You can't just throw it away like this! Ahsoka, you are making a mistake. »

It was over. 

When she looked up, Maul was standing behind the extinguished fire, and he was already staring at her. They looked at each other for a long time, and a flash of mutual understanding sparkled deep inside both their souls. Her blue eyes filled with tears remained plunged in the golden irises of the dathomirian.

"You were right."

Maul did not answer, but his firm expression indicated that no more words needed to be spoken. The only indication he had heard her was a nod so subtle that Ahsoka would have missed it if she had blinked. Maul took this confession as an indication that he didn't need anything else. She understood. She knew. Sadness clouded her words, but she accepted the reality of things. She was probably going to need time for this new wound to heal. But he knew she was perfectly capable of it.

The two allies made their way back among the tall trees with lapis lazuli foliage, walking faster than the previous day, invigorated by their nightly break. Maul wasn't really rested, but their last interaction motivated him more than sleep could ever do. He felt confident, and he hoped this would continue for a long time to come. Strangely, with Tano, he didn't feel compelled to attempt a conversion to the Dark Side. He knew that it would prove useless. She was not impressionable, quite the contrary.

Ahsoka had a brilliant mind, shaped by her own choices, and she was responsible. To try anything to change her view of the Force would undoubtedly result in failure.

The Togruta didn't know how long the days were on this moon, but it was surprising. Afternoon and dusk felt long, but dawn and night felt brief. The sky was always tinged with strange colors that never deviated too much from the palette of the vegetation. But the dawn was beautiful: a purple sky with very thin, elongated clouds ranging from pinkish to yellowish, all studded with bright stars. In addition, the other moon of the system was visible. But unfortunately, they had little time to admire it. 

As agreed, they headed west to find the light that Maul had seen the day before. It seemed to be on the edge of the thick jungle they were crossing. This time, Maul was ahead. Several questions itched Ahsoka on the way, and as they crossed a field of ferns and mushrooms, she decided to break the silence.

"How do you plan on doing it? Sidious, I mean." she asked nervously. Maul frowned at the question.

"I will bring his world to fire and blood."

Ahsoka made a grimace.

"Well, yes, that makes sense, but...do we have a plan?"

"Not at the moment. One thing at a time," he said in an appreciative tone.

Seeing that he wasn't going to continue the conversation, she decided to be the one to do it.

"Why did you get rid of my lightsaber?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Ahsoka did the same, trying to gauge his reaction although she couldn't see his face.

"I know you destroyed it. Why did you do that?"

The hooting of the birds and the flapping of their wings was the only sound that resonated around them. Maul said nothing, but he lowered his head slightly. The Togruta deduced that he was trying to find an answer to this question, a question he didn't seem prepared to get asked. Or at least not so soon.

"I...I wanted to analyze your abilities. In order to understand what your strengths were without a weapon."

To Ahsoka, that wasn't a sufficient reason to justify his doing.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

The Force was emitting a crystalline tinkle all around them, a melody that reminded Ahsoka of the sound of a Chindinkalu flute. She didn't want to have to watch out for him forever. If they had formed an alliance, they had to be transparent, without feeling the need to constantly lie or manipulate each other. If she had to put aside her Jedi tendencies, he also had to step up to her and renounce his typically Sith bad habits. It was the only way to move forward and evolve.

Maul turned, his gaze immersed in hers. He saw the young woman standing in the middle of the large ferns, softly illuminated by the rays of the orange sun. His breath was momentarily cut off by Ahsoka's irises. Each time, it was as if he forgot that they were as azure and clear and so different from his own. They were full of ardor, liveliness, strength and stubbornness. For the first time, he decided to answer in all sincerity, feeling that it was the only thing that could preserve their agreement from ending.

"I did not want to jeopardize our alliance."

She understood the ulterior motive. He didn't want another conflict, or her trying to kill him again.

"But, judging by your reaction, I now understand I was wrong. You are wiser than I thought."

She folded her arms and frowned, adopting an annoyed expression. He squinted, confused. Finally, she rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms, then she walked ahead of him, shoving him in the way.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't have tried anything," she said.

The Zabrak's features were shaded by a the hint of a smirk as he moved forward to follow his ally through the trees.

*


	6. Clouded incandescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Maul find the light he had spotted while on the bridge, but things take an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo! I'm back with more! This chapter and the side stuff that comes with it is a must for their relationship to evolve, so please bear with me. Hope you're going to enjoy my portrayal of their characters in this chapter, and that it's not too far from how they would act in canon. As always, comments and criticism are more than welcome! :)

As soon as Ahsoka stopped for a second to brush a plant with her fingers and observe its texture, Maul took the opportunity to surpass her and resume his position as guide. She let him do so, aware that the path was known only to him. They walked a long way through the thick trees, and Ahsoka began to wonder if he had lied about the light.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" she asked.

"Patience, Tano. We are almost there," he replied. 

She wasn't convinced, but she continued to climb over the obstacles on the high grass ground and follow the Zabrak. When she wasn't concentrating on where she was stepping, Ahsoka was distracted by his silhouette. She stared at her guide's horns, wondering if he had ever used them in battle. If he had, she thought it must have been quite painful for the other person. After a few moments of pondering, she began to look lower, passing her eyes over his broad shoulders concealed by his tunic. The memory of his undressed back near the waterfalls came back to her and she made an exaggerated grimace, pushing the image out of her mind. Physically, she didn't know if a fight between them would necessarily end in a victory on her side. It was hard to tell, especially if it was an unarmed confrontation. Maul stopped dead in his tracks and Ahsoka was too absorbed in her thoughts to pay any attention, so she ran into him, bumping into his back.

"What..."

They had come to a small river of clear water.

"There it is."

Her hairless eyebrows frowned as she moved aside to catch a glimpse of the famous light. It was a stick stuck in the ground, topped by an orange globe pointing upwards, now extinct. Maul scanned their surroundings as Ahsoka approached the object to examine it. It appeared to be a lantern. Civilization was probably near. 

"I think we'll soon be able to leave this moon," she announced.

"Don't be so certain, Ahsoka. We still have a long way to go." 

His pessimism was nothing new, but she was still surprised by his answer.

"Yes, but..."

"Silence," he sharply interrupted while raising one hand.

She scornfully glared at him, but he did not look at her. She identified his worried gaze focused on something distant that only he could see and instantly understood that there was something unusual, or that danger was near. Ahsoka tried probing their surroundings, to no avail. She couldn't do it the way she was used to because of the strange fluctuations of the Force. It was frustrating, but she resolved to carefully listening, relying on the instincts of her ally who was also focused on the area. A crackling sound followed by a rustle of foliage echoed. Instinctively, the two partners flinched and moved into a defensive position, one at the back of the other, turning their fists up. It happened so naturally that Ahsoka would almost have been afraid of it if they weren't so focused on the sounds. They were both on the lookout, their dilated pupils inspecting the slightest movement. Ahsoka's face was tensed with suspicion, while Maul's face radiated a barely contained savagery.

Another crack sounded, then a roar interrupted their tight formation. Maul found himself pinned to the ground on his stomach, held by a huge Nexu. He'd been caught off guard: the massive beast struck a blow with its fangs, carving four bloody stripes across his shoulder blades. The dathomirian growled in pain and Ahsoka spun in horror. She ran to him to rid him of the beast, but the Nexu sensed she was getting closer and executed an impressive leap to pounce on her. The Togruta was faster and narrowly dodged the assault, silently cursing Maul for destroying her lightsaber. She threw the beast further with a quick thrust of the Force and the animal skidded across the ground, using its claws to cling to the earthy ground. Ahsoka didn't need to make sure Maul was okay as he was already standing, staring at the beast. The creature stared at them with its red eyes, scratching the ground with its paws while hissing to intimidate them. Both allies kept their defensive positions, taking steps as slow and cautious as possible.

"I think our dinner was one of its friends," she whispered.

The Nexu was keeping a reasonable distance, but it was about to attack again, its spikes rising as it bellowed.

"Impossible," he spat.

"Relax, half-Sith, I was joking."

He emitted an irritated snort.

"This is not the time, Padawan."

Another roar from the Nexu interrupted the Togruta, who was about to make another remark. The beast charged straight at them, and so did Maul. Stunned and unsure of what to do, Ahsoka remained nailed in place, staring at the two opponents as they ran towards each other. The two collided and Maul struck the creature with a powerful blow, which the Nexu countered with a kick of its paw. Maul slid to the ground while the beast was already backtracking to jump on him again. He summoned the Force and pushed the beast back with all his might, unleashing the power of the Dark Side with his fluid and devastating gestures. The mammal retreated, and the Zabrak intensified his invisible onslaught. His Force vice gripped the animal's skull, which was beginning to cry out in fear and pain. He was going to kill that Nexu. Ahsoka didn't want that to happen, even though it was a wild animal that had hunted them down. The animal's agonizing whimpers clutched Ahsoka's heart, and she made the decision to intervene, regardless of the consequences.

"Maul, wait!"

He didn't listen to her, and Ahsoka understood that even though he had many facets, this one was not going to fade away anytime soon. She had to stop him from going any further. The animal didn't deserve that.

"Maul, stop!" she said, raising her voice.

It wasn't until she put a begging hand on his forearm that he finally looked at her. He was driven by boundless anger, his cold gaze regaining just a little more warmth as he recognized Ahsoka's two blue irises.

"I'll take care of it," she whispered to the Zabrak while exerting a little pressure on his arm to dissuade him from continuing his attack.

He didn't give in entirely, but he left her some room for interaction, just as he had done in the cockpit of the shuttle. His invisible grip on the animal loosened. Ahsoka moved slowly toward the Nexu, remaining cautious in case of attack. When she got close enough, she turned her head back toward Maul, indicating that she had the situation under control. He hesitated for a long time, then his grip completely ceased. Ahsoka took a nervous breath, staring at the Nexu as it regained its strength. It roared, hissing and baring its sharp teeth at the Togruta, who kept her open palms raised in front of her to make herself look more innocuous. The tactic didn't work as the young woman had predicted: the spiked predator hissed again, ready to pounce on her again and tear her skin off. Ahsoka did her best to stay calm, plunging back into the soothing energy field of the Force, feeling every presence, every plant, every animal life around her, caressing the darkened halo of the Zabrak in the process. She focused intensely on the Force's blurred presence on the moon, on its hazy and timid boundaries, on its crystalline and ethereal ripples. The Togruta approached the roaring animal with a friendly hand and focused on tranquility, instilling peaceful and reassuring feelings into the beast. Her eyelids squeezed so tightly she saw stars. After a few seconds, she was so close to the Nexu that a simple lowering of her hand would have been enough to touch it.

And that's exactly what she decided to do.

Her fingers came into contact with the animal's fur, which had stopped all hostile behaviour. Maul stayed away, unable to understand. He remained defensive, convinced that the beast was pretending. But soon, as he probed it and realized it would no longer attack, the Sith realized for the umpteenth time that he had been wrong to underestimate Ahsoka. What she had just accomplished made the Sith even more admiring. He wasn't easily impressed, but this woman was proving to him day after day that she was far superior to appearances. She may have looked like a simple, scrawny soldier, but she was quite the opposite. She was a skillful duellist and a formidable warrior whose abilities never ceased to amaze him. He wished he could have given this Nexu the painful death he deserved after defying and wounding him, but he resolved to watch the new demonstration of the Togruta's abilities again, interested in what they implied.

The animal was appeased, almost coaxed, purring with sympathy while Ahsoka reopened her eyes, relieved. She sketched a faint smile and ruffled the rough fur. Ahsoka felt at peace with herself. She was content of achieving something meaningful despite her inability to connect with the Force as she could on Coruscant or Mandalore. However, her sense of tranquility was disturbed when a sound echoed, and the animal collapsed right in front of her eyes. The Nexu was dead, and an arrow had pierced through its spiky backside, embedded between its quills. Ahsoka uttered a frightened exclamation, her eyes widening at the sight of the slumped beast. Its reddish eyes closed as the young woman got down on her knees, her raised hands swaying over the dying mammal. She instantly looked up, searching for the responsible, and possibly, the horde of enemies hidden among the trees or by the river. Seeing nothing, Ahsoka got up slowly and backed away to return to the dathomirian in a defensive position. They both scanned the vegetation along the small river, preparing to dodge arrows or deflect them with the Force. But there was no attack. At least not immediately.

"You're surrounded! Don't try anything, or you'll die!"

The male voice echoed from behind one of the countless rough trunks. Ahsoka concentrated her gaze on that position with determination as a herd of humanoids emerged from the foliage. The visual result was quite striking: a group of aliens with skin as blue as their surroundings, pointing arrows and bows at them, threatening to strike them down if they moved. Maul was livid. The Nexu had already wasted their precious time, and this new obstacle was unlikely to give them back their lost minutes. The humanoid who'd threatened them came out of hiding. He had medium-length raven black hair, and he was taller than the rest, although they dominated the two allies by at least a head. He was dressed in a light brownish damaged tunic and his bow was decorated with feathers and braided pieces of fur. Probably their leader, Ahsoka thought to herself.

As he stepped forward, the circle broke momentarily to let him pass, and Ahsoka could discern the other peculiarity apart from the hue of his skin. His eyes were completely red, without irises or corneas. They were only two elongated rubies, underlined by fine lines of coloured paint. Chiss.

"We didn't expect to find such a strange couple on our little moon," he joked.

His voice was clear, but his strong accent made it difficult to understand. Maul and Ahsoka had pretty much caught the joke, however, they both preferred to ignore it.

"So, what are wizards doing in this corner of the galaxy?"

Ahsoka refused to evade interrogation at gunpoint, especially since they were not guilty of any crime. Except, perhaps, eating a Nexu for dinner that this clan would have lost by mistake. 

"Lower your weapons, we're not here to hurt you," she said with decision.

Maul growled with rage and clenched his teeth, but before he could protest and say otherwise, the chief intervened, striking the earthy ground with his bow.

"You're on our land. And while I admire your skills, it so happens that the beast we had lost ended up in your stomachs," he gestured, pointing to their bellies.

Great, Maul. One more problem on our backs thanks to you.

"We're sorry. We weren't aware that the animal belonged to you," she said with the utmost sincerity.

The Chiss emitted an entertained chuckle. His fellow men who were still pointing their arrows at them smiled mockingly.

"Fortunately for you, we need help," announced the Chiss with a big smile. "In exchange of a favor on your part to repair this offense, we invite you to spend a night in our village."

"We do not have time for this nonsense!" Maul roared.

The leader of the group approached the Zabrak, studying him from head to toes. The Sith could hardly contain himself, staring at the Chiss with blood-colored eyes. 

"This is no nonsense, since the beast we have just slaughtered will serve as the main course for the feast we shall share with you."

"That's very kind of you, but we must get back on our way," Ahsoka intervened nervously.

"I think you misunderstand the extent of my request. It's an order. Help us, and you'll be safe."

There were too many of them. If they were still in possession of lightsabers, this would have been over by now. Ahsoka saw no other option but to comply with the demands of the Chiss and his people, and take a detour before heading back. After all, it was only one more night, wasn't it? Maul didn't feel the same way. He'd just gotten used to the unusual presence of an ex-Jedi at his side, and now a whole army of Chiss was standing in their way, forcing them to follow their orders. This was absurd, since they didn't even know what kind of help they wanted. But under the threat of weapons, it was a different story. Maul wasn't really in the mood to fight against an army of Chiss and all their allies who were surely in their so-called village. He knew that it would end with a Zabrak and Togruta hunt and that they would have no chance to escape and to get rid of Sidious one day.

"What do you want? What is this favor?" Ahsoka asked without hesitation.

The leader of the Chiss gave the Togruta a carnivorous smile.

"We'll discuss it later. Vaosh, Aniki!"

Two sturdy looking Chiss warriors emerged from the group to stand behind the two strangers, holding their backs straight in response to their leader's call.

"Let's escort them to the village," their leader smiled. "Ch'tra!"

He turned his heels. His powerful Cheunh cry mobilized the group, which formed a row of pairs. The chief made a grand gesture with his arm to lead the march, which he began with a decisive step. Maul was reluctant to give in even though he knew he had to, to which the Chiss escort behind him responded by shoving his bow into his back. The dathomirian growled, feeling that the jostling had rekindled the pain of his deep scratches. Ahsoka kept a cold and suspicious expression as she and her ally found themselves at the center of a troop of fighters as blue as their habitat, forced to follow them.

*

It was a long walk, and they had to pass over moss-covered bridges similar to the one that had led them to the shore, suspended over plant crevices and gullies where streams of light water passed. The chief was content to lead them silently along the way between the high cerulean trees, just like the rest of the armed warriors. Ahsoka stared at the decorated bow of the leader posed across his brown tunic, asking herself a thousand questions about the whole situation and the unexpected turn that the day had taken. She didn't trust the natives. Their leader was belligerent, proud and a little too authoritarian for her taste. Still, she decided to stay positive. After all, maybe this extra stop was the will of the Force. At least, that was her hope, and the only thing she had to reassure herself. The horned savage at her side wasn't exactly popular for his comforting talents. 

"Do you think they have transportation?" she whispered to her traveling companion.

He uttered a scornful sniff.

"These savages most certainly use beasts."

"If they're the only ones here, I doubt if we'll be able to leave this moon anytime soon," Ahsoka sighed.

"All this for a miserable feast. We need a ship, not foolish gratifications."

"Or spare parts, although I doubt they have them or will give them to us," she added. "We can always try to negotiate."

"I will use their bones as tools," Maul said in a poisonous tone.

"That's disgusting," she grimaced. "And certainly not the right way to gain their trust."

"Trust is not necessary," he replied.

"If you want to die before you can leave, do as you like. But I refuse to use violence."

"That does not surprise me. But your mercy will be your undoing, Tano," he replied in a confident tone.

"I wouldn't be so sure, if I were you."

Maul and Ahsoka were momentarily interrupted in what they both presumed to be a conversation when the leader stopped the march. They heard a hubbub of voices intermingled in the distance and bits of conversation in the Chiss language which the chief spoke resonating in the distance, barely audible because of the loud sounds of waterfalls. They were very close. They came to a thick barrier of vegetation so impenetrable that it was hard to believe that a village was ahead. The barrier was made up of bushes and overgrown plants that prevented any visual glimpse of the village. The group leader turned around and stared at the two forced guests with his scarlet eyes.

"I count on you not to disgrace me, and to wait for my offer before you oppose us and get yourselves killed."

The two allies said nothing. Ahsoka quietly accepted the conditions, while Maul silently mocked the Chiss' audacity and his overconfidence in his people. The leader again faced the vegetation, then signaled to the rest to follow him. He stooped forward and made his way through an opening, disappearing under a gigantic leaf. Ahsoka followed soon after, one of the escort guards doubled the Zabrak, who held back from angrily pushing him. Maul eventually bent down as well to gain access to the passage, and the other escort warrior did the same with the rest of the group, who took different paths to avoid making the crossing more cumbersome. After the barrage, they stumbled onto a curtain of long lianas of hanging leaves. They fell from a horizontally twisted trunk that overhung their skulls like an elegant wooden arch. The Chiss spread a series of creepers with one hand, revealing the village. 

It was splendid. They were face to face with a vast rectangular plain that continued for several kilometers. It was dotted with crops, huge cauldrons and joyful children running around. Small discreet huts made of clay and plants had been built there, and they were all lined with bright flowers and bio-luminous mushrooms. Moss was omnipresent, but it shimmered and added an enchanting touch to the village. Was there even a corner of that moon that wasn't a haven of natural beauty? Ahsoka didn't say anything, but she was under a spell. Her eyes took in the scenery and the people who lived there in peace, and she couldn't miss a single detail. Maul was also surprised by the scenery, but he didn't let it show. The Chiss chief stepped forward. Most of the eyes turned to him and the two strangers as the noise faded away. Ahsoka was uncomfortable with all those red eyes staring at them.

"Ch'at hirci!"

Once again his powerful voice and his affirmation in Chiss language provoked a reaction in the people he was addressing. The villagers and the children shouted triumphantly, throwing "Bun'zan'i!" here and there which, according to Ahsoka, were addressed to them. She was not yet aware of the request that the Chiss were going to make of them, but these shouts of glory seemed misplaced, or exaggerated. She was really hoping that the favor they would ask for didn't imply anything immoral. Ahsoka came out of her trance and took the lead.

"The details of the request, now," she said firmly.

The Chiss turned to her, then nodded gently and made a welcoming gesture.

"Follow me."

Maul and Ahsoka did as requested, growing impatient. The Chiss escorts followed them closely. The leader guided them through the small illuminated village, and during the passage none of the inhabitants held back their curiosity about the newcomers. The natives were mainly dressed in skins and furs, but they also wore intricate handmade jewelry made of animal parts such as ivory or claws. Ahsoka admiringly observed some of them, and they returned her invading gaze with a little more insistence. Maul had to move aside in a growl to avoid a few blue hands that approached him to touch him, and Ahsoka repressed a smile. At last they approached the far end of the village and reached a large covered tent that was much more elegant than the rudimentary dwellings of the other inhabitants. Maul thought that this was most likely their meeting place for war councils or hunting meetings, or for who knows what other business they were used to dealing with in a tent. It strongly reminded him of his negotiations with Death Watch.

The multicoloured cloth sections stood out next to the dark rocks and purplish vegetation. They followed the Chiss inside, and he stood behind a rough wooden table where he laid his clenched fists.

"Here's the situation. When you confronted two of our Nexu, we noticed that you two were Force Wizards. I...I don't know what you call it in basic," stammered the Chiss.

"...Force users is fine," Ahsoka replied.

She perceived Maul's little side eyed gaze and the small wave of approval that emanated from him. 

"Users. Excellent. Well, it turns out we badly need your sorcery to fend off a threat to our village."

The Togruta almost rolled her eyes at the words. So it was a military encounter. She sensed Maul and his predatory tendencies stirring beside her at the prospect of being able to spread chaos. The ex-Jedi's anxiety increased with the seconds as she waited for more information.

"They're terrorists," the Chiss explained in a deep voice. "They hover over the moon in old cargo ships, and they often come to the surface to eliminate us and seize our belongings."

The attackers?

"Those...terrorists, are they attacking other ships as well?"

"If you're here, I suppose the answer is yes."

"Yes, they attacked us."

"Just as I thought. They're criminals trying to illegally get rich. They want to drain us of our resources in the hopes of finding something of value, so they can prove to the Empire that this planet is a source of exploitable wealth, as well as a source of labour. This way, they'll receive a big reward and will be able to live in luxury at the price of our freedom," he ends in a hateful tone.

Maul considered the move to be particularly brilliant, while Ahsoka started questioning herself. What was the Empire? 

"Apparently they know you survived, and they're hunting you down as we speak," warned the Chiss. "Our plan is to lure them here, using you as bait, and eliminate them once and for all."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Ahsoka asked.

"We've spotted their cargo ships a few kilometers from here. Eventually, they're going to find our new village and destroy it. All you have to do is lure them here, and we'll help you strike them down."

Those Chiss weren't short on tenacity. Ahsoka knew right away that they adapt to a nomadic lifestyle. These people needed their help. They had children living with them.

"Why not just sending us to kill them?" Maul intervened.

Ahsoka stiffened at hearing the question. Before she could elbow him, the Chiss intervened.

"It's a matter of honor, wizard. I'm sure you understand."

He understood. Maul was in a better position than anyone else to understand that concept. As for the Togruta, she preferred this alternative, even if the enemies turned out to be cruel and tyrannical beings. She didn't really like playing the role of a bounty hunter during such a strange time in her life, especially after fleeing the war and its problems. Moreover, she was desperate to avoid being a spectator of the Sith's barbarities. They had to eliminate the threat, of course, but a massacre wasn't necessary. Perhaps there was another way, perhaps they could permanently deter the mobsters from attacking the Chiss people in the future without using violence. Maul would surely be opposed to this, as with all proposals that involved pacifism, but Ahsoka had to try anyway. This meant that not only terrorists had to be convinced, but also a tattooed lunatic with an unquenchable thirst for blood. 

The Chiss chief was staring at them sternly. 

"I hope for your sake that you'll agree to this. Help us get rid of them, and then you can go back to your affairs."

Maul stepped forward to look the Chiss in the eye.

"We need a ship," he said in his smooth voice.

The leader squinted, considering the request. After a few seconds, his decision was made.

"We're consenting to yield you the attackers' ship in exchange of your own wreckage."

"I'm sorry, but our shuttle is badly damaged," Ahsoka replied. "It won't take you anywhere."

"No need. We're not planning on leaving our moon. All we want is parts."

The terms of the trade seemed too good to be true. Maul folded his arms over his chest.

"In an hour, you'll be leaving to set up the ambush," explained the Chiss. "Then you can move the freighter here and leave in it tomorrow."

Ahsoka and Maul exchanged glances and then nodded at each other. So it was settled. The Zabrak was shivering with anticipation at the thought of the ex-Jedi demonstrating her skills for good, in a situation where negotiations and diplomacy weren't part of the equation.

"We still have one hut left. You can occupy it for the night."

Ahsoka made a face.

"Do you only have one left?"

Maul stiffened at her side, knowing she was asking that question for only one reason.

"What's the matter? Couples sleep in the same hut here," answered the Chiss with indifference. 

She had to repress a disgusted pout. Sleeping in the same small confined space? That was definitely not an option she was willing to consider.

"We..."

"...We accept," Maul interrupted.

Ahsoka almost threw herself around his neck to strangle him. How dare he speak for her? She stammered in disbelief, but the long-haired Chiss had closed the case.

"Excellent. Oh, by the way, I am Kemm'bael'loshi. Or Bael," he simplified. "Follow my lead, I'll show you your hut and the location of the attack."

He walked out of the colored tent, followed by Maul. Ahsoka stood there for a moment, confused and skeptical. She let out an annoyed sigh, then she did the same and joined them outside, amidst the chatter of the villagers and the local wildlife. Bael guided them between the irregular rows of clay shelters. He took the opportunity to greet young couples and their children on the way with simple hand gestures. The few natives who were looking after their plantations or their newborns momentarily stopped their respective activities to observe the two visitors making their way through the rows of small primitive lodgings. Ahsoka again gazed with appreciation at the beauty of the place: the small fires lit in places where strange preparations were simmering, the unusual purple vegetable gardens, the baskets filled with wilted luminescent mushrooms... the harmony of the place was particularly pleasant.

The inhabitants were particular as well. They were all very tall, athletic, and part of an age group that did not seem to go past the adult stage. After having walked about fifty meters, they reached the last hut of the village, empty and without light. This last one overlooked a peak hidden by a series of titanic trunks. Bael moved forward to go around the hut, and then crouched down.

"There."

He pointed to a gray dot in the distance, in the center of a plain of dark cracked dirt. In that area, which looked very much like a desert, the trees were not as overgrown, and there was much less vegetation. The most visible thing was the sky and its splendid morning shades. And in a corner, almost invisible, the metal cargo ship of the attackers, left unguarded. They must have already been on their way. 

"All you have to do is find them in this area of the jungle that leads to our village, and come back here when they're on your tail."

Maul and Ahsoka quickly identified the ship. The Sith was already probing the area to get an idea of how far they had to travel. Bael rose from his crouched position to watch them.

"Take advantage of this short hour to scout the area and get some rest. I've had drinks brought to your hut."

"Thank you," Ahsoka said with a nod.

Bael grinned wickedly at them.

"Don't be late for dinner," he added.

They watched the Chiss as he silently walked away and back through the row of huts, then Maul decided to familiarize himself with their own. He entered the hut and brushed the rough walls with his gloved hand. It was almost empty: a rough wooden table and bench, two purple straw beds covered with used tapestries and skins, and the mentioned drinks. Maul was not particularly touched by the welcome gestures of the Chiss. He had always been indifferent to hospitality, especially when he had urgent matters to attend to. But this time, he didn't really have a choice. He would be glad to eliminate the assailants for wasting his time. Time which, of course, worked in Sidious's favor.

Despite his frustration, he grabbed one of the cups that had been placed on the wooden table and sniffed its content. His nose froze as the asphyxiating odor attacked his nostrils. Smelling no sign of poisons in it, he decided to swallow the liquid with no further thoughts. The drink was strong, acidic and slightly burning, but invigorating. He put the cup back on the table and inspected the small room while Ahsoka scanned the horizon in a squatting position, looking for silhouettes between the leaves. She tried to immerse herself in the Force, but the results of her invocation were far from satisfactory. She gently rose to her feet as she pondered how she could avoid carnage. It was probably impossible, given the determination of the Chiss Leader and Maul. They were both already determined, and who knows how much the villagers were. Ahsoka wanted to talk to Bael, offer him an alternative solution, but she was almost certain he wouldn't accept. Besides, their lives were at stake. She was just hoping that Maul would follow the conditions precisely and not decide to deal with the enemies alone before they reached the village. With this last thought in mind, she turned around and went back to the hut, but did not go inside. She didn't want to be in the same confined space as Maul.

"I really hope you're not going to screw this up," she told the Sith.

A second later, as if he'd read her mind, Maul was facing her, slamming his hands on either sides of her head and backing the Togruta against the outside wall of the hut. Ahsoka was startled, plunging her eyes into the two golden spheres of the Zabrak that stared at her fiercely. A slight, wicked smile stretched his tattooed lips. 

“What game are you playing, Ahsoka Tano?“

Her azure eyes flashed flames, but something else was hiding in them. Something she would have kept with her until she died.

“I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about," she spat.

“Oh, I am afraid you do," he said in his snake-like voice. 

She hated his ability to make her feel insecure, confused, unsettled. Ordinarily, this sort of thing never happened. Or it was temporary. But right there, right now, she was unable to move, unable to use her remarkable physical strength to push him away. She was nailed in place, held in that position by his ember gaze and nothing else.

“Leave me alone," the young woman replied coldly.

He chuckled. A vibrant, dark, amused laugh that tickled Ahsoka's soul. She couldn’t suppress a quiver.

“You would be wise not do something you might regret," he warned.

Ahsoka had always found his voice special, but it was in moments of unusual closeness like this that she paid the most attention to it. It was specific, recognizable in a million, and suave, like a vicious whistle that had to be avoided at all costs.

“If it can keep you at bay, then believe me, I'll do everything I can.”

Their eyes explored each other, but neither of them blinked nor flinched. They were just inches apart and Ahsoka could feel his breath caressing her face.

“Impudent. But you know your place, Lady Tano," he warned.

Ahsoka hated it when he called her that. And she hated even more that pretentious little expression he showed so often. He removed his hands, resuming his upright posture and squinting to look at her. He wasn't much taller than her, but he still had to lower his head slightly to look at her. This only increased his sense of superiority, which he knew was being questioned when she was around. She was furious. Her bluish irises flashed. But he had noticed that little, almost non-existent flash behind the anger...It was a forbidden spark, almost impossible to perceive unless someone were to be as careful to detail as Maul was. He didn't really know what it meant, but he decided it was interesting enough to come back to it later. Ahsoka had many more hidden facets than she was letting on.

And Maul wasn’t done with her yet.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiss words and their meanings:
> 
> "Ch'tra!" => "Go!"
> 
> "Ch'at hirci!" => "Our guests!"
> 
> "Bun'zan'i!" => “Welcome!”


	7. Hiraeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ahsoka have to carry out a mission and spend the night at the Chiss' village afterwards, but what will happen when things take a turn neither of them expected?
> 
> -
> 
> Note: "Hiraeth" means "a homesickness for a home you can't return to, or that never was".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hope you're going to enjoy this chapter, I've worked pretty hard on the dynamics / interactions and the overall characterization of our two favorite space wizards, which was more difficult to get through than usual in this one. As always, comments and criticism are more than welcome!
> 
> Enjoy your stay. <3

The hour went by rather quickly. Ahsoka stayed as far away as possible from her traveling companion, still disturbed by their last interaction. She did her best not to think about it, to forget the proximity of his tattooed face and flaming eyes. It wasn't the first time someone had invaded her privacy, but the other men who had done so in the past certainly didn't have the same effect that this Zabrak had on her. He was unbearable. And for reasons she couldn't explain, their exchange had disoriented her to the utmost. It was hard to understand why, but Ahsoka thought it must have been the Dark Side that was still very much present in him that was making things so confusing. It was the only explanation. Or at least the only one she was willing to accept. What she wouldn't accept, however, was his arrogance and aggressive attitude. She should have put him in his place. She should have done something, made him understand that his actions were out of place, but...her body was like paralyzed. It had felt impossible to push him away.

Eventually, the young woman stopped thinking about it too much, and preferred to concentrate on the attack tactics she was going to use with the invaders. This "favor" seemed strange to her, but she decided to avoid being unnecessarily assailed by doubt and to stick to the instructions of the Chiss leader. Maul kept his distance for the moment, too busy checking the condition of his metal legs to pay attention to Ahsoka. But despite his outward indifference, he could sense her restlessness. He knew the way he addressed her had surprised her. And he knew she was hiding something from him. He didn't know what, but he was determined to find out sooner or later. For now, the goal was to complete the mission they had been given. Then they could leave the moon and get to Vandor. Maul had some business to attend to before he could take care of Sidious, even though he was his first priority. It remained to be seen whether Ahsoka was ready to continue along this journey with Maul, and follow the dangerous path that would lead them to his former master and his puppets. He had high hopes that she would show herself clever and would definitively agree to help him. If he was used to it, he would probably have prayed to the Force to convince her. 

Maul spent the whole hour sitting on the wooden bench that he had moved outside. Ahsoka was at the opposite side of the hut, and she had been staring at the horizon for a long time. He instantly felt her frustration when she immersed herself in the Force to meditate. A few seconds later, she came out of her trance in an irritated sigh because of her inability to connect with the Force to calm her mind. She was incredibly tense, and her aura, usually so stable, was hesitantly swinging. When the time was up, Ahsoka closed her eyes to concentrate. Maul joined her without a word, as he watched the expanse beneath them. He stood at the edge of the small flat cliff that overlooked the jungle patch while she sat motionless with her legs crossed. After a long minute, he heard her subtle signal that they could leave. Ahsoka suddenly opened her eyes again as she slowly rose to her feet. When the Zabrak reached her position, he gave her a quick emotionless glance before jumping up and landing among the titanic plants below the flat village hill. The Togruta hesitated for a moment. She took one last look at the thatched cottages and the lively village before jumping down as well.

*

The crossing was perilous. They were both on the lookout, attentive to the slightest movement, to the slightest rustling of leaves. Ahsoka wasn't as focused as she would have liked. The Force was circling around her like an icy storm she couldn't get out of. She felt like she was in the eye of a tornado. Even so, she was doing her best to probe her surroundings diligently. Maul was more focused than ever: his senses had returned to their animal state, strengthening his resolve and sharpening his already dreadfully acute senses. He focused on the pain of his wound to amplify his energy and double his abilities on the Dark Side. He scanned their surroundings with dazzling precision, almost eclipsing his ally's fragile connection to the energy field.

Suddenly, as they stepped over uprooted trunks, Maul put one hand in front of the ex-Jedi to stop her.

“They are close," he said in a firm voice.

She followed him, but kept her distance from the Sith to avoid remembering their previous interactions. Maul began to bend over to make himself smaller, although she felt that a red horned warrior was no less difficult to spot in this position. They tried to camouflage themselves as best they could, keeping their heads and bodies hunched over so as not to alert the thugs. Ahsoka still couldn't feel them and was beginning to get agitated due to the lack of sensation. The Force felt suffocated, blurred. She barely had time to think about it too much, as Maul had stretched out an arm to stop her in her tracks once again. She did as she was told, without understanding. And that's when she saw them, through the foliage and the oversized plants. 

Three men and a woman, all dressed in black. Two of the men were human, the third a tall Rodian, and the woman was a Devaronian whose skin was strewn with small black spots. She was holding a strange-looking knife, as if it had been roughly carved out of marble. The two human men were armed differently, but they were no less fearsome: a Systech pulse blaster and a bowcaster. The Rodian, on the other hand, held an electric stick longer than a meter. Ahsoka was stunned. It was two against four, and they had no weapons. They were going to have to be extremely fast if they were to avoid dying on the way back to the village. Maul devilishly smiled before getting up from his seated position and headed towards the bandits, but Ahsoka held his arm back. He turned around and gave her a brooding look.

"Wait," she begged.

“I have had enough of waiting, Tano," he retorted.

He turned away to break free from her hold. The Togruta felt an excruciating headache gripping her temples, but she did her best to get up and follow him. Maul was more prepared than ever, gorging himself with the sharp pain of his wounds to escalate and channel his rage. He pushed aside a few large leaves to get a better visual of the group, which was advancing cautiously, pointing their weapons at almost every crossing. He moved closer to the crew of criminals, not worrying at all about Ahsoka. Once behind them, half hidden by the plants, he emerged from them to target the last two: one of the two humans and the Rodian. The Zabrak craved adrenaline. He could not contain himself, his growing hatred taking over his entire body. He reached forward with an open hand, stretching his arm out the full length of his body.

His dark energy wrapped itself around the esophagus of the Rodian, clutching his throat like a vicious blackened tentacle. The greenish alien was lifted from the ground as he was suffocated by an invisible grip, and soon his only movements were those caused by his spasms. The armed man at his side turned around suddenly, his eyes filled with terror. The Rodian's eyes rolled back as his friend tried to distinguish the cause of his convulsions. The humanoid died. His skin crystallized as it turned gray and ashy, and when his corpse fell heavily to the ground, the two outlaws in the front rotated in turn. All three of them were staring at the dark spot between the plants. Maul emerged out of the darkness, his golden irises casting a chilling gaze at the criminals. He summoned the Force to retrieve the dead man's electric stick, which landed in his gloved hand. The two men were the first to react, pointing their weapons at the Zabrak, who nimbly dodged the blows before running through the trees towards the village. Ahsoka was on the opposite side of Maul, also rushing at full speed to join her ally. She was still digesting the scene she had witnessed when she was chased by the other human who had seen her orange silhouette making its way through the plants. The Devaronian followed her colleague, brandishing her white blade in front of her. The characteristic laser blast from the crossbow sounded, whistling between the trunks.

Ahsoka was frightened. All sense of inner peace was gone. She was as scared as an animal. Even so, she continued her run, almost stumbling and being shot several times. Maul wasn't waiting for her. He was already much further away, and two of them were on her tail. Her oppressor's shots were precise and remarkably destructive. As soon as a blast impacted something other than the void, a smoking crater was punctured. Ahsoka's concentration was so weak, she feared she couldn't hold out long enough to reach the Sith. The man chasing her was inexhaustible. He turned with every detour she took, not wasting any opportunity to fire a shot. The Chiss were right about this: this type of enemy was not willing to negotiate. She was out of breath, and every jump, every stride to avoid stumbling over the natural obstacles under her feet had become a real ordeal. The Force was so vague, so foggy...nothing made sense. And even though her instinct of survival had kept her alive until now, without the presence of the Force, it was like walking through the void. It was simply impossible for her to pull herself together. She had no strength, no sense of direction.

Her headache intensified as her enemy's footsteps drew closer. Ahsoka concentrated on her opponent, and that was her last frantic thought before she ran into a trunk and hit the ground in her tracks. Her face twisted in pain, and her mind screamed at her that she was in danger. She put her fists through the dirt to get up and barely turned her head to see her enemy pointing the blaster at her. Just before he pulled the trigger, she implored the Force to help her, and barely managed to divert the weapon to fire somewhere else. Her original intention was to take it from him, but that was the best she could do. The Togruta waved her hand from right to left so that he lost control of his weapon, then she took advantage of the moment to get back on her feet. Her wobbly legs were struggling to keep her upright, but she gritted her teeth and did her best to keep her balance before running to take refuge behind a thick grove. She took several shivering breaths, then turning her head, she realized they were near the village.

On his part, Maul was still being hunted by the two criminals, but when the Devaronian realized that her companion didn't want any help, she slowed down to let him fend for himself and went to help her other teammate chase the Togruta. The Zabrak was busy baiting the criminal as far away as possible and without having to use the electric stick, but a voice in the back of his mind was trying to warn him of something. He dodged the explosions with agility, making leaps and masterful feints between the plants and the thick field of vegetation. He remembered his training, all those long years of suffering where the only moments of pure pleasure he was entitled to were his outings to unlikely lands where he was supposed to prove to Sidious that he was worthy. His rage increased tenfold the instant his former master's face resurfaced in his mind, darkening his judgment. In spite of the drops of sweat that ran down his shoulder blades, his relentless enemy and the hatred that ran through his veins to the point of darkening his blood, the voice persisted. It was a weak, frightened, and strangely familiar voice. He almost didn't recognize the Force signature and simply ignored it to continue his race against time, when he stopped dead in his tracks, his metal legs slipping on the ground. Ahsoka.

She panicked, her lekkus quivering as she tried to find a way to get rid of her attacker by the time she reached the village. She went from trunk to trunk, but it wasn't enough. He could hear every movement, and with every move Ahsoka was at constant risk of being shot. But she had to try. She had to get to Maul at all costs, before he would do something irreparable or before she would lose her life on such an absurd mission. Ahsoka turned around and rushed in the other direction, but the Devaronian was right in front of her. Their eyes met, and Ahsoka knew instantly that the only thing to do was to run. The Devaronian uttered a war cry and threw her arm forward, brandishing her ivory blade at the Togruta who dodged the blow. She rushed forward to slide across the ground and make her enemy stumble, but the woman had anticipated the attack.

«Great, two out of three after me.»

They were both merciless, and the man was already running from between the trees to join the other criminal. Ahsoka was getting short of breath, and it was becoming difficult to keep up and avoid all the blows. The gangster was faster than Ahsoka, and with a fluid and powerful movement, her white dagger slashed the temple of the Togruta. The ex-Jedi gasped and gritted her teeth in pain. The spotted-skinned woman took advantage of her companion's return who had started shooting at their target again to strike, this time with a violent kick that Ahsoka was unable to parry in time. She collapsed to the ground again without understanding how she had gotten there. She implored the Force to help her, in vain. It was as if it was stuck, unreachable. With no response from the energy field, she saw only one solution. 

"No, please!" she cried out.

She knew it was completely useless. The terrorists weren't there to take prisoners. They were there to kill. The Devaronian confirmed this last thought, brandishing her blade over her head to slaughter the Togruta. It was at that moment that Ahsoka saw the other two men: they had joined their friend and were now watching the scene, waiting for her to deliver the final blow. At that moment, Ahsoka felt an intense pain pressing down on her heart. Maul had left her, he had fed her to these criminals to get rid of her. She should have known better. She should've left him on that stupid shuttle, she should've...

Tears streamed to the edge of her eyes as everything became confused around her. She knew that the Jedi accepted their death without a second thought, but...she couldn't. She didn't want to die. She bit her lip so hard she almost drew blood, thinking about how much she still had to learn, how she still identified herself as a Jedi, while she tried her best not to associate herself with them because of her remaining open wounds. The Devaronian lowered her blade and her arm came to rest. She had completely stopped her assault, as if some sort of miracle had occurred. But when the criminal's body rose from the ground and she brought her hands to her neck to break free from an invisible grip by uttering muffled groans, Ahsoka understood.

The Devaronian was projected far away, not enough to be incapacitated, but enough to be momentarily repelled. The invisible grip pulled one of the blasters out of the hands of one of the two men, who was already preparing to fire. The bandits stood there, not knowing what to do. A gloved hand clasped Ahsoka's bicep to help her stand. As she rose to her feet, her gaze met two spheres as golden as the dawn on Coruscant. He gave her a nod while staring at her, and he did so with such magnetic intensity that he seemed to be the only one who had the secret to it, and Ahsoka didn't think she would ever feel that way, but she was relieved to see him. The projectiles fired as they began to run towards the village. They were both exhausted from the chase, and yet Maul did his best to cover Ahsoka and protect her from the attacks behind their backs. They were almost there. They both overcame the obstacles, leaping over the many trunks, bushes and rocks. The assailants continued their attack tirelessly, but the village was nearby. They were only about twenty meters away and the peak that led to the high plateau of vegetation was now visible. Maul continued to deflect the few projectiles that threatened them a little too closely, but it played against him when a missile burned the flesh of his right arm. He grunted in rage and swung to face the attackers, ready to let hatred guide his actions. But Ahsoka sensed his anger emanating from him in waves, and she turned to stop him from going any further: he had already killed one of them ruthlessly. 

“Maul!"

She rushed towards him and pulled his forearm to dissuade him. He reluctantly obeyed as Ahsoka released him and rushed to the peak where the huts were. They climbed quickly and did not turn around, despite the explosions that grazed them. Once at the top, Maul took cover and Ahsoka advanced to the center of the rows of huts.  
"They're here!" she shouted to the blue-skinned natives.

The villagers uttered powerful Cheunh cries to mobilize the warriors, who were already making their way through the plantations and worried families outside their huts. Bael showed up a few seconds later as the warriors drew their bows and prepared their arrows. Two of them were shot down by a laser missile, and that marked the beginning of the fight.

"Ch'acivi!" Bael ordered.

The warriors did as commanded, leaving the bandits below no chance. They aimed with disconcerting accuracy, getting rid of them quickly and easily. It was over.

"Tsan'ah ttan'ehah," Bael urged his soldiers.

With these words, they climbed up the slope that led to the bottom of the cliff to retrieve all that the bandits were carrying with them. Finally, they lifted the bodies to get rid of them farther away, sheltered by the titanic plants. Ahsoka sighed, relieved to be finished. Even though the threat had been averted and the mission more or less completed, she felt her emotional fatigue resurface. The Force was no longer receptive to her calls, and if Maul hadn't been there, she certainly wouldn't have made it out alive. She remembered the scene. The Devaronian who was about to finish her off, her teammates watching them, and Maul saving her life. It was such a strange concept, to be rescued by a horned ex-Sith assassin with whom she felt she shared nothing but differences. She was surprised, but no less grateful. However, her weakening connection to the Force was causing her growing concern. One more night of rest didn't seem so bad after all, given the way things had turned out.

Maul got up from his cover and Ahsoka noticed him heading towards her and Chief Chiss. She immediately saw the large laser wound that had punctured his tunic and pierced his skin, and it instantly reminded her of how he had used his own body as a shield to help her survive the chase. This gesture, coming from someone like him...it felt quite strange to the Togruta, who had never seen him do anything but grumble or create chaos without thinking. In spite of her gratitude, she couldn't thank him right away. There was something inside her that kept her from doing so. She didn't know what exactly, but it must have something to do with her pride, the fact that she didn't understand how he could have an altruistic side, and probably the fact that the day before, they were still enemies (or semi-enemies).

After that surprising action from him, things weren't exactly the same, and Ahsoka felt that perhaps he was a true ally she didn't need to be wary of day and night, waiting for him to betray her or do something that would end their partnership. She no longer really had any good reason to doubt him in the context of their alliance, and this reassured her as much as it frightened her. Bael politely bowed to the two allies.

"We are infinitely grateful for your precious help. We couldn't have gotten rid of these brigands without you," he said in a sincere tone.

“We shall pick up the shuttle at dawn tomorrow, as we agreed," Maul reminded him.

"Of course. Now, please, go and freshen up. The feast is about to begin."

He paused briefly, seemingly thinking about something.

"We'll take care of your wounds as soon as you join us," he finally said to the Zabrak.

Maul waited for Bael to walk away from them to roll his eyes and utter a grumble, before returning to the hut. Ahsoka watched the small village for a moment, looking at the small muddy huts from which almost all the residents came out to reach the open ground that marked the entrance to the rows of dwellings, opposite the liana-covered passage. Eventually she reached the hut, holding one of her own arms as if to comfort herself. Everything was so strange. She was still shaken by all these events, by these drastic changes in her life...and all these deaths. Ahsoka had been to many Jedi funerals, and most of them had been for people she was close to. But the Togruta knew that if she died, no one would come to her funeral. Not even Anakin. It was a harsh reality, and the realization took her breath away for a moment. The entire galaxy had changed. She would have assumed it was for the worst, but there were certain aspects that balanced the scales. Ahsoka wasn't alone. Not entirely. It might not last, but she intended to enjoy it while she could. Once she returned to the Force and her connection to it would be restored, everything would become clearer. She figured she probably just needed some rest.

Maul scanned the grassy area below to get a glimpse of the warriors and corpses, to no avail. They were already gone. He sighed, then sat cross-legged on the ground and began to meditate. He had prevented the death of an ex-Jedi. If Sidious were to see him now, what had become of him, and how he had softened...there was no doubt that he would probably have electrocuted him to death by now and that his body would have served as dessert to a herd of Kath dogs. Maul was experiencing strange feelings. The last few days made him feel like he was living in a strange dream, as if time around him had stopped. As a former Sith Lord, he knew that feeling emotions were encouraged more than anything, but he was beginning to struggle to control them. On one level, he understood why the Jedi would forbid it. It could impair a person's judgment if they couldn't control them. And Maul couldn't understand why, but this new set of emotions that had lined up alongside the ones he had always known -anger, hatred, fear, frustration, contempt, pain, disappointment, loneliness- had become impossible to control. Yet usually the ones he had always experienced were so easily channeled that he often used them in order to increase his power in battle. But these new emotions were like a brake. Despite the sensations they generated, which were not totally unpleasant, they were extremely intricate to interpret. To him, it was unfamiliar territory, practically unknown. The only time he had felt something similar to what he was feeling at the moment was when his brother was still alive.

Despite all his efforts to understand where these emotions were coming from, his mind always brought him back to the same place. In those bright, blue eyes, where that unique, fierce glow sparkled day and night. He plunged into them like into an icy ocean, and each time he would emerge from them breathless. Under Sidious's tutelage, he had had to renounce all personality to become only the reflection of his mentor's will. But he was tired of living his life according to the principles of the man who had taken everything from him and who kept taking, as death did. His master always told him that emotional attachments were futile, but that was not true. His alliance with Savage had proved incredibly beneficial, whether it was for his power on the Dark Side or simply militarily.

However, with the Togruta, there was a slight difference, a change of context that he could not identify no matter how much he meditated. The Force always sent him back to that young face. That face that he feared he could no longer forget. It was almost easier to be enemies than allies. He didn't know what was wrong with him, but he knew he had changed. Darth Maul was no more. And even though it was hard for him to accept it at first, he was now certain that the only path he wanted to follow was his own. And so much the better if the Togruta was to be a part of it for a while. He no longer had to live by Sidious' rules. If his former master had known that a Sith like Maul had no problem cooperating with an ex-Jedi, he would have thought the Zabrak was a weakling. He probably would have called him a mistake, and then he would have terminated him. Maul was willing to bet that with time, a good plan, and the help of this young woman, Sidious wouldn't live long enough to have the privilege of killing anyone else.

But he had yet to understand how the Force succeeded in binding him to her, and more importantly...why.

He focused on the Chiss to forget the thoughts that plagued him, preferring to focus on something else. He couldn't help but feel the anger in his heart at the thought of not being as powerful as he once was. Simple thugs had managed to injure him. It shouldn't have happened. And he was convinced the Togruta had something to do with it. If it wasn't the Force that connected them, maybe she was the one who accidentally did it. Or worse, maybe she was doing it on purpose. If that was the case, he hoped she'd stop her little Jedi mind tricks immediately.

"We should go."

The feminine voice that belonged to the very woman who occupied his thoughts interrupted him in his silent accusations. He stared at the horizon one last time, noticing the shades of the sky that were already turning to the dark purple of the evening. He turned slowly, without a word, crossing his arms behind his back. He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to see her face and remember how many people they had lost. He didn't want a misplaced glimmer of hope to be rekindled. He didn't want to see Ahsoka as anything other than an associate who would eventually betray him or leave his side. And yet, when he came to his senses, he couldn't help himself. Except that this time, the look he gave her was cold and distant. 

The Togruta didn't react, but her softened expression hardened. She hadn't understood the reason for this glare, but she thought that after all, he still had Sith roots. He must surely regret having saved her. She was too shaken up to think about it and let bitterness ruin the evening. No matter how much he thought he'd made a mistake saving her life...Maul's opinion had never mattered to her, and it wasn't going to change just now. Ahsoka followed him through the row of empty thatched cottages, staring at his silhouette from a distance, as if he could see she was irritated by his attitude. A few families and a handful of children still in the vicinity of the huts hurried to the back field to join in the festivities. Cheunh songs and instruments accompanying the cacophony were already beginning to resonate, and soon Ahsoka could smell the distinct smell of roasted Nexu meat mixed with other strange smells. It was special, but rather inviting. As she reached the small plateau, the sight was definitely worth the detour: colorful banners had been hung from the surrounding bushes and trees, and a long wooden table had been placed at the center, where a few Chiss had displayed different kinds of clay bowls and containers. It was far from a frenzied evening in a Coruscant club, but the atmosphere was so galvanizing, raw and authentic that it almost felt better than a cantina. The Chiss were making a thunderous racket, banging vigorously on animal-skin drums and yelling their lungs out, laughing and conversing with each other. As soon as the crowd of villagers and warriors saw the two allies who had just joined them, they emitted powerful cheers.

Ahsoka didn't know where to focus, surprised by the cheerful greetings. She had barely arrived when Maul was already being assaulted. Several Chiss grabbed his arms to draw him towards them, to which he responded with annoyed grunts. Despite her mood at the moment, Ahsoka found it particularly funny. This type of atmosphere was the exact opposite of what the Zabrak was used to, and close social interactions were by no means his cup of tea. Seeing all those blue hands and euphoric faces dragging him towards them as he uttered disgruntled growls was hilarious. She momentarily lost sight of him when Bael entered her field of vision, his square face painted in a variety of different colors. Even his hair was covered with decorations, multicolored feathers, grass threads and wooden beads.

"Welcome, my dear. I hope you will enjoy the festivities as much as your friend," he said with a sly smile.

Ahsoka couldn't hold back a small amused laugh.

"He's always been like that," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Let's hope he knows how to party as well as he knows how to fight."

Ahsoka gave him back his mocking smile, happy to see that his fellow traveler's grumpiness was as absurd to other people as it was to her.

"We'll start the feast in a moment," he explained. "In the meantime, enjoy yourself and the hospitality of the Chiss." 

She gave him a polite nod and a slight bow to express her gratitude, when she felt something pull the bottom of her robe. Turning around, she was surprised to find a little Chiss girl. Ahsoka smiled tenderly at her.

"Hello," the child greeted.

The Togruta crouched down to be at the same height as her interlocutor.

"Hello! What's your name?"

"Mrormu'vara'lussi," she answered proudly. "In short, it's Vara".

"Nice to meet you, Vara. My name is Ahsoka Tano. In short, it's Ahsoka."

"Do you come from the stars?"

The young Togruta thought that was a very poetic way of looking at things. She had a nice way of expressing herself despite the fact that she didn't seem to know much other than this moon and its people.

"I...Yes, I come from a very distant planet."

"What is it like?" she asked in a curious tone.

"It's big. Very big. But it's not as beautiful as here," she added with another nostalgic smile.

"Why do you have orange skin? And why do you both have those weird things on your head?"

Ahsoka pondered on how she could explain it to her.

"We're made this way. We're all different, up there among the stars. There are some like you too," she explained softly.

The child considered these words for a moment, and then she let herself be captivated by something else.

"Come, let's go see the Nexu," the child said as she pulled her hand.

Ahsoka got up, and out of the corner of her eye she spotted Maul among the natives. She didn't know why, but she wished he'd stayed with her that night. She thought it was probably because she didn't feel safe alone. Despite this, Ahsoka followed the young child, reluctantly averting Maul's eyes. They both advanced to the huge fire and the Nexu cooking in it, the grease dripping from the carcass to pearl into the flames. The villagers calmed down for a moment as Bael climbed up a high rock beside the fire. 

"Retan'ci!"

The crowd quieted down. 

"I wanted to thank our benefactors again before we began the feast. Without you, we would not have been able to eliminate the threat."

The Chiss uttered triumphant exclamations of gratitude in their language until there was no air left in their lungs. 

"I hope you're all hungry!"

Shouts even louder than the previous ones resounded, almost deafening Ahsoka. The little girl had rejoined her family, and the Togruta found herself alone, waiting for directions. Bael came down from his rock and approached her as the natives hurried to find seats around the long table.

"Your companion is not the caring type, I see," he said with his usual charming smile. "Come, let's take a seat."

He placed a hand on the Togruta's back to guide her, and she tensed at the sudden touch. She had to refrain from pushing the Chiss aside, fearing she might offend him and make him angry in front of his people. He led her to the end of the table where his wooden throne stood. To her right, Maul was already sitting, surrounded by three Chiss women who kept gripping his shoulders to elicit a reaction from him. Despite this, he still displayed an even more contemptuous grin than usual.

Ahsoka took a seat to the left of the leader in silence, giving a sideways glance to the young female villagers who had set their sights on the Zabrak. It was by far the most comical scene she had witnessed during the entire trip. If it were possible, Ahsoka had no doubt that smoke would come out of his ears. These natives seemed particularly interested in strangers, especially when they physically differed from them.

Ahsoka spent the evening savoring the various delicacies that the Chiss had prepared: the juicy meat, the purple potatoes and radishes, the delicious striped fruit and the many different natural beverages. The Chiss leader seemed particularly interested in the Togruta, and when Maul wasn't busy pushing away the women who constantly harassed him and pulling his elbows out of their hands, he took part in the conversation sparingly, without revealing information he considered compromising. But if the villagers at his side were irritating, it was nothing compared to Bael, who kept putting his blue hand on Ahsoka and getting unnecessarily close to talk to her. Maul didn't know why he was reacting like that, but seeing this man being so considerate upset him to no end. He jumped at every opportunity to menacingly glare at him, and the Chiss would temporarily stop his advances, repeating his actions again a few minutes later. Ahsoka didn't know how to handle that kind of behaviour, but she was rather uncomfortable, although the company of the Chiss was particularly pleasant.

After a while, the Zabrak had had enough. He pulled both his elbows from the table and stood up, growling to scare the villagers. The women were caught off guard, momentarily stopping their actions. He walked away from the table, followed closely by the young women who offered to heal his wounds. Maul decided not to oppose the proposal entirely and to accept the medical supplies to do this himself. Once the supplies were brought to him, he abruptly dismissed the three women and returned to the hut grimly, his tense shoulders writhing in the pain of the contact between the stripes of dried blood and his torn tunic. He walked slowly between the empty cottages. Ahsoka had noticed his departure, and she felt even more uncomfortable in his absence. Here, nothing was familiar to her except the presence of the horned Sith. He may have been abominable and particularly difficult to deal with, but he had proven not to be a copy of his master in many ways. Sidious would never have saved anyone's life. The symphony of leather drums and the energetic chants of the blue skinned natives began to overwhelm the young woman, who no longer even paid attention to her meal, nor to the little girl waving to her from the other end of the table, nor to the colorful banners twirling in the wind, nor to the warm gestures of the Chiss, who took advantage of the Zabrak's absence to resume his approach. Everything had become blurred, as if a thick fog had invaded the place. She felt the Force again, but it was charged with a new kind of tension, and it was a sensation she had never felt before. She no longer listened to the conversation. The Chiss' words were muffled by the vibrating fluctuations of the energy field. Her attention was focused on Maul, who had returned to the hut. When Bael rested one hand on her arm, Ahsoka came back to reality and realized she had to join the Sith. Something wasn't right.

She gently withdrew her arm to avoid embarrassing the Chiss and looked into his two scarlet eyes while formulating a plausible excuse in her head.

"I have enjoyed the festivities a lot, your people show a hospitality such as one rarely sees," she said with a faint smile.

The humanoid politely bowed his head.

"But we have a long journey ahead of us."

She thoughtfully conveyed her apologies to him, indicating that she politely refused his advances.

"I understand," he replied simply. 

The fact that he didn't add anything more wasn't really surprising, but Ahsoka was pleased with his reaction. She was happy to see that despite his pride, the Chiss wasn't letting that spoil his relationship with his allies. The Togruta gave him a one last smile of gratefulness, then she got up from the table and walked away from the noisy and colorful feast to plunge into the darkness of the passageway leading to the huts. A surreal atmosphere reigned as she continued walking in the shade of the tall trees that lined the lifeless cottages. It was then that she saw him, leaning against the back wall of the hut. Something felt horribly wrong. She slowly and quietly moved closer, and that's when she heard the Sith's little growls. They were muffled groans full of suffering, but Ahsoka couldn't understand why he was in this state. As she squinted her eyes to see more clearly in the dark night, she saw his skull, resting against the clay facade, and his closed eyes, twisted by pain. What was happening?

As she got closer, she realized that something in his mind was tormenting him, and it seemed to have something to do with his past. He was growling like a wounded and angry animal, haunted by nightmares that only he could see. 

"No, no..."

It was like he'd lost his mind. Ahsoka came closer and hesitated for a long time before making a decision. She finally let her heart guide her and put a trembling hand on the Sith’s shoulder. The Zabrak was snatched from his mental torment, his trance ending abruptly, leaving behind only a torn spirit. He struggled, frightened. His eyes were filled with a wild glow, and he could not stop the violent convulsions that ran through his entire body as he felt the hand touching him. He struggled as if lightning bolts passed through his limbs, electrifying his blood. Ahsoka was confused, and she couldn't understand what was happening to him. It seemed impossible to calm him down, and the Togruta's nervous gestures did nothing to improve the situation. She feared the worst, assuming Sidious was the cause of this abnormal nervous breakdown. 

"Maul, calm down!" the young woman panicked.

He wasn't listening, the aura of strength around him darkened by horrible sensations. He was trapped by his own mind and by his hallucinations, endlessly whispering words that made no sense. He took his skull in his two gloved hands, swinging back and forth. His eyes stared into the void, and Ahsoka had never been so horrified in her life. She had seen many disturbing things, but this was different. It was wrong, sick, twisted.

"Mercy, mercy, please!"

Not knowing what to do, she took the lead, put aside her resentment and gently grabbed him by the wrists.

"Maul, look at me!"

Something in his tortured gaze changed, and slowly, almost imperceptibly, his eyes became aware of their surroundings. She watched with fascination the change in his face as he searched for her through the Force. Finally, he raised his head, traces of madness and agony still present on his torn features. But soon, as he found his ally's azure irises, he managed to come out of his trance and catch his breath. He stared at her, still absent, as if he didn't really see her but felt her presence. Ahsoka exerted a little more pressure on his wrists and looked for him into his own eyes, exploring his golden irises whose glow seemed weaker than usual. They were glassy, extinguished, and didn't feel like they belonged to him. She found no trace of Maul in that absent gaze, and the realization reached something inside of her that she was trying to forget.

For the first time since they had met, Ahsoka felt compassion and concern for the Sith. She let her eyelids close and focused on the Force around them without letting go. He was as unreceptive as ever, stuck between his own mind and the present time, lost somewhere in the middle of a spectral landscape. The young woman focused on the Force. The stars, the silence, the balance, their staggering breaths. The connection she shared with the frightened Zabrak. As she bonded with him with her thoughts, a multitude of different feelings enveloped her heart, and she experienced what Maul had been experiencing for years. She immersed herself in his past, feeling the full force of anguish, grief, loneliness, hatred, terror. It was stronger than anything she could have imagined. Words were not enough to describe what he had gone through, the things he had had to endure, the things he was still enduring. Sidious had done much more damage to Maul's mind than Ahsoka had initially thought.

It was atrocious, and she had only one desire: to get him out of this nightmare, to snatch him from Sidious's vicious claws.

And she succeeded. It took a considerable mental effort to pull him out of the blizzard as black as ink he was trapped in, but after a few moments, the atmosphere around them subsided, leaving only a feeling of emptiness. All that remained was a starry sky whose stars glowed faintly in the darkness. He resumed his normal breathing, the usual contempt and hatred returning to his eyes which slowly began to glow again. Ahsoka probably shouldn't have felt relieved that he was back to his old self, but she was. He pulled his hands away from both sides of his head and slowly lowered them down, and Ahsoka gently removed her hands from his wrists. Maul's gaze lingered on them, and he sensed that she had touched him of her own free will to bring him out of his torment. He remained silent, but a touch of surprise lingered on his tense face.

"What happened?" she asked in a worried tone.

A long pause ensued as he tried to understand why she had helped him, and how she could have felt what he had.

"I don't know."

But he knew. He knew damn well. He just didn't want to talk about it. He didn't know yet if he could trust the ex-Jedi. But her last action towards him had certainly raised his hopes that one day he would be able to explain it all to her. Make her understand what was wrong with him. His voice was hoarse. Weary. Empty of emotion. He needed rest, even though he doubted he would be able to sleep after that. He had stopped counting the number of times it had happened. He couldn't even remember the last time he had managed to sleep more than three hours in a row. Ahsoka seemed to have already understood that he wanted to be alone, for she got up from her kneeling position and stared at the ground at her feet. The pain she had felt when they had joined their two souls had drained all the energy she had left, and she knew he had to be in the same pitiful state, if not worse. 

"I...I'm just gonna go," she said quietly.

She refrained from saying anything else, although her tongue burned with the desire to reassure him, to tell him that she was there if he needed her. But it was still Maul, and she wasn't ready to grant him her full emotional support yet. She felt like she had already done enough. And although she didn't want to admit it, it was more out of fear of being rejected or betrayed by the Sith that she preferred to avoid any other form of support. So she opted for the less ambiguous option, and entered the hut. She immediately collapsed on the purple straw bed, slipping under the used tapestry and warm fur that had been carefully folded over it. She rolled to the side to get a view of the doorless entrance. Her thoughts kept drawing her towards Maul. It was hard to drift off to sleep after such an experience. Despite her restlessness, fatigue took over, and eventually her heavy eyelids closed.

Maul had no desire to get up and go back inside right away. After what had happened, all he wanted was to stay outside in an open space that wouldn't make him feel suffocated. He spent a good hour outside, trying to calm the palpitations of his two hearts drumming against his chest until it hurt. Without really realizing it, he began to observe nature in front of him in a new light. He had been so mentally caught up in everything else that he had almost forgotten the remarkable ecosystem around him. After a long time spent scanning the plants and luminescent flora in the distance, as well as the cracked ground where the ship was, he ultimately decided to go back to the hut as well. There he found the Togruta sound asleep, covered by the thick sheets of animal skin and decorated cloth.

He walked to the bed that was intended for him and sat down on it, resting his forearms on his metal kneecaps. He watched Ahsoka, and it reminded him of their night on the shore, when the flames separated them. It was as if things were very different from that night, although they hadn't talked much since. He felt that the Force insisted on binding them together. He stared at her face, thinking back to the soft hands clasping his wrists to calm him, her soothing aura, her distraught look as she begged him to return to his normal state. No one had ever comforted him like that. No one had ever touched him to do anything other than hurt, torture or kill him. Maul had never had the opportunity to have physical contact with anyone outside of the war. This privilege had been taken away from him by Sidious, and therefore the need had never arisen. But after Ahsoka's warm hands calmed him down, something took root deep inside him. Doubt, mistrust, fear, anger...he wasn't sure what he felt. But he knew that this need he thought didn't exist had been created by this simple interaction. If only he had gotten further away from her. She probably wouldn't have sensed his anguish, and she never would have touched him. His new-found weaknesses were growing stronger every day. He ignored the feelings that came to him and replaced them with what he'd always been taught: a Sith doesn't waste time on useless emotions.

The only problem was that he was no longer a Sith.

*

Maul spent several hours lying down, repeatedly rolling over in the straw bed. He was unable to give himself up to sleep. That was not surprising, but it was still disadvantageous. He was disturbed. He wasn't thinking straight. This evening's occurrences had unsettled him, and the actions of the Togruta even more so. Realizing that it was useless to insist, he got up from the vegetal mattress and gave his sleeping ally one last look before leaving the hut. The village had ceased its festivities for at least two hours, and the thatched cottages were all extinguished, as were the fires where their broths had been simmering earlier. He crossed the row of lodges and walked towards the edge of the forest, catching sight of a particularly bright violet glow at the end of the forest, concealed by the foliage of the high bushes. He set off towards it, doing his best to ignore his wounds and forget about Ahsoka.

After walking for about thirty minutes, Maul came to a light path traced by an expanse of moss. The thick, dark vegetation changed as he walked along, and soon he came across an unexpected landscape. Weeping willows. But not just any willows. Their leaves were purple and glowed in the night. They cast a faint light in the darkness, but enough for the Zabrak to see around. He ignored all his preoccupations for a moment, momentarily letting rage and fear leave his face. He stood motionless amidst the foliage that swayed slightly around him, alone in the center of the bright branches. Then he tried something new and reached out his hand in front of him. He closed his eyes. He concentrated all his attention on the moon and the living beings on it, and then he did the same with the fluorescent trees around him. The beating of his two hearts was in perfect synchronization and his intense emotions had momentarily calmed down as he immersed himself in the unreal atmosphere of the place. He had never done this before. But the Force had guided him. It had shown him the way and had inspired him to trust nature. A strange melody flooded his senses as he watched the hypnotic foliage and its glory that seemed so unstoppable and yet so fragile and ephemeral at the same time.

That's when he felt her. He didn't have to turn around to know that she was there. He turned slowly to face her, and he wasn't disappointed when he identified her young face adorned with white markings that made her look half angel, half warrior. The Togruta had a melancholic and embarrassed look on her face. She held her own arm, swinging from one foot to the other. Finally, she slowly advanced between the long, bright leaves of the willows and looked up to plunge her eyes into those of the Sith. 

"I couldn't sleep," she said at last.

Maul didn't answer, but he kept staring at her with his deep gaze, examining every movement she made. Ahsoka lowered her head again, and then she began to examine the splendid crystalline trees in admiration.

"It's beautiful."

"Indeed," replied the Zabrak. 

He studied the young woman as she grazed the vegetation with her slender fingers. Finally, he raised his head to gaze at the sky and catch a glimpse of the stars. It was hard to see them because of the willows' purple shimmer, but the sight was no less stunning. 

"I...wanted to thank you, for before."

He focused again on her and her voice, which was usually sharp and abrupt when she spoke to him. Right now, it sounded soft and calm. But there was a hint of sadness in it, and he noticed it instantly. She came closer without taking her eyes off him. He had to lower his head slightly to see her better, and he felt his hearts jolting involuntarily. 

"You saved me. And no matter how different we are...I owe you my life."

Her voice was filled with great sincerity. But she was still wrong about a few things.

"We are not as different as you might think, Ahsoka."

She expected him to say something like that, but hearing it was still something. He wasn't entirely wrong, however, and she didn't know if it made her feel scared or reassured.

"Maybe," she conceded.

Ahsoka felt her pulse racing because of the tension between them, and despite that she kept her emotions under control. But it was particularly difficult when a Sith with whom you'd shared so much over such a short period of time stared at you as if you were the only person in the universe. 

She let herself be distracted and scrutinized him, noticing the small silver earring that adorned his left ear, passing over the intricate tattoos that embellished his glowing red skin. Ahsoka wasn't easily fascinated by someone's physical appearance, but she had to admit that he was unique, and that it certainly had an effect on the way she perceived him. Maul had the ability to disorient with a single glance, so when he looked at her with such devouring intensity, maintaining her calm would become almost impossible. The Force was pushing her towards him, and without understanding why, she decided to go further. Her bluish irises gazed at his broad, sturdy shoulders, then at his powerful forearms, and finally landed on his wrists hidden by the carved metal arm guards. The same wrists that she'd gripped a few hours earlier. The Force gave her an impulse, something she couldn't push back or control, and before he could object or say anything, she was close enough to be able to touch him. 

Ahsoka reached out her hands and gently grasped the Sith's wrists in her palms. Even through the leather of the gloves and the metal of the protection pads, he felt her burning touch and its warmth. He remained silent, but his fiery spheres explored the Togruta's face, trying to catch her gaze. She grazed the Sith's phalanxes with her hands, and he flinched. Soon she could feel the erratic beating of his hearts resonating within her. Ahsoka was trembling, and Maul was boiling inside. This exchange was not planned, and she had no idea what she was doing, or why she was doing it. But apparently he wasn't opposed to it, quite the contrary. He was content to remain silent and watch her without saying anything. After a few long seconds, Ahsoka suddenly withdrew her hands, aware that what had just happened should never have.

"I'm sorry."

"I..."

"We should go back to the village," she interrupted in a sorrowful tone.

She turned around and went back the other way without another word or glance, leaving the puzzled Sith between the long fluorescent leaves floating in the night.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiss words and their meanings:
> 
> "Ch'acivi!" => "Attack!"
> 
> "Tsan'ah ttan'ehah" => "Go take their stuff"
> 
> "Retan'ci!" => "Silence!"


	8. Carmine murmurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ahsoka have to get back to business after their jungle trip, but being alone together equals trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back for more, not as much as the last one, but hey, it's still an update, and life's been keeping me real busy recently, so pardon me for not being able to update fast and in big quantity. Did my best with the interactions and character development in this one, but if something feels out of place, feel free to tell me.
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticism are veeery welcome! <3
> 
> Enjoy your stay ;)

Maul wasn't sure what had just happened. He was puzzled. He could still feel her hands touching his as she hurried back to the village, as if she was ashamed to be so close. He hadn't been able to react, and he hadn't exactly understood what that action had meant. He had a little idea, for he knew more or less how this sort of thing worked, but it was the first time that his two hearts were pounding so hard for a reason other than war, which made any rational thinking impossible. Had she simply done this to express her gratitude? Or was it something else? If it was only gratitude, why had she acted as if she regretted it? 

Maul looked one last time at the luminescent foliage and its vaporous appearance moving in the light night breeze. He was lost. He didn't understand the Togruta's reaction, and not being able to determine what her intentions were irritated him. All this questioning prevented him from remaining indifferent to what had just happened. He had never met anyone like her, and certainly not someone who was willing to do that much for him. It may have been normal for two allies to help each other, but she had managed to pull him out of a nightmare despite the fact that the only way to do so was to experience the same suffering. But Maul was softening as the hours went by. His thoughts were no longer as focused on Sidious as they should have been. All he could see were these two ocean-colored irises, that perfect, clear orange skin, those fine facial lines that looked as if they had been carved out of marble. He could no longer afford any distractions. His concentration had been tested more times than he could count, but this time it was as if he could no longer control himself. Maul was feeling completely new things that he knew were getting in the way. And he knew he was better than that. Ahsoka was an ex-Jedi. He was an ex-Sith. Even so, they both maintained an indirect attachment to their old doctrines.

All those years of murder, deceit and scheming had hardened him. But the Zabrak had now realized that the young woman was having the opposite effect on him. She reminded him of all that had been forbidden to him from an early age. And he couldn't afford to mentally waste his time on things he didn't even understand. And yet, as soon as she got closer, as soon as she touched him, his body and mind made it clear to him that what Sidious had forbidden him to feel existed all the same. But he had to push those confused feelings away. He wasn't made for that. He hadn't come into this world for that.

Eventually, Maul left the scene without a second glance. He followed the path of fluorescent moss in the opposite direction and returned to the village, where everything was still extinguished and silent. He continued on his way until he reached the last hut, noticing Ahsoka already gathering her things, nervously stuffing them into the leather pouch. She had perfectly sensed his return, and had sensed for it a few miles back already, but she did her best to ignore him. Apparently she had decided to leave the camp earlier than planned. He said nothing, preferring to distance himself from her rather than rekindle the questions that were ravaging his mind by hearing her voice again. In any case, she didn't really seem in the mood for conversation. 

He waited patiently for her to finish, doing his best to ignore the blood that was boiling hot in his veins at the thought of losing Ahsoka's help. She stopped her preparations, then got up from her kneeling position and threw the satchel over her shoulder without turning around. 

"Let's go," she said at last in a dry tone.

She climbed up the platform that led to the thick vegetation below without waiting, and Maul took a second to understand. She hadn't cut the bridges. Ahsoka wanted to continue on at his side. He was pleasantly surprised by her decision. He took one last look at the sleeping village behind them and jumped to join the Togruta below the plateau.

*

It was as if the Togruta made no effort to wait for him. Maul had no trouble keeping up despite the restless night he had just spent, but it was as if she was unaware of his presence. He couldn't understand exactly why she was acting like that all of a sudden, but he thought it was for the best. After all, as long as she didn't break their alliance, he was convinced that it was better to accept her change of heart. After all, it was going to make things easier to deal with. By distancing himself, Maul could come to his senses. When he had offered her his hand on Sundari, silently imploring her to grab it, he had no idea that Ahsoka was so hard to figure out. But he had known from the moment they met that she wasn't just a Jedi who self-proclaimed herself a warrior of peace and defender of obsolete values. No, she knew what she wanted. She was resourceful, she was infallible in her resolve, and her ambition exceeded anything Maul had ever seen in the Jedi. Even Kenobi seemed inferior to her in terms of resolve.

She was different, and that was exactly what made her so interesting and special. Maul knew that he had chosen the wrong ally from a military perspective, but he also knew that she was the perfect candidate if one focused on both of their pasts. They had been unfairly excluded after serving as tools for galactic organizations whose seat of power had been severely corrupted by time, and now it was them against the rest. Whether Ahsoka liked it or not, she wasn't going to make it without someone at her side, no matter how much she thought their values were different. One day she would understand how their two souls reverberated, how similar they were, how important it was to help each other, and most importantly, how many extraordinary things they could achieve if only she would accept the truth in its entirety. He knew that together, nothing could stop them. 

The young ex-Jedi continued on her swift and determined march. They had already crossed a good portion of the jungle since their departure, and the cracked ground where their enemies' undamaged ship was located was nearby. But they continued to advance without a word, doing their best to remain indifferent to each other. To Maul, it was complicated. He couldn't help but look back at the slender silhouette that turned its back on him, contemplating the thin, lean, flowing forms that held so much power. She had a graceful gait, and the way she stood evoked something airy. He had to hold back an irritated grunt as he realized that his thoughts kept turning around the damned Togruta. It had become impossible to control. And it was now imperative to get rid of these feelings. He thought of Sidious again, doing everything he could to focus on something else, as long as it wasn't the fiery blue-eyed warrior. It was difficult, but after looking back into his past, he managed to focus on something else and follow her through the lush vegetation without getting too distracted. 

Ahsoka was exhausted, but she kept moving forward in a hurry to put as much distance as possible between her and the Zabrak. She had to do her best to forget his intense gaze, his nervous breakdown that she had been able to calm down with only physical contact, and the foolish act she had committed among the vaporous willows. It was particularly difficult for her to think of anything else than those two burning circles that nailed her in place with a simple look, his imposing physique, and those gloved fingers that she had had the bad idea of touching. But Ahsoka had always had great determination, and she knew she had to pull herself together and stop seeing Maul as anything other than a temporary ally she would one day have to part ways with. What had been going through her mind? What was she thinking? Was there something in the drinks that had been served to them, or had the Force really guided things in that totally unforeseen direction? Ahsoka felt lost, but she refused to let her feelings continue to interfere with everything else. Somewhere outside of their alliance, Maul was still the enemy. 

The two partners made their way through the huge bushes and tall purple grass as they approached their destination. Ahsoka stepped over the last bulky plants and took her first step on the cracked, dry ground. The ship was about fifty meters away, shining in the glow of the other vegetal moon visible from the clear sky. There were hardly any clouds, just a starry expanse which was still very dark but whose purple shades on the horizon were just beginning to lighten. Ahsoka let out a sigh she wasn't even aware she was holding, readjusted the leather handle on her shoulder and continued on her way to the shuttle. Maul did the same and passed the tall purple grass, then followed her to the ship. As he got closer, he easily identified the type of shuttle it was: a ZH-40 Tribune-class light freighter, closely resembling that of pirate leader Hondo Ohnaka, with whom he had dealt in the past before Kenobi and his little obligee ruined it by sticking their noses into his criminal affairs. Memories of his journey into the world of crime resurfaced. He thought of his brother, who had died too soon at the hands of Sidious. Maul was convinced that this time, nothing would stop him. If the ex-Jedi who accompanied him was on board, and he could resume his plot to overthrow the Emperor, the old man wouldn't last long. Of course, it would still take time and a lot of energy, but Maul would do anything to make him fall from the throne he had erected on catacombs. 

They continued together, scanning the sides of the freighter, whose engines had apparently been slightly modified. Ahsoka sensed that the Sith had come closer, and she stepped forward to reach the ship's ramp and move away from her traveling companion. She hastily pressed the activation button and waited until the passage was clear to enter the cargo ship without waiting for the Zabrak, who was still observing the side walls. Ahsoka made her way inside and immediately began probing the main compartment, mechanically running her hands over each metal wall. A few storage boxes were scattered here and there, cluttering the passage to the cockpit. Ahsoka knelt down while putting down the bag, then removed one of the lids to reveal the contents of one of the boxes. 

"Spice," she noted in a low voice.

That wasn't surprising, but Ahsoka wondered who they had been dealing with. The former owners of the freighter had proven to be particularly good at close range combat. Maul entered the ship in turn, placing one hand on the doorway frame over his shoulder and scanning the interior, whose lights were still off. Ahsoka stepped out of her own thoughts and looked up to see him, distinguishing only the outline of his silhouette, which seemed to have come straight out of a nightmare when in the dark.

"I'm taking over," she said in a tone that indicated it was not a suggestion.

He decided to let her. Vandor was close, and he didn't want another confrontation. Ahsoka got up and headed to the cockpit while Maul pensively examined the spice containers. He in turn crouched down to analyze the fine powdery substance, letting it slip through his gloved fingers. Finally, the ramp behind him closed, plunging him into darkness for a second. When the subdued lights of the cargo ship came on, he closed the box with the help of the Force and made his way to the cockpit. Ahsoka was sitting on the pilot's seat in the spacious cabin, pressing the controls needed to leave the moon. She stiffened at his side when she sensed he was close, but she didn't say a word as she tapped the control screens to insert the coordinates. The Togruta grabbed the levers and swung them to take off, and the freighter rose from the ground and immersed itself in the starry sky. She would certainly miss that surreal moon, but as she felt the Force's presence returning to normal, she thought it was better that way. Maul stood with folded arms and stared attentively at the slightest movement she made, and the more seconds passed, the more uncomfortable she felt.

"You're distracting me," she finally spat.

"Oh, is that so?"

He was exhausted, mentally drained, and as if that wasn't enough, the Togruta annoyed him to the core.

"Yes. Why don't you go for a ride in the holds, see what our dear friends were carrying? You do know a lot about criminal stuff after all, don't you?"

He uttered an amused little sniff and made himself comfortable in the copilot's seat.

"No, I'd rather see if you know how to land a ship, and keep an eye on you in case you decide you do not want to be part of this adventure anymore."

"I thought we were done with that," she replied coldly.

"So did I," the Zabrak replied threateningly.

Ahsoka couldn't stand the man anymore. It was like being back to square one. He was stubborn. Even more so than Anakin. It was as if every worst flaw in everyone she'd ever known had been personified.

"Why are we heading to Vandor anyway?"

"There is something I must take care of."

"I thought Sidious was the number one priority."

"Yes, and it is by dealing with that matter that we'll be able to get rid of him," he said scathingly.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes as she inserted one last coordinate on the main screen. She was furious.

"I really hope this isn't another one of your brilliant backstabbing plans."

"If I wanted to kill you, you would be dead already," he retorted.

"Great. Now all I have to do is wait for you to change your mind, as the Sith do so well."

Maul tensed up more at Ahsoka's sarcastic tone. He grabbed the two armrests of his seat and squeezed them until the leather squeaked.

"How many more times will I have to tell you that I am not part of my Order anymore?"

"When you'll finally tell me what your plans are!"

A tense silence fell between them. Maul didn't know what to do. Could he really trust her? Could he really tell her all about his plans and put what little faith he had left in her? He had no idea. But living in doubt was not his way, and he wanted to believe he could make something out of this. He wanted to be transparent with her, to be able to tell her what his intentions were without fear of consequences. So much for the risk of betrayal. Ahsoka didn't really seem to want to turn against him. She seemed more afraid of the opposite.

"I must eliminate one of the criminal leaders under my command," he finally confessed.

"What's the point of that?"

He wearily pinched his nose.

"We need allies. His subordinates will be a powerful asset."

"An army will be useless against Sidious," she replied.

She wasn't wrong, and he didn't know what irritated him more, the fact that he had known for a long time that he wouldn't stand a chance against him even if he gathered whole legions of pirates and warriors, or the fact that she was so perceptive that she had understood that for some time already. He had to change his recruiting habits. It was no longer a matter of fighting a handful of Jedi or hunting down treacherous bounty hunters. Dryden Vos' men were nothing compared to Sidious.

"Then what do you propose, Lady Tano?"

He was willing to consider suggestions, especially if they came from her. 

"I don't know," she admitted in a downcast tone.

Well, that was disappointing.

"But we'll find a solution. Together," she said, finally looking into his eyes.

Her voice hadn't softened per se, but the emotions in her eyes proved that she wasn't the kind of person to give up so easily. 

"Let's head for the Core, we'll find something on the way," she said as she was about to change the coordinates.

"No, that won't be necessary," interrupted the dathomirian.

She stopped and sighed resignedly.

"Then what?"

He was thinking, trying to find alternatives, but the solution had already presented itself to him a few minutes ago.

"If we are to face him, we'll have to start by sharpening our own power. I suggest intensive training," he proposed.

Ahsoka was confused.

"And your plan is to do intensive training on a ship?"

"Don't be ridiculous. The Outer Rim will be our destination."

Ahsoka asked herself the next question mentally, and Maul anticipated it with disconcerting speed.

"...Dathomir," he revealed.

Ahsoka shivered. She was perplexed.

"Your home planet?"

Vivid memories surfaced. He momentarily lost himself in the bowels of his mind, recalling the gleaming planet and its mystical population. His family.

"Yes."

The Togruta was incredulous. She loosened her tight grip on the two steering levers and frowned.

"Forgive me if I don't show much enthusiasm, but training on a planet with dozens of people like you wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"They are no more. The people of Dathomir have fallen with the war."

She had to suppress a mocking laugh at those words.

“And that's supposed to reassure me?"

"Unless you have a better suggestion, which I highly doubt is the case, we shall fly to that planet and do as I say," he imposed.

Maul raised his tone a little more with each sentence. Ahsoka was outraged at his selfishness, giving herself a mental slap for believing for even a second that he was capable of anything other than thinking for himself.

"You're not alone here, half-Sith. Assuming I follow you there, is there some form of civilization on that planet?"

"I'm afraid not, and for now, it is of no use. We have our ship, we will be able to leave the system whenever we please, and without the risk of being chased by blue vermin or pirates," he ended coldly.

"That blue vermin seemed to like you a lot," she remarked a little more firmly than she would have liked.

He turned his head slightly to look at her. His brows were furrowed until they cast a shadow on his face, and his squinted eyes flashed lightning bolts. How dared she take it out on him, when she had accepted all the attentions of a blue-skinned stranger a few hours earlier? Maul would never admit it, but he had absolutely hated the Chiss and his interest in her. Ahsoka was his ally, not the Chiss'. When he realized he couldn't respond to her provocation to avoid revealing anything incriminating, he emitted an irritated grunt and abruptly got up from his seat to get to the main compartment. He stopped at the entrance of the cockpit, turning his back on the Togruta, who furiously stared at him. 

"Dathomir. When we get there, I will tell you...everything. And then, you'll understand."

Without further ado, he left the room, leaving Ahsoka alone in charge. So he trusted her reasonably well, apparently. He was convinced she would do the right thing. And as much as she hated to agree with him and bend to his orders, she had to admit that maybe it wasn't the worst of ideas. No enemies or natives, just a planet where they could spend time training and growing in the Force, with the ultimate goal of preparing for their final attack.

But Ahsoka was still extremely apprehensive at the prospect of having to travel to a planet where the Dark Side had always prevailed. As well as having to adapt to that, which was in itself the major problem of the situation, she was going to have to train alongside Maul, and she had no idea where it was all going to lead them. Her anxiety was growing by the second. What if he was taking advantage of the situation to betray her? Maybe he was deliberately lying about the current population status of the planet, and there were dark disciples, criminals, or who knows what other threat there waiting for her, lurking in the shadows. Maybe he was waiting just for that, to be in his element, on his home planet which was probably teeming with witches and dark warriors, just to turn against her and kill her. But his tone was always so sincere and unquestioning, as if he was perfectly honest with her. It was confusing, and it sounded too good to be true, but Ahsoka decided to trust her instincts and the Force, as she had always done.

Reluctantly, Ahsoka inserted Dathomir's coordinates into the navigation screen and made the final calculations. Her preoccupation intensified as the setups progressed, but she distracted herself from these feelings by staring at the starry expanse before her and its infinity, letting her memory remind her of how many air missions she had carried out with Anakin that had gone wrong. They had always made it through, and this time wasn't going to be the last. If Maul was to rebel and change his mind, Ahsoka was willing to do anything to survive and show him just how much he underestimated her. The Force would guide her. She entered the final coordinates and prepared to lower the lever that would propel them at light speed. She looked one last time at the ocean of black ink and its luminous pearls containing dozens of different systems, all dotted with fiery suns, nacreous moons and rocky satellites. The galaxy was a pure wonder and an endless nightmare at the same time. But the most curious aspect of the galaxy was the way it worked: why did the universe persist in crossing their paths and sealing their souls? Why had all of her loved ones perished, abandoned their cause, or taken a dark and inaccessible path?

Rex, the 332nd Company, Anakin, Trace, Obi-Wan, Padmé, Plo...She sorely missed them all. Barriss as well, to some extent. 

Despite her nostalgia for the good old days and her old relationships, Ahsoka thought back to their first meeting, to the first time she looked into those two black holes lined with golden rings that no longer left her alone. She came closer to his dark presence in the Force, feeling its intimidating warmth and the danger it posed. If there was one thing Ahsoka didn't understand, it was why the Force had taken people with the right values from her to corrupt them and make them so distant, but was working so hard to bring her destiny and the fate of a Zabrak with whom she had absolutely nothing in common together. They may both have been abandoned by their orders, but that was the only similarity between them. Everything separated them.

And yet...here they were together again, in the same ship, heading for the same planet, with a common goal.

The Force would never cease to surprise her.

Ahsoka focused on the planet they were meant to reach, then she pulled the lever that stretched the white stars and projected them into the center of the fluctuating blue whirlwind, thinking about how much things had changed.

The beginning of the trip unfolded rather quietly. Ahsoka had been slumped in her seat while she meditated and tried to understand why the Force had behaved so strangely on the moon they had just left. Now that they were away from it, everything seemed to be back to normal. But the Togruta knew full well that this journey was taking them to a planet where the Force would be in conditions almost as difficult as on Vandor's moon. The Dark Side had ruled there for years. And she was afraid of how she would feel once she got close enough to the system. Would she feel the icy bite of darkness, a feeling of dizzying emptiness, or a vicious attraction that would try to plunge her into darkness to corrupt her?

It was hard to tell, and she refused to ask herself too many questions before arriving. It would only further confuse her mind, which had already been severely tested in the last twenty-four hours. Ahsoka watched the hyperspace tunnel in front of her that filled the cabin with its bluish glow while she was dozing, and after several long minutes she noticed that Maul was rather quiet, apart from a couple of distant little annoyed grumblings from time to time. The sound of an object falling on the metal floor from the main compartment made her wince. She wondered what on earth he was up to when he uttered a grunt even louder than the previous ones. She instantly remembered the nightmarish night in the village and his nervous breakdown, and she felt the panic returning. Ahsoka had the immediate reflex to touch and probe Maul's presence in the Force, and she was relieved not to detect any signs of distress similar to last night. No, it was only frustration, and...physical pain. 

She got up from her seat to understand, and as she passed her head through the frame she had to hold back another involuntary quiver. Maul had his back turned and his upper body was bare, revealing the three bloody streaks barring his shoulder blades. The dim lights of the vessel made it difficult to see more, but Ahsoka identified the partially shredded medical kit in his hands as he tried to heal his own wounds while hissing in pain. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't reach his back scars, which were beginning to get infected at the edges. Ordinarily, Maul would have used his suffering to his advantage with the purpose of increasing his power, but in these circumstances, it was not only useless, it was also particularly unpleasant. He had not yet noticed the Togruta, continuing his absurd contortions to succeed in disinfecting the abrasions. After a few long seconds, the Zabrak stopped his attempts and gave up. He sensed Ahsoka's close presence, realizing that she had seen him. There was no point in being stubborn, especially when he was making a fool of himself in front of his ally. Ahsoka unconsciously passed her eyes over his powerful back, which looked as if it had been sculpted out of a Lothal fire ruby, and she felt a hint of anxiety pinch her heart when she noticed the state of his wounds. He wasn't moving. The Zabrak was nailed in place, motionless. He had no choice. He couldn't do this alone, and he refused to stay in these conditions any longer if he couldn't get any profit out of it.

Ahsoka hesitated for a long time, sensing that time was running out, unable to say anything. She avoided looking at him too much to keep her distance, as she had planned by making a deal with herself after touching his hand a few hours earlier. This incident had probably happened because she was lonely, and needed contact after all those tragic losses. But unfortunately, he was not the right person to do that with, and he would never be. With this in mind, she decided to pass him by without a word to get to the bottom of the ship and hope to find something useful that the criminals would have left behind. But when she surpassed him, she could feel his burning gaze landing on her without turning away for a second. She did everything she could to ignore it and made her way to the other end of the freighter. Once she was near the metal storage closets, the young woman crouched on the floor to reach the ones below. She opened the first one with a creaking sound, then she stopped dead in her tracks.

The Sith's irises were still upon her. Ahsoka now realized it so easily that it almost scared her. But what was most disturbing wasn't being aware of it, no. It was the sensations it caused. Her skin burned, her breath became jerky, her pulse quickened.

She fought hard the urge to turn around to see him. He didn't wince one bit, and the tension quickly became unbearable. Ahsoka could not resist any longer, and eventually her head slowly turned. Her clear, blue eyes instantly found those of the dathomirian male. Their eyes easily found each other, and it happened so naturally, as if it had become a habit. She forced her eyes to stay on the level of his tattooed face and contemplated the two amber globes for a few long seconds, as well as the quiet supplication they were trying to convey. It was a silent request, and yet the Togruta instantly grasped the nature of it. The Sith was probably just too proud to resolve to formulate it out loud.

"Not even for all the credits in the galaxy," she said in a firm tone.

Indifferent to her remark, his gaze turned more intense. The air was overloaded, saturated by their two auras from which emanated so many different feelings. It was intolerable, and Ahsoka felt her pulse quickening more and more. His silent plea became more insistent, his expression showing determination, and...something else, a feeling that she could not have recognized or qualified at all. The former Jedi's empathy threatened to resurface, and when she briefly reconsidered the state of his bloody injuries, it was enough to push her toward the mental cliff she was standing on, and making her take a decision she knew she would regret over time. She closed the closet and rolled her eyes in an exasperated sigh. He remained impassive as she stood up and walked towards him without a word. Each step made her more nervous, and when she came up to him, Maul stiffened. Remaining stoic became virtually impossible for Ahsoka, who had to quickly lift her eyes to avoid gazing at his firm torso. She gave him an annoyed look and raised a hand, casually opening her palm. Maul focused his flamboyant gaze on her without blinking as he placed the medical equipment in her hand, then he slowly turned around so that she was in front of his lesions.

She grimaced at the sight of blood dripping down his muscular back, tainting the scratched ebony tattoos. Ahsoka took a cloth from the pack, and with a trembling hand she reached for the red and black skin. Maul shivered at the contact of the rough cloth against his wounds, but he absorbed the burning sensation that accompanied it without flinching. The Togruta gently dabbed the scratches. After several passes, the blood was almost completely dry. She instinctively ran a finger over one of them to check its depth, to which Maul responded with another shudder. Except this time, it wasn't just pain, and Ahsoka felt the Zabrak's muscles tightening at the contact, bringing out his shoulder blades. She slowly pulled her finger back, fascinated by the complexity of his skin, which she now had the opportunity to observe so closely. She was drawn out of her daydream when she realized that she had perhaps gotten a little carried away in her contemplation. Ahsoka glanced at the Sith's face, which was still turned, but his rigid posture indicated that something was tormenting him. Maul was trying to keep calm as best he could, but the restless beating of his two hearts and the careful touch of the Togruta made it extremely difficult. He stiffened further when he felt her thin hands touch his back again, this time to apply the cool gel to his wounds. While the pain was tolerable, the thoughtful gestures of his ally certainly weren’t. He clenched his fists without realizing it and felt his breathing become erratic. He couldn't for the life of him understand why his body reacted the way it did. Why with her, when he had always platonically spent time with other women without any problems? Of course, he had never been that close to anyone before, but he still considered the new sensations to be unwelcome. They might even have seemed completely unfounded under normal circumstances, but his ability to think was totally obscured. At that moment, there was only her. The Padawan, the young Jedi, the prodigious warrior and exile of the Order. 

The Force whispered around them as Ahsoka massaged the skin without thinking, too captivated by the reactions she could get out of the dathomirian. He had to hold back several muffled grunts as she gazed at his pigmentation and tattoos in admiration. Ahsoka wondered how painful it must have been, and whether he knew how beautiful they were. She couldn't help but notice his impressive physique: even under his tunic she had immediately known he was sturdy, but seeing him without it was different. The Togruta concluded that his long years of training must have been excruciatingly intense. The bacta had been well spread out for some time, but Ahsoka was still kneading his shoulder blades, surprised by how smooth the Sith's skin was despite his aggressive appearance. Suddenly, realizing again what she was doing, her hands immediately stopped massaging, and she bent down to retrieve the cotton patches, which she carefully applied to the wounds. Finally, she flattened the cloth and applied pressure on it to prevent it from falling off. Once the bandage was finished, she backed away from the wounds. Maul was about to turn around, but Ahsoka anticipated and hurried back to the cockpit without waiting for a « thank you » to avoid his gaze. Once back in her seat, she released a breath she wasn’t aware she had held for so long. She was confused. Embarrassed. And she was already regretting that she'd agreed to help him heal his wounds. Despite the promise she had made to herself, staying away from him and avoiding any interaction beyond vague questions and answers was impossible. It was beyond her strength. 

Strangely, she no longer found his company as unbearable as on the first day, despite their frequent disagreements and the fact that he was so impossible. But getting used to his presence and seeing him as anything other than an unreliable person was very dangerous. She stared at the navigation screen, which indicated that there were still a few hours to go before reaching the Outer Rim. Ahsoka summoned the Force to plead for help, to help her see clearly into this story and understand why her heart was beating faster whenever she was near him. It was by far the most frightening and unfamiliar thing she had experienced in her twenty-two years, and strangely enough, Maul seemed to be no exception. His reactions were similar, though more abrupt and usually more subtle.

Each time, it was as if he was mentally punishing himself, as if he was always at risk of being caught thinking or doing something he shouldn't. Like it was forbidden. From the little she knew about his past, Ahsoka had deduced that many things had been forbidden to him for no reason. Sidious wasn't known for his clemency.

Maul tucked his tunic over the bandages, including the one he had managed to make himself on his right arm. The atmosphere was electric, overcharged with a tension that he wanted to get rid of so little ago, but which he could no longer forget. It was magnetic, and in a way it reminded him of his journey to the Dark Side and his first steps in that dark universe where his Master had guided him. Except that this time, although they were invigorating sensations, they paralyzed him at the same time. It was unexplainable and infinitely complex, just like the Dark Side and its numerous ramifications. But he knew about the darkness. This was something else. It was frightening, and... thrilling. Who would have thought that one day Skywalker's former apprentice would have awakened deep-buried feelings that his Master had always crushed to keep the Zabrak from getting distracted? The ex-Sith knew that the Code he once adhered to encouraged passion, and that having a companion was not inherently forbidden, but his social relationships had always been based on dominance and the instillation of fear. Moreover, he also found it unnecessary to some extent. He now understood why his former master saw this as a weakness rather than an asset. Some were able to manage it perfectly, to bring out the right balance and intensify their power on the Dark Side, but this usually only happened between two Force users who were on the same side of the battlefield.

And it was also the very first time he had ever met someone so skilled and whose abilities rivaled his own, someone who was worthy to be judged as his equal, and with whom he had had physical contact other than to kill. It didn't matter if she had been a Jedi: she was apparently willing to do anything to eliminate Sidious, and that set her apart from the other Republic puppets who refused to see the big picture. She was following him to his homeworld right now, and she apparently wasn't averse to the idea of having to heal him with her own hands. It was unexpected, and Maul still didn't know how to deal with these feelings. Should he repress them, or on the contrary, abandon himself completely to them and stop restricting the impulses of his own instincts in order to understand the potential that would derive from such a possibility? It was difficult to say. But Maul didn't want his actions to lead him adrift. He didn't even know what these strange sensations were called, and whether they were true or temporary. He wasn't just looking for power anymore. He wanted more than that. He wanted something deeper, something that would make him feel truly alive, as the Dark Side once had the ability to. And, in a way, Ahsoka seemed to be the embodiment of those desires. She represented a new chance, the chance to no longer lose what he once cherished so dearly. He had lost too much in the name of the Sith to let them guide his way. Ahsoka didn't fit the profile of the person he should have allied himself with by Sith standards, and yet she seemed to work best with him. No, he didn't care what they thought anymore.

Savage was his brother, but there was still a form of rivalry between them, which inevitably led to their loss. And Maul refused to mess things up again and lose the only person who was willing to follow and help him. This was the last chance the Force offered him to do things differently and forget his dysfunctional addictions, the time to abandon the old and obsolete traditions of all the doctrinal regimes that wanted to dictate their every move. For this was perhaps the secret of success. By joining forces and ignoring everything else, they might be able to bring some semblance of order to the galaxy. There were always these new and unknown feelings that stood in his way, and Maul was convinced that it was best to suppress them for as long as possible to avoid messing things up just as he was about to change them, but he wasn't against investigating and finding out where they came from and whether Ahsoka felt the same way. However, he had his doubts about that. She must not have had much time to ask herself these kinds of questions either, and maybe it was just his imagination that was altering his judgment after so many years spent with that part of his brain locked, blocking access to sensations he didn't even remember possessing. And yet, an orange-skinned ex-Jedi with big blue eyes had changed all that and rekindled those senses with the snap of a finger.

He was determined to dig deeper on the subject, at least if it persisted. And for the moment, every moment spent in the company of the young woman had proved that it was not a passing feeling. He had always been fascinated by her. However, he preferred to wait and see, just to be sure before doing anything he would later regret, especially if it would jeopardise their association. Perhaps Ahsoka was simply showing her empathy through her old Jedi habits. He doubted it, but it was better to leave room for that kind of eventuality than to rush her, ruin their alliance, and humiliate himself in front of her because of those absurd thoughts that surfaced just because they had been suppressed for so long. 

Maul hadn't eaten anything at the Chiss feast, but her hunger had been cut off by the sudden surge of adrenaline that had resulted from his last interaction with Ahsoka.He decided to focus on the Force wriggling around him, and meditate on the options available to them once they reached their destination. Dathomir wasn't particularly welcoming, but Maul knew it like the back of his hand. It was an inhospitable, hostile world devoid of advanced civilization, and those were the very reasons he had chosen this place. Although his primary attachment to this planet was the fact that he was born there, it wasn't its greatest advantage: they could plan their plans there discreetly, away from the threats of the new emperor. Sidious no longer intervened on worlds that no longer had anything to offer him, and this one was one of them. He had felt it in the Force. His separatist troops had razed the red lands and massacred its already small population. The planet's poor natural resources were certainly not worthy of his concern. The only thing Maul feared was that his former master would be able to feel his presence in the Force and trace it to the far reaches of the galaxy until he was dead at his feet. If that happened, Sidious would choose one of the two options with the best chance of success: send in reputable, specially trained assassins in Force users eliminations, or get to it himself to have the pleasure of eliminating his former pawn. In either case, he had to be extremely careful and trust no one. No one except his new ally.

His meditation plunged him into a trance so deep that he almost forgot how much time had passed. He remembered the long years on Dathomir that were part of his past, and did his best to remember the place. He saw the Nightsisters, his mother, the altar where he had had the privilege of being reborn after the ordeal he had endured on Lotho Minor, Savage, Feral, Ventress. He wondered what had become of the pale-skinned warrior, of whom he had only a vague memory. All he remembered was her weakness, and the fact that she hadn’t hesitated to make an alliance with Kenobi to make it out alive. A real waste. Ahsoka at least had the merit of assuming her past origins without changing sides only when it suited her. And that had pleasantly surprised him. The mere fact that a former Jedi could conceive of separating from the Republic of her own free will was astonishing. But the fact that she had joined him to unite forces against a common enemy to make a difference was remarkable.

Maul spent several hours sitting on the cold grates of the main compartment, letting his mind carry him far away. From time to time, the Force would vibrate, as if to remind him who was on board with him. And with each vibration, he had to do everything in his power to keep the Togruta out of his thoughts and calm the anxious beating of his hearts. All he wanted was to go back into the cockpit, look at her, feel her thin, gracious fingers tracing his tattoos again and experience the same thrill as before. But he couldn't. So he restrained himself, punishing himself with memories of excruciating pain to forget. It wasn't enough to eradicate all the symptoms, but enough to concentrate on his meditation without being interrupted by that pair of clear, azure eyes.

The last hour of his meditation, however, was abruptly cut off when he felt that they were close. The Zabrak felt the atmosphere of the planet and its familiar Force signature tickling his mind, and soon he was on his metal feet, calmly moving towards the cockpit for a better view of the planet. His hearts kept beating with every step, but he made a great effort to keep control. The dathomirian entered the cabin where Ahsoka, who had apparently just woken up from a nap, was. She had probably been awakened by the frantic beeping of the control screen, which required confirmation of the coordinates and some final manipulations. She barely noticed the Sith who had penetrated into the cabin, but when she did, she too seemed to want to remain silent to avoid rekindling thoughts she wished to forget. Maul's eyes were riveted on the glowing planet, which was now clearly visible. From outer space, it looked like a large unbleached ruby peppered with brown specks. It was beautiful. It was only a huge globe bathed in blood light, but its aura was bewitching. He couldn't stay still. As for Ahsoka, her growing anxiety emanated from her in powerful waves. Even so, she didn't utter a word, too busy pensively scrutinizing their destination. She grabbed both navigation levers to begin the descent into the planet's atmosphere. Her hands trembled with apprehension. Maul had noticed that detail, but he said nothing, preferring to revel in the gloomy whispers of the Force that enveloped the ship and made the metal walls creak. As they got closer, the dathomirian could better perceive the changes that had taken place. Nothing was the same without the proud people of Dathomir and their culture. The Dark Side had ravaged everything in its path, leaving no survivors. The presence of the Dathomirians in the Force had been reduced to ashes, and with them their precious heritage and traditions, which were so rich and complex. It was sinister, as if the only sounds that could be heard were whispers of forgotten spectres, left to themselves on their home planet. In a way, that was precisely what had happened to him after he lost his legs at the hands of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had felt empty, abandoned, and he had opened his arms wide to welcome his death several times when his thirst for vengeance wasn’t enough to keep him whole. If Savage hadn't found him in time, Maul knew he might not be alive. And these realizations made his brother's death and the disappearance of everyone that was part of his lineage even harder to accept. He was going to find Sidious, and he was going to make him pay. And if the cyborg that had taken his mother's life was still functional, he would make sure it was destroyed down to the last bolt.

Ahsoka was concentrating for the landing, but the emotional turmoil of her traveling companion was somewhat distracting. Not to mention the fact that she was still trying to forget what had happened. In any case, her preoccupation intensified to the point of overshadowing almost every other thought. Dathomir was nothing but a black hole. The atmosphere emanating from it was wild and primitive, but the waves it sent back were sprinkled with pain and funeral cries. The Togruta relied on the light filaments of the Force she could still find and bathed in them to stabilize herself. Preoccupation soon gave way to cautious determination. She forced the freighter to dive deeper, piercing the atmosphere and the pinkish clouds that obscured the surface of the blood-colored sphere. The ship descended, and after about thirty seconds of ascending through the clouds, the land was visible. A thick carmine mist with dead and emaciated trees emerged from the ground. High rocky mountains covered most of the area, and the smaller orange-coloured rocks formed peaks or plateaus, most of which seemed inaccessible by foot. The young woman focused on the open natural platforms where she could easily land the ship as she activated another pair of buttons to cushion the impact. Maul held his breath beside her, captivated by the environment that was so familiar to him. He was completely absorbed, and if this planet didn't look like a huge graveyard, she would have thought it was kind of cute. 

Ahsoka finally spotted the perfect place to land and approached it carefully to avoid hitting the huge, unstable rocks that flanked the natural plateau, like statues guarding the entrance to a sacred temple. They were very close, and Maul wriggled with anticipation at her side, completely absorbed by the sight. The ship had not even landed when he walked towards the exit, waiting for the ramp to come down while he kept his hands behind his back. He struggled to stand upright because of the injuries, but he confidently waited while Ahsoka lowered the shuttle to ground level in a series of pressurized whistles. They had finally arrived. The ex-Jedi sighed nervously as she activated the button that operated the ramp. The ramp creaked down to the ground, revealing the sepulchral landscape and the faint carmine light that obscured its surface. She could hear the Zabrak's heavy strides on it and the metallic tinkling that echoed into the cockpit. Ahsoka hesitated for a long time before getting up in turn while she scanned the abstract landscape in front of her. She heard voices in the distance calling out to her, begging her to come out and meet them. But she instantly chased them away, frowning as she concentrated to keep her calm. Finally, the young Togruta closed the distance between herself and the ramp, her silhouette cutting out strangely in the thick purple mist. She emerged from the ship, finding Maul outside with his back to her. 

Ahsoka thought it only made sense that Maul came from here. This place was like a representation of him, at least if he’d be a spherical celestial body moving on one orbit: wild, unwelcoming, dark and very red. And she felt her blood freeze when the dathomirian uttered a powerful and indefinable war cry, the euphoria and suffering twisting his voice, transforming the octaves that were usually so silky to make them almost unrecognizable. 

Despite her anxiety, Ahsoka felt a rush of adrenaline rising through her.

She was curious to see what the Force had in store for them.

*


	9. Emerald limerence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dathomir is anything but ordinary. And so are Maul's feelings when it comes to the Togruta he has to share this adventure with. What will happen when he realizes things aren't as easy as he had deemed them to be when they arrive on his home world with new goals?
> 
> -
> 
> Note: Limerence can be defined as an "involuntary state of intense romantic desire".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Jar Jar voice* Hello boyos! Sorry if this one took quite a while, I had to do an ungodly amount of research to get it right and I still ended up feeling like my writing felt fuzzy. Hope you'll enjoy nonetheless, and that it was worth the wait! But you guys know the drill by now: comments and criticism are always incredibly welcome :) Enjoy your stay!

The atmosphere of Dathomir was like a nightmare. Distant hootings rang out from both sides, between the rare tufts of reddish, almost naked vegetation that dotted the huge orange rocks. Everything here was strange. Probably most disturbing was the attitude of the Zabrak. Although his anticipation was understandable, nothing here was pleasing. The sky was totally obscured by the thick scarlet mist that blurred the contours of all matter visible to the naked eye. Although it was difficult to get your bearings, Ahsoka deduced that by following Maul and remaining cautious, things shouldn't go too badly. But, of course, that wasn't a guarantee. He was as unpredictable as a dewback. He scanned their surroundings, savouring the light breeze blowing across the set. Ahsoka took a few steps to the side to catch a glimpse of the landscape surrounding the platform. She moved closer to the edge, and knocked a handful of small pebbles off the eroded precipice. They stood on a vast surface, and it overlooked a series of natural corridors strewn with huge thorny roots and dirty puddles. Below, she could see various insects and a few small rodents passing by. The climate was quite pleasant, which was at least one positive point on a long list of drawbacks. 

She was still shaken by her last exchange with the Zabrak, trying to forget at all costs his soft and firm skin, the proximity of his splendid tattoos and his sturdy back. But the hostile and flamboyant place she had been persuaded to go to was enough to interrupt her restless thoughts for a moment, even if it didn't really change the situation and what it implied. Ahsoka had to come to her senses as soon as possible.

The young exile observed the reddish glow of the submerged surroundings in which Maul blended perfectly, which made her feel even more like a fish out of water. Her thoughts came back to Anakin for the hundredth time since she left Sundari, still forcing her to accept the fact that he was no longer there at her side, without really being able to fully convince herself that he might be lost forever to Sidious. Skyguy was above that, and she was convinced that he would never voluntarily join the opposite side. But Maul's speech in the throne room was taking on more importance by the minute, its absurd veracity taking on astronomical dimensions. Ahsoka was just beginning to understand that she might not have grasped the magnitude of what was being played out on Sidious' side, and that Anakin might not be as incorruptible as she had always thought. She remembered with pain the moments of pure hatred he could show, his aggressiveness when something went wrong or when someone close to him was in serious danger. It would have been ridiculous to think that he could never change. Yet it was hard to believe when old memories of their emotional interactions resurfaced. He was no longer there to tease her, teach her and guide her through the terrifying world of the Force. He was no longer there to flash those mischievous smiles, to deliver those tender shoulder bumps, or to make those sarcastic little remarks that had become part of both their personalities.

She also remembered Kenobi and his fondness for pacifism, which had helped her more than once to calm the ardors of his overly impulsive Padawan. Obi-Wan had been a great Jedi, a prodigious Master of the Order, and a very good friend. She missed his diplomacy and hilarious retorts, despite the fact that she was now the only ally of his sworn enemy. His horned nemesis to whom he had inflicted atrocious suffering by robbing him of his physical mobility, and whose life he had avenged by taking the life of the one that mattered most to him.

Strangely, she didn't blame either of them for their actions. They had destroyed each other, and although Maul had committed absolutely atrocious actions, Sidious had certainly played an important role in the life of the Zabrak. If all he had ever known was torture, fear, and hatred, there was no doubt that his actions would only reflect the unhappiness that had been instilled in him from an early age. She had seen only a fragment of the abuse he had suffered, but she knew full well that the rest must have been just as unbearable. Such practices could bring even the purest of beings to their knees, twisting their minds until they were charred and irreparable. She still did not understand how hatred could have kept someone so tortured alive, but she was convinced that it was a good thing that he used his survival instincts to turn against the man whose sole purpose was to bring chaos upon the galaxy. Apparently, Maul had temporarily put aside his old quest for revenge. And she knew that someone like Maul would never, ever stop resenting the man who had robbed him of his physical integrity. It was one of the only things he had left after Sidious stole his life.

But forgiveness was probably not even part of his vocabulary, so she doubted it was part of his social skills. It was a shame, since when he wasn't smashing everything he touched, he seemed capable of doing more than just growling with dissatisfaction. Maul remained cruel, boundless and unprincipled, but if the same Order for whom he had even sacrificed his own life had forsaken him and excluded him from its ranks so brutally, also wrenching his entire family from him in the process, it was no surprise that all he knew was rage. This made every interaction complicated and his cooperation more complex, but she knew that in time they would get used to each other despite their so drastically different backgrounds. And then, who knows, maybe one day Maul would see that his manipulative tactics would lead him absolutely nowhere, except perhaps to failure. It was inevitable.

The ex-Sith was focused on the Force and its subtle cues. The Force's waves were as if bruised on Dathomir, stifled by the death that had been sown by its separatist attackers. Still, it welcomed him back as it had on the first day, caressing the depths of his soul to reaffirm his origins and remind him that this planet was his home. Dathomir's son had finally returned to his true roots, and the Force could not help but rejoice. It sang with melancholy and relief at the same time, letting its gravely wounded branches, emptied of their former vivacity, calmly exalt his return. The triumphant drumming faded for a moment to guide him. The whispers tried to show him the way to a distant and well hidden refuge, as if the only good will of the mighty energy field had long awaited the Zabrak. It was as if the Force knew what he was looking for...and had been eager to find it for him. Fascinated, he focused on the gentle drumming that traced the path for him and his ally across the rocky surface to lead them to the answers they were looking for. He waved his hand at the Togruta without turning around and took a few steps in front of him.

"Come."

He looked up at the thick fog in front of them as he prepared to leave.

"Where are we going?"

That was a question he was expecting. He felt his limbs subtly clench at the question and did his best to instantly calm them down.

"You will find out in due time. Come," he repeated in a slightly more insistent tone.

"Tell me where we're going, and I'll follow you," she replied.

He sighed wearily.

"You still do not trust me, do you?"

She crossed her arms and waited without moving. The Zabrak thought that only by putting their efforts together would they be able to find common ground, so he turned around to see her. He looked into her eyes and pushed away the memory of her graceful hands massaging his injured back.

"We are going to find a refuge, a lair," he explained. "That is where we can start our preparations and training."

She shrugged.

"Why don't we just take the ship to get there?"

Another question he had anticipated.

"It would be taking an unnecessary risk. We do not know if Sidious has sent spies after us, or if he will soon. The freighter is an incriminating element we will have to forego."

Her eyes widened in stunned amazement. It was not only dangerous, but also the most absurd decision they could make. She doubted that there were any ships or shipwrecks still functioning on that red globe. Abandoning the only means of transportation they had available to leave was certainly not what she had in mind. Although the planet seemed too desolate for anyone to come across, it was highly likely that the local wildlife would dismantle it without too much difficulty. She hoped that the plateau was too high for the nearby animals to reach and cursed the Zabrak for this foolish new decision. As always, Ahsoka hoped she would not regret it as she joined him, silently accepting his recommendation.

Satisfied with the compliance he had achieved, Maul moved closer to the edge, followed by Ahsoka who had taken care to take the leather pouch with her. All in all, leaving the freighter where it was might not have been such a bad idea: it contained spice, so if someone was chasing them and came across the storage boxes full of orange powder that had belonged to a gang of pirates, the hunt might have been interrupted or relayed accordingly. Sidious was looking for Force users, not bandits. So they had at least the advantage of being covered by the accidental deception, and by the distance according to the Zabrak's plan. And if they weren't, she could always protest and offer him an alternative. But if Sidious was to sense their presence and send his troops after them, it was unlikely that their pursuers would stop at the sight of a few spice boxes. They would surely deduce that they had stolen it, or that they had simply set up this ruse themselves to avoid suspicion. And they had to be ready to react if that happened. She wondered what Maul had in mind.

They came to the end of the precipice. The lower part of the cliff was almost completely covered by the fog, from which some blackened tree branches stood out, and that would have prevented anyone else from understanding where they were. But it was without counting on their affinity with the Force. They both knew exactly what was waiting for them down below: hideous creatures, foul puddles, and lots of thorny plants. And Maul had already spotted a long branch that joined another hill opposite the one they had landed on. Determined, he stepped on it to test its resistance and began the crossing when he realized that the weight of his legs would not be an obstacle. Ahsoka hesitated for a moment, silently watching the Sith as he walked along the branch while he stabilized to avoid falling. Eventually she did the same. Maul had already reached the other platform and was scanning the desolate landscape that had once been his home. Ahsoka caught up with him, and she couldn't help but take one last look at the shuttle, preoccupied with what would happen next. She couldn't believe the situation she was in now: with a horned ex-Sith on his home world, in quasi-pacific association. It was surreal, and it felt more like a strange dream or vision than reality. But that didn't mean she was complaining about it. To have to be alone and lurk in the shadows with the constant fear of being hunted down and having no one to help her would have been much worse. But it could also have been better.

Maul moved forward as if the path was all laid out before them, and this time it was Ahsoka who followed him. They crossed and climbed over many plateaus, stepping over more and more spiny plants and avoiding as much as possible any gathering of insects or small mammals lurking around. The Togruta scanned the glowing landscape and its natural wastes with revulsion, shuddering at every animal cry that echoed in the distance. But at times, she looked at him. She stared at his horns, his imposing stature, and the way his face cut itself out in the mist, emphasizing his nightmarish appearance. She never let herself be impressed by a person's appearance no matter how different they were, but Maul was so atypical he didn't fit into any category. Ahsoka had seen Zabraks before, and they had little to nothing in common with him. They were often more frail, less intimidating, and their eyes did not usually pierce the soul of the person they were looking at. Not to mention the pigmentation of their skin. She had never seen such rich, flashy, flamboyant skin. Her own complexion had always seemed very conspicuous to her, but it was nothing compared to that of her travel companion. Even here, where he blended into the environment, he still stood out particularly from the scenery, like a complex painting that could not be ignored even if it was hidden. In any case, Maul would still have more ease in camouflaging himself than she did.

She grimaced as they crossed a dusty plain strewn with nettles and uprooted trunks whose ends formed curious spirals. If the moon tinged with splendid cyan shades made her want to touch all the plants she saw, this one made her want to clean up. 

"Dathomir is even uglier than I thought," she said mockingly.

The Zabrak continued on his way, but he momentarily came out of his orientation trance and turned his head slightly to the side to cast a wedge-shaped glance at her. Hadn't she compared him to this planet less than an hour ago?

"...And the glow of Coruscant is but a facade of lies to conceal its corruption."

Touché.

"It wasn't always like this," she replied melancholically.

"The same goes for Dathomir," the ex-Sith replied with the same touch of nostalgia.

What had happened here must have affected him a lot. She couldn't even imagine how he must have felt when he had learned that all his people had been massacred under the gunfire of the same man who had been his mentor. If Maul was a monster, it was nothing compared to Sidious. He was Evil itself. But even so, she wanted to know more about his childhood, about his life here before everything changed as he was ripped out of his family's hands to follow a devastating path. The path of hatred and destruction.

"What was it like? I mean, when you were a kid."

She struggled as she stepped over another blackened trunk that had been uprooted. 

"This kind of talk won't get us anywhere," the Zabrak simply replied.

"Forget I asked," she replied, disappointed by his answer.

Maybe sharing his past with her wasn't such a bad idea after all. But he didn't have much to say about that part of his life. The most painless period of his life was surprisingly the one he didn't remember much about, even though coming back here reminded him of a couple of things. He sighed, resigned.

"I do not remember much. Only my mother and the Nightsisters."

"Really? That's it?"

"There is not much to tell. It is the past."

Ahsoka decided not to insist. Apparently, the less complicated moments of his life didn't inspire him much. Or maybe there was something he wasn't telling her.

"But let us talk about you instead, Ahsoka Tano," he said in his smooth voice.

She had to admit that she wasn't expecting that at all. That proved that he wasn't entirely incapable of communicating when he put enough good will into it. Although doubts surfaced about his desire to know more about her, the Togruta decided to play along and leave her doubts in a corner of her mind.

"I was born on Shili. A Jedi Master named Plo Koon found me there, and then he took me to Coruscant so I could join the Order," the young woman explained longingly.

"Interesting. So not only are the Jedi corrupt, but they also kidnap children."

Ahsoka felt the anger rise inside her, especially when he used that subtly derisive tone.

"If he hadn't found me, I'd still be a slave by now," she replied bitterly.

She wasn't wrong about that. He had known slavery from a very young age here. And although Sidious had deprived him of all his rights to destroy him and forge him according to his will, he had no doubt that slavery would have been less painful than the brutal tutelage under which he had learned. But it had also allowed him to find himself once freed, to understand who he was, and to accumulate enough power to build his own criminal empire. Sidious no longer dictated his life, but those long years of learning had honed his skills to turn him into a formidable warrior. In a way, he owed his remarkable survival instincts to his former master and his teachings. 

"Not necessarily," he insisted.

"It doesn't matter anymore. The Force guided me. I went down this path for a good reason."

"Indeed. Our paths might not have crossed, which would have been rather..."

Ahsoka listened, intrigued. She was curious to see what his choice of words would be. 

"...unfortunate."

That was astonishing. But welcome.

"Speak for yourself," she replied in a mocking tone.

She couldn't see his narrow tattooed face from her position, but she perceived the brief amused, mischievous grin that had appeared on his lips as if it were. Deep down, Maul didn't seem to dislike her cheeky little remarks all that much. On the contrary, it was as if he was deliberately provoking her, and that he really appreciated getting a reaction from her. And she didn't mind at all. Ahsoka had always had this penchant for sarcastic conversation that would lighten the mood. And he was apparently very comfortable with that kind of communication as well: his answers were always sharp and challenging. It was sometimes difficult to find a response to the Zabrak's comments, even for her. But Anakin had taught her the art of sarcasm quite well.

Ahsoka felt that the march on Dathomir would never end. It seemed ten times longer to her than the one they had taken on the unknown moon of Vandor. Silence had returned between them after their last conversation, but it was a pleasant silence that didn't bother either. Maul seemed far too busy probing the surroundings and letting himself be guided by the Force to stay focused and maintain a longer conversation than the previous one. Ahsoka took the opportunity to immerse herself in the ambience and remain true to her very observant tendencies, paying close attention to the chimerical voices reverberating behind each rock. The sinister murmurs were trying to warn her, to bait her, to show her something. But the Togruta did her best to ignore them and continue to follow the path that the dathomirian was tracing. Here, the Force had a unique presence, unlike anything Ahsoka had ever felt on systems where the Dark Side had the advantage. The vibrations that animated the blood-red atmosphere of the planet were mystical, primitive, savage. The cold, vicious bite of the Dark Side was present, but it did not prevail. Instead, distant echoes of madness overshadowed the icy wind of darkness to make the new sensation even more terrifying. Although Maul's presence was not reassuring in itself, it was the only relatively familiar thing Ahsoka could relate to. So she didn't hesitate to follow him closely, anxious at the thought of making a bad encounter in the middle of this graveyard planet.

The fog-covered red plain they had just finished crossing was gradually changing, giving way to a new expanse. When the fog had faded enough, the two allies could glimpse what awaited them beyond the last charred trees strewn across the ground. Ahsoka gazed for a moment at the skies darkened by huge clouds, then she focused on the landscape facing them in the distance. What she thought were just ruins was actually an abandoned village. Or at least, what was left of it. Huge blocks of stone lined the surrounding area, some of which seemed to have been carved to represent strange faces adorned with jewels. But most of them had collapsed, and now they lay on the ground, covered with moss and twisted roots. They were the last remnants of a bygone era, but their ghostly vitality still resided within the Force. The spectral whispers intensified as the two approached, crying out to attract the attention of Dathomir's prodigal son who was back home. Maul was once again among his own people, but sadly, all that remained of them was a dead family trapped in the afterlife.

The village had been built on the ground and was made entirely of stones and damaged wooden planks. The two allies made their way through the cracked carvings and stunted vegetation into the village, and Ahsoka felt apprehension squeeze her heart. This was a dark, gloomy place. There was nothing welcoming about it, and the fact that Maul seemed to be rejoicing at having returned here made her shudder. She thought life on Shili was difficult...it was nothing compared to this planet. She couldn't imagine the conditions under which Maul had had to grow up. And the worst wasn't even the complicated lifestyle the dathomirians had adopted, no. It was being torn away from his family and being condemned to follow the teachings of a heartless master. A master who would later himself have caused the death of all dathomirians. Sidious had annihilated the spirit of the Zabrak and decimated his fellow men before rejecting him like garbage. It was perfectly understandable that the Zabrak would be enraged. And Sidious was responsible for everything else. The lives of thousands of clones wasted by their programming chips, Order 66, hundreds of Jedi betrayed by their own army, and...Anakin. Ahsoka still secretly hoped that what the Force had revealed to her in a dream on the blue moon was wrong, but deep down, she knew. Anakin was no more. He'd been replaced by someone else. Someone she didn't know, someone whose existence she refused to acknowledge. The day she faced it, she would believe it. For now, she preferred to focus on their purpose.

They entered the dilapidated village without a word. The deep rumbling that seemed to come from the ground followed them closely, like some sort of constant guttural humming aimed at plunging anyone venturing for more than thirty seconds into madness. The tinnitus inevitably ended up seeming oppressive to the young Togruta, as if the enigmatic symphony with its grave and heavy accents was following them. The vibrations had now mixed with the sound of rattling bones, and Ahsoka almost stopped dead in her tracks. Her mind was confused. She didn't know what to think. The air suddenly seemed unbreathable, suffocating. Maul was scanning one of the narrow alleys that led to the heart of the village when he felt the discomfort of his traveling companion. He turned around, and he needed only a glance to understand what was wrong. Ahsoka could feel the events that had taken place on the planet. She could hear the aggressive drums of his people and their triumphal chanting, just as she could feel their brutal deaths and hysterical cries masked by the Separatist fire. This was surely a first for her. To set foot on a planet steeped in so much history, darkness, rituals, power…Maul was proud of his lineage and its history. And the fact that she could perceive these ripples in the Force so clearly only strengthened that feeling. Dathomir and his people may have died, but their influence on the glowing globe was still present, keeping the last ruins of their unparalleled culture standing. He took a few steps towards her and drew closer as she held her temple in one hand, oppressed by the sensations. He hesitated to grasp her wrist, as she had done to comfort him the other day, but he knew it would only intensify the feelings he was trying to repress. It was best to avoid distractions until he had found what he was looking for. Maul didn't know if the Force would cut off his subconscious cues if he became distracted, so he preferred to avoid it. He limited himself to a glance.

"We will be there soon," the Zabrak assured her.

"I'm okay, it's just a headache."

Her tone was firm and unconvincing, but he felt Ahsoka was responsible and independent enough to recognize her limitations. Maul took one last look at her before he resumed his journey, followed by the young woman who was gradually getting her act together. They rushed into one of the small dark alleys that was half demolished. Maul's heavy footsteps echoed on the stone floor as they advanced through the darkness, and Ahsoka shivered again as she felt the eerie darkness greet them. The shaky walls around them were battered, covered with climbing plants and partially destroyed. The ex-Sith did not pay much attention to them, but he was relieved to see that the buildings had not yet succumbed to everything that had fallen upon them since his departure. But the feeling was still strange. Walking through these rocky corridors strewn with nettles and shards of broken vases without a soul around felt particularly strange.

Maul stopped walking. Ahsoka did the same and noticed the Zabrak crouching down to pick up what looked a lot like a torch. He examined it, then concentrated, immersing his entire mind in the Dark Side, feeling every bit of energy that animated the planet. His planet. The Force vibrated powerfully, and within five seconds, devouring flames enveloped the torch, illuminating both their faces in the shadows. Maul grinned devilishly, satisfied with his speed and the invigorating wave that had taken hold of him as a result of this intense connection with the energy field. Ahsoka was as stunned as the first time, bewildered by the improbable abilities the Zabrak possessed. She gazed at his face in the glow of the flames and was momentarily distracted by the elongated features of the Dathomirian. He was absolutely horrific, inhuman, terrifying. And yet his face had only attractive shapes and proportions. He was hypnotic. All his facial features were as if chiseled, carved in fine stone. The Togruta interrupted her own train of thoughts when his ally resumed his march. He illuminated their path by brandishing the flaming stick high, guiding her into the heart of the village, which was now distinguishable at the end of the small rocky artery they walked along. Ahsoka couldn't see much, just a slightly more open area bordered by wooded buildings.

"We are close."

She was confused. They weren't going to take refuge in a damp, nettle-covered gutter in the middle of a ghost town, were they?

"Wait a minute, don't tell me this is where we're going to stay," she exclaimed worriedly.

Maul kept moving forward, indifferent to the preoccupied tone she had used. He may have been unpredictable, but he wasn't stupid.

"No. I know what I am doing, Tano."

"It's Ahsoka," she hissed.

"...Ahsoka," he rectified in his cavernous voice.

Hearing her name in his mouth always had the same effect on her. She found it strange, yet strangely pleasing. He had a deep voice punctuated with charming accents, as sinuous as the whistling of a Krayt dragon. And when he wasn't spitting threats, that voice was particularly dangerous. The two warriors burst onto the high plateau that overlooked the desolate red valley that served as the center of the ruins. Dwellings made of large boards of rotten wood covered with moss and ivy had been built there. The rest was practically empty, except for a few clusters of cracked vases. A few strange lights were scattered here and there, but they were almost all extinguished. Those whose light persisted emitted a very faint glow, as if the planet's lonely atmosphere and its abnormal humming kept them on. Curiously ornate flags decorated the wooden facades, and although they were in tatters, Ahsoka could clearly see the golden embroidery representing clans and trees devoid of foliage.

Maul felt a hint of nostalgia prick him again. It wasn't his village, but he remembered the one he'd grown up in. He gorged himself of the frenetic memories that came flooding back, while doing his best to stay focused on their purpose. They had to reach their destination before nightfall, or things would take a bad turn. Dathomir was anything but a forgiving place, especially when it was dark. They crossed the plateau, occasionally crushing the clay debris on the ground. His ally said nothing, visibly captivated by the scenery. Her presence by his side was...soothing? He didn't exactly know, but he enjoyed feeling her bewitching halo near him. He guided her to another alley that led to the other side of the village, pointing the torch to the right and left for a better view. The new path they had taken was even darker than the previous one, but the murmurs had subsided. Ahsoka was relieved. She looked up at the sky to see its color. The soft shades of pink mixed with bright purple resulted in a mystical, misty paint, behind which fluctuated a faint glow from the first moon of the system. Dathomir seemed to have come straight out of a nightmare, yet its gloomy appearance gave it a unique primitive charm.

They continued on their way until they reached the other end of the alleyway and led to a different environment. The village ended at a precipice, and this precipice was over another deserted valley covered with orange dust. The only accesses to the plain were twisted trunks leading directly to the mainland, or the few rocky mounds that stood on the platform. There were also long, thick lianas that hung from the blackened trees of the village to reach the lower ground, but this was riskier than the other options. If Maul had a free spirit right now, he would probably have opted for the dangerous alternatives that involved adrenaline rushes, but he wasn't alone, and he doubted that Ahsoka could keep up. After all, she was still getting used to the Force's wild surges. Maul decided to trust his instincts and go the way the Force indicated him. He tested the strength of the trunk that seemed strongest to him, and then began the crossing, being careful not to take too heavy steps. Ahsoka hesitated for a moment, staring at the tattooed warrior brandishing his torch as he continued on his way. She wasn't afraid of heights, but the Zabrak's metal legs threatened their safety. He was completely absorbed, no longer even seeming to assess the risks of their journey. The young woman took a quick glance around her to find an alternative path that would lead her to the same place, without success. Reluctantly, she took several nervous steps to reach the trunk, then she imitated her travelling companion and in turn stepped forward to reach the small platform connected to it. Despite her lack of concentration, Ahsoka made the crossing without too much trouble and joined Maul on the low rise. He was waiting for her, his back straight and his torch proudly raised to the sky.

"Beyond that valley," the Sith said.

She squinted her eyes to better discern the obstacle that stood between them and their destination: a black and distorted forest. An expanse of trees and roots intertwined, forming atrophied arches above the irregular terrain. The whole thing was shrouded in a crimson fog much thicker than the one surrounding their ship when they arrived. It was an even more macabre sight than the previous one, and Ahsoka was willing to bet that numerous beasts were taking refuge between these deformed trunks and their innumerable thorny branches. It didn't augur any good. And after looking around, it didn't look like there were any other options. The expanse covered such a large area on both sides that it would take them more time to find a way around than to simply go through it.

"Let's finish this," she declared.

Maul went ahead while brandishing the crackling torch in front of him after the signal. They began their descent from the mound of flat rock and put one foot down before beginning the walk that would lead them through the field of twisted roots. Ahsoka could hear the screaming voices and the destruction that had silenced them. They entered the fog, and in an instant they found themselves overwhelmed by the reddish mist.

*

During their crossing, Ahsoka had noticed footprints belonging to a large animal, but she had preferred not to mention it and continued to follow Maul in silence. After all, he must have been fully aware of the dangers lurking around. This was his territory, his kingdom. Now that the Nightsisters were no longer there to dominate the rest, Maul was technically the only one worthy of respect on the planet. And somehow Ahsoka found the prospect terrifying. Maul, a ruler? It would be the beginning of the end. But fortunately for her, they were only here to work out a plan and advance in the Force. Nothing more. Just training and planning. And the cohabitation that it entailed. But that was it. She drove away the faint feelings of contradiction that clouded her judgment, those little whispers that implied something else might happen. She refused. They were only here for one thing. One goal, one objective.

What seemed strange to the ex-Jedi was how easily they had reached the other side of the thorny forest. There were no obstacles that stood in their way. She had simply had to lower her head to avoid bumping into the branches above them. When she wasn't casting suspicious glances around her in case an unexpected attack occurred, she would observe the crown of horns of the Zabrak that adorned his perfectly round skull. It was fascinating to see how it blended in with its habitat, yet remained unique and flashy. Ahsoka had studied the various planets of the Outer Rim a bit during her formative years at the Jedi Temple, including Dathomir. She wasn't an expert in the field, but she did learn a thing or two about the population of the red globe. And she knew that it was extremely rare for a Zabrak to have a skin color like Maul's, whose pigmentation could be so easily concealed in its own environment. Eventually her thoughts faded, as did the carmine mist that enveloped them. The open plain where roots and deformed trunks were becoming rarer appeared in front of them, and further away, something that looked like a building.

The whispers slowly increased in intensity as the two allies got closer to the abandoned building, and when they got close enough to see the contours, Ahsoka felt shivers run down her body. In front of them stood a partially demolished black stone façade with a horizontal gaping hole that served as an entrance. Only after many seconds did she realize that statues, torn from their pedestals, were lying on the ground on either side of the path leading to the open cellar. Those that were still standing were broken at the waist, and they guarded the entrance to the immense cave, their bent arms supporting the vault of the ruined vault. Their lower bodies lay still on the dusty floor, separated from the rest. There were also a few sculptures of skulls. They were titanic, and they all represented female faces with wrinkled eyes that opened their elongated mouths. Although everything seemed partly demolished or severely eroded, the curious monument still stood.

"There it is," announced her companion in an exalted tone.

"What is...that?"

"The Nightsister lair."

What? Ahsoka prayed that she had misheard him.

"We're going to..."

"Yes," cut the Zabrak.

"In the..."

"Precisely."

The Togruta grimaced. He was apparently more excited than she was at the prospect of having to spend the next few days in an old abandoned den where who knows how many things had happened. And she didn't like it. It was probably the worst idea he'd had since the beginning of their journey. Taking refuge in a place like that was absolutely not part of the deal. But she had to admit that they hadn't verbally really set any rules or conditions that had to be followed, except maybe about betrayal. 

He walked forward without blinking, ready to throw himself into the mystical hole as if it were a cantina. And that only further convinced Ahsoka that he was crazy and irresponsible. In any case, she expected nothing less from a tattooed lunatic whose only motive was revenge.

"Come," the Zabrak encouraged.

She scrutinized the cave. It was shrouded in darkness, and nothing could be seen beyond the half collapsed statues that supported the crumbling ceiling. The Force drummed around them, emitting a deafening buzz. But the strangest part were the vaporous filaments that Ahsoka seemed to see. They floated in several places, their bright green tint lighting up the red mist. The shamanic chants emanating from the dark crevice hypnotized the young woman, who didn't know where to direct her attention as the sensations assailing her mind disturbed her.

"Lady Tano," called the Sith from his position.

Ahsoka interrupted her observations, aware that she had only taken a few steps since she had been distracted by the disturbing appearance of the place. She slowly shifted her eyes to her ally, who had stopped moving to wait for her while holding his torch high, then looked into the fiery irises, and resolved to do the one thing that seemed the least insane at the moment: follow Maul. He was already half hidden by the shadows cast by the imposing statues, emphasizing the blazing light of his pupils. 

What had she gotten herself into?

*

She followed him through the ruins for long minutes, apprehensively scrutinizing the high rough stone walls of the building. Everything here was imbued with a strange aura, and the symphony that accompanied the atmosphere seemed to be unique to this place alone. As if this physical place possessed a Force signature all by itself. It was disturbing and interesting at the same time. The whispers were lower here, but they resounded in dozens, in who knew how many different voices. All the voices were feminine, and they ranged from hoarse and funereal to high and triumphant. They made their way through the stones and split pieces of statues in the glow of the flames. The main chamber of the cave ended with a smaller entrance. Through this entry, a bright, dim light was visible. Ahsoka walked quietly behind Maul, whose heavy metal footsteps resonated against the damp walls. They finally reached the end, and as they entered the heart of the main chamber, they came to what neither of them could have described in words.

A series of platforms composed solely of brownish rocks and statues rested on an expanse of blue-green fluorescent liquid from which clouds of vapour emanated. The whole decor was dotted with high, extinguished lights and stone pontoons that gave access to the rest of the platforms, on which nested dwellings and rocky staircases had been built. But most impressive was the main building, which had the appearance of a temple. It was even more imposing than the others, and its threshold was covered with still burning candles. Ahsoka's eyes widened so much that it hurt, and her mind wandered, immersing itself in the hypnotic songs of the deceased sisters who once took refuge here. Shivers ran through her entire body as the vibrations of the Force shook her soul. As for Maul, in spite of his silence and impassive expression, he relished in the discovery. He fully savored the sensations that took possession of his mind, vividly accepting the screams of the tormented voices that hailed his return. Maul hadn't felt so good in a while, and he did his best to forget about his curious exchanges with Ahsoka to avoid taking them into account and remember what he needed to forget.

Maul momentarily lowered his torch to observe the cave and its subdued glow. The place radiated a past power, the result of many long years of practice and traditions respected from generation to generation within the Sister clan. Great things had been accomplished within these walls. Maul was proud to be able to show a stranger what his people were once capable of, before Sidious came to annihilate that too. Suddenly, the dathomirian identified a presence he could never be wrong about. Although its physical form had been extinct for ages, he could identify its ubiquitous source as if it were still there. Talzin. He remembered her pale face and square features, her elongated eyes which were always animated by that strange glow of pure power. The vile heap of junk that his former master had sent to Dathomir to exterminate the inhabitants of the planet had also made the huge mistake of taking his mother's life, and for the umpteenth time, Maul vowed to find the armored creature and bring it the destruction it deserved. Sidious may have felt disgust at how much the Zabrak had lost in power over time, but it was a shame that he had sent a pile of spare parts to take care of the tasks he could have handled himself to keep some of his dignity. In any case, Maul was going to regain this lost power, and surrender to it when the old man least expected it. He and his new ally would make him pay for leading the entire galaxy to its ruin, and for taking so much from them without honor.

Feeling his mother's imprint was a shock he hadn't really prepared for, but it was nice to be reminded of her hoarse voice and aura of power. Talzin had been more than a mother: she had been a remarkable warrior. Her affinity with the Force and the special use she made of it were just two in a long list of transcendental abilities that only she had the secret to. But soon, very soon, Maul intended to change that. It was the least he could do to honor Talzin's memory. He would find a way, whatever it was. 

Maul again sensed Ahsoka's unbridled admiration, and he had to make an effort to focus again on the present moment. They still had a lot of work to do. 

"Let us see what is left of their last passage," he said.

He raised his torch again and moved forward to reach the middle plateau. The Togruta imitated the Zabrak while casting curious glances at every object on the platform: large cisterns with logs and ash remains, strange scattered totems, and stones engraved or decorated with red cloth threads. The language that had been used for the carvings was unknown to Ahsoka, but she was almost certain that Maul spoke it fluently, or at least understood it with ease. She looked forward to see if she could benefit from some history lessons about the customs of the Nightsisters or their traditions. Without a datapad, and on a planet where she doubted technology was well developed, she apparently had little choice but to interview her sullen associate. If he would not respond with another cold remark, she could consider it a small victory, and also a way to better understand his origins and their traditions.

The two allies continued on their way to the stone hut that served as a temple. The stone steps glowed in the glow of wax that never seemed to melt, tracing a fiery path to the dark entrance. It was as if the Force itself was keeping this place alive. The carved rectangular landing opened onto a pitch-black interior that Ahsoka didn't particularly want to enter. But she was curious. As crazy as it sounded, Dathomir didn't seem as devoid of life and history as it used to be, and exploring every nook and cranny of this underground fortress seemed like a good place to start. Maul had stopped briefly, his torch raised as he observed the complex architecture of the altar. Ahsoka took the opportunity to climb the stairs first, but she kept her eyes open and let the shadows engulf her again. Maul noticed that she had passed by, and a shiver of anticipation ran down his spine. Inexplicably, it filled him with pride to see her take such an interest in what was of so little value to everyone else.

Dathomir wasn't just his home. It was a veritable cultural mine, and the Sith had cruelly amused themselves by turning it to dust and the Jedi by pillaging it to steal relics that were in no way intended for them. Maul gritted his teeth without realizing it, disgusted by the way his planet and his people had been treated. It was time to do them justice, with or without help. He would not leave this system until he had paid tribute to his family by bringing the lair back to life. Hopefully, depending on how things progress with Ahsoka, he might even be able to return to his old village. Maybe there were some useful discoveries waiting for him outside this cave.  
  
But once he would leave Dathomir, the real tribute he'd pay would be to paint the stars with Sidious's blood.  
*  
  
The room was damp and cool, and Ahsoka felt the atmosphere change as soon as she arrived. The Force was still vibrating, but the chants had turned into crystalline sounds. Although she couldn't see much, the light outside made it easier. The centre of the building formed a circle in the middle of which led to another room, in which boxes of different sizes and colours had been piled up in bundles, along with strange spherical, triangular or shapeless artifacts that had been placed on the containers. Some odd inscriptions in red letters decorated the walls. Of course, still in the language Ahsoka didn't know, but which Maul was probably familiar with. She must have said that although there wasn't much of use in that cellar, it would prove very convenient in case their journey included discoveries of objects that needed to be stored, preserved or put away. Also, since this planet didn't seem to be full of edible items, they would probably have to build up a pantry of storable food. Otherwise, improvised meal breaks after their hunting trips or excursions would be necessary. If that's what Maul had in mind, at least.  
  
A training session wasn't complete without the physical strength and endurance tests that went along with it. Meditation could not increase an individual's power if it was not combined with resistance exercises that required self-control, discipline and great perseverance. And this was precisely what the Zabrak needed to hope one day achieve his full potential. He couldn't let rage and fear guide him indefinitely: he had to find ways to channel his overwhelming power. Even if his outbursts of anger were particularly destructive. As for Ahsoka, despite her maturity, she still had much to learn. She had already acquired a great deal of knowledge, whether it was in the area of wisdom, swordsmanship, or simply her use of the Force. Anakin's life lessons were still precious to her, and she noticed day after day how much she still needed to improve her way of thinking. This had been especially true when she had let her solitude guide her towards Maul, and push her to get closer than she had ever imagined she would desire, especially with the enemy. Not even Lux Bonteri had had this effect on her, although she must admit she had a soft spot for him. She wondered what had become of him after their mission on Onderon.  
  
The ex-Sith had joined her a few minutes ago, and he was inspecting the room and its contents carefully. He was captivated by everything he saw and was very careful whenever he would take an object in his hand for examination. He repeated the action only a few times, crouching and passing his gloved fingers over the relics with interest. When satisfied with his attentive observations, he rubbed his thumb against his forefinger and middle finger to inspect the dust particles that had settled there, and slowly got up again. Ahsoka touched a few of the boxes stacked on top of each other as her eyes scanned the painted inscriptions on the stone walls. He gazed at her face contorted with curiosity and concentration, studying her striated lekku that fell gracefully on her shoulders. And then he remembered how she tormented him, how she occupied his mind, like a gentle punishment that was impossible to get rid of. She was apparently very interested in the dathomirian scriptures the Sisters had taken the time to leave on the walls. Oh how much he would have liked things to be different. That Ahsoka never became a member of the Jedi Order, and that he never came into the world already in the clutches of Sidious, who stole decades of his life just to abandon him and feed him to madness. He didn't usually let regret take over his mind. But lately, he couldn't help it. Despite all the pain and anger that he tried to summon to avoid having to deal with such feelings, they always came back to him to remind him of how miserable his life had been. The worst part was that he knew. He knew that his life had been a bad joke, and that he'd woken up too late, when the only alliance he'd managed to form was with a Jedi. A Jedi with whom he had a complicated relationship that could end at any moment, and that involved more than he was willing to admit.  
  
But this new chapter in his life rekindled his resolve. She was still at his side for the moment, ready to follow him to the end to help him eliminate the evil that now ruled the galaxy. It was thrilling to see how much things could change when he listened only to his heart and let his instincts guide him. And he was ready to take full advantage of these more tolerable moments and hope that they would last. This time, he would not let anything or anyone get in his way. Their way. There was no chance he would lose even a second of his life for anything other than this new goal. But that was without counting on the presence of the prodigious orange-skinned exile who accompanied him. How was he going to overcome the confused feelings that were plaguing him? Meditation was by far not the most effective solution. He had to get rid of it at all costs. But how could he do this when all his thoughts were dominated by a pair of pure, oceanic irises and that voice which was so soft and yet so brittle at the same time? He was afraid he couldn't do it. He was terrified of having to face these unknown sentiments. He was petrified at the thought of plunging into madness again, even though this type was so different and opposed to pain.  
  
"Maul?"  
  
The low tone of the Togruta drew him out of his thoughts. He hadn't realized he was still staring at her.  
  
"We should get back outside."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There is still a lot to do."  
  
Ahsoka was confused. If he really thought they'd be going for a walk at this time of the night, just before nightfall, she wasn't sure she'd make it back to the lair in one piece.  
  
"Yes, I know that, but we can't go outside, not now!"  
  
Unfortunately, a change of plan was in order. Maul would've preferred to avoid doing this at dusk and risk ending up in the dark amidst the rancors, but they didn't really have a choice. The Nightsisters had left little that could be used as a bunk, and nothing that looked like food. They needed animal resources as soon as possible, and not just for comfort.  
  
"It is only necessary," he replied.  
  
"Another useless risk," Ahsoka protested. "We only have to search the other altars, we'll find something decent to spend the night."  
  
He pondered for a moment. Eating could wait, he was well used to skipping meals. As for sleep, she wasn't wrong. Maybe the Sisters had left something other than artifacts in the other stone temples. On closer inspection, they looked more like dwellings than sanctuaries. Moreover, with the little rest they had enjoyed, Maul doubted that they could stand up to a whole herd of ferocious beasts.  
  
"I will take the one on the left," he declared.  
  
He turned his heels and walked out of the candle-lined temple. Ahsoka did the same after a few more minutes of looking at the red inscriptions, and they both headed towards the buildings. Ahsoka walked back across the platform in the opposite direction, marvelling at the size of the lair and its mystical decoration. She stared at the Zabrak, who was already climbing the steps leading to the entrance on the left, and then moved closer to the staircase on the right. The strange dwelling consisted of long interlocking polished stones, forming a maze of rough-looking rectangles. Once inside, Ahsoka looked for anything she could use. There was nothing resembling a bed, just a sort of juxtaposition of rock bunks embedded on both sides of the walls.  
  
At the back of the first room was a narrow entrance that led to a room identical to the one Ahsoka had snuck into, but it was difficult for her to distinguish anything else because of the lack of light. The small stone surfaces lacked fabric suitable for sleeping, but she had slept in worse conditions before. The major problem was probably the risk of being woken up in the middle of the night by witch voices.  
  
She took a few more steps in the direction of the corridor and noticed some old vases and other dusty containers. This wasn't particularly useful for two warriors who preferred quick, fresh meals in the wild, but if they were bored, they could always devote themselves to cooking and prepare soups while they planned their attack to stop Sidious.  
  
Ahsoka kept feeling a little more empty from the lack of lightsabers at her hips, and she wondered when she would finally be able to use some again. She wasn't even sure she wanted to. Her last swords were all she had left of Anakin. Now her only connection to him was through her feelings, for her strong bond with Skyguy was gone. It was as if he had never existed, although she remembered his face so vividly, his warm and radiant personality, his comforting voice. She knew that the pain would never really go away, and that she would keep believing in him. Until she saw him before her in the flesh, she would never believe what Maul had revealed about him. Even if her subconscious already knew the truth.  
  
The Togruta walked out of the building and waited on the threshold with her arms folded, scanning the high ceiling from which hung a few icicles. She glanced again at the temple at the back and its absurd size. There was no doubt that the Dark Side had a knack for making everything dramatic for no apparent reason. Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Maul had emerged from his hut as well, and was slowly descending back to the platform. The young Jedi unhooked her arms and climbed the steps in turn after a few seconds of watching the Zabrak. They came together and looked at each other, but neither said a word. Ahsoka decided to break the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"There are some kind of beds here. Anything new on your side?"  
  
"Only stones and weapons," he decreed.  
  
"At least we won't have to venture outside without a weapon," the young woman said in a slightly bitter tone.  
  
He grasped the insinuation, remembering the blue moon where he had destroyed her last lightsaber.  
  
"It would not have changed the extent of your abilities."  
  
His gravelly voice could almost have made the walls shake.  
  
"Maybe, but our survival depends on it," she replied.  
  
"Your survival, perhaps. Not mine."  
  
Maul sensed her frustration. He liked the effect he had on her. In a few words, he could make her sneer and respond to his provocations in a venom-filled tone. She decided to act as if she didn't care about his remark and crossed her arms on her chest again.  
  
"Well then, what do we do, Sith?"  
  
He reflected. A long day awaited them, but they both had to start with a thorough warm-up if they were to complete their mission. Severe physical training would put them back in shape for the hunt he planned to conduct for supplies. Then the rest of the program would follow.  
  
"Rest," he explained. "We will begin tomorrow at dawn."  
  
She stiffened at the words. The only place where what looked like beds from afar was the large stone hut from which Ahsoka had just crawled out of.  
  
"I will be waiting for you here," said the Zabrak in his calm, satin-like voice. "I wish you a good night, Jedi."  
  
He turned and walked back from where he had come. The Togruta stood there, confused. This was surprising, and...expected at the same time. The thought of having to sleep completely alone within those cold, unfamiliar walls where the Nightsisters had once resided gave her goosebumps, and yet to spend another night in the company of the dathomirian seemed an equally absurd idea. But Ahsoka was anything but a coward. She clenched her fists and stared anxiously at the Zabrak climbing the steps again in the opposite direction, scrutinizing the horns that adorned his skull for the hundredth time that day. This planet was terrifying, as were its people, but Ahsoka had survived too much to let fear take possession of her heart now. She was going to hold her head high and swallow her concerns. Tomorrow, she would show Maul exactly what she was made of.  
  
*  
  
It had been about an hour since they had parted. The Togruta was sitting on the cold, hard floor of the dark lodge. Her attempts at meditation were fruitful, but kept being disturbed by the wild waves of Dathomir. Her mind kept on rocking, refusing to settle down completely. The filaments of madness that infested this place made the presence of the Force very different, like a powerful drumming coupled with loud voices, emitting guttural sounds beyond comprehension. It was like a constant buzzing rising from the bowels of the planet, and Ahsoka realized that there was no need to be insistent. She had to get used to this atmosphere, and only time would help. Resigned, she got up from the ground and walked to the first stone bench. Her limbs were sore and aching, and her spine cracked at the slightest movement. She was exhausted. In spite of the discomfort of the bed, it was only a matter of minutes until she finally fell asleep. Her eyelids burned with fatigue, and soon sleep cooperated with her tired mind. But as she drifted off, all she could see in her restless dreams was a pair of golden globes.  
  
Maul, on the other hand, still hadn't fallen asleep. The young Jedi occupied all his thoughts, as she had for several days, but this time he felt as if he could no longer resist. He was on the verge of returning to the platform, calling her, asking her to stay with him, to trust him. He wanted to feel her tender gestures of comfort again, her reassuring voice, her soothing aura. He wanted to eradicate the pain and his unquenchable thirst for revenge that had consumed him every day for years, to remove the mistrust she still felt towards him. But the war still separated them on many aspects. Aspects he doubted could change. And the thought consumed him. The worst was that he felt unable to understand what those strange feelings were that made him want to relive the moments of closeness with her, not being able to run away with her to another unknown planet and stay there without always having to think of an ultimate goal to reach. Maul had never really lived, and now that she was here, she was stirring up things that even his own brother probably wouldn't have understood. All he wanted was freedom, and for Ahsoka to stay. And he was ready to hurt himself again if it meant she would get close to him like she had done before. Even though he had to, he hated to distance himself. It was the complete opposite of what he wanted.  
  
It was too much. He could no longer bear the conflicting thoughts that afflicted him. Concentration had become extremely complicated. He got up from the cold ground, quietly walked down the stairs, and walked towards the dwelling that the Togruta occupied. He climbed the steps without understanding why he was acting like that, as if possessed. His expression was still as crumpled as usual, as if anger was guiding his actions, except that this time it was directed at himself. He reached the doorstep, his imposing stature occupying almost the entire entrance and blocking almost all the outside light. His intimidating shadow stood out on the floor while his two irises glowed in the darkness, slowly contemplating the dark room. He felt her presence almost instantly. She was sleeping soundly, but her small frame moved agitatedly in the dark. Maul sensed her turmoil, and the images flashing inside her head. His own mind connected with hers, and then he saw what she saw. Their exchange on Sundari and the tension that vibrated in the atmosphere when she had almost taken his hand. Their heated duel. Ahsoka stopping the clones about to execute him. Their journey. The crash. Their exchanges on the blue moon. The campfire flames that lit up her relaxed features. The gentle grip on his wrists that had brought him back to reality. Their brief exchange between the weeping willows, when all that existed was Ahsoka and her empathy. The same empathy that tormented him over and over again. Then he saw her thin, delicate hands, healing him and massaging his wounded skin, their two erratic breaths intertwining and the uncontrolled beating of his two hearts. He saw a future with the ex-Jedi at his side, which could have been the future he so desperately wanted to forget if only he had the strength to do so. He saw their two hands clasping tightly, so tightly...and before he could see any more, a rumble propelled him out of the spirit of the Togruta.  
  
Talzin. Cacophonic echoes rang out, whispers of his defunct mother calling out his name. The voice reverberated from all sides, and Maul turned away to stare at the temple. It was bathed in a blinding green light, and filaments of it spread throughout the cave, illuminating the main platform.  
  
"My son..."  
  
"Mother," gently called the Zabrak.  
  
Shivers ran through his body. Her voice was unclear, scrambled, but he could hear it all the same.  
  
"Maul...come to me..."  
  
He was incredulous. He ran down the steps and rushed to the platform. Once down, Maul slowly made his way to the temple. The Force was calling him. He couldn't even see his surroundings as he walked towards the altar, hypnotized. He went inside, and all he saw at the center of the circular room was a dazzling ball of energy. It was fluctuating, suspended between present and past time. Maul couldn't see his mother, but he felt her presence as if she was standing in front of him.  
  
"You're home," said the vibrant voice.  
  
The echoes didn't make it easy to understand, but the dathomirian didn't need to hear her distinctly to understand.  
  
"Yes, my Mother."  
  
She hummed in appreciation.  
  
"I knew you would come back one day."  
  
Maul suddenly remembered why he was here.  
  
"I will avenge you, Mother. Sidious and his puppets will soon be destroyed for what they have done.”  
  
"You have not changed. You are as fierce and ruthless as ever. The true son of Dathomir," she chimed.  
  
His pride was renewed. He could not believe that she could communicate with him even after her death. It was the greatest gift a Nightbrother could receive.  
  
"I feel a presence...who is it?" wanted to know the voice.  
  
"My ally," the Zabrak explained. "She is the one I have chosen to carry out the rest of my plans."  
  
"So it is a woman. What's her name?"  
  
He tensed up. Why so many questions?  
  
"Ahsoka Tano," he revealed.  
  
"She feels...different."  
  
Talzin had already figured it out. It was of no use to lie to her.  
  
"She was once a Jedi. Her Order banished her," revealed the tattooed warrior with apprehension.  
  
"Interesting. I didn't think you were so forgiving."  
  
"I will never be tolerant of the Jedi," he spat. "Tano is no longer one of them, and I will ensure it stays that way."  
  
"Your ambition is beyond anything I imagined, Maul."  
  
He felt she wasn't telling him everything.  
  
"...But it seems there's something else. Your thoughts betray you. You're no longer so...impartial."  
  
"It is the first time I have formed an alliance that lasts for so long. And this time, Sidious is not here to take it away from me."  
  
"Perhaps, but I sense that something is tormenting you. Something I never thought I'd feel inside you.”  
  
He didn't know how to respond to that. How did she know? And why couldn't he bring himself to deny it?  
  
"I must leave you, my son," said Talzin in her hoarse voice. "Avenge us, and we may meet again."  
  
"I will not disappoint you, Mother."  
  
"I know you won't."  
  
The green ball sparkled one last time, reassembling all the green filaments that were retreating to merge into one singular cloud. The humming intensified, and the core of energy went up in smoke along with the voice and sinister echoes that accompanied it. Maul was pulled from his thoughts, stunned by the exchange with his mother. He hoped this was not their last conversation, but he was preoccupied with what she had managed to discern in him. What he ignored was that the Togruta was just as concerned as he was, and that she had heard their entire conversation from the threshold of her lodging.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talzin exposing Maul is such a mood, phew. I have no Idea why, but this chapter reminded me of SWTOR, and of how much catching up I have to do with that amazing game. Until next time! <3
> 
> -
> 
> https://blacklivesmatter.com  
> Sign petitions & spread awareness.


	10. Eternal dalliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ahsoka hears Maul and Talzin's conversation, things start getting complicated. As if they weren't already. But even so, furtive, conflicting feelings add to the fire they have to share -both literally and figuratively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, it's me again with another update! I don't have much to say other than "read and (hopefully) enjoy yourself", so I'll just say this: thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all the love and the amazingly sweet comments you guys always take the time to write. I'm infinitely grateful. And I will always be. Re-reading them fuels my motivation and fills my heart with warmth. Can't thank you enough for all the kindness and the incredible words that never fail to make me emotional. But enough with the babbling. Enjoy your stay, don't hesitate to leave a comment to either tell me how I can improve or what you liked about the update. Looking forward to interacting with you all again. <3

Maul returned to the building in silence, shaken by his exchange with Talzin. Passing back past the lodge Ahsoka was occupying, he stopped momentarily in his walk and glanced at the dark entrance where he had seen the sleeping Togruta. The flashbacks of a future where their alliance was not limited strictly to the professional or military field resurfaced, and he felt his two hearts clinging to that prospect. He didn't want to believe it, not if it meant that it was just a lie that was going to be ripped from him like everything else. Although he was troubled by the fact that he had been able to talk to his mother, his confused feelings for the young woman persisted. They intensified every minute, rekindling memories of their interactions, when everything around them was blurred, when all that existed were their two souls and restless breaths. Compared to this woman, everyone else seemed to be the same. But not knowing how things would go made him crazy. Would they simply continue on their way, while keeping their distance, then eliminate Sidious and go on their own? Would they fail, and let the whole galaxy collapse with themselves? Or, on the contrary, carry out their mission, and... no. He had to stop thinking about a future that involved anything other than a separation. The Zabrak shook his head. Why would Ahsoka want to continue their alliance after it was over? It wasn't like her. And it never would be. It wasn't meant to be. He couldn't let weak feelings stand in the way. He had to pull himself together.

Ahsoka was leaning against the wall, right next to the door frame. She had felt Maul as he came closer, while she was still trying to understand what had just happened, and the words that had been spoken. No longer as impartial? What did that mean? And how could he communicate with...his mother? So she was dead, and what's more, she wasn't just any mother: she was a Force user, able to reach her son despite her absence. It was beyond what Ahsoka thought possible. The Togruta was amazed, and particularly disturbed at the same time. She had heard perfectly what they had said to each other, but her mind was clouded with a considerable amount of anxiety. Maul seemed to be out of his mind after the beginning of their alliance, as well as after the approach that Ahsoka cursed herself for more and more every single day. But after a few seconds of reflection, she felt anger rising and her blood boiling. She was who he had chosen to carry out his plans? Well, that said a lot about his true motives and what would happen to her once he got what he wanted. She knew it. She should have listened to her instincts, which had already warned her earlier on Sundari, when she had accused him of wanting to eliminate Sidious just to take his place.

She was nothing more than an instrument, an asset that he badly needed at the moment, but which he was ready to get rid of as soon as it was all over. How could she have believed that he would be different, or that a being as vile as him could feel anything but boundless selfishness? This is what she got in return for believing the words of an ex-Sith whose only intentions were revenge and betrayal. Her intense emotions almost made her forget the prophetic dream that the Force had instilled in her just before she woke up with a jolt. It was all nonsense. On the one hand, her only reliable source was pushing her towards him, and on the other, the Zabrak seemed to be doing everything in his power to make things even more tense than they already were. This alliance rekindled complex feelings in her that she didn't understand, Maul behaved strangely, and the doubts she had about his true plans were now definitively dispelled. She didn't want Sidious to win, but she had to find another way to eliminate him. A way that didn't involve a tattooed Zabrak.

Ahsoka had had more than enough. She knew what she had to do.

The day ahead of them would be the last she'd spend in his company.

*

She hadn't slept since the revelations she had been witnessing. Sleep repelled all attempts by the Togruta, who just kept turning over in her bunk without understanding how she could still be so naive. And yet, she was still convinced that the Force had guided her to him for a good reason. She was still firmly convinced of this just a few hours earlier. But this alliance was about to break as quickly as it had been sealed.

Because of her sleepless night, the Togruta was already awake, very early in the morning. The Zabrak was still in his hut, forcing her to scour the buildings in the hopes of finding a weapon. She searched the area around her hut and the temple absent-mindedly, surprised to see that what had been hidden in the darkness the night before were decorative stained glass windows depicting female faces. The rest were relics and artifacts of which she was unaware of the provenance or usefulness. Realizing that she would find nothing else, she let out an exasperated sigh and looked at the main room of the temple one last time, thinking back to everything that had happened since she had left Coruscant. Ahsoka would have liked to simply sneak away and leave him, but her pride and the feeling of intense betrayal took over. As soon as their training began, she would turn against him to make sure he understood that she wasn't as foolish as she seemed, and that she would never let herself be manipulated so easily. She would-

"What are you doing here?"

The feline voice startled her. She was so lost in thought that she had barely noticed his dark presence gradually moving closer, until he appeared right behind her. Ahsoka cursed herself for not just having left the system. Even though she doubted she could find her way back to the ship without any help. She swiveled and gave him a sharp glare, surprise subtly taking hold of her heart when she saw his tattooed features.

"I perfectly understand your little game, Maul," she spat without hesitation.

His two golden spheres scanned every inch of his interlocutor's orange face. Standing in front of her again at such an early hour would almost have driven him crazy if it wasn't for such a heated discussion. Had she heard his conversation with Talzin? He hoped she hadn't. Otherwise, he'd have a hard time explaining himself about...pretty much everything. So he decided to resort to the more aggressive option.

"I must admit I do not understand what you are talking about," he warned.

"All you wanted was to use me to take Sidious's place."

He said nothing, unable to explain himself and make her realize that this was the opposite of his intentions, although he still struggled to believe it himself.

"You lied to me," she said in a voice full of contempt and disappointment.

Maul felt anger pouring into him, blackening his blood, clutching his temples and his two hearts like the claws of a vicious bird of prey.

"I have not lied to you once since we have started this journey," he retorted in a venomous tone.

"Don't bother. Your excuses won't change anything."

The Sith's pulse quickened. Her eyebrows crinkled and her light eyes flashed.

"I'm leaving. Right now. And no matter what you do, nothing can change my mind."

He froze. It couldn't end like that. He couldn't let her go. His face was crumpled and twisted by the fury that threatened to take away what little self-control he had left. He stepped towards her, not realizing that they were now only inches apart. Ahsoka had to raise her head slightly to look at him, intimidated by his closeness. However, she didn't let it break her determination and confuse her mind, despite the frantic beating of her heart. She found it hard to think when he was so close.

"You don't know what you're doing."

He was furious, but surprisingly, he contained himself.

"Oh, trust me, I do. It's over," she declared.

Their eyes never left each other, but when the closeness became too oppressive for the Togruta, she turned away and shoved him on her way out of the temple. She did her best not to think of him, of how much she wished things were different and that he had not been born among the Sith. Her dream came to mind, reminding the ex-Jedi that they did not only share differences, and that a future that included the Zabrak was definitely possible. But if that was the case, she must have gotten the wrong man. He had betrayed her trust, and it seemed to be the only thing he was able to do when he met someone who was willing to help him. Ahsoka rushed furiously toward the exit, unaware of how the Force seemed to have died out, remaining silent and lurking in the shadows. Her tense features showed all the anger and disappointment that were eating away at her heart, and yet she didn't stop. She didn't want to hear from him anymore.

Maul could feel the anger coursing through his veins. It was now impossible for him to remain indifferent, and he hated himself when he realized he could never let her go. Their alliance was too precious, and the last few hours he had spent with her had reaffirmed the feelings he thought were only temporary. But the fact that she wished to end it all somehow helped him repress the feelings of torment that kept haunting him and depriving him of sleep. He hated with his whole soul her ability to make even the simplest of situations complex. He would have liked their association to be as easy as a game of sabacc, but there was no point in denying that things went beyond military cooperation. At least that was his feeling. And although he despised such irrational thoughts, they now seemed not to want to leave him. It was now part of who he was, and even if he tried, he knew he could never forget it. Even killing her seemed impossible now. Ahsoka was special, and he wouldn't let anything or anyone separate them now that they were officially bound by the same destiny. And if she was the one who wanted to end their alliance, then he would be the one to stop her.

He swung slowly, rage stretching his tattooed face. His metallic footsteps echoed on the stone floor as he followed her to catch up. She was already at the other end of the platform, level with the two huts they had occupied for the night. Ahsoka sensed this, and she did what she hadn't thought necessary a few hours earlier. She summoned the Force, which responded weakly. In a split second, a club was thrown into her open palm, which she had stretched out as she passed the building containing the weapons. The tip of the rough wooden stick was set with rancor teeth, and although this was not the type of weapon she preferred, she was forced to use it to repel her attacker. Maul roared and leapt over Ahsoka as she stood ready for the assault. He reached out one arm and summoned the Force in turn, which sent a Nightsister dagger into his gloved hand. He seized it and began his attack. The weapon reminded Ahsoka of her duel with Pre Vizsla, so she complied with the type of fighting involved. She had to give priority to defense at all costs during this duel, of which she feared the outcome.

Maul was tireless, his rage multiplying his abilities tenfold and making each blow more fearsome than the last. His defense was impenetrable. The two warriors faced each other relentlessly, both surrendering to their growing anger.

Even if the fight felt wrong, they continued, both of them aiming to dominate and overtake the other. The Zabrak alternated between several different fighting styles, from the one-handed handling to the more offensive two-handed hold. He would strike his blade vertically on the primitive club used by his opponent, attempting to disarm her. The Togruta felt her own mastery weakening due to lack of familiarity with the weapon, but she did her best to parry most of the brutal blows the Sith delivered. However, after a series of violent assaults, the club's wood began to crack. Ahsoka saw no alternative but to leap, twirl, and roll to dodge the most vicious blows. But that wasn't enough. Her handling became more jerky and much less controlled, and within seconds Maul had the upper hand. She stepped away from the raging dathomirian and made a majestic backward leap before his dagger split the air where her legs had been a fraction of a second earlier. She had to make a tremendous effort to connect again with the Force, which was now shouting around them as they struggled. 

A new weapon was snatched from the darkness of the hut, and this time it was an energy lance with sharp metal horns at the tip. Maul was already resuming his attack, and the Togruta had to raise the metal pole to counter his new rabid assault. Their two weapons met and both held the offensive position while looking each other straight in the eye. He clenched his teeth tightly and stared at her with an intensity that would have frightened anyone else. She thought she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, but her own frustration made it difficult to tell. The atmosphere was blurred, veiled by their unbridled confrontation. He swung to strike another blow and she dodged it by redirecting the dagger with the sharp point of her spear.

Ahsoka was surprised by how graceful and light his rage made him, despite his particularly abrupt and heavy attacks. It was becoming increasingly difficult for her to fend off his assault, whose unbalanced relentlessness threatened to make her lose what little control she had regained. 

"I will follow you wherever you go," roared the Zabrak. "Wherever you hide, I will find you, Lady Tano."

"You have nothing to frighten me," she spat.

He uttered another roar of fury, letting hatred occupy his golden pupils. The greenish glow of the liquid surrounding the platform intensified, eerily illuminating his narrow face. The ink-black demarcations on his face eclipsed the carmine red of his skin, reducing his eyes to two luminescent circles glowing in the darkness of the underground fortress. He wanted to stop everything, to stop this ridiculous fight and tell her that betrayal was not his intention at all, but the fear of losing this alliance kept feeding his anger and flooding his blood with rage. He felt like he was back on Sundari, when he had chosen his words wrong and had revealed Skywalker's true identity too soon, reducing his chances of winning her over to his cause to zero. And he'd just made the same mistake again. His lack of communication had led him into complicated situations in the past, only now their survival was at stake. Their survival, their alliance, and...that other aspect that he couldn't shake off, that feeling as intense and obsessive as his hatred for Kenobi. So much so that it had put his quest for vengeance aside, and almost made him forget the pure hatred he still felt for the Jedi Master.

His fear had taken possession of his body, but with each new blow he struck, he understood more and more the extent of his mistake. Fighting wasn't going to convince Ahsoka to stay. With each new attack, he was losing her further and further. He had to control himself and stop the fight. If Maul feared Sidious's takeover, the fear of losing Ahsoka was a perfect comparison. He lost concentration during this realization, and the Togruta saw this as an opportunity to strike again. She clutched the spear and secured her grip on it, which she twirled before she mowed down the Zabrak's legs. Maul lost his balance and let go of his dagger, but he leapt up and got back on his feet in an instant. She was about to strike again when he grabbed one end of it with his gloved hand to stop her. His other hand grasped the wrist of the Togruta that held the spear.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

He squeezed as hard as he could to force her to let go. She uttered a small cry of pain and dropped the metal stick, which Maul threw to the ground behind him in a metallic clink. Ahsoka was already raising her fists, but her restless breathing prevented her from saying anything for the moment. The young warrior struggled, but her attempts to push back the Zabrak were futile. Adrenaline, fear and anger were still inflaming his body, making him inflexible and powerful. He grabbed her other wrist and stared at her. She clenched her teeth and her expression subtly changed, a touch of anxiety animating her fierce gaze.

"I do not plan on killing you!"

He was out of breath, but the words came out like a prayer intended to calm the young woman down and alleviate her doubts.

"It's all the same," she replied in a scornful tone.

Ahsoka persisted. She pulled and tried by all means to get out of his grip, convinced that he would do everything he could to make her comply and bend to his demands by force. She refused to be his tool.

"All I want is your cooperation," he said.

"Over my dead body."

"Be careful what you wish for."

He was unable to kill her. He had neither the will nor the ability. 

"I never planned on betraying you."

His voice still contained perfectly perceptible traces of anger, but despair twisted his irritation.

"That's not what I heard when you mentioned your so-called plans," she replied.

"You misunderstood, Jedi."

Ahsoka barely realized how close he was to her again, and how tight his grip on her wrists was. She took a quick look at the gloved hands holding her, which Maul noticed. He released her without a word.

"Explain yourself, before I change my mind for good."

He was walking on ice. And this time, one wrong word could lead him to disaster. He didn't want this conversation to end like their confrontation on Sundari.

"I want our alliance to continue," he began apprehensively. "My goal is to eliminate Sidious and do as I please, not to seize his throne. He has built his empire upon the ashes of my people."

Ahsoka was surprised to find only sincerity in his silken voice.

"What guarantee do I have that you won't try something once it will all be over?"

He felt his stomach tighten to these words. Or at least, what was left of it. A separation wasn't what he envisioned, although he was aware that it was probably the most plausible scenario in their case. He hesitated for a moment. Then the Force gave him the right words.

"You...have my word," he said with a sigh.

The Togruta didn't know how that was possible, but there was no indication in her mind that he was lying. She trusted her instincts, and decided to accept his promise as she silently watched the tattooed Sith and his imposing stature that seemed to shrink when he spoke so calmly, which was rare. She pondered, not knowing what to do in case this turned out to be a ruse. She had heard Maul speak of her as a mere asset he would use against Sidious, but he had seemed perfectly serious and honest when he had sworn not to betray her. However, a slight doubt remained, especially since the scene Ahsoka had witnessed that had involved his late mother, about whom she now wanted to know more.

The dathomirian was still close, watching her every move. Even though he didn't say anything, the way he looked at her still had the same confusing effect. She risked raising her head and took the opportunity to contemplate him in turn. Their two souls touched each other through the deep exploration of their eyes. Maul loved to look at her. And he would rather have died than admit it. But, if he could, he would have stood there for hours.

"I don't think there's any need for warm-up anymore," she finally said in a firm tone.

He appreciated the fact that she was almost always able to break the silence with a touch of humour. It was refreshing, and although it reminded him too much of Kenobi, he found her ability to joke with someone like him pleasing, as he was someone she thought shared more differences than commonalities with. The Togruta summoned the Force and again grabbed the metal spear, which she held out to the Zabrak. He stared at her, confused.

"This weapon is more suited to your fighting style than mine," she explained.

He took it hesitantly. The young woman then picked up the dagger that the Zabrak had used to fight, analyzing the blade and handle before looking back at the dathomirian.

"Let's go, half-Sith."

As she turned her heels and headed out of the lair, Maul had to control his emotions so he wouldn't stare at her for too long. His two hearts began a symphony of anticipation at the thought of being able to hunt on his home planet after so many years, especially if it was in the company of the fierce blue-eyed warrior. He embraced the iron bar and proudly held it in front of him, using it as a support as he set out to join her.

*

Two alien silhouettes emerged from the same darkness in which they had taken refuge, grasping the weapons of a past forgotten by the rest of the galaxy. The mist had dissipated slightly, and a celestial glow that replaced the sun bathed the red earth with its bland rays. A growing tension had built up in the atmosphere, inviting the two humanoids to venture into the maze of thorny tubers. A light morning breeze brushed their two concentrated faces, making the lekku of the Togruta float. Despite her nervousness, Ahsoka was feeling pretty well. The pain she felt every day from the betrayal of her men and the man she had always considered her older brother persisted, but the promises of her new ally made things a little more bearable. She did not understand how he could have been sincere, or how she could have been so easily convinced. But when he had assured her that he would not betray her, his voice was filled with surprising honesty. She would never have believed him capable of talking like that. Coming from him, she would have expected threats. This new facet of his personality was as unexpected as it was pleasant.

Maul knew exactly where to go. He could sense all the wild beasts lurking around, probing every inch of cracked earth. Ahsoka did the same on her side, sensing the exact path that would lead them to the local wildlife. She was somewhat apprehensive about the challenge, but the urge to let off steam and fight something other than a humanoid enemy made her shudder with impatience. Her montrals trembled at every new animal presence she detected, excited at the thought of competing with the Zabrak in an area that was especially familiar to him.

"Very well, Tano...It is time to show me what you are truly capable of," he hissed in his smooth voice. "And if you can do better than a dathomirian on his home world."

"That Nexu wouldn't even have been enough for three days," Ahsoka remarked.

He uttered a disdainful sniff.

"I am looking forward to seeing if your hunting technique is as sharp as your remarks."

She didn't answer, preferring to wait and dive into the heart of the action to prove herself. A cavernous roar echoed in the distance, and that marked the beginning of their hunt.

*

They had separated but stayed close together for easy reunion. They ran, jumped, landed on the ground in perfect rolls, without falling once as they crossed the gloomy landscape cluttered with thorny plants and small clusters of rodents. Gradually, the scenery of rocky peaks and dry dunes gradually became more humid. Soon the hills grew higher and higher, and the natural alleys narrowed until the sky was partially eclipsed from their visual field. Ahsoka leapt from platform to platform, occasionally stopping to stay in a crouched position while she scouted and probed the surroundings. Maul made majestic jumps and landed heavily on his two metal legs, digging footprints in the orange dust. The route became more complex as the two warriors closed the distance between themselves and a distant horde of creatures. The howling became less frequent, but it reverberated around them and was now much more audible.

The Togruta continued on her way, at times making disgusted faces when colonies of bane back spiders appeared out of nowhere and forced her to run even further. Maul would crush any that had the misfortune to get too close, crushing the pale tissue of their flesh with his iron heel. The creatures convulsed before succumbing, spraying their lethal substance in irregular jets. Wherever the Zabrak passed, there were several toxic puddles dripping from the withering spider corpses. Luckily for him, the liquid was no danger to his lower limbs, but the smell was no less nauseating. If there was one thing about Dathomir that he hadn't missed at all, it was those blasted arthropods whose eyes never seemed to end. Ahsoka avoided them as much as possible, but when necessary, she didn't hesitate to repel them with the Force or split the insects apart with her dagger. Soon the swampy ground around them seemed much smaller, forcing them to join each other and walk side by side. A dead end occurred: a passage blocked by a huge cliff, the walls of which obstructed almost all natural light. A few small lagoons of muddy water dotted the ditch, along with patches of green moss, limestone and curious bright orange flowers riddled with holes. Although it seemed to be a dead end, the animal roars came from here. The two young warriors sensed the presence of animals as well as the Force at their side, bringing the atmosphere to life with this unparalleled anticipation before a hunt.

Maul silently surpassed the Togruta, and when a roar that could only belong to a rancor resounded, his lips stretched into a demonic smile. Without warning, he rushed through the puddles of dirty water, stirring the water in his heavy metal strides. The Zabrak melted into darkness, and seconds later, two menacing slits had spotted them. The huge mass had barely turned over when it was shaken by the Sith's brutal surprise attack. The spear spikes had punctured the rancor's flesh by just a few inches, but that was enough to instantly upset it. The beast rushed at the dathomirian and attempted to sweep him off his feet, which he brilliantly dodged by sliding sideways on the ground. Ahsoka knew it was time, and she in turn rushed into the darkness to begin the assault on her side. A first dagger blow hit the giant in its left leg, but by the time the beast swung to figure out where the new strike was coming from, Maul had resumed his attack. He spun his spear with impressive agility as he alternated acrobatic jumps to strike in several different places. The sharp points pierced the flesh on both sides, leaving the animal and its ally with absolutely no respite and little room for reaction.

The Togruta responded quickly when the armoured-skinned beast turned on itself to get rid of its assailants with the help of its tail. It roared, and it was now virtually impossible for the ex-Jedi to do anything but avoid the rancor's blows. Maul brandished the spear before driving it forcefully into the animal's leg. But this time, the weapon got stuck in the thick epidermis that covered the creature's limbs. It took the Zabrak a second to realize that he couldn't easily remove the spear, and this mistake cost him dearly. The rancor violently knocked the back of its paw down on Maul, which was thrown against the stone wall. The beast stepped forward with heavy strides that shook the ground, and then it clutched the Zabrak in a suffocating grip that almost killed him. The Zabrak wiggled, trapped as the rancor brought him closer to its drool-soaked snout. He snarled irritatedly, and then, at the last moment, one of his two gloved hands was released from the suffocating grip. He invoked the Force and called the spear back to him, which came to rest in his open palm.

He prepared to go into action and plant the sharp point in the paw that was holding him back, but his attempt was stopped. The Togruta had already seized the opportunity to reach the top of a hill using the climbing plants that covered it before leaping on the skull of the rancor too busy strangling the tattooed assassin. Ahsoka nonchalantly swung the dagger in her hand as she stood proudly on the animal's head, then grabbed it with both hands before raising the weapon above the bumpy skull. Maul barely had time to see the young woman brandishing her weapon and the rancor to realize something was wrong before the blade penetrated deep into the flesh that protected the giant's brain. The rancor bellowed with rage and pain before releasing Maul, who fell gracefully back on his two feet while supporting himself with one hand on the ground to cushion the fall. He stared, dismayed by the scene. The Togruta avoided a desperate paw strike from the creature and jumped just before it began to stagger. The huge frame collapsed in the middle of a puddle in a deafening, muffled sound under the stunned gaze of the Zabrak. Ahsoka contemplated her victory before getting close to the brown carcass and staggeringly climbing on its skull. She put one foot on the beast's head and struggled to retrieve the dagger, removing the blood-soaked blade. She grimaced at the sight of the liquid, then looked back at Maul to give him a sly smile. He said nothing, appalled by the young woman's agility and strength. He remained silent, but when he came to his senses, he finally stepped forward to join her. Ahsoka instantly noticed that he had expected everything but that, and she couldn't help smiling. She leapt from the olive-colored mass and twirled her blade with a playful swirl, placing her fist on her left hip. The Togruta balanced the blade on her index by the tip without taking her eyes off the astonished Zabrak.

"Not so bad for a Jedi, huh?"

"How do you plan to get it back to the lair?"

She briefly rolled her eyes, annoyed by his false facade of indifference. She took a brief thoughtful look at the dead creature under her feet.

"It looks like we'll have to carry him back together," she replied.

"This is your catch," the Zabrak contested.

"I think you're smart enough to know that I can't do this alone," she responded in an exasperated tone.

"Very well, Lady Tano. But next time, it will be every man for himself," he warned.

"If I hadn't interfered, you would have been swallowed alive."

"I had the situation under control."

She sighed wearily.

"Of course, Lord Maul. You were in complete control and I have no idea what I would have done without you," she said in a falsely admiring voice.

"Spare me your remarks and make yourself useful," he replied.

He was already crouching near the carcass, plunging his mind into the energy field around them. Ahsoka raised her eyes to the sky and did the same, also closing her eyes to concentrate and draw strength from the Force. The energy field vibrated powerfully, and after thirty long seconds of intense effort, the two warriors reopened their eyes to the rancor that now floated above the ground, pond water dripping from it. Satisfied, they both slowly rose from their crouching position. Maul was the first to turn his heels and resume walking without any difficulty in maintaining his focus. Ahsoka made sure her grip followed them closely, before she also resumed her walk and hurried to join her ally. They crossed the swamps in the opposite direction, overcoming the brambles and avoiding the larger rocks while doing their best to maintain control.

"I must admit being quite impressed," the Zabrak conceded after a moment.

Ahsoka flinched, and she wasn't sure whether it was because of the unexpected compliment or because of the sound of his voice, which was always as smooth and articulate as usual. 

"I cannot wait to see your evolution with hunting when our training will be completed." 

"I'll bring back twice as much as you, half-Sith."

"We shall see."

Ahsoka hated how much she loved that kind of talk with him. She always paid attention to those little remarks that helped her get to know him better, even though it was extremely complicated under normal circumstances. It was as if he constantly wanted to remind her that he was the one who was supposed to be in charge. But she knew that wasn't the case. He saw her as an equal, not a rival. And that feeling grew stronger every day. He didn't treat her as a potential apprentice or as someone he could convert to the Dark Side. He treated her as a responsible adult who knew her limits. He had respect for her, and he saw her for what she was. Maybe that was why she hated the accidental connections between them. When he was so close to her, or when he was talking heart-to-heart, it was as if time stood still, and as if he knew very clearly who she was and what she was thinking. He could read her like an open book, and the other way around when he wasn't too stubborn, and that scared her more than any other danger. She might dearly miss Anakin, but she was afraid that in time Maul would be able to fill in some gaps better than anyone else.

*

The rest of the journey was accomplished in silence, as they were now used to doing. A few words exchanged at the beginning of the road, and the rest without saying a word. Soon the field of deformed trunks and stunted thorns reappeared, as well as the path strewn with collapsed statues leading to the Nightsister lair. The rancor's carcass still floated behind them, carried only by their mental strength. They walked through the rubble plunged into darkness with no light to guide them, Maul preferring to go first and guide Ahsoka. They made their entrance on the platform, releasing their grip on the inanimate beast when they reached the center.

They divided the task, splitting the thick body in half for easier cutting. They skinned the animal and placed the armoured shell in one of the still intact vases, loosened the strong teeth from its jaw, and began to cut the flesh. The meat was cut into pieces that would represent daily portions, then preserved them in improvised flimsiplast wrappers that Ahsoka had recovered from an old temple grimoire. She kept two of the packages for dinner and placed the rest in an empty storage box that Maul had dug up. The teeth were also placed in an empty box, but this one was kept among the weapons, in the hut the Zabrak occupied. Once everything was tidied up and more or less clean, Maul went outside to fetch wood, taking advantage of the little natural light that still illuminated the globe. Meanwhile, Ahsoka cleaned their weapons and put them back where they belonged. She was still polishing her dagger with a stone when he left the lair for the last time that day.

The breeze was stronger than before, and Maul saw it as a way to cool off. He considered for a moment the option of going in search of a water source, but thought it would be better to wait until the next day to do so. He would do it on their next hunting trip and memorize the route. Then he could go with Ahsoka and enjoy the discovery with her. No. No. He would go alone. He couldn't go with her. He clearly knew what that would imply and what it would mean for his thoughts already clouded by the young woman's presence. Maul refused to make the same mistakes again. If his mother hadn't contacted him at the last moment the night before, he didn't know what he would have done, but he knew it would only have made things worse. He had to restrain himself and think of their priorities. Except Ahsoka had somehow become one. He didn't even know if what he was afraid of was losing her cooperation, or just losing...her. And even though his feelings were abnormal, he couldn't repress them. They remained, huddled in the corner of his head, coming back whenever he let his guard down. No, worse. They increased. And this as soon as she looked at him, or vice versa. Her demonstration of power with the rancor had only made the limits more blurred and the sensations even more invasive. He'd had enough, and yet it was like a drug. It was never enough, and he wanted more, without knowing why, or how to satisfy that need, or how to even replace it. All his attempts to forget the Togruta and what she caused seemed to fail. It was pathetic, but he needed her. If only Talzin could tell him what to do, guide him. He'd never felt so lost.

On these thoughts that he was trying to banish for the hundredth time, he stepped through the brambles to retrieve some logs. He hoped his feelings would burn along with them.

*

Ahsoka had been finished for a while, and decided to search among the weapons in the Sith's lodging to see what she could find. Aside from the weapons they'd used, the rest were just bows and arrows, or dysfunctional blasters. As the Zabrak had told her, all that was left besides weapons were pebbles. No beds, just rocks. Suddenly she felt guilt and compassion wrapping around her heart. She still couldn't let him sleep under such conditions. It didn't matter if she couldn't sleep knowing he would be so close to her. It would simply be impossible for him to rest here if there wasn't even a remotely suitable surface. In her hut, at least, there were stone bunks. It was the opposite of comfort, of course, but it was better than sleeping on the ground on cold stone. She felt the nervousness in her stomach at the thought of making such a proposal, without really understanding why. It was only a friendly suggestion, a simple act of kindness towards an ally, so why did the prospect of asking him seem so absurd and strange to her? She thought it must have been fatigue. She would find a moment to ask him the question. After eating and relaxing by the fire after such a day, her thoughts would surely be a little clearer.

She immediately recognized the metallic footsteps echoing through the rocky corridor. He was back.

The Togruta came out of her lodge to avoid looking suspicious unnecessarily, went down the steps and headed for the cistern containing the ashes of the fires that had once been lit by specially trained female fighters. The green glow and the hoarse voice of the Zabrak's mother came to mind, freezing her blood. She hoped that the Dathomirian witch wouldn't show up again tonight, and that she could finally enjoy a restful night. At last, it was without counting on the memories that kept coming back, and her concerns about the Sith. So far, nothing too strange had happened, but she felt that something was wrong, and that neither of them was willing to admit it or discuss it openly. It was like a forbidden and incomplete subject on which a lot of information was still missing. And as long as she didn't know more or couldn't identify it, there was no way she would reveal anything to the Zabrak. He emerged from the darkness in which the stone corridor leading to the platform was plunged, his hands full of gnarled wood. Ahsoka glanced at the Dathomirian. He was moving differently, taking slow, calculated steps. It wasn't his habit, but the Togruta thought she must have been imagining things. Maybe she was just a little paranoid lately. And the environment they were living in wasn't helping.

After what seemed like an eternity, he was finally near the cistern. He moved closer to it and put the loose logs of wood there before closing his eyes and letting his mind converge on the Dark Side. He concentrated and all his features crumpled in unison. Ahsoka timidly raised her eyes to see him, then she began to observe him without realizing it. She scanned his tensed jaw, his features tightened by effort, and felt his presence in the Force. His aura was as if even more darkened than usual, corroded by something unusual. He didn't seem to be in his normal state. Several long seconds passed. Maul gnashed his teeth and emitted an irritated grunt, unable to make even an ember appear. He was furious. He didn't understand what was keeping him from the ramifications of the Force and his abilities. The passage was as if blocked, out of reach of his mind. He was about to give in to a destructive outburst of anger, but he held back and released all the pressure he was exerting in an angry sigh. The young woman stared at him, her perplexed expression betraying what she did not dare to say verbally. What was going on? Why couldn't he make the flames appear as he had done twice before? Ahsoka hoped it was just exhaustion.

"It's okay, I'll take care of it," she reassured.

The Togruta's words were meant to be comforting, but the Zabrak furiously glared at her as soon as they left her mouth. She noticed it and refrained from adding anything. Apparently, his little excursion had caused a change in his mood. Ahsoka ignored the hint of disappointment in her stomach and focused on the task at hand. She rubbed two branches together in regular movements, and used the Force to increase the friction. After a few minutes, grey smoke emanated from the wood. The logs began to crackle, setting fire to the small piles of blackened straw still in the cistern. Fluctuating and unstable flames appeared and eventually became balanced. Ahsoka directed her open palm over the embers and again used the Force to increase the firepower. The smoke intensified, and soon an inviting warmth spread around the two warriors facing each other. They each took their piece of meat and levitated it above the flames in silence, as if it were some kind of strange ritual. The ex-Jedi wanted to converse with the Sith, to learn more about his past, his people and his culture, but he was apparently not in the right mindset for this kind of discussion that night. The rancor emitted the good smell of roasted meat, which was now spreading through the underground fortress. The only sound that accompanied the crackling of the flames was the faint vibration of the energy field quivering around them.

Once the meat had changed color and looked edible, Ahsoka brought it back to her and blew to cool her piece. She bit into the juicy meat, which was much harder to chew than Nexu meat. She couldn't swallow until she masticated for more than a minute. But it wasn't exactly the armoured skin that had hardened on the flames that was giving her a hard time, but rather the lack of communication on the part of the Zabrak. Although most of their meals were like this, in this case his silence was heavy, oppressive, and unjustified. The energy surrounding Maul was filled with something unnatural, and hateful. Underneath were many other feelings, but unfortunately Ahsoka couldn't perceive them all, or at least not in depth. He ate without saying anything, without even looking at what he was doing. His gaze, which was usually so vivid, only stared at the emptiness, the flames, or occasionally at the ground. He said nothing and moved only to eat. Even his bites of food seemed to be mechanical. He was hypnotized by what Ahsoka couldn't see. It was frustrating, and when she had finished her portion, she decided to put an end to this masquerade. She had spent most of the evening with furrowed brows, particularly upset by the Sith's strange behavior. All she wanted was to go to sleep. But she had to ask him something first.

"Look, I really don't know what your problem is, or why you're changing your mood so suddenly, but if you're just going to stand there and not say anything, I'm going to leave and get some rest."

His gaze had subtly changed, and he was now looking at the Togruta with a confused look on his face. Ahsoka felt her own pulse racing as she stared straight into his golden irises.

"If you want to sleep in the same hut as me, you're welcome to do so," she finally said with a nervous sigh. "As long as you don't bother me and don't have conversations with witches in the middle of the night, you have my permission." 

She clenched her fists. It was a stupid idea. She should never have said that. But it was too late to backtrack.

"Good night, Maul," she finished curtly.

He stood still, watching her every move. She quickly walked away from the pond and returned to her hut, took off her head ornament and carelessly threw it to the ground before lying down and curling her legs. She clutched her arms in her own hands and swung her back to the entrance of the hut. Tears streamed from the edge of her eyes, threatening to fall. But only one pearl of salty water fell from the edge of her eyelid, before sliding down her cheek. The Togruta closed her eyelids so tightly that she saw stars, trying to squeeze out the saline droplets that seemed to have come out of nowhere. Eventually weariness took over, and Ahsoka fell soundly asleep.

Maul had barely touched his meal, but the hunger had completely disappeared. His stomach was upturned. His inability to push her away and hurt her saddened him even more than it disgusted him. He hated himself. He hated the blue-eyed warrior. He hated the Sith, the Jedi, and anything that had made him unable to understand his own feelings. Nothing made sense when they weren't close to each other. And yet, the closer they got, the more Maul lost all his power. Eventually he got tired of standing around the fire, and angrily threw the half-chewed meat between the flames before leaving the platform and heading for his hut. His legs would undoubtedly have carried him to her, and his spirit begged him to join her, but the Dathomirian chose mental self-torture and forced himself up the stone steps. Halfway up, he could not find the strength to continue. He turned slowly. In less than a minute, Maul had reached the other building. His horned silhouette appeared in front of the entrance, which he blocked with his imposing stature. The two flaming spheres that glowed in the night soon found the Togruta. His shadow was cast on the slender body of the young warrior, and he noticed the slight quivering of her lekku, the faint grimace that she displayed, the way she curled up as if to protect herself from outside threats...she was magnificent. It was almost impossible for him to look away. He continued to contemplate the fiery Jedi, captivated by her powerful aura and by her splendid face soothed by the dreams that enveloped her in their illusions. 

He was standing right next to her. His gloved hand hovered for a moment above the sleeping warrior. Maul couldn't understand what he was doing. His subconscious was screaming for him to stop and encouraging him to continue at the same time, and a violent rush of adrenaline animated his limbs when he realized what was happening. He was close. Very close. His hand grazed one of the striped lekku, which shuddered at the touch. His eyes were wide open to the point of being painful, and he couldn't bring himself to stop whatever it was that he was doing. He almost lowered his hand completely and touched the tentacle, but the shame and frustration returned. He pulled his hand away slowly, as if it required intense effort. His fist tightened so hard the knuckles of his fingers almost whitened under the leather gloves. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't go on like that. What was the use of repressing feelings stronger than his own will? His nose curled up as he lowered his head while closing his eyes. His fingers pressed even harder on his closed palms as he searched for a solution. These feelings had to be dealt with, no matter what. Moving forward like this would not lead him to anything, quite the contrary. He was convinced that he would lose his mind for good if he restricted himself any longer. And although he was convinced that he had to keep trying, it was beyond his strength. 

The Zabrak eventually chose a stone bed a little further away, and then he lay down gently to avoid waking his ally with the sound of his metal legs. In the most vulnerable moments, when all that surrounded him was his suffering, his hatred, his self-hatred, he remembered how undesirable he must have seemed. How limited he was, despite the advantage these metal extensions gave him in battle. He seemed to have been born for one thing and one thing only: war. And yet, deep down, he had other desires. Desires that filled his heart with guilt simply because he could feel them. That's what he'd always been taught. But he hated the dead weight of his lower body, what it represented. It had taken him years and years to accept these prostheses, to convince himself that it was a gift from his mother that he should take on with pride. But he couldn't do it anymore, no matter how hard he tried. Those pieces of metal were a handicap. A hindrance. An eternal ban. He felt inferior. Disgraceful. Loathsome. He knew he had more in common with a monster than with a normal person. He was anything but normal. But this woman had the power to make him feel like it. With her, he was no longer a weapon of destruction only used when needed and then discarded, cast aside when no longer useful. With her, it was much more than that. He still had a thirst for vengeance and power, but these two things now had a secondary place in his life. Or at least the years he had left to live.

His thoughts became too heavy for him to bear, and in the end he also gave in to sleep.

*  
The next day, Ahsoka was already at the center of the platform, heavily armed. She sliced through the air with the dagger, alternating with the spear that Maul had used for hunting to try and figure out exactly what kind of skill was needed to handle this type of weapon. From time to time, she would use both at the same time, spinning around to gain more range. She was sweating, the drops beading on her orange skin strewn with soot and dirt stains. She was still moving elegantly, but her usually fluid movements had taken on a slightly rougher, more irregular pattern. The Togruta was doing her best to connect with the Force as much as possible, pushing back the curtains of darkness that obscured the light on Dathomir. The more physically exhausted she became, the better she was able to momentarily forget the Zabrak and the frantic beating of her heart when she had woken up to him being in the same hut as hers. She would have stood there for hours contemplating him, but what little common sense she had left had pushed her to get out and channel her energy into more useful things.

Today, she wanted only one thing: to put her ideas back in place and train on her own. Once she felt more able to think properly without letting emotions cloud her actions and judgment, she could go back to her ally and pick up where they left off. Although she wasn't sure what they would use all this physical exercise for, she enjoyed strengthening herself and resuming a semblance of the routine she had learned at the Jedi Temple. It reminded her of the good old days, and a workout was always a good way to let go of the stress. After Sundari, she was convinced she wasn't as rusty and unaccustomed as she had thought, but it was still good to get back to basics. After a series of Jar'Kai moves and several sequences performed with Ataru-Shien handling she was so familiar with, she already felt much more comfortable...until a presence she knew all too well awakened. She turned and raised her head, instantly identifying the tattooed male. It seemed to have become clear a few minutes ago that Ahsoka had changed their schedule without permission and without the possibility of contesting, and that the day's training would be individual. He had to admit that he didn't particularly approve of this change, but things were still too tense. Talking now was anything but a good idea. So he decided to play along. He equipped himself with a simple heavy durasteel bar that lay in a corner of the platform in the middle of the dust, as it was apparently the only remaining weapon for his training session. Asking Ahsoka to surrender the spear seemed a bit paradoxical to him, so he settled for what he had in front of him. After retrieving the metal tool, he distanced himself from her to avoid hindering her in her exercises and plunged into a trance of concentration.

He opted for a diversified training. He would start with simple sequences that he used to perform with a saber, followed by some physical resistance exercises. Form VII had many derived names: Juyo, Vaapad, the Way of the Vornskr, the Ferocity Form...it didn't really matter, but he liked to know such details. He was surprised that he still remembered something as precise after all these years.

His first sequences proceeded smoothly, but as he increased the difficulty, his mind wandered and it became impossible to perform more than one series of consecutive movements despite the fact that he knew them by heart. He persisted for long minutes, irritated by every mistake and by the slightest gesture that did not correspond to the aerial fluidity that he usually mastered better than anyone else. And the little sighs of effort that the Togruta uttered in the distance certainly didn't help the Sith concentrate. He finally gave up and furiously let go of the bar on the ground, which resounded on the stone surface. He felt like he was suffocating, as if a sun hovered over his skull inside the underground fortress. Maul saw no other solution than to take off his tunic, annoyed by the sweat that already constellated his carmine skin. He had always preferred to train without unnecessary layers of clothing that limited his movements and increased the sensation of stifling heat that stuck to his body. The Zabrak threw the garment away carelessly, then he began the exercises of physical discipline. During the session, he lifted several rocks with his mind and performed a number of multi-articular and single-articular exercises to increase his muscle strength. He finished with a final test, and managed to balance his weight on his hands, then on only one of them. 

Ahsoka had momentarily stopped her own exercises to look at him, astonished at his resistance. Her eyes were already starting to wander over his athletic body and muscular arms, when she felt that he had noticed her. She blushed and turned around again to continue, but she perfectly felt the mocking pride of the Sith emanating from him in waves. Oh, how she wished being able to hate him and his brazen impertinence. But she couldn't, even after his disconcerting attitude of the previous day. As for him, it was even harder to ignore the Jedi when he could clearly feel her gaze upon him. Slowly, he gave up his stable position and put his feet back on the ground. One thing was certain, if he didn't clean himself up today, he might not even be able to get close to his ally. And that was precisely what he was wanted to do. But he wasn't sure how to handle things. She didn't seem to hate him, let alone want to end their association after his explanations, so it was irrational to act against the will of the Force. It was now undeniable. Maul still hated this feeling of having gone soft, but what she was awakening in him was far more interesting than anything else, and he was willing to give up most of his Sith habits if it meant she would stay by his side.

He reluctantly passed the tunic over his chest, the textile rubbing against his droplet-sprinkled skin. It was unpleasant, but he'd been through much worse for far longer in terms of hygiene. Ahsoka continued her sequences, brandishing her dagger and bringing it back to her in increasingly irregular movements. She couldn't seem to focus either today. Which wasn't really surprising. Maul hadn't had a particularly restful night, and he didn't know if his dissipation was caused by the same things as the young woman, but his lack of energy and concentration remained abnormal. He dusted off the sections of his tunic that he had put on in a hurry, and then sat in the middle of the platform to meditate while he waited for Ahsoka to finish her training. Then they could finally leave the den and enjoy the outside air. The Togruta had barely finished her sequences, and the dathomirian had already had enough. He got up slowly and patiently, listening attentively to the light footsteps resonating behind his back. Finally, she joined him, but he remained motionless, his back turned to his ally. 

"Follow me."

The cavernous voice of the Zabrak reverberated against the high walls covered with stalactites, tickling the young warrior's eardrums. Nothing more was said, but eventually they began to march, one after the other. They made their way through the ruins to the red, parched ground where all sorts of dangers lurked. The morning breeze tickled their still drowsy faces, and the dewy glow from the sky cast shimmering shadows over the grim, blood-red landscape. Ahsoka took advantage of the breezes of wind that caressed her limbs and relieved the feeling of stifling heat after training.

She was still resentful of the Sith, and the one tear that had fallen on her cheek the day before because of the emotional strain on her made the situation even more unbearable. But by concentrating on her sore limbs, aching muscles and the rough road they were on, she eventually forgot all her problems. Well, almost all of them. 

Maul guided Ahsoka to a hill surrounded by flattened surfaces separated by crevices. He stopped at the edge of the cliff, holding his back straight. His shoulders rotated a few times, and then his eyebrow arches frowned. A smile began to form on his tattooed lips.

"Today...endurance."

He waved his hand as a signal, and stormed off without waiting another second.

“Hey!"

A frustrated expression twisted the Togruta's features, but when she saw the Zabrak's slight turn of head giving her a defiant look, she felt her own mouth stretch into a belligerent smile. He wanted to play? Fine. She hurried off as well without thinking twice, skirting the natural decks emerging from the red mist.

They ran at full speed, leaping over the obstacles in their path. They nearly got attacked several times by the chirodactyls lurking around, usually either waiting in huge nests nestled between the crevices of the highest hills or in the sky above their heads. They had to avoid many of the dives to the surface that the strange birds made to pull them off the ground, either by lowering their heads or by sliding across the rough terrain. The frenzied running made it impossible for the two warriors to do anything but breathe noisily and stay constantly on the lookout. The vultures looked like someone had fused a mynock with a deformed fathier, and the result wasn't particularly pleasant nor easy on the eyes. The winged beasts were pouncing on them and gave them no respite, and Ahsoka suddenly began to hate this new training area. Stamina training on high elevations was anything but easy. But despite the repeated attacks, Maul remained imperturbable, nimbly running from platform to platform and kicking the chirodactyls with a few violent kicks that came a little too close to his liking. Those he couldn't reach ended up thrown off with the Force or simply strangled half-flight. Ahsoka also tried to protect herself from the raptors, but they mainly targeted her because of her secondary position, which was of easier access to them. She did her best to lift the logs that impeded her run and send them on the creatures, but even if they were hit, the provocations would come back soon after.

The Zabrak did not seem to lose patience, although the crossing proved to be extremely complicated. One of the fiercest chirodactyls eventually reached the young woman, who found herself snatched from the rocky terrain. She uttered a cry of surprise, her eyes dilating as the beast carried her into the air with hysterical cries. Maul realized that Ahsoka was no longer following him and stopped in his tracks, his metal legs slipping on the eroded rock of the plateau they were crossing. By the time he looked up, it was obviously too late to get her back. He felt the anxiety rise inside him as he desperately tried to find a way to bring her down. Ahsoka felt her eyes mist up with tears from the wind whipping her face, blurring her vision already limited by the distance from land. When her vision got slightly clearer, she could see the glowing cliffs that the flock of predatory birds was heading towards. She was shaken by the irregular flight of the animal and exclamations of pain left her mouth from the animal's suffocating grip on her lungs, but after about twenty seconds, a hill higher than the others appeared in her field of vision. Ahsoka let her unwavering determination take over. A few more seconds, and she could finally take action. "

« Almost there...now! »

The Togruta bit with all her might into the paw around her waist, resulting in a shrill cry of agony from the chirodactyl. The creature released the young woman, who was now in freefall. An even bigger chirodactyl than the previous one rushed from the side to retrieve their falling prey while screaming, and at that moment Ahsoka felt fear take hold of her again. Just as the beast was directing its sharp claws in her direction, she was stopped by a huge boulder that crashed against its snout, breaking into several large pieces in the impact. The Jedi finally landed, crashing brutally into the stone floor. She momentarily lost consciousness, lying face down on the hard ground.

When her eyelids reopened with difficulty, she realized after about ten seconds that she was not where she had landed. The ground was moving slowly before her eyes, and all she could see were her arms flailing softly. She was resting on something...no, someone. And that someone was none other than Maul. He had her on his back. Her pasty throat refused to let out any understandable words, but after swallowing several times, she felt she could utter something intelligible. She cleared her throat with embarrassment.

"Uh, I think you can let me down, Sith. I can walk on my own."

Her hoarse voice caused the Zabrak to shudder, and he stopped in his tracks. He hesitated for a moment, panicking, then placed one hand on the Togruta's waist and slipped her off his shoulder. The brief touch on the young woman's hip almost wiped out all of his self-control, but he dispelled the slight dizziness that gripped his temples when his ally was back on her feet. Once she faced him, the two of them looked at each other, and Ahsoka had to refrain from giggling when she saw the constipated expression on his face. She returned to her seriousness when she noticed his intense gaze and the small scratches that ran across his lovely jaw and right temple. 

"Thank you," she said in a firm but grateful voice.

Maul didn't dare speak, but his gaze betrayed his deepest thoughts. He was still impassive, yet his eyes conveyed everything but indifference. They went back on the road naturally, without any more communication.

They had resumed their journey without running, and they must have been walking for about twenty minutes, when they came across something unexpected. A small hidden village, with houses dug into the rock, at the foot of the vertiginous hills that surrounded them. The entrances to the shelters were all concealed by twig boards, as well as decorated and partially torn banners strongly resembling those of the first village. Surprisingly, the red vegetation was much more present here than elsewhere. The Zabrak advanced up to a shrub that was missing half of its foliage, its trunk and roots coming out of the stone ground like some kind of blackened virus spreading its branches around it.

"Let us make a stop here," suggested the dathomirian.

Ahsoka nodded silently. However, she decided to explore the place a little, fascinated by the strange atmosphere that prevailed. Here, the hooting of the Force was completely extinguished. Nothing moved, everything seemed dead. Even the leaves of the plants that sprang from the ground were motionless. A grave-like silence reigned over the entire village. She walked along the closed dwellings, passing her hand over the heaps of tied up wood that served as doors. Her eyelids closed of their own accord as she immersed herself in the threads of strength still present in this place, and as she eagerly searched for signs of life, she heard a heart-rending cry at the back of her mind. Maul seemed to have sensed the disturbance as well as she did, and his calm gaze suddenly became alert as he slowly examined their surroundings to understand where the sound had come from. Very faint murmurs accompanied the cry, and following the path indicated by the gloomy echoes, Ahsoka was guided to a remote shelter hidden by a clump of orange vegetation. Maul knew where they were. After all, it was he who had led them here, but he didn't expect the Togruta to be able to perceive the subtle undulations of the village and their faint funeral chants so sharply. She felt impelled by the Force, drawn into its symphony of whispers. It pointed to the house, and the entrance hidden by the wooden door. 

She hesitated for a long time, fascinated and terrified at the same time. Then her long fingers finally landed on the door and pushed to reveal the inside of the confined shelter. It was dark, and the cruel lack of outside light made it even harder to see anything. As her eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, Ahsoka entered the enclosure and began her observations. It was just a small square room with no windows, and the worn walls were decorated with pictures painted on the stone. The drawings depicted Nightsisters. Ahsoka didn't need to guess it, as the green streaks surrounding the female figures made it obvious. But the Nightsisters were not depicted in the middle of a battle from which they had emerged victorious. They all had an expression of terror on their faces. Further to the left had been painted a metallic monster which was strangely familiar to her, but on which she could not put a name. On closer inspection, the four arms with swords were discernible, and the young woman had to suppress a gasp of surprise. Grievous. It was him. He was the one who had slaughtered the people of Dathomir. But not only him. No. There was another kind of warrior represented on these walls. Jedi. Threateningly wielding their blades of light. Some of the Jedi depicted in the mural were pillaging the Nightsisters' possessions, while others struck down witches with their swords. The cries of suffering grew louder in Ahsoka's mind, as she didn't know how to react to this macabre work. The Force hulled in her grief, and then the cacophony came to an abrupt end. Ahsoka looked down, scanning the floor of the small room in the darkness. An object on the floor shimmered between the dust and the little piles of red straw. The Togruta squatted down and with a trembling hand grasped the object to remove the dirt from it. It was a metal cylinder, welded in several places, and its central compartment seemed to contain a catalyst. 

"A lightsaber," she murmured with fascination. 

The Zabrak wasn't as amazed as she was, but his interest had been piqued. Not only by the murmurings and the handle of the lightsaber, but also by the fact that the Jedi were depicted as an evil force in a fresco probably painted by a Nightsister. A Nightsister who had apparently survived the decimation of their people. This journey had more surprises in store for them than he could have imagined. He scanned the ceiling of the stone room, impressed by how small it was, and whether the person who once occupied this place had died, had left the planet, or had simply decided to leave the village. Or, on the contrary, if they were staying in the shelter of its still living owner, who just wasn't there at the moment. If the latter was the right scenario, they had to be careful and avoid searching and desecrating the place. Ahsoka put the handle back where she found it, knowing that keeping it would be blasphemy. The Nightsisters had nothing left, so their material resources -even if abandoned- had to remain in their possession. 

They came out of the small room, both too troubled to say anything. But Maul had appreciated the silence of the Togruta, who had not sought to justify herself and her Order's members or defend the ideals of the Jedi. That was precisely what set her apart from them. Any other Jedi would have claimed that the mural was a deception, or that a child who had been fed lies had painted it. But Ahsoka understood that one person's saviors could be another's tormentors. And she would never question the pain of someone who had suffered, especially if it was because of members of her own order. But words were not enough to express how much she understood, how much she sympathized with these people. Excuses were nothing more than a sign of weakness and pride, and she knew that better than anyone. Her long years of training and discipline with Anakin, her big brother, had taught her a lot. And that was without counting all the experience she had accumulated, all the ambiguous situations that refined her way of seeing things day after day. She was mature enough to understand where the boundaries were, even if they were someone else's. She was mature enough to understand where the limits stood. Even though it had almost cost her her life on many occasions, the Force had always rewarded her unparalleled empathy.

The sky had darkened. Huge clouds obscured Dathomir's only source of celestial light. But Maul did not want to leave yet. Despite their particularly interesting discovery, getting back to the lair was not his priority. Ahsoka reflected with her head down, lost in her own thoughts, as Maul moved closer to get her attention.

"Before we leave, there is something I wish to show you," he suggested in his feline voice.

His irises were staring at the young woman, searching her bluish pupils for any sign of disagreement. Relieved not to find any, and seeing that she seemed intrigued, he decided to go straight ahead and cross the expanse of deteriorating shelters. “Come,” he encouraged in his deep voice. Ahsoka followed him, curious. They turned after walking along a series of half-destroyed hills, and continued their walk along a path that led to an area of vegetation. It strongly resembled Vandor's blue moon, but the plants here were either grey or green. The sky had also turned grey, and soon the only touches of colour in the landscape were the two warriors advancing through the gnarled trees. It was as if night was falling earlier on this part of the planet. The two warriors came to a massive stone arch, which overlooked a small piece of partially open forest, surrounded by rocky precipices lower than those of the village. Green bushes decorated the scene, and on both sides of the stone arch were two huge statues. The sculptures depicted nydaks in profile, proudly looking up at the sky. And in the middle, a spring of water. A small, quiet pond that swayed amidst the tall grass. Two streams of water flowed from a rocky peak further on, joining the lagoon in the middle. Ahsoka was struck by the undeniable charm of the place, surprised that such corners could exist on a planet like Dathomir. She didn't really understand why Maul had brought her here, except to wash up and help her memorize the location so she could return in case they ran out of water or other useful resources. In spite of her perplexity, she admired this remote corner and the strange beauty that emanated from it without concealing her astonishment. They were literally hidden in the middle of nature, surrounded only by plants with abundant foliage and high natural walls.

They walked to the middle in silence, and Maul couldn't stop looking at her to gauge her nervous reaction. He had wanted to bring her here only for hygienic purposes, but now he feared that it was no longer the case. The dathomirian silently hoped that she liked the place. And he cursed the young woman for her incomparable splendor, for her elegant and flowing gestures, and the way she marvelled at the simple beauty of nature. His two hearts were about to explode and break into a thousand pieces. He could no longer refrain from looking at her. All he wanted was to admire her face. And the day he died, he wanted that face to be the last thing he'd ever see. They both stopped by the water source, among the plants and tall bushes that lined the lagoon. Eventually Ahsoka turned around to face him, and the Sith felt his breath cut off despite the abundance of oxygen. 

"I didn't know there were places like this here. Maybe Dathomir isn't so ugly after all," she added derisively.

Her joke relaxed the atmosphere, and a slight smile escaped the Zabrak. But Ahsoka lowered her eyes and took a serious expression, behind which strong emotions seemed to be hiding, shaking her very soul. After about ten seconds, she slowly raised her eyes and plunged them into the Sith's.

"Why did you bring me here?”

Her voice had changed. It had become veiled with shyness, melancholy, and a delicacy he had never heard from her before. And he had absolutely no answer to that question. All he cared about was her. The rest could wait. He didn't care about the consequences, what it meant to someone like him. Her azure irises reminded him of the fine snow of Scipio, her skin the majesty of the sunsets on Twon Ketee, and her resolve the strength of a vorn tiger. Without noticing, his eyelids wrinkled slightly until they were half-lidded, revealing only a fraction of the feline eyes that had been carefully studying the young woman's face. Ahsoka felt her own gaze pass over the Sith's chiseled face, analyzing the slightest patch of decorated skin. She contemplated his high cheekbones and square jaw, his thin ornate lips, his pronounced chin, and his bent nose. Then she lost herself again in his aflame eyes in which so many things went on that she didn't know about. His heart belonged to her. Though he rejected this possibility, refusing to let himself be shackled by something so futile, he belonged to her. And he wanted her to belong to him too. 

The Force sang softly around them, emitting fragile crystalline tones. He let his gaze linger on his ally's twilight-colored neck, then returned to her atypical facial features, and to that radiance that no other in the Galaxy possessed. They were close, only inches apart, and Maul's head was spinning at the proximity. He raised one of his gloved hands very slowly, as if afraid. And in a way, he almost was. His hand moved slowly towards her, but she didn't blink once. Her iridescent pupils remained anchored in the burning globes of the Zabrak, whose listless movements made both of their pulses accelerate. His gloved hand brushed against one of Ahsoka's beautifully striped lekku, which trembled at the almost nonexistent contact. They looked at each other as if nothing around them mattered, as if they were the last two living beings in the galaxy. Eventually, the Sith's phalanxes made gentle contact with the Togruta's sensitive appendix, caressing the tentacle in an excruciatingly slow motion. The Jedi twitched. Delicious shivers ran down her spine. Her heart began to drum uncontrollably against her chest. All of the dathomirian's senses were awakened. He wanted this moment to be engraved under his eyelids, immortalized for the rest of his life. He didn't understand what was happening or why he had these impulses, but letting his instincts guide his actions had never felt as exquisite as in that moment.

"My Lady."

His voice was filled with despair.

"...Ahsoka," he begged in a low voice, without even knowing what he was imploring her for.

His rich, melodious voice was accentuated with a hint of lasciviousness, and Ahsoka felt the temperature on her face rise considerably. The more he spoke, the more she felt her legs staggering and melting under her weight, which she feared she could no longer support if he continued. Maul was magnificent. He was majestic, one of a kind. But he was also powerful, passionate, ambitious, arrogant. And his intimidating stature brought out all of his other assets. The Zabrak sensed the Togruta's subtle head tilt, as she leaned into his touch for more contact, and he had to grit his teeth to suppress a pained groan. But Maul suddenly stopped his actions. He stood still, unable to continue.

He couldn't.

He wasn't supposed to.

She noticed the change in his gaze. Terror had taken hold of his irises, and a sadness that she couldn't even describe with words now possessed his pupils, poisoning him like toxins. He slowly withdrew his hand, and Ahsoka's eyebrows bowed as a feeling of intense distress animated her azure eyes. Why?

A familiar green smoke crept through the bushes around them, interrupting their intimate exchange. The glow illuminated both their faces, which returned to focused expressions. Within seconds, they were both on the lookout, ready to defend and protect each other. A ball of greenish energy ignited, and a figure smaller than them finally materialized in the center of it. It was a woman. The female figure was dressed in blood-coloured rags, and her face was concealed by a hood and a muffler. But the two warriors knew which clan the person in front of them belonged to. The witch walked forward and stopped a meter away.

"Leave this place at once, or the wrath of the Nightsisters will be unleashed upon you."

Her childish voice in no way diminished the importance of her threat. Maul knew this better than anyone.

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked apprehensively, mistrust sharpening her words.

"I am Merrin," she revealed in a venomous tone, highlighting her particular accent. 

She glared at them. Two blinding spheres of green energy lit up both of her palms.

"Leave, or die."

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...bruh, bet you didn't expect HER out of all characters to be brought into this. I'm a huge Jedi: Fallen Order fanatic, so if you didn't like the last-minute addition, many pardons, but I couldn't help it. I just thought it flowed pretty well with the story overall. Anyway. Until next time for more angry ketchup man and sassy grapefruit woman action, sweethearts! =)


	11. Hearts of kyber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ahsoka keep on exploring Dathomir and its uncommon locations. Their relationship meets a dead end, but as their feelings betray them, Merrin keeps an eye on them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI THERE! Sorry for the looong wait, holidays with no Internet is an absolute bummer when you're a writer :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you're all doing okay and that you'll enjoy this chapter, which takes things further on pretty much everything. Please accept this as an apology for my absence (and thank you so much for all the incredible comments you guys left on the last part) :D

The pale-skinned girl still threatened them with her two globes of blinding green light, her gaze clearly indicating that she was ready for whatever would come her way. 

"We don't want to fight," Ahsoka reassured.

"You don't belong here, outsider."

Those scathing words silenced the Togruta, who had no real justification for her presence here other than her alliance with the Zabrak. She hoped Maul would explain before the situation escalated. But Merrin was in no mood to negotiate.

"As for you, Brother, where were you when the iron demon slaughtered us and spilled our blood on our land?"

Her harsh voice uttered these accusations in a bitter tone, but it was coupled with an echo whispering exactly the same words with a delay, as if the young witch were speaking for all of Dathomir. It was going to be difficult to convince her that they were not there to create trouble, nor to do more damage than the war had already caused.  
"You must be a Sister," Maul noted.

"And you must be a Miraluka for being that blind," she spat.

Maul couldn't hold back an angry grunt. The child didn't seem to realize who she was dealing with. And the fact that they both came from the same planet was no excuse for accepting shameless provocations.

"We won't be here for long. Give us some time, and then we'll be back on our way," said Tano.

"You seem to have misunderstood. Leave this planet, and never come back again," insisted the young Sister.

The luminous balls of energy increased in brightness as if to underline what she was saying, to which Ahsoka flinched. Maul stood up to the fair-skinned sorceress without blinking, his gaze betraying the peaceful promises of the Togruta. His mouth was still contorted, twisted into a defiant grimace.

"Are you really going to oppose me, my Brother? My sisters may be dead, but that doesn't mean they're useless," warned Merrin.

The Zabrak fully understood what she meant by that. And he doubted that two Force users would stand a chance against an army of Nightsisters, especially unarmed. Maybe he had been wrong to destroy his acolyte's remaining saber after all. But the destructive power of a sword was only beneficial if its owner knew how to handle it perfectly, and to do that, one had to excel without a weapon. From now on, any kind of assault was to be considered as training, a means of perfecting oneself without using anything other than the brute power of one's own body. Unfortunately, Maul knew the Nightsisters. Too well to let them storm in unrestrained just so they could improve their resistance skills. But the moment he was about to make a decision, Ahsoka slowly moved towards the girl.

"Merrin, right?"

The red-clad dathomirian focused her suspicious gaze on the warrior. Ahsoka saw in it a fragile opportunity she had to seize before it was too late.

"I'm sorry, but unfortunately, we can't leave Dathomir. Not yet."

Sensing that the girl would not hesitate another second if she limited herself to this explanation, she continued. 

"But I promise you, we're not like the ones who attacked you."

With those words, Merrin felt her resolve slowly weaken. Despite the small spark of trust she felt with the Togruta, her sense of mistrust grew with this revelation. Her pale eyelids wrinkled.

"How did you know?"

Maul was quiet in terms of conversation, but his thirst for action bubbled under the barely controlled expression he was trying to display.

"It's a long story, but... we came across a mural. And I think I know what it represented," Ahsoka explained.

Merrin remained silent, but something changed in her eyes.

"We're not here to hurt you," the ex-Jedi insisted.

"There is no proof that you're telling the truth," she replied curtly.

Ahsoka let out a tiny sigh, then she plunged her sincere gaze into the eyes of the Nightsister.

"You're right."

The young witch stiffened.

"But you have our word."

The moment these words left her mouth, Ahsoka understood how Maul must have felt earlier at the lair. Here, it was different, but the verbal similarity of the exchange disturbed her nonetheless. Merrin seemed to relax, unaware that her thoughtful expression betrayed her thoughts. She was indecisive. As she looked again at the two strangers, she finally made her decision. The two fluctuating spheres of light eventually evaporated from her palms, slipping between her tense phalanges. 

Ahsoka held back a sigh of relief, while Maul twitched weakly beside her. Not only was she making promises that could become obsolete at any moment, but she was also willing to endanger their mission just to reassure a lost girl.

"I don't believe you, but I can't attack you without a reason," declared the witch.

This was anything but unexpected. Ahsoka understood that the Nightsisters were very protective by nature, and recent events must have only strengthened that tendency. Merrin may have been young, but her determination was remarkable. However, Ahsoka didn't understand. Was she the last Sister? And how could the fallen Nightsisters be of any use if they were no longer alive? Was it something similar to what Talzin had used? A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of facing an armada of witches whose abilities were derived from normality.

The Togruta stared at the gray-skinned girl, observing the small demarcations that adorned her round face. It was unlikely that a child could have survived alone. But Ahsoka had repeatedly underestimated the Dathomirians, and each time they proved to be more than just warriors. She knew their power and resourcefulness was beyond her imagination. And living proof of this shared her journey.

"I'll leave you to your business," the girl conceded. "But l'm keeping an eye on you."

The final warning particularly displeased the Sith, whose eyes sparkled in the shadows. But before he could in turn threaten the young Nightsister, she had disappeared in a cloud of emerald energy, leaving the two allies alone between the ferns lining the lagoon. Maul probed the area to make sure she was gone, and then redirected his gaze to Ahsoka in disbelief. 

"We cannot afford to compromise the mission," spat the Zabrak.

The young woman spun around to see him.

"She won't do anything unless we give her a good reason to do so,” cut Ahsoka.

"One wrong word, and that insect will turn the Sisters against us," he said, angrily pointing to where the girl had been standing a moment earlier.

"Which gives us one more good reason to be careful," she shrugged.

"I cannot afford to be considered a traitor by my own people," he replied in disgust.

Ahsoka was part of a forgotten race, the majority of which had been enslaved, but her affiliation with the Order had given her a taste of what it felt like to be seen as a traitor by your own people.

"She won't consider you as such as long as you keep a low profile."

He was puzzled.

"I should not have to keep a low profile on my planet!"

Ahsoka drew closer, then plunged her big, piercing eyes into the Sith's as her brows furrowed.

"Maul, she's just a child. She's scared. She just doesn't want to go through the same things again."

The softness of her voice didn't manage to calm him completely, but he pondered the words for a moment and the rage that flooded his veins somewhat subsided.

"I suppose only time will tell if you are correct."

Ahsoka nodded. Maul took one last look at the stone arch, then he turned his heels and walked slowly towards the water source. Ahsoka watched him walk away for a few seconds, then she in turn scanned their surroundings as a precaution. The Togruta was too caught up in her analysis to notice the growing distress of the tattooed Sith.

The Zabrak had crouched near the water, unsettled. He felt a threatening presence creep into his mind, rekindling the atrocious memories of his past. Sidious's perverse presence snaked, ready to twist and crush his mind, threatening to chastise his already atrophied limbs and annihilate him. Maul had never cried before, but he knew that if he could, that was probably what he would be doing right now. It was all so confusing, so difficult. Although he had a new purpose, the doubt deep in his mind kept reminding him that he had been discarded as trash, despite the fact that he had dedicated decades of his life to a single cause. It was still as difficult to accept as his metal prostheses. And every step reminded him that he was no longer whole. He was nothing but a wreckage.

Sidious crept into his brain to torment him, reminding him that he had been rejected and derisively threatening him across the galaxy, warning him of his imminent arrival and the terrible consequences that would ensue.

"No, no, leave me alone!"

As Maul screamed in rage, a hand was placed on his shoulder. He felt all his defenses crumble at the contact, annihilating all the years of repression that had been imposed on him.

"He abandoned me."

His screaming stopped, but he stared into the void and his voice still contained that trace of desperate madness.

This time, however, Ahsoka wasn't afraid of it. Maul violently slammed his fist to the ground.

"He abandoned me!"

The heart-rending cry shook the depths of Ahsoka's soul, and she almost fell to her knees beside him. She closed her eyes, touched by the pain that afflicted the Sith. Then she felt the Zabrak draw closer. He crawled, suddenly grabbing both of her legs and squeezing them so tightly that he could have broken them if he wanted to. Sobs shook his huddled body, and though no tears ran down his cheeks physically, inside, it was a different story altogether. His forehead collapsed against Ahsoka's knees, who supported the Sith by caressing his shoulders. He was convulsing, his teeth and eyelids pressed together so tightly that he saw stars. His gloved hands clutched the young woman as if he was afraid she would go up in smoke like her mother. He was weak. Miserable. Unable to find his place in the galaxy. He hated himself. But the comforting hold of his ally was worth more than anything else. Had he known that one day Ahsoka would become a part of his life in such a way, he would have given up everything. Absolutely everything.

The hand that stroked his shoulder came to rest on his warm neck, then it slid down to his horned skull. The touch ripped a trembling sigh from him, encouraging him to let go. Tortured wails escaped him as he swung against the Togruta. Eventually the Togruta let herself be guided by the Force that hooted in unison with them. She tenderly caressed the Sith's bowed head, who could no longer hold back his frantic tremors.

"Tell me," he groaned in his torn voice.

The Togruta's heart was beating at full speed.

"Will you leave me? Abandon me like all the others?"

His voice was a distant, broken whisper, but Ahsoka heard it as if it was in her own head. It was time. Seal their two destinies forever, or let the Force guide things...and separate them if necessary. 

But Ahsoka wanted to listen to her heart. She wanted to be the one to decide her own destiny. Too many loved ones had been ripped from her in her absence for her to make the same mistake again. Maul was now all she had left. If he was willing to go all the way with her, it had to go both ways.

"Never."

The last time she'd said that word was to oppose him and promise him that she would never join him. Now, things seemed to have changed. They stayed for long minutes like this, lulling each other into darkness. Eventually Maul slowly got up while holding on to the young woman to keep his balance. He rose to his metallic feet, now standing painfully close to her. He looked at her as if nothing could separate them. He had returned to a serious expression, but pain still plagued his golden eyes.

"You are... the embodiment of what the Jedi could have been. Of what they should have been."

A single bright tear streaked across the Jedi's orange cheek.

Now she could see beyond the monstrous, emotionless killing machine facade. Maul was showing her right now who he truly was: a broken man. He may have wrought destruction and slaughtered innocent people, but they all played a part in this war. Some more than others. And while Maul may never understand the magnitude of his past actions and the pain he had sown...the death of his brother and his people must surely have had an effect on his point of view. He couldn't make amends for the past. No one could.

But wanting to eliminate Sidious for fear of seeing the galaxy go down for good was a step in the right direction. Even if he understood that he had put others in the same situation as himself, he was unable to empathize or feel remorse for them. And yet, in spite of this, he could learn to become a better person. Sidious was responsible for all the shortcomings of the Zabrak. He had taken away his humanity from him, but Maul seemed to want to regain some of it a little more each day, even though he was doing it in his own way. He refused to let Sidious and old Sith traditions define who he was. And that was precisely what made him so special.

She gave him her tenderest look, knowing that this moment of confession was worth a lot, especially coming from Maul. In a way, seeing someone like him open up to her in this way flattered her. Few people must have seen him like that. She was glad to be able to share his grief so that she could better help him afterwards.

"You have to forgive me," he begged after long seconds.

Not understanding what he was referring to, Ahsoka tilted her head sideways to show her confusion. He swallowed with difficulty.

"We must put an end to all this. Our alliance will remain intact, but this..."

The Togruta felt her heart starting to shake with panic. Maul spoke as if it was difficult for him to pronounce those words. Only now did she realize how complicated it was to describe how they felt about each other.

"...Cannot go on."

His gaze was cold and empty and his expression had become impassive, as if a dead person spoke for him. Ahsoka was perplexed. Had she said or done something she shouldn't have?

"Maul," she began in her soft voice.

She took a step towards him, but he forced himself to step back. He fought the irresistible urge to pull her by the waist and press her against him with his entire soul.

"Do not make things more complicated, Tano," warned the Zabrak in a torn voice.

Oh how he would rather have died than to make such a decision. He'd rather have been struck by the haunting lightning bolts of his former Master than to see that look in Ahsoka's eyes.

The young Jedi did everything she could to hide her pain. But to no avail. Eventually, her big blue eyes transmitted everything she couldn't say out loud. She bit her lip, and her eyes wrinkled downward from the tears that streamed in, blurring her vision. Her shoulders tightened, then she finally lowered her head to pull herself together and avoid crying in front of the Zabrak. She finally raised her head, and although she tried to keep her emotions under control, the deep melancholy that gripped her heart was evident on her features. 

"I understand."

Ahsoka had lied too. She didn't understand, and didn't want to. But it was the only answer she could come up with to avoid sinking deeper. The tone of her voice was less determined and composed than she would have liked, for the simple reason that she couldn't play indifferent. Especially on this subject. Ahsoka had expected things to go differently. And, for the umpteenth time, she had been bitterly mistaken.

"I'll see you back at the lair," she declared in an absent tone.

Eventually she lowered her head again and left the lagoon without raising it once, walking as if she had been emptied of all emotion. She disappeared into the darkness soon after passing the stone arch.

Maul nearly lost his sanity the next moment as he found himself alone among the tall, dark trees, with only his regrets for company.

*

Anger and sadness clouded her sense of direction, but Ahsoka let herself be guided by the Force, and soon she was able to find her way back home.

She didn't know what to think. Their alliance would remain the same, but the flame that had been lit between them had just died. And it was probably definitive. She shouldn't have been affected by this abrupt change. She should have told him that she didn't feel that way about him, that he was wrong, that it was just a misunderstanding. Even if it was far from the truth. It would have at least made things easier. But Maul had been right to do it. Things were starting to get way too complicated. She'd been stupid to think that this time it would be any different. They were in the middle of a war. Ahsoka had just lost everyone she cared about. And she had surely allowed this cruel emotional absence to cloud her vision, and as a result, their attraction to each other had grown unreasonable. She didn't even know what to call those sentiments.

Her feelings undeniably surpassed physical attraction, there was no point in hiding it. But they couldn't afford to. Sidious was still at the head of the galaxy, ready to crush any resistance. They were both warriors with no particular affiliation, but some of life's pleasures were still beyond their reach. And Ahsoka was pretty sure that wasn't going to change. At least she was a little more so after their last exchange. They didn't have that luxury, and they probably never would. It didn't really change their habits, which had been harshly instilled in them from an early age, but it was still hard to accept. They could both feel the same way, and they were no longer Jedi or Sith, but their old chains kept them prisoners, like a burden reminding them of the path they had chosen.

The Togruta walked through the slimy swamps and desolate plains without concern for the dangers around her, eaten away by her own thoughts. The glowing red earth and its twisted thorn bunches reappeared after a long, unencumbered walk. Eventually she found the lair in the night, dimly lit by the green energy streaks still present between the rocks. The Jedi glanced behind her, with the faintest hope that a horned red dot had followed her into the gaping hole that served as an entrance. It was the first time in several days that she had returned to the lair alone, and she hoped it would be the last.

*

The beast bellowed before rushing at the Zabrak, who rushed from place to place to avoid its vicious attacks. He dodged each blow brilliantly, and his fluid gestures showed that he was used to performing such acrobatics. He moved gracefully, although his counterattacks were of unparalleled violence. He no longer held back, and each assault on the creature became more brutal as the seconds passed. It was a rancor cub, which had barely reached the standard second stage of growth. Despite its small size, the animal was already ferocious and full of energy. But that wasn't enough to counter the dathomirian's raging rampage. Hate and sadness increased his strength tenfold, which was already remarkably destructive in normal times. He rolled on the ground, jumped as far as his prostheses would allow, all the while delivering furious blows with his bare hands. The creature didn't give in despite its injuries, which became more severe with each new attack, but Maul was far from finished. It was only a warm-up to calm his nerves, which were set ablaze.

The tattooed hunter and his prey stood near a desert clearing among brambles and dust. The terrain was uneven, but relatively flat compared to the rest of the planet. They were close to the hidden lagoon where the Sith and his ally had their last interaction. The bright-eyed Sith was trying to forget Ahsoka and that look in her large blue eyes, but every memory of that moment weakened him and corroded his concentration. However, it was also an inexhaustible source to which he would turn to multiply his power. The pain was immense, but he somehow still managed to channel it and mutate it to sharpen his fighting skills.

He let himself be distracted for a while, disturbed by the presence of the Togruta in the Force. He could sense her and her weakened aura even from miles away. This perception caused him to lose a good deal of his focus, resulting in a violent onslaught of the rancor that he could not avoid. The Sith was thrown to the ground, away from the roaring beast, which was already moving for a new attack.

Maul emitted a rabid growl and stood up while staring at the animal, looking straight into the small black irises. They charged almost at the same moment, but this time Maul had anticipated. He leapt over the colossus and pivoted just in time to see its armoured back. His hand instinctively rose into the air, extending his muscular arm towards the creature. A vicious grip twisted its neck in a disgusting crack. Maul continued, turning his wrist until the animal's head made a full circle. The animal uttered a final dying scream before giving in. With its crumbled neck, the brownish mass crumbled to the powdery ground as the Zabrak furiously gazed at it.

He knelt on the ground, anger and pain choking his hearing and accelerating his pulse. He uttered a delirious howl that almost shook the ground. 

His thirst was not yet quenched. And he knew it would never be. Only one person had the power to fill that punitive void. But he'd wiped out all his chances with that someone an hour earlier.

The Sith rose with difficulty to his feet several minutes later, out of breath. He decided not to retrieve anything from the beast, preferring to deplete their resources at the lair before bringing more. He thought it more reasonable to return home than to continue hunting aimlessly. Ahsoka was still his ally, and he didn't want to be away too long. He needed to be with her, even if he couldn't think of anything else but a future that might have been theirs. The Sith quickly examined his catch and its fractured neck. His eyes passed over the dead irises, crushed by an attack they hadn't even seen. This victim had given him the adrenaline rush he used to enjoy, but without her...it wasn't the same.

He set out on the long journey home in calculated steps, his mind still tainted by what he was trying to forget.

*

When he burst into the underground fortress, the darkness in which it was plunged seemed even more omnipresent to him. He felt Ahsoka's presence and realized that she was already in her hut. Despite her invitation to share the stone dwelling, he concluded that the offer was no longer really valid. And in any case, if he wished to avoid temptation again, he was forced to be separated from her as much as possible in their free time. He returned to his lodging in a weary pace. The day had exhausted him. Both mentally and physically. And he felt it was only the beginning of his grief. The fear of having made things worse gripped both his hearts. But he had to go that way if they wanted to eliminate Sidious. In another life, what existed between them would surely have had a chance to grow and unite them for life. The Zabrak culture was different from the way Maul saw things when it came to courtship. The mores of his people indicated that a Brother and Sister should only join together for the purpose of procreation, but it generally ended badly for the male. No, according to Maul, such a bond should tie the two together until death, just like with family. He assumed that it was only a matter of perspective, but his had taken root and although he could not take advantage of his particular principles in a conjugal setting, he was adamant on that aspect.

Unfortunately, all that bound them now was their common goal. Even if feelings persisted, they had to put them aside. It was the only way. Maul knew he couldn't put them off indefinitely, but he also hoped he wouldn't be alive when that moment came. Or, with any luck, that they'd already gotten rid of Sidious.

He walked back across the platform, but refrained from looking at the hut. He knew that if he felt her presence again, he couldn't help but go to see if she was safe. And that would surely lead to more than he expected given the little self-control he had shown in recent days. The Zabrak decided not to return to his shelter right away. He made a detour to examine the talismans and other trinkets that littered the floor of the temple at the back. Most of the objects were broken, but some still shone in the shadows. The decorated glass panes that adorned the outer circle of the building were also in a pitiful state: almost all of them were covered with a thick layer of dust and shattered in several places. One thing was certain, this lair had seen much better days, and if no one did anything about it, it was in danger of remaining as it was. Maybe if they restored this place a little, they would discover something. Eventually he grazed the pile of old grimoires piled on a shelf with his fingertips, and one book in particular caught his attention. He pulled the dusty book out of the pile to study its cover, and it took him a moment to decipher the title. Intrigued, he stuck the grimoire under his arm before leaving the temple and returning to his lodging head down. Once inside the stone chamber, he set himself up on the cold floor. Maul plunged his mind into darkness for guidance, surprised to find nothing but emptiness. He felt like he was floating in the middle of a black expanse devoid of stars. Nothing came. All he felt was a terrifying guttural hum, which did not change despite the passing minutes. Maul was particularly distracted. He kept imagining how nice it would have been to tightly hold Ahsoka in his arms, to feel her warmth and the beat of her heart.

He interrupted his attempts to meditate with a growl. Resigned, he grabbed the book found in the temple and began a thorough reading to center his mind on something else. Tomorrow, they were to begin with joint meditation and duels. Hunting was going to shift to warm-up status. Sidious was close by. And if they weren't ready, their end would be too.

*

The young alien hadn't swallowed anything since their last conversation. She was still too shaken up by events and her appetite resented it. The night she had spent alone in her hut had seemed rather short to her, but she didn't know if it was the apprehension of seeing him again at dawn or simply the change of climate that made her feel that way. In any case, she still had too many things on her mind to be able to sleep peacefully. Sidious, the Empire that Bael had briefly mentioned, and now Maul and his strange behavior the day before.

Ahsoka came out of the lodge in complete silence, staring apprehensively at the awakened Zabrak, who was already active at the center of the platform. She avoided thinking back to the previous day, how much she would have liked to go back in time and understand. The young woman walked down the stone steps and joined him without a word. His spear was already lodged in his gloved hands.

"Come," he invited in his suave voice.

He stepped forward and walked towards the exit of the lair without another glance. Ahsoka recalled the dagger to her with the Force, grabbed it with determination and followed the Sith outside. Pointing her head out of the fortress, she felt a gentle breeze caressing her montrals, whose weight she felt more because of their growth. Ahsoka absently watched her ally, noticing that his horns had grown as well. She wondered for a moment if he ought to cut them off or keep them when they grew in size. Finally, she concentrated on why they had come out of the den with weapons and repressed a grimace.

"Hunting? Again?"

"No."

He turned and moved into position, his intense gaze still focused on the Jedi. She understood almost immediately and raised her blade in front of her, more ready than ever. The intensive training he had promised her was just beginning.

The Zabrak began his assault with a complicated sequence that no one could fully master unless they had spent several years training it. Ahsoka opted for a similar approach, parrying the first moves with difficulty but making up for it with a complex sequence he hadn't expected. He gracefully dodged most of the Jedi's attacks, but she had more than one trick up her sleeve. She pounced, performing impressive backflips to avoid the Sith's destructive blows. It was as if their duel on Sundari was coming to life again, but with more peculiarities. Their primitive weapons were far from the lightsabers they were used to wielding, making the attacks heavier and therefore more dangerous. Maul was focused on his opponent, and he still twirled as easily as ever, deploying his full strength a little more with each blow. Ahsoka favored defense, but as soon as a breach occurred, she seized the opportunity and struck without restraint. 

The dathomirian swirled his spiked spear, crossing the ends of the weapon with Ahsoka's flashing dagger. His blows were aimed primarily at her legs and arms, although his primary goal was to disarm her. The young woman had the same goal, and when her ivory dagger met the rancor teeth of the metal spear, she would make sharp, precise arched movements to destabilize him. The only sound that resonated in Dathomir's early morning air was the metallic tinkling of their two weapons and their grunts of exertion. The breeze caressing their tense faces did not refresh them, their competitive dancing accelerating their pulse and channeling all their energy. The intermittent glances they threw at each other were charged with tension, and that would have made things much more ambiguous if they weren't in the middle of a fight. After their two blades crossed one last time, they separated from each other to catch their breath. Maul spun his spear menacingly as Ahsoka stood up. She nonchalantly swirled her dagger in her right hand.

"Tired already, Sith?"

"Save your breath, Jedi."

Maul struggled to keep his concentration with each glance they cast at each other, distracted by his ally. The Togruta took advantage of the Sith's vulnerability: she brazenly swayed her hips as she redirected herself towards him, and although her primary goal wasn't to provoke him, Ahsoka felt he deserved it. She watched his gaze reluctantly take in her curves, momentarily cutting off his already jerky breathing.

"I have a feeling you're the one who's going to need it," she replied in a defiant tone bordering on impertinence.

She drove him crazy. This arrogant and falsely innocent facet at the same time took away all his self-control. Ahsoka knew exactly what she was doing. She knew they had to avoid this kind of thing, and that such confrontations only made the situation worse. And yet she shamelessly defied him. He'd had more than enough. Maul roared before throwing his spear to the ground without taking his eyes off her. Ahsoka dropped her dagger as well, a determined gleam animating her bright eyes. The two warriors both raised their fists and rushed towards each other without thinking twice. 

Ahsoka countered the first punches by blocking them with her forearms. Maul barely restrained himself, letting his frustration guide his attacks. As for Ahsoka, she opted for a less direct method that could change into an attack at any time. She struck the dathomirian, sending blows to his jaw and below his ribcage. The dathomirian was losing patience, and his irritated snarls increased a little more with each new strike. He grabbed both of Ahsoka's fists in his palms to stop her next assault, and Ahsoka felt her own anger pouring in. Despite this, she continued to resist, pushing the Zabrak with all her might. After a moment he suddenly let go, which almost made the Togruta fall to the ground. She turned to look at him with malice, determined to emerge victorious from this combat. Then an idea arose. 

Ahsoka leaned forward, pretending she was trying to get her dagger back. She exaggerated the movement, and when she felt the Sith's guard lowering, she pivoted and rushed at him, head down and back bent forward. Maul didn't see the attack coming, and by the time he felt the young woman's cranial montrals make contact with the top of his stomach, it was too late. She charged with all her weight, and the impulse was enough to bring down the Zabrak. He roared with pain as they rolled through the dust. The fall destabilized the Sith, allowing Ahsoka to climb on top of him and grab both of his wrists, which she threw to the ground without hesitation. Maul looked up and stared confusedly at the young woman, noticing her weight on his abdomen. He was momentarily hypnotized by the sight, shaken by the young Jedi who held him pressed against the ground. He felt her firm grip on his wrists, accelerating the deafening pulsations of his two hearts. Ahsoka's erratic breathing caressed his face, and for several seconds he felt like he had forgotten how to breathe.

But eventually, the dathomirian came to his senses. He used all his weight to roll to the side and take his ally with him in a primitive growl. She landed on her back, and it was the Sith's turn to brutally pin her arms to the ground. Ahsoka struggled, fighting with resistance. To no avail. Maul was much stronger, although holding her down seemed to require no effort. The touch of his gloved hands clasping Ahsoka's disturbed him. But probably worst of all was their position and the view it offered him: that of an annoyed, splendid warrior fighting below him, her cheeks slightly flushed after their fight. Soon he felt all of his determination slipping away from him. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Slowly, without realizing it, his thumbs began to move on the Jedi's wrists, subtly caressing the orange skin. His grip on them tightened, and Ahsoka flinched as she looked at him in confusion, releasing a trembling sigh she didn't even realize she was holding.

Shivers ran through both their bodies as Maul continued his disconcerting actions.

"You have a strange way of fighting," said a voice nearby.

They knew whose voice had interrupted them. Maul stood still but didn't let go of Ahsoka, continuing to stare at her with that same hungry expression. The Jedi widened her eyes and struggled beneath him, embarrassed that anyone could see them in such a situation. He didn't flinch, remaining impassive and scanning the surroundings to find the pale-skinned girl dressed in burgundy rags.

"What are you two up to?" wanted to know Merrin.

She stood over a half collapsed statue, sitting up high so she could see them better. Their eyes found the young witch, but neither of them answered, and she saw this as an invitation to join them to learn a little more. Distrust already wrinkled her features as the green smoke teleported her to the bottom of the statue. The Zabrak withdrew his hands and stood up. Ahsoka did the same while chasing away the confused sensations that warmed all her limbs. They stared at Merrin, still keeping a certain margin of reactivity in case a threat arose. Mistrust now prevailed over embarrassment.

"You better answer, or I'll see it as a threat," the girl warned.

"We were practicing," Ahsoka answered quickly.

Maul stiffened. They were in the middle of training a few minutes earlier, yes, but what had just happened...well, he wasn't sure it fell into that category.

"Is that true, my Brother? You were just practicing?"

Merrin's tone was heavy with innuendo, but the Sith didn't take the bait, aware that there was no need to explain or justify himself. Shame was already holding him back when the girl let out an exasperated sigh, realizing that she would get no answer as to what she had seen.

"It doesn't matter. I hope you have a good excuse for making our den your home," she spat.

"We needed shelter, and this is the only place we could find. The Force guided us here," Ahsoka explained.

Merrin pouted.

"I wouldn't call it a good excuse, but let's say it's enough for now. You say the Force guided you," she said suspiciously. "How is that possible?"

Ahsoka felt the hesitation grow stronger. If that little girl had survived a Jedi attack, it was unlikely she would see them in a favorable light. And even less likely that she would let an ex-Jedi and an ex-Sith venture anywhere on Dathomir and use their lair as a dwelling. Either way, they had to be careful. One too many pieces of information, and everything could fall apart.

"We're Force sensitive," Ahsoka replied cautiously.

Maul approved of her ally's choice of words, but he could feel the anger and impatience building up again. That child was going to waste precious time with her useless questioning. 

"Yes, I noticed," Merrin replied in disgust.

The Togruta held back an exclamation of surprise.

"You followed us," Ahsoka remarked coldly.

The young witch folded her arms.

"Indeed. It was the only way to see if you were a danger."

Ahsoka crossed her arms in turn while Maul ragingly gnashed his teeth.

"And what's the verdict?” she asked impatiently.

"I'm not sure. But I'm still keeping an eye on both of you," the girl said.

"Are we done with these foolish interrogations?" Maul intervened.

"Not yet. You still haven't told me what you're doing here," Merrin jeered.

Ahsoka hesitated. Maybe if she learned they were planning to eliminate the main culprit in this fiasco and the eradication of Dathomir’s people, she would join them, or at best, let them go free.

"This is none of your concern, little girl," spat out the Zabrak.

Of course, the raving madman always had to step in and attract all the suspicion. Merrin's eyes flashed with anger.

"This concerns me more than anyone else here."

She wasn't wrong about that. Ahsoka discreetly elbowed the Sith, and he stared at her before dramatically rolling his eyes. His tense expression gave way to exasperated resignation, and the Togruta knew she had convinced him. He closed his eyes to calm himself as he let out an theatrical sigh.

“We...are trying to eliminate a threat. The same threat that orchestrated the massacre of your Sisters," he reluctantly revealed.

Merrin said nothing, visibly disturbed by memories that belonged only to her and her sisters. Her harsh gaze changed considerably. 

"The iron demon?" she whispered.

"No. He who pulls the strings does not stoop to that kind of operation."

The young witch could no longer hold her ground.

"Who is he? Who did it?"

Ahsoka felt the fear and hatred emanating from the girl as if it were her own emotions.

“Darth Sidious," Maul said in a tone distorted by fear and anger.

"Is he responsible for the deaths of my sisters?"

Her childish voice trembled.

"Yes. He gave the order," Ahsoka explained. "And his victims are not limited to your people."

She was thinking, seemingly interested in their purpose.

"How do you intend to eliminate him?"

"We have a plan. That's why we came here," Ahsoka answered.

"There are only two of you, and your sensitivity to the Force doesn't make you a-"

"...Jedi," Ahsoka completed in a tone veiled by melancholy.

Merrin froze instantly. Ahsoka saw this as an opportunity to expose her past. She had to stop hiding what she had been and fully assume her former status with the victims. She didn't care that it automatically predisposed her to be judged.

"Maul was once a Sith," she said, plunging her big eyes into the Zabrak’s glowing pupils.

She redirected her gaze to their interlocutor, who kept her defensive posture.

"And I, a Jedi. But we both left our orders," she quickly added. "And now we seek to use our abilities in favor of a right cause, and to keep Sidious from taking more lives."

Maul didn't entirely agree with the statement, but he chose to remain silent.

"The Jedi call themselves the peacekeepers of the galaxy. Where were you when my sisters and I were being bombarded by his army of steel?"

"The Jedi Order has many flaws," Ahsoka admitted. "They've recently fought more wars than they've stopped, and that's one of the reasons why I left. Forgotten planets like Dathomir deserve peace just as much as any other system. But the Jedi follow a very specific law that they cannot change."

"We needed help. And yet you and the Sith showed up only to pillage our resources and any historical artifacts you could find. All so that they could end up on display in your temples. Our pain is a ticket to your museums," Merrin spat out.

Ahsoka's eyes softened despite the accusations. Although Dathomir wasn't affiliated with the Republic, and its people were more inclined to be sympathetic toward the Sith, that didn't diminish the Jedi's heavy responsibility in confront of these people. They had done the unthinkable: they had left innocent people die at the hands of the Separatists after Dooku's betrayal, and seized the people's property shortly after. Nothing could justify their actions. Worse, it lowered them to the same level as the Sith, whose existence and lack of principles they usually despised.

"The Jedi were wrong to do that. You seem to be a very strong girl, and I can't understand what you've been through. But I’m with you with my whole heart. I refuse to become a Jedi again until things have considerably changed."

Maul vowed that wouldn't happen. According to him, both orders were to fall with the doomed reign of Sidious. And he was willing to be the cause of that fall if it would allow him to get the future he didn't even know he wanted a week earlier. These political regimes only separated what had to remain intact, like their alliance. If they really succeeded in eliminating Sidious and getting out alive, Maul would not allow their respective Orders to get in the way and separate them again.

But the prospect of bringing down these great organizations seemed unattainable to him at this time, even though the Jedi were already relatively weakened after Sidious' masterful ruse. Killing his former master was already a rather complex goal to achieve, so he would have to wait and see how things turned out afterwards before raising his expectations.

"I don't know exactly how you plan on doing that, but I admire your resolve."

"We appreciate the compliment," Ahsoka said with a smile.

"I just hope his death will make a difference," Merrin added firmly.

"You can count on that, little one," Maul cut firmly.

If he hadn't promised not to betray her, Ahsoka would almost have been scared after that statement. But she understood perfectly what he meant.

Sidious would no longer sow death and destruction, nor snatch lives and convert broken souls. He would cease all his machinations, and no one would suffer because of him. Maul would finally be free from his grip. And hopefully, Anakin would be able to come home.

*

Merrin had left them without another word in a cloud of green smoke. The two allies were left alone in the middle of the morning mist, under the dull glow of the sky veiled by thick dark clouds. Maul found it hard to forget what had happened before the young witch intervened, and it was now even harder for him to maintain the pact he had made with himself. He hoped that if they spent the rest of the day exploring the planet separated from each other for a few hours, his conscience might get some relief. It wasn't a certainty, but it was better to hope and try rather than do nothing to calm his thoughts and the jolts of his two hearts as he thought about the weight on him and the two slender wrists that held him down, and the expression on her face when he had pinned her down in turn.

Ahsoka tried to forget, but nothing seemed to soothe the strange sensations that plagued her entire body. She was forcing herself to concentrate on something else, everything except the imposing Zabrak who had been stroking her wrists a moment earlier. She looked around, patiently waiting to see what would occupy them for the day. Maul was still lost in thought when she faced him.

"What do we do now?"

He turned, but his gaze was still absent.

"We have enough resources at the lair to last for several more days. Hunting may not be of much use right now."

He paused, seemingly thinking.

"We need weapons," the Sith finally declared.

She glanced at the spear and dagger left in a corner, covered in particles of red dust.

"Not that kind of weapon," Maul clarified.

Ahsoka frowned before staring at the dathomirian, trying to understand what he meant.

"We need something more...destructive," he said while his lips stretched into a demonic smile.

She finally understood. Her lekku trembled with anticipation at the thought of crafting new lightsabers. She would need at least a pair if they were to defeat Sidious. Ahsoka couldn't help but let a grin stretch her brown lips. The two warriors maliciously smiled at each other for the first time, sharing the same excitement for a getaway they hoped would be fruitful. The Zabrak went ahead, choosing a winding path on the left. The passage dug between the rocks and brambles led to a dead end, but Maul knew that beyond the high stone walls stood a reclusive place where they could begin a more focused research than by visiting a ruined village. Ahsoka followed him closely, keeping an eye on the surrounding noises.

Surprisingly, the local fauna didn't seem to venture here, except for some of those blasted white spiders that rushed at them while emitting horrible hisses. They disposed of them mechanically, having made a habit of kicking away the arthropods with their feet or, occasionally, with the help of the Force. In this mountainous region, the energy field seemed a little more alive. And they could only rejoice. They walked the glowing earth in silence, paying attention to the sinister chants emanating from the top of the hill. It was a distant symphony, and the light breeze that raised the dust masked most sounds, but as the journey was shortened, the perception of the fuss became easier.

"When did you get your first saber?”

The sudden question caught Ahsoka off guard. Usually, Maul never started conversations. But it was a legitimate question, and a rather sympathetic one at that. She let a satisfied smile relax her features and thought about the question.

"I must have been around fourteen years old,” she replied.

“Quite young, then. Interesting,” he said thoughtfully.

"What about you? Considering how you handled yours the last time we fought, it can't have been that long,” joked the Togruta.

“Very funny.”

They were momentarily interrupted by another disgusting insect that pounced on them, from which Maul got rid of with a simple crushing Force grip without stopping in his walk. He closed his fist and crushed the creature in a crumpling before throwing it behind them in a swift hand movement.

“About sixteen years old.”

Ahsoka reflected for a moment on the answer. She was rather intrigued by his path among the Sith ranks.

"Were you in an academy?"

"I have stayed in one for a while, yes. Then my master gave me the order to kill every student who attended it,” he revealed.

Ahsoka shuddered.

“All of them?"

“To the last.”

“I suppose you had no friends in that academy.”

“I wouldn’t call it a friend, but a Nautolan seemed to have an interest in meetings outside the apprenticeship context.”

“Really?"

"I suppose so. She had invited me for a swim, if I remember correctly,” explained Maul with seriousness.

“I can’t believe it,” she chuckled.

He didn’t answer, and she felt a little hint of jealousy pinch her heart.

“…And did you go?”

“I did not. She ended up like all the others. Her interest was not reciprocated,” the Zabrak confided with a detached air.

Ahsoka let out an inner sigh. Then she mentally slapped herself. She felt like she had lost her mind. Jealousy was part of her character traits, but she didn't think that something so futile could provoke a reaction. In any case, Maul had been clear: the strange relationship they had had outside their alliance had ended. Ahsoka felt the sadness compressing her stomach when she thought back to the moment he had pushed her away, near the lagoon. She didn't know if she could stay away from him forever. The more time passed, the more convinced she was of wanting to stay by his side. It was no longer the intense loneliness caused by all these losses that spoke. But Sidious was an obstacle in every sense of the word, and the Zabrak apparently did not want her in the way she had silently hoped he did.

Maul suddenly stopped in his walk, and Ahsoka came back to reality to see what had caused this sudden stop. They were at the foot of the hill, surrounded by high stone walls covered with moss and insect nests.

"We have to climb," he said in his deep voice.

Ahsoka lifted her head to observe the plants that covered the rocky facade, then she faked a bow down.

"After you, my Lord," she encouraged in a tone of false courtesy.

He didn't know why, but he liked the title in the Jedi's mouth. More than he would have admitted. He gave an entertained little smile, then walked over to the orange wall and firmly grabbed a sticking stone to use as a handle. The Togruta watched him, and as she studied his muscular form she noticed how much his horns had really grown. It looked menacing, and strangely beautiful. Her own lekku weighed more than usual, but this growth sharpened her general balance and improved her stability in almost all situations. Regarding Maul, she doubted that the excrescences played a specific role in his physical abilities. But it was definitely an asset in combat or while hunting. She could hardly imagine the pain that a strike of horns of this size could inflict.

The Sith was climbing rather quickly, and in less than two minutes he had almost reached the top. Ahsoka followed the path he had taken, making sure each time that her grip was secure. Maul climbed onto the peak, then scanned the surroundings, waiting for his ally to join him. The Togruta completed the perilous crossing without too much difficulty. She joined the Sith as they surveyed the landscape in front of them: a long path of elongated rectangular peaks, the ends of which led to an impressive edifice. The construction was none other than the temple Maul was looking for. The two warriors began the march towards the building, and Ahsoka felt that exploring these places had the potential to get them into trouble. She nevertheless continued to follow Maul over the maze of flattened peaks. The light breeze had turned into a choppy wind that shook the little vegetation still in the area. After a while, they came to a stone archway flanked by rickety statues, and the tattered banners that adorned the still intact branches were now visible. Apart from these elements, no other decoration made the place more inviting. The rest were ruins. The flagged floor was incomplete and the statues seemed to struggle to keep the history of this place intact.

The weather didn’t help either. The clouds that already darkened the sky had doubled in size, obscuring the few rays of pale light that pierced them. While glancing at them, Ahsoka wondered if storms on Dathomir amounted to cyclones. Maul walked decisively toward the temple, whose awe-inspiring height cast an intimidating shadow over its surroundings. Once in the dark, the allies were only fifty meters from the entrance. The Togruta felt the Dark Side envelop her in its coldness, but she was now so used to the changes in the Force that the sensation no longer felt as overwhelming and intrusive as before. She adjusted to the icy chills that ran through her spine and focused on the uneven ground that made her feet and legs ache. One thing was for sure: she had never been so tired. Fortunately, the Force helped her recharge her batteries without necessarily having to sleep, and the feeling of exhaustion was quite pleasant when the physical activity was not interrupted. It made her stronger, and it was only positive for the rest of the mission.

They finally reached the narrow entrance to the temple. Surprisingly, the golden framing that circled it was in good condition, and nothing around looked like it was about to fall apart, unlike almost everything around them. Maul was about to sneak in when Ahsoka gently grabbed his arm.

“Maul, wait!”

He froze instantly before turning around and plunging his intense gaze into the young woman’s blue eyes. She let go of him timidly.

“Do you think that we risk making the Sisters angry?”

“This temple does not belong to them.”

"Maybe, but if they see it as desecration…things might turn out badly," she said worriedly.

"We are not going to plunder their resources," he reminded. “All we want are worthless parts that have the potential to be transformed.”

Ahsoka reflected on the matter for a second.

“Don't you think that's part of what they call resources?”

"If so, that is none of my concern,” he retorted.

“It will be if they attack us.”

"If they are stupid enough to consider our operation a profanation, they surely aren’t smart enough to defeat us," he said in his silkily menacing voice.

“I hope you're right. And that we won’t die in the midst of these ruins,” she added apprehensively.

“My Lady, the day I let someone kill you will be the day you betray me. And if that were to happen, that person will be me.”

"You know I won’t do that,” she replied sourly.

"And that is why I will not allow anyone to kill you," he said in a serious voice. “As long as I live, you will.”

If that was his way of expressing affection and telling her he cared for her, Ahsoka could only go along with it.

*

The temple was even bigger on the inside than it looked on the outside. The walls reached absurd heights and the various dry rooms strewn with large broken vases never seemed to end. Huge chimes swayed to the rhythm of the wind that slipped through the cracks in the fissured walls, and intrinsic labyrinths filled the recesses of the deserted rooms, leading to other hidden places within the building. Strange translucent spheres were set in concave recesses on the floor, the edges of which were adorned with inscriptions in an unknown and probably forgotten language.

They explored the place without a word, fascinated. After each narrow hallway was a new room which they both studied carefully, aware that these were forbidden remnants that probably very few knew existed. Every now and then, when a distant noise echoed between the corridors where the air streams passed, Maul extended a protective hand in front of his ally. He knew Ahsoka was perfectly capable of defending herself, but he feared losing her a little more every second after breaking off the relationship that stretched beyond their alliance. But his greatest fear was that the more time he spent with her, the harder it was to maintain distance and forget their close interactions. All he wanted was to pull her against him and get to her slender neck, where he could whisper secrets, untenable promises, torn pleas. He couldn't have expressed how hard it was to hold back and not give in to his needs.

She walked silently behind him, occasionally casting nervous glances around them. Despite the beauty of the place, she didn’t like the atmosphere and the risks they took by venturing there. Each turn leading to a new room littered with artifacts and relics increased her anxiety. After about ten minutes spent following an undefined path, they finally reached the longest hallway in the temple: overhung with very tall stone arches, the passage was tight and strewn with broken or miraculously intact pots. The Force called out to them, guiding their steps to the end of the hall. The buzzes of the energy field increased as they got closer. Maul reached the end first and passed the last arch which led to a large hall where the brambles and ferns still held firm. Most of them covered the bottom of the broken walls and the few statues that desperately raised their arms forward, as if to hold on to something. After the sculptures was a platform above the void leading to a thin and high entrance from which emanated a strange red-orange glow. Maul could sense the Dark Side's calls beyond it, but he refrained from going any further and focused his attention on their goal: finding something to forge sabers.

Ahsoka had already crouched in a corner to begin her research. She enthusiastically brushed aside the dust and weeds that crept between the cracks in the stone in the hopes of finding something decent. Maul did the same on his side. The Togruta exulted as she reached for the first object.

“I found something!”

“Keep going. We will need more than a single part to make something useful,” the Zabrak reminded.

"I knew that already, Sith," she retorted.

Ahsoka gazed with interest at the three-inch cylinder that looked like it had once been used as a weapon handle. The material was decorated with intricate engravings forming elegant spirals, lending a refined air to the piece of metal. Within minutes, Ahsoka had found the material to compose an entire lightsaber. From the pommel to the catalyst, everything was there. Nothing was certain, but Ahsoka hoped she could do something right with it. The parts all seemed more or less suitable and in fairly good condition.

Maul, meanwhile, had unearthed a hilt whose blade had been broken at the base and of which there was still a piece. He identified the weapon after analyzing its composition: a vibroblade. This type of blade required a catalyst in order to channel all the energy of the discharges, and luckily for him, that meant it could contain the power of a kyber crystal. He wasn't sure yet how they could get their hands on the precious gems, but in the meantime, it was best to make sure the composition of the handles was adapted. After foraging between the dead plants, he ended up finding a room a little shorter than the first. It was made of tight iron rings, and the end of it gave the possibility of interlocking with another part if correctly welded. He grabbed his finds and rose from his crouching position to return to his ally. He could feel the hesitation emanating from her in waves.

"Something seems to be tormenting you," the dathomirian observed.

The deep, gritty voice interrupted Ahsoka's concerns. She lowered her head, still squatting on the floor with her back turned.

“I don't know if I’ll be able to do this again.”

“Sidious cannot go on living.”

She let out a small thoughtful sigh.

“I know, I know.”

The young woman rose to her feet. She turned and found the fiery gaze of her ally in which she lost herself for a moment, as usual.

“I will never stop fighting as long as Sidious is alive”.

Maul was staring at her wistfully, aware that what would happen next was going to be difficult for both of them.

"But you have to promise not to leave me," she added in a melancholic tone.

How could he refuse such a request? All he wanted was to stay with her, wether Sidious died or not. All he wanted was her. But he knew that was not what she meant. He felt regret resurface.

"I will fight by your side until his decaying body lays at our feet," the Sith promised shakily.

Ahsoka secretly hoped their cooperation would never end.

“…And I will ensure that his throne remains vacant.”

La Togruta felt a few tears welling up at these words, but she held them back. Maul surprised her a little more every day.

“Thank you.”

The way she thanked him almost made him lose control. He almost confessed everything to her. But his guilt was too immense, and it ended up holding him back from saying more.

"Come on, let's get out of here," she finally said with a small smile.

Ahsoka collected her spare parts, then they left by walking the opposite way out of the temple.

*

The two warriors burst outside the ancient edifice. A dark sky greeted them, roaring, obscured by huge clouds. A restless night was about to fall on Dathomir. And Ahsoka was not sure she wanted to witness it, given the large number of dangerous creatures that ventured around the area. A storm that made it impossible to see anything lined with ruthless beasts, and their little excursion would end as quickly as it had begun. Until Sidious was reduced to a corpse, the uncalculated risks were just an adrenaline boost they had to do without.

But soon, after ten minutes or so spent avoiding insect nests and dark dens while crossing the expanses of rock, a light rain began to bead on their skulls.

"We must hurry," Maul said at the sight of the droplets.

He was already treading the ground with his two metal legs at a steady pace, but he increased his speed and widened his steps. Ahsoka glanced at the huge clouds and realized that the weather wouldn't be limited to a few drops of water. But even with their rapidity, the distance to cover would never allow them to reach the lair before the storm. They were going to have to spend the night outside, and Ahsoka seemed to have understood this before the Zabrak, who did not consider stopping amid the ruins and dathomirian fauna when they were so far from the fortress.

"We won't get there in time," Ahsoka lectured.

"If we run, we have a chance," Zabrak insisted in his gritty voice.

“I highly doubt it.”

“Doubt only leads to failure.”

Ahsoka had stopped walking.

"Maybe, but not realism," she retorted. “We have to make a stop here before we reach the swamps, or it will be too late to find shelter.”

He groaned, realizing she was probably right, and stopped a little further away from her. The rain intensified every minute, moistening his bald head and dripping from his tall horns.

“Let us see if a place suitable for our needs is nearby.”

Ahsoka nodded silently, relieved to see that they were on the same page. They were about to resume their march to find a suitable refuge, when the Togruta was brutally thrown to the ground along with her spare parts. A violent pain slammed through her spine, running through her vertebral column in excruciating convulsions. Her sight was momentarily blurred as she tried to identify where the attack was coming from and who was the responsible of it. She was blinking quickly, already trying to regain her sight to defend herself while pushing aside the possibility that Maul had eventually changed his mind. But his solemn promise came back to her in an instant and her doubts faded almost instantly. Ahsoka heard the distant hum of an electric stick speeding closer, and the Force told her where to go to avoid the next blow.

She rolled quickly to the side as the patch of red earth where she had been a moment earlier was suddenly knocked down. The impact raised a clod of earth that nearly blinded her for good, but Ahsoka was faster than her assailant and she eventually recovered as her eyes slowly returned to their function. She could make out a dark figure resembling a soldier, whose face was obscured by a helmet as black as the rest of his clothing. A single red slit barred his helmet at eye level, and the person behind the mask didn't hesitate a second to resume the assault. The electric staff roared powerfully before falling back on the Jedi, who barely dodged its crackling shocks in the heavy rain falling from the sky.

Maul roared, dropped his findings, and was about to pounce on the individual attacking Ahsoka, when another figure similar to the first slid across the stone ground to block his path. This one was armed with a DC-15 blaster rifle, and with proximity, Maul noticed the gleaming armor and the odd logo adorning its epaulet. The assailant fired. The missiles brushed against the horns of the Zabrak which was struggling to see in the rain: they were here to kill. On the spot. Maul dodged the second shot by jumping on his opponent. He grabbed the base of the rifle the assassin was wielding while firing, but the soldier held his gun remarkably tight. The dathomirian roared again, feeling his rage increase tenfold when he heard his ally's cries through the sound of drops whipping his face in the dim light. He pushed, and after struggling with his attacker, Maul managed to bring the barrel of the weapon back towards the dark helmet. The rifle slammed hard against the hidden face, but the soldier didn’t let go despite the force of the blow.

At this realization, a series of chills that were not due to the rain’s coldness ran through his body. It was impossible. The armor these soldiers donned bore no resemblance to that of the clones, and their strength was beyond the usual. Who were they? Another shiver bit the back of his neck as he considered another possibility: were they spies, specially selected assassins sent by his old Master to hunt them down and execute them? He hoped he was wrong, but the imprint of the Dark Side surrounding them reinforced this theory. Sidious knew. He knew that they had survived Order 66, and that they were on Dathomir. He had dispatched specialist killers, designed only to take down the toughest survivors. And if those elite killers didn't come back to him unharmed, then things were going to take a very bad turn. If Sidious came to them and not the other way around, their end was even closer than he thought. His preoccupations unsettled him, and the soldier could only take advantage of it as he snatched his weapon from the Sith's gloved hands to fire again. The next shot hit one of Maul’s side horns, and he let out a cry of pain as the growth was split from its base before falling in the mud.

Maul saw no other option than to grab the soldier's neck through the armor and squeeze, helping himself with the Dark Side to defeat his enemy internally rather than by using an external grip. He lifted the assassin off the ground while exerting more pressure on the soldier's trachea, who kept fiercely struggling. He clung desperately to life as he let out muffled gurgles, but he still found the strength to land one last blow at the Sith. He slammed his helmet against the forehead of the Zabrak, which almost let go of the infantryman. Maul gorged himself on the frustration and anger the pain caused and tightened his grip to the limit, eager to get it over with. A bone crack was the last sound he could extract from the soldier. The dathomirian released the corpse, which collapsed to the ground in a muddy splash.

Ahsoka.

Maul grabbed his dead assailant's blaster rifle and lunged through the curtain of rain that separated him from the Togruta, rage twisting his features and causing him to forget the pain of his shattered horn. She struggled to avoid the electric shocks of the metal staff wielded by the soldier in black armor.

“Lady Tano!” called the Sith from his position.

The young woman had already understood when the cavernous voice mentioned her name. She turned her head and stretched out her right hand high above, to which Maul responded with a precise throw of the weapon. The blaster immediately landed in the hand of the Jedi. Ahsoka aimed over the electric staff the assassin twirled in her direction, focused on the dark helmet, then fired. The projectile pierced the mask, interrupting the infantryman's attack. His carcass fell to the wet ground, and the communication device built into the protection plate of his left arm spat weakly.

“Hunter, Crosshair, do you copy?”

Ahsoka threw the gun to the ground. Tears threatened to flow. Was the war going to follow her everywhere and force her to live in terror of her own shadow? As she probed the two corpses with the Force, she recognized a Force signature she had forced herself to forget. Even the names spoken by the voice of the comm dispelled doubts. Clones. Other innocent souls used for military purposes. Another pair of lives already wasted, subsequently crushed and bled to death. Sidious would never stop. They had to prevent him from continuing to transform human beings into tools he claimed he could dispose of so easily.

Maul crouched down close to the body and firmly grabbed the arm from which the comm calls were coming in so he could hear the voice better. He waited a moment in the rain while staring at Ahsoka, letting apprehension compress his chest. Another buzz of the comm resonated.

“Troopers, are the targets down?”

Only the whipping of the rain succeeded in filling the void that followed. Ahsoka winced. She still dared hope that she was wrong, that it wasn't clones and that it wasn't Sidious who was behind the attack.

“The Emperor is waiting. Send your report, or we'll send reinforcements your way in thirty minutes. Over.”

Maul lost control. He removed the device encased in the protection plate before abruptly crushing it in his gloved palm.

Sidious had launched assassins specialized in the purge of survivors after them, after having decimated hundreds of people across the galaxy. A general order to slaughter people by thousands had apparently not been enough for him. That monster was hardly satisfied. And when he was, it only lasted for an excruciatingly short amount of time.

Maul had no sympathy for clones, but right now he shared Ahsoka's pain. They stayed there for a while, in silence under the heavy rain which soaked their clothes and made them cling to their sore limbs. They were both rapidly thinking, hundreds of different scenarios of future events ravaging their thoughts. Nothing was certain anymore. The galaxy had just collapsed with the era in which they believed they could act in the shadows and recover. Sidious persisted. He made sure that no more hearts beat without his permission. There was now no safe place or contact, no place for them to hide from his sadistic maneuvers.

Ahsoka was shaken, overwhelmed by the events, but she didn't want to give up. Quite the contrary. This discovery only strengthened her resolve. Maul showed no signs of distress, but the expression on his face betrayed his emotions. He was stunned, terrified, but he was just as determined as she was to end it. What disturbed him the most was seeing that his former Master knew precisely where they were.

Maul recovered his spare parts by rummaging through the mud and rain, then found the piece of horn that had been torn from him. After putting everything together, he stared at his ally who was struggling to recover from the fight. She wasn't badly injured, but the powerful blast must have done some damage nonetheless. They had to find refuge, and fast. The Jedi eventually recovered, and it was with difficulty that she picked up her pieces scattered on the soggy ground.

*

In a few minutes, the two allies had found a remote corner: a hollow at the bottom of a hill, a hundred yards from the swamps. It was far from spacious, but it would be enough while waiting for the rain to stop.

They took shelter there without speaking and deposited their spare parts and the piece of horn on the ground. They both stood, staring at the oversized drops falling from the sky. Lightning bolts striped the sky as it rumbled, making it almost impossible to hear anything else. After a moment, Ahsoka felt the presence of the Sith stir by her side. He was not at ease. Far from it. She slowly turned to look at him and studied his narrow face, which remained impassive. He moved very little, and the only noticeable movement apart from the droplets streaming down his crimson skin was his restless breathing. Maul wanted to go far away and take her with him. But they couldn't. They were stuck here, and they would have to confront Sidious and his sbires soon.

The Zabrak noticed that the Togruta was watching him, and he eventually turned to see her. His eyes twinkled in the dark, and after a few seconds all the golden spheres could stare at was her. Ahsoka felt his desperate gaze run all over her body and linger on her face, in her ocean-colored irises. He was hypnotized. The young woman felt her heart speed up. They were so close to each other that she could feel his breath caress her cheeks. She stared at him as if this was the last time she would see his face and realized what she would have preferred never to admit: she couldn't survive if she was separated from him. Maul was all she had. And she had had enough of those stupid inner promises that kept her from getting close to the Sith. She gazed at his tattooed lips. She hadn’t even noticed the broken horn on his head, too focused on his decorated traits. One of her hands rose slowly while shaking. Then, inexplicably, it landed on the Zabrak's wet chest. She stroked the visible patch of skin peaking out of the tunic, pulling a muffled moan from the dathomirian. He couldn't hold back, even if he forced himself to. Ahsoka felt his burning skin slide under her fingers as she focused on how it affected his breathing.

Without understanding why, the Togruta ended up pulling him towards her by the sides of his tunic, to which Maul barely reacted. He was as if possessed, absorbed by the thoughtful actions of the splendid young woman. The thunder streaking the sky roared once more, and Ahsoka moved closer until he was only a few millimeters away. Her soft brown lips brushed those of the Sith. Then, as the stars were shaken by their proximity, their lips abruptly connected in the darkness, cutting their erratic breaths and binding their two souls in the Force.

Maul’s eyes widened as he refrained from growling desperately at the contact. It was so foreign, yet so delicious. It felt as devastating as a torture session, and yet he couldn’t bring himself to define how incredible the sudden action was. He couldn’t quite comprehend what she was doing as it was unknown territory to him, but stars, he didn’t want it to stop. She clung to his tunic, forcing him to get even closer. And Maul knew that this time, he couldn’t stop her even if he wanted to. His gloved hands shakily traveled to meet her, and as he set them on her wet hips, he could feel her immaculate, intoxicating halo sing with excitement. Waves of approval emanated from her as she sighed contently into their embrace. Ahsoka’s heart jolted at the contact of his chiseled chest against her own. Maul held on to her even tighter to keep her as close as he could. The Zabrak did his best to suppress the pained groan that escaped his lips as she intensified the kiss, to no avail. He felt his self-control was completely erased from his mind as he broke the kiss by directing his mouth to her neck. He feverishly trailed the skin with his tattooed mouth, and as Ahsoka heard him growl and purr against her neck, she felt like her legs had melted. He got out another beautiful, breathy sound from the ex-Jedi as she closed her eyes.

He belonged to her. Only her.

And one thing was for sure: he would never let anything stand in his way to protect Ahsoka and keep her safe.

Especially Sidious.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maul be like: I believe in female supremacy
> 
> Also, hope everyone got that reference for the purge troopers, and that it makes sense!
> 
> Until next time loves, sending big online kisses to all of you <3
> 
> (Note: If I don’t answer comments right away, it’s because I’m not home yet 💕)


	12. Ivory ripples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing an intimate moment, Maul and Ahsoka have to escape from certain death. But as the clock keeps ticking, the dangerous threat looming over them and their new helper crawls closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI !
> 
> I know, I know. This took way too long, and it's still a bit short for my liking if compared to how long you guys had to wait. BUT, life's been keeping me real busy recently with everything restarting again after the holidays, to the point where weekends are the only time I have some free time (or at least the weekends where I don't have stuff planned every two seconds). This chapter deals with the plot a bit more than the previous ones, but I can guarantee it's far from being over. Things have to keep going in this direction for a bit until the good stuff comes our way. But anyways, I'm back, and I hope you're still going to enjoy reading and that you'll have as much fun as I did writing this chapter!
> 
> As always, please don't hold back from commenting to tell me what things can be improved, what you liked in particular from this update, or if you just want to talk :)

She didn't know what to say or how to breathe. The Sith held her as if his life depended on it, and he didn't seem to want to let her go anytime soon.

"My Lady, will this universe ever cease to pull us apart?"

His voice was tugged, torn apart by what they knew was going to be their end. The galaxy worked in strange ways.

Who would have thought that one day it would have come to this? Who would have thought that Darth Maul, former Sith assassin and apprentice prodigy of Darth Sidious, would find himself in the arms of a former Jedi while they were hunted by the forces of the Empire?

Nothing made sense anymore, yet to feel the Zabrak's presence so close to her felt more right than anything else. They were in great danger. Their existence was about to come to an end, if the reinforcements were any indication. The galaxy was dying, and there was absolutely nothing and no one to save them from Sidious. If their last exchange was a kiss, Ahsoka wasn't going to complain, quite the contrary. All those years without any physical contact...when was the last time she had any interaction that wasn't strictly limited to her military duties?

So many questions, and still no answers. The only thing that mattered was the restless breathing of the Zabrak who still clinged to her neck. He was no longer himself, and no sound was coming out of his mouth, but none of them felt the need to speak to convey emotions. Everything was perfectly decipherable.

Denial, denial. How many times had that word come to mean something when they interacted with each other?

She had stopped counting. But letting herself be held by the golden eyed Zabrak was a relief.

Maul had blood on his hands, but that had never stopped him before. And yet, deep down, he knew he didn't deserve what was happening to him. His lips had stopped feverishly tracing the orange skin, and he was now resting his chin on her shoulder. His honey-coloured pupils stared at the darkness and the water pearls that kept falling, aware that their end was approaching. Terrible presentiments were pressing upon his two beating hearts, but he no longer had the strength to care. Survival was meaningless if they could not be together.

"My Lady..."

"I'm here," she whispered reassuringly.

She embraced him tenderly, feeling that she was gently losing control of her own emotions. Maul closed his eyes, his fascination growing as he perceived the shivers that ran through the bronze skin against which he pressed his face. He let a pained sigh escape from his tattooed lips.

"...Ahsoka, the torment you chose to inflict on me exceeds all my expectations."

She let out a sad little laugh at his words.

"Telling you I'm sorry would be a lie. And I may not be a Jedi anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to become a Sith."

The Sith were very good liars. She had to admit it. Maul turned his head again to place it against her slender neck. He gently bit the skin to shut her up, to which she let out a small exclamation of surprise.

"You are a burden," he said in a faint sneer. 

"I can only return the compliment," replied the Togruta in an amused tone.

Maul uttered a long guttural purr as he held her close. After several long minutes, Ahsoka slowly separated from him. The Zabrak lasciviously grazed one of the young woman's wet montrals.

"We are running out of time. Our end is near," he said grimly.

She gently put one hand on the forearm that was caressing her.

"I know, I know. But we must fight until the end."

He dropped his hand, already reluctant to fight against his former master's little helpers.

"I dare to hope the reinforcements are not an army."

"I couldn't have said it better," she conceded. "But we'd better stay hidden here until they arrive. Catching them by surprise will give us an advantage."

"If they do not catch us by surprise first," said the Sith firmly.

"Either way, holding this position and waiting remains our best option."

Ahsoka probed the surrounding area hoping to find some form of threat approaching their position, but nothing was discernible. She hoped that the strangely armored clones wouldn't be able to hide from Force-sensitive beings, or they would soon be discovered without even knowing it. The two allies resumed their silent observation of the rain that was pouring down on the red lands of Dathomir, reducing the dry land to an earthy mush.

"Do you speak Mando'a, Ahsoka Tano?"

The question itself wasn't a strange one, but Ahsoka was always surprised that he showed genuine interest for her and her past.

"A little. Let's say I have some basic knowledge, but..."

She interrupted herself. Maul stared at her insistently to encourage her to continue, and in a few minutes the Togruta gave way under the Zabrak's piercing gaze.

"Insults," she confessed with an amused sigh. "I know many of them."

"I'm afraid I won't believe you unless proof is provided," the Zabrak decided.

She looked up at the sky and smiled incredulously, unable to decide whether she was exasperated or entertained. He amused her almost as much as a Loth cat. She returned to a serious expression and began to think.

"Well, let's see..."

Maul stared at his ally, eagerly awaiting her answer.

"Di'kut," she finally spat in a tone that was meant to be falsely offensive.

He pondered for a moment, bringing his hand to his chin to think of an answer worthy of Ahsoka's. An amused jerk shook his shoulders, then his eyes lit up. 

"Osik."

"Naughty, but I've seen better," Ahsoka laughed. 

He cracked a mischievous smile when a noise rang out, interrupting their conniving exchange. A crack of a branch that they both would have missed if it wasn't for their sharpened senses.

"They are here," Maul roared.

Ahsoka frowned, suddenly on her guard. The rain was still pouring down, and the lightning that streaked across Dathomir's dark skies had intensified. The powerful rumbles could almost have shaken the ground. One thing was certain, these were by no means the best conditions for a fight. But presences were definitely perceptible. Even by probing the surrounding area, Ahsoka couldn't locate them. It was confusing, as if the people hunting them were in several places at once. She chose to keep that information to herself, for fear of compromising their position. They had to remain silent for as long as possible, or their surprise attack would fall through. 

Maul was just as alert as she was, ready to pounce and annihilate their enemies.

"Maybe we should have kept the blaster and the stick," she whispered as quietly as possible to her companion.

"It will not change the outcome of this affront," he replied.

"I won't let them take our lives."

"If they won't, Sidious will."

That last sentence froze Ahsoka's blood as she felt cold shivers run across her soggy skin.

A violet flash emitting a powerful vibration blurred the vision of both allies. The buzzing glow fell in the direction of the Togruta, catching her off guard. It was too late to react. But the impact never came. When she opened her eyes again, two powerful gloved hands held an electro-staff even more massive than that of the dead clone. Maul had just saved her from a blow that would certainly have knocked her unconscious as he gnashed his teeth under the strain: the armor he was looking at belonged to another assassin entirely covered in black clothing and armor pieces, and he apparently wouldn't waste a minute to take them down. The Sith held firm, pushing back with all his might the metal weapon that crackled with each burst of violet energy. 

Maul was enraged. He showed his teeth as he growled, clutching his enemy's staff with force, and he wouldn't give in to the opposition. They were both out in the rain, in the open. Ahsoka took advantage of the moment to rush to the man in armor and kick him, but the man leaped away from the two allies. He threateningly swirled the stick as he came dangerously close.

"You're no match for us," the man spat under his mask.

Just as Maul and Ahsoka raised their fists and were about to pounce on the black infantryman, several dark silhouettes cut through the curtain of water that poured over them. Ahsoka squinted her eyes in horror as she saw three more clones in armor. Little could be discerned in the darkness and through the rain, but the Togruta noticed that one of them was colossal, and that the other two wielded weapons quite different from the first assassin. They didn't stand a chance.

The three men moved slowly through the mud as the storm raged, intermittently illuminating their shimmering armor over which streamed the cold rainwater that fell over all Dathomir. The thunder rumbled again, and Ahsoka felt her courage falter. She was determined to make it out alive with Maul, but the trio of soldiers proudly grasping their electric staffs didn't seem to be here to bring anything but death and destruction, just like the one who had sent them.

Ahsoka hesitated for a moment, then she gave the Zabrak one last look. She memorized his ever-tense features, his constantly tense shoulders, the way he always rolled up his nose and frowned whenever a slight inconvenience arose...And, oh. Those sublime tattoos, and those golden eyes that pierced through her soul as easily as a lightsaber. Her eyes scrutinized one last time the majestic horns that adorned his round skull like a wild crown, giving him an air of royalty and primitiveness at the same time. She thought back to those little idiosyncrasies he had, the way he did things silently when they required concentration, and that annoying habit he had of constantly grunting. His thin lips, always crumpled and twisted by mistrust and anger, which seemed to have relaxed for the first time when she had kissed him. She lingered a moment longer on his square jaw and on the little silver jewel that adorned his left ear, fascinated by the face of the man she had always believed to be a monster, but whose soul went far beyond appearances. 

She thought that in another life, maybe they could have built something stable together. Maybe not in a normal way, but still something. Something that had absolutely nothing to do with war, alliances, or anything else involving the constant danger in which both had been living for years. She would have loved to continue on her way with him, to rid the galaxy of Sidious and free who knows how many people and entire systems from his atrocious machinations, but that future seemed to her now as distant as it was unreachable. Who knows what might have happened if they managed to kill him? Perhaps they could have led a life together, without leaving each other's side, and led a life guided only by their own feelings and desires rather than by war.

Fear slowly crept into Maul, who couldn't understand how things could have gone so wrong in less than an hour. Not long ago, he was still convinced that he could finally put an end to the reign of Sidious and continue his unusual relationship with his lady. The prospect of being able to continue to live in circumstances other than hatred, loneliness, suffering and mistrust would simply have seemed impossible to him if Ahsoka wasn't part of it. A life where he could finally keep a loved one by his side without constantly fearing to lose them was all he wanted. But as he gazed again at the glowing red slit of the dark masks, he wasn't so sure he could get it.

The infantrymen in black armour did not give in, and their threatening masks, devoid of any expression, continued to advance in their direction. The jerky glow of lightning illuminated the two assassins who had joined the first. They were now much more visible: Ahsoka could see the impressive stature of one of them, and the doubt resurfaced. But the hope that had always motivated all her actions continued to flourish, and to bring that spark of ambition and courage to the most desperate situations.

She saw her loved ones again for a moment. The chiseled face of a dying captain begging her to leave. The sweet and kind face of a senator who always listened. The face of a friend, who was in reality a brother, whose aura of light was unmistakable and identifiable among all. Until it was corrupted and consumed vein by vein to become unrecognizable and deformed.

Hundreds of expressionless faces, who had been made to believe that existence was lesser and monocausal. Beings from whom humanity had been withdrawn. Used by Evil as an outlet for the same family they were supposed to protect and left to die on imploding stars. 

And a face...a unique face. A face of flames and rage, purely animated by wanton impulses that sowed destruction at the whim of its dark guide. A face of dancing shadows and black blood, which revealed its fragility only to her. A broken and spirited creature who had given up everything to serve an indifferent mentor. A being she never thought she could have loved.

If Ahsoka had had the chance before, before Sidious disrupted everything she'd ever known...Maul could have become the man she wished she'd ended her life with. She so wished she could have held his hand and enjoyed the warmth of Tatooine's beautiful sunsets. To give him a taste of everything he had never been able to enjoy, to show him how much life could be worth living if it was shared with people who really cared about him. 

She didn't have time to tell him everything. She didn't have the courage. But she would fight until her last breath for him and for all those who had suffered because of Sidious. Ahsoka didn't have the strength to let him do any more damage.

The first foot soldier sneered sordidly beneath his mask, and though his eyes were hidden, the red slit glowed with a mocking and dominating radiance, as if he firmly believed he could end their lives. A very subtle hint of fear animated Maul's gaze, as he could not accept the situation and the turn it might take. The armored assassin quickly swirled his electro-staff, to which the storm seemed to respond with a last thunderous crash that lasted several seconds. Ahsoka prepared to absorb the impact and block it with all her might, but Maul stepped aside, moving into a protective position in front of her. She let him do so as melancholy flowed in, reminding him of their exchanges around the flames and the contact of her lips against his. 

Then everything went black. 

When Ahsoka came to her senses, the soldier hadn't struck. He had disappeared, as had his two acolytes. She realized that she was on the edge of a high cliff overlooking the swamps, still in the heavy rain that was spilling over Dathomir's glowing red lands. She simply wasn't in the same place as before, and before she wondered if her time had come, Ahsoka thought she was in a dream. But as she slowly swiveled and squinted at the impact of the drops whipping her skin, she spotted the horned Sith standing right next to her. His gaze betrayed his confusion as he appeared to be searching for an explanation to what had just happened. When he recognized his ally in the darkness, he seemed confused, terrified of experiencing another one of those nightmarish visions in which he was often imprisoned. Then, slowly, a feeling of intense relief struck his senses as he became aware of reality. They were together, alive, and he didn't know how, but their ferocious attackers were no longer in front of them.

Suddenly, comprehension struck all her senses. Her eyes widened as she stared into the void.

"Merrin."

Ahsoka whispered the name in a breath of disbelief, shocked by the realization and what it implied. The two allies slowly turned around, as if frightened by this power alternative to their own and by what could be accomplished by mastering it.

A nebulous mist with emerald accents that was already beginning to fade surrounded a silhouette covered in burgundy rags. Skin as pale as the surface of Manaan, fine greyish hair, graceful translucent tattoos and a gaze inflamed with suffering and a thirst for revenge. It was her.

"I want to help you," she said in a firm voice veiled by deep distress.

Maul and Ahsoka looked at each other for a second, shaken. They turned their gaze back to the Nightsisters, waiting for her to continue.

"We're going to kill Sidious, and put an end to his plans forever. Let me join you, and I vow to do everything in my power to wipe him from the surface of the galaxy," she begged angrily. "I must avenge the deaths of my Sisters, my Brothers, and all those he slaughtered."

Ahsoka shuddered, amazed at the boldness and courage the young Sister showed. Maybe in the end, they all had a chance to come out of it. 

At that moment, the warriors' mistrust faded. It was still present in Maul, but he was now more inclined to give her the benefit of the doubt and accept her help. The fact that she was from the same planet as him did not soften him, but he thought that his familiarity with the Nightsisters could be a great asset. They were running out of options. Time went by, like golden grains of sand slipping through their fingers until a sinister sound ripped them away from everything they held and could still cherish. The Zabrak refused to let anyone take away his freedom again, to deprive him of Ahsoka's company and her gentle touch, her oceanic gaze, her power and light, her soothing words that could sometimes be sharper than a Mandalorian blade.

Nothing could now convince him that their encounter was by coincidence. He had known for a long time that they were destined to meet, and recent events had only proved that. He was no more convinced, for he now knew that the way in which the Force had guided their actions and words was flawless. He had never doubted the Force, and if anyone ever questioned it, he would be able to remember how well it had done things. How it had saved him from the endless darkness the Sith wanted to drag him into. But now he knew. He knew that the abyss the Sith wanted him to sink into wasn't the only thing holding him back. He was a prisoner of his own mind. Of himself. Forced to live by principles and habits that had been programmed into him since childhood.

If Ahsoka hadn't been there, he didn't know how he could have faced his master's vicious mental assaults. He would certainly have sunk, committed the irreparable, or else he would have let his thirst for revenge consume him again. But he wouldn't get anywhere by going on like that. Only now did he realize how ironic it was. He wished a Jedi dead, yet the loss of his legs was only the consequence of Sidious's orders. The old man had sent him to his death, ordering him to pursue two Jedi after stealing his life. Sidious had never intended to keep him at his side. No, he already knew that Skywalker would have become a worthy apprentice possessing a power like no other. He had long since made his choice. And the man that Maul had persisted in his pursuit of revenge for years was the wrong one.

It was Sidious. 

Kenobi was partly to blame, but killing him and making him suffer would have never brought him enough satisfaction to quench his thirst for vengeance, and for one reason: the only one responsible for all his suffering and torment was the new Emperor. And if he didn't stop him in time, all he had left was going to be ripped away from him again, until his life would permanently end. All this without giving him a chance to live free, next to the only woman he adored, whom he wanted to feel against him for the rest of his life. And that was something Maul simply couldn't accept.

*

The rain beaded on the faces that scanned each other in the darkness, but the silhouettes remained motionless. None of them knew how to react.

"Please," the girl begged.

Her voice was nothing more than a relentless plea, twisted by pain and anger, faintly masked by the constant sound of water hitting the ground. Ahsoka certainly could not refuse the request, even though she wished to avoid involving anyone else in the hunt for the Emperor at all costs. She herself wasn't sure she could face him, so for a troubled young girl, it was a different story altogether.

The thunder resounded again, as a reminder of the time that was passing, inevitably bringing them closer to the fateful moment. They had to hurry.

Ahsoka had no need to formulate her question orally. She could read her teammate's thoughts like an open book. She was almost used to knowing exactly what he was thinking, and she had finally developed a taste for the silent complicity that bound them together when they weren't throwing a multitude of sarcastic observations at each other. The Togruta looked the girl straight in the eye. The child stared apprehensively at them, silently begging them to give her a chance.

With Maul's mute approval, Ahsoka finally gave the Sister a simple nod. 

"Follow me," the girl ordered with a faint smile.

The young sister went ahead, and before going along, the two allies exchanged a meaningful glance. Ahsoka refrained from grasping his gloved hand. She would do it at another time, when she would find the courage to tell him how much she cared for him. If it would all end soon, she would have to find a moment, any moment, as long as he knew before they were separated forever. 

The Zabrak's hearts jolted at the sight of those big eyes that always transmitted so many things unintentionally. He couldn't even feel the heavy rain whipping his skull, absorbed by the fear that he would soon lose everything. He felt the icy bite of anxiety compressing his ribcage. Losing Ahsoka was not an option. It used to be, but not anymore. As long as he lived, she'd live, too. He had made a promise. It was a vow he couldn't break. But the dark snicker of his former master hung over them now, and Maul wasn't sure he could keep up. 

He was going to make a final promise of his last breath, to never forget Ahsoka, or what she stood for, or what they might have become if circumstances had allowed it. But before letting himself be convinced that death was the only way out of this fight, he would fight for her with his whole body and soul.

*

The unusual trio began a fast walk, interspersed with running and improbable turns. Merrin guided them, leading them away from the danger of the darkly armored infantrymen, and it wasn't until about ten minutes later that Ahsoka realized they wouldn't be returning to the lair anytime soon. All that Maul and Ahsoka had now were their spare parts, an overwhelming desire to embrace each other again, and a paralyzing anxiety that kept growing.

The young Sister did not spare them. She would dash across the plains and swamps without a trace of doubt in her gait, indicating that she knew Dathomir like the back of her hand. Merrin's sense of familiarity inspired a little more confidence in Ahsoka with every step. They had already left the swamps long ago, and the only noises that could be heard were their restless breaths, the violent rain, the lightning that struck the night sky, and the Zabrak's heavy metal footsteps on the soggy ground. Every extra minute hovered over their heads like a threat. And the violent rumblings of the sky only amplified these omnipresent feelings of terror. 

After a long journey in the rain, they had reached a vast rocky hill covered with large red ferns. At the foot of it was a sort of small camp. The camp served as a natural open-air veranda in front of a small cave dug into the hill, lined with large, bulky plants that camouflaged the refuge perfectly in the middle of the vegetation. But the most surprising thing was the practicality of the place and the care with which the camp had been set up. The rain had reduced the earthy soil to a muddy mess, but the modest little hut was protected from the cold drops by an improvised roof, at first glance consisting of a metal wall. The dented roof was in fact a ship's side piece, more precisely a detached piece of a Nightsister speeder which had been dismantled before being used as a shelter by the young girl. It may not have been ideal, but the material seemed perfectly resistant, and it protected the young Sister from the planet's capricious climate. After all, material possessions weren't really what Merrin cared about most. 

The young Sister guided them to the interior of the small cave, which was a shallow cavity, strewn with objects, containers and the remains of half-repaired broken weapons. Maul and Ahsoka vaulted themselves to access the excavation, then joined the Sister between the low stone walls. The Zabrak scanned the place with that inquisitive gaze that was so characteristic of him, his feline-like pupils observing every detail attentively and silently. Ahsoka did the same, though a little more discreetly. She leaned precautionarily against the cold walls to avoid slipping while she ruminated, her mind invaded from all sides by Sidious' pernicious shadow. A thick mist obscured the Force, making it ashen and dull, devoid of warmth and vitality. Everything was confused, and yet Ahsoka knew exactly what she wanted and what her ultimate goal was.

But the world around them was blurred by an unnatural silence that muffled the rumblings of thunder. Everything was offended by uncertainty. Even so, Maul and Ahsoka tried to ignore their apprehension as much as possible. It proved to be particularly difficult since their connection had been transformed into something as powerful as the Force itself. Merrin also found herself in some sort of endless trance, but her ability to concentrate remained intact, fueled by her thirst for justice and vengeance. She pointed to the ground in a vague gesture.

"Sit," she instructed as she walked to a corner. "There are a few things you should know."

The two warriors did as requested, and without even realizing it, they took seats next to each other. One of the Togruta's legs came in contact with the Sith's metal prosthesis, which made her shudder, shaken by the closeness that reminded her of their unbridled kiss. She wanted to wrap herself around him, caress his strong shoulders and chiseled face, gently touch his skin and trace his tattoos, graze the silver jewel on his ear and his sharp horns, gaze into those restless golden eyes, anything but fight Sidious and risk losing him. Maul perceived the wave of strong emotions emanating from his ally, and he felt both his hearts jump as his eyes cast a furtive glance toward the young woman. His brows furrowed and his fists clenched tightly, as he realized that no further physical contact would be possible unless they survived the impossible.

Merrin returned to the two aliens with an old book in hand. She sat down in front of them and sighed. After a few seconds, she raised her head and watched them in turn, seemingly preparing to reveal something important.  
  
"I know a place," she declared.  
  
They watched her without comprehending.  
  
"I know what you're looking for. But you won't find it by searching the temples of Dathomir."  
  
Her voice was firm and resolute, and her eyes were filled with a glow that Ahsoka knew only too well. That young Sister wasn't "determined". She was ready and willing to do anything. And that made her even more dangerous than a weapon.  
  
"I know you need special stones. Glowing gems. The ones that power your swords of light."  
  
Ahsoka was incredulous, and she didn't know if she was more surprised that crystals could grow on Dathomir or that Merrin knew where to find them.  
  
"You know what a kyber crystal is?" the Togruta asked as her eyes widened.  
  
"I have learned a lot after the Jedi attack," she replied firmly. "But that is not the point. I need to take you to a secluded place beyond the Nightmare Ruins."  
  
Ahsoka felt Maul quiver by her side, his dangerous aura fluctuating with excitement at the thought of wielding a lightsaber again.  
  
"There is a ditch, where light and darkness meet and become one. That is where you'll find what you need."  
  
The clear, symbolic words convinced Ahsoka. They had to trust her. The girl's eyes were bright, and the threatening glow that lurked within only intensified as she exposed her plan.  
  
"The soldiers will do everything they can to find you, and they will take advantage of the darkness to continue their patrol. We will be forced to leave at the same time as they do, at nightfall. Then we'll find your ship and land it in an open area where the infantry won't be able to hide. We'll wait for Sidious there."  
  
Things were moving too fast for Ahsoka's liking. They still had to forge their swords, and even with a crystal, it wasn't certain they'd make it on the first try.  
  
"We need more time to plan the attack," the Jedi added preoccupiedly.  
  
"We don't have any more time," Merrin retorted darkly.  
  
A gloved hand brushed against Ahsoka's hand. She turned her head and stared at the large palm that belonged to the Zabrak, then looked up to see him. He remained silent, but his whole body was trembling, and his golden irises were filled with an emotion far too precise and distinct for Ahsoka to be able to identify it.  
  
But she understood. She still understood what he meant, even if it wasn't transmitted aloud. This time she wished she hadn't, but his tight hold and his faint tremors only increased her compassion for him. He held her hand as if his life depended on it, and she looked at him as if he meant everything to her.  
  
For he did.  
  
*  
  
Merrin rummaged through an old chest in a corner of the cavity while the two allies sat in the middle without saying anything. They listened to the rain and the distant roar of the lightning that silently laced the sky, their two hands clasped together as if death would separate them at any moment.  
  
"I do not know how to tell you this. But being parted from you is not an option. And it never will be," Maul said in a muted voice.  
  
Ahsoka listened for a moment as the drops of water hit the floor and the stone roof of the improvised hut, absorbed by the sound they made. Her gaze was absent, staring into emptiness, but her heart was pounding furiously.  
  
"I wish we could leave. Far away from here, away from the war. I wish I could show you my home planet and spend the rest of my life in your company. But if the Force decides otherwise, well..."  
  
She raised her eyes as she finished her sentence, instantly finding the Zabrak's. Her penetrating gaze reflected her uneasiness and the deep sadness that chained her mind. Quickly, as she stared at the narrow, tattooed face as if to memorize its features, tears streamed into her eyes. She bit her lip to ward off her melancholy. When her feelings became too heavy not to let them manifest themselves physically, she lowered her head again to hide her face from the Sith. She remained in that position for two long minutes without adding anything else, too distressed by the events and her connection with Maul to face his gaze.  
  
"Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum."  
  
Another rumble sounded, and the Force sang softly as Ahsoka slowly reopened her eyes in shock. Maul had spoken in Mando'a, but that wasn't what made her react. He'd spoken a phrase she'd only heard once in her life. And she knew the syllables and the meaning too well to be mistaken.  
  
Kar'tayli means "to know", "to hold in the heart". But by adding darasuum, "forever," it becomes something quite different.  
  
She would have liked to hear his raspy, sibylline voice say those few enchanting words over and over again. Her azure eyes plunged into the amber spheres of the dathomirian, who studied her without blinking.  
  
"I..."  
  
Ahsoka was cut off at the beginning of her sentence by a sound. No, not a sound. Voices. Muffled voices, as if filtered by a mask and the sound of the rain. The Togruta noticed the terror and anger taking hold of Merrin, who had suddenly risen from her crouching position. She stared at the gaping entrance of the cavity in terror.  
  
"They're here," Merrin exclaimed anxiously. "We have to go, now!"  
  
Ahsoka redirected her desperate gaze to the Zabrak, who had just made a confession she never thought she would hear, shaken. Eventually the two warriors pulled themselves together -albeit half-heartedly- and got up again as well. Maul accepted the Jedi's silence, aware that she might not be ready for this conversation. But he wanted her to know before it was over. Things were about to accelerate even further, and he wasn't sure he could talk to her before the fateful moment arrived.  
  
Merrin grabbed an old, worn bow as the two allies made their way to the exit, from which flowed streams of water, forming an elegant curtain of droplets.  
  
"Go northeast, I'll find a way to distract them."  
  
Tano stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to watch the young girl pulling her hood down over her silky silver hair.  
  
"No, Merrin, you have to come with us!" Ahsoka implored.  
  
"It's the only way to buy some time."  
  
The Togruta cast another pleading look at the girl. The Nightsister's stern expression softened.  
  
"I'll be fine, don't worry," she encouraged gently. "Go."  
  
Maul hastily stepped out into the rain after the signal. Ahsoka stared at the girl for a moment longer, worried. Seeing that Merrin wouldn't give in, she listened to her advice and rushed outside as well. The rain whipped her montrals and her cheeks, and the darkness obscured her view, but the Jedi didn't give in. The opportunity the girl had offered them had to be seized fully. They were going to have to use it to run as fast and as far away as possible. Now they had only to hope to get there before Sidious did.  
  
They ran through the high ferns without stopping as the water poured down on their faces in abundance. The air around them felt odd, as if the universe was holding its breath and starting a countdown that no one knew the result of. The heavy metal strides of the Zabrak were barely noticeable, but Ahsoka enjoyed hearing them, even if she had to listen carefully. Knowing that he was physically close to her was what reassured her the most. Not that she necessarily needed to hear the Sith to know where he was.  
  
The storm raging on Dathomir made their journey extremely perilous, and their sense of direction was all the more blurred. It was a dangerous and difficult journey, but they were both far too preoccupied with their own fate and that of the galaxy to think of the risks. All they were interested in right now was putting enough distance between themselves and the assassins, and reaching their destination once Merrin had joined them. At least, if she succeeded. Ahsoka pushed away the possibility that something might have happened to her, remembering how powerful and resourceful she was. If she was as determined as they were, she doubted that the soldiers sent by Sidious could stop her so easily. However, Ahsoka hoped the reinforcements didn't match Maul's doubts. If it involved an entire squad or an army, it would be difficult for the three of them to travel the path necessary to find the crystals.  
  
The Togruta could feel Maul reassure her through the Force, using his sharpened senses to instill courage and rekindle the flame of hope they had left. That was how they communicated. It was their way of caring about each other and making sure everything was okay.  
  
It was a slippery terrain. They'd overrun the fern forest, but Ahsoka could still sense the reinforcements within the energy field. Their filtered voices barked orders from afar, ordering to search every inch of the area and kill the targets on the spot. How could the clones have come to serve such a purpose?  
  
Despite the growing sense of urgency, Ahsoka leapt through the uprooted plants and trunks, careful not to stumble over the stones and deformed tubers coming out of the earthy soil. Dathomir was even more terrifying at night. Maul led his ally without a word, letting endurance guide his movements and adrenaline possess his mind. A new lightning strike struck, piercing the sky and emitting a deafening roar the next second. The glow swayed rapidly, illuminating the landscape in irregular jerks that nearly threw the two warriors off balance. Despite the circumstances, they continued on their way. They both protected themselves from the heavy rain by keeping their forearms on their foreheads as they ran towards the northeast side of the planet. The swamps were already far behind them when a cloud of bright green smoke appeared right in front of them. Maul stopped immediately, and once Ahsoka had joined him, she did the same, staying by his side as he waited for Merrin to materialize amidst the magical steam. The pale girl appeared immediately. The emerald light faded into the night as she stared proudly at them.  
  
"I found them a little distraction. Follow me," she encouraged.  
  
She turned around, scanned the open plain in front of them, and then ran ahead. The two allies glanced at each other and did the same.  
  
The three of them rushed across the open plain. The red, cracked ground was struck on both sides by lightning, but far off in the distance, something was visible. Some kind of huge rocky mass appeared as they approached. Apparently, that place was where Merrin wanted to take them. The crossing went smoothly, until Maul was suddenly stopped in his tracks. Something was wrong.  
  
In spite of the strong winds, he managed to turn around.  
  
Sepulchral whispers. Ominous creaks. A guttural rumbling that seemed to come from the depths of the universe resonated in his mind, almost making him lose his balance. He saw thick darkness and streaks of green light stain the already darkened sky. Atrocious shivers bit his skin, bruising his limbs without mercy. His glittering eyes rose to stare at the sky as an expression of pure terror distorted his features.  
  
"Miserable parasite."  
  
The voice was recognizable among a thousand.  
  
"You cannot hide forever. I know where you are. And soon, you and your new friend will die."  
  
The restless storm shook the Zabrak's torn tunic as he stood still, frozen in place. He was unable to move, trapped by the nightmares Sidious forced him to be a witness of. A long, deformed figure moved towards him. The woman was dressed in red rags floating around her rachitic limbs, and her eyes were only two slits devoid of pupils. Thin purple streaks of lightning crackled at the center of her palms. Behind her stood a monstrous metallic creature holding four shining silver handles. Several dark, empty-eyed figures emerged beside her. To the right, an old man brandishing a curved hilt from which sprang a fiery red blade. On the left, a yellow-skinned frail figure whose skull was covered with horns, one of which was fractured.  
  
The circle of figures chanted with all their might, reciting Sith words over and over again. Their abnormally powerful voices shook the ground again, and the pauses between each Sith verse sung gave way to a thunderous roar. When Maul looked down, there was no trace of his metal legs. Instead of his prosthetic limbs stood his old arachnid-looking implants. They emitted an horrific creak, and suddenly, the metal they were made of spread out, wrapping the Sith's entire body and covering it with dangling cables. He felt his face slowly solidify as the sound of mechanical breathing echoed through his mind. A scarlet laser materialized in front of him before impaling him. The light source pierced his chest, and as Maul struggled to raise his head, all he could see was a faceless black mask facing him. The individual was indistinguishable, but Maul recognized his aura. The frail figures who funereally chanted fell silent, giving way to a morbid silence. The dark mask let out a last deep breath: a jerky, almost trembling whistle, indicating that he was inhaling. The second breath finally resounded. A long, muffled burst of air that seemed to never end.  
  
"Maul!"  
  
A voice screamed, begging him to come back, to escape this dreary hallucination.  
  
"Maul!"  
  
This time, Ahsoka's voice wrenched him for good from the nightmare Sidious had forced upon him. But he stood there in horror, frightened by these visions of horror. In the distance, in the middle of the forest of tall ferns they had just left, he spotted the glow of flashlights flickering between the plants.  
  
"We have to go, come with me!"  
  
The Togruta clutched his arm and pulled him towards her with all her might. Maul still displayed an absent expression full of terror, but eventually he pulled himself together and started running again. He followed Ahsoka, who was more worried than ever after feeling Sidious's whispers trying to take over the Dathomirian's mind. The two allies rushed towards the pile of stones in the distance while Merrin guided them as the rain fell relentlessly on them.  
  
When they reached the rock pile, a large deep crack at the center was visible. Nothing more was discernible except a strange white glow emanating from the hole. The trio reached the entrance of the underground cave unhindered. Merrin laid a hand on one of the rocks that served as the entrance, watching with fascination the surreal brilliance of the crystals inside.  
  
"It's in there," she said.  
  
Her voice ricocheted between the cramped walls. The orange stone of which they were made was sinuous and jagged, and formed graceful undulations on which vaporous shadows danced. Had circumstances permitted, Ahsoka would no doubt have enjoyed admiring the place. Maul was still shaken and unable to think, but he stayed as close as possible to the Togruta without leaving her side for fear of losing his mind at the worst possible moment. Tano was his light, and he needed her more than ever to carry on.  
  
"Go inside and find what you need. I'll stay behind to make sure no one is after us," Merrin explained.  
  
She stepped aside to let them pass, but as she took a quick glance at the Zabrak, she noticed something unusual. The intensity of his gaze had changed. His eyes were empty, absent, but their golden color had increased. The irises gleamed in the darkness, making him look even scarier than usual. Merrin hoped it was nothing important, that her mind was just playing tricks on her. She watched the two allies rush into the serpentine cave with apprehension, then she turned to scan the reddish fern terrain where her refuge lay. The young Sister secretly hoped that the infantrymen had not pillaged or destroyed her shelter, then, eventually, she created a protective bubble with the help of Magick at the cave's entrance to temporarily block its access to unwanted visitors. Once it was done, she in turn entered the underground cavern.  
  
*  
  
The three purge troopers continued their frantic patrol among the ferns, furious at the scarcity of their findings. The storm did nothing to improve the conditions of their hunt, and the fact that their targets were accompanied by a Nightsister with abilities unique to her people complicated the situation.  
  
They angrily pushed the plants that blocked their view away, occasionally pointing their electro-staffs and blaster rifles around them when a noise was heard. After about thirty minutes of probing, the heavily armored soldiers emerged on the open plain. They made out the boulder on the horizon, very faintly illuminated by the strange glow of Dathomir's sky. They all glanced at each other knowingly, nodding under their masks as their hidden faces gave way to small, petty smiles. The three infantrymen waited patiently for their superior's orders and then began the crossing.  
  
A shadow appeared among the wet carmine vegetation. The figure in turn emerged from between the ferns, then abruptly stopped at the edge of the forest. A long black cape fluttered around the figure as the wind blew, while the two orange lenses of a dark mask scrutinized the landscape and the sky's eerie appearance. Water pearled on the inky armor as on the scales of a varactyl, but the man underneath remained impassive. Then, in between two lightning strikes, a deep, sinister breath echoed in the darkness from which he had come.  
  
The time had come.  
  
*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a words and their meanings:
> 
> "Di'kut" => "Idiot, useless individual, waste of space (lit. someone who forgets to put their pants on)"
> 
> "Osik" => "Dung (impolite)" 
> 
> -
> 
> Thank you for keeping up with this fic and for being such appreciative readers. Can't thank you guys enough.
> 
> Sending lots of love your way =) Until next time!
> 
> Oh, one more thing: stay safe, wear your masks & follow your local health guidelines. <3


	13. Diaphanous languor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Maul and Ahsoka begin the exploration of a special place overflowing with secrets, Sidious' shadow hunts them down. Will the risk they take cost them their lives?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings!
> 
> I'm back with another chapter!
> 
> I don't have much to say besides that it's a chapter where lots of things happen (but not really at the same time?) and where I think my descriptive tendencies took over. Is it bad thing? No idea. But I had lots of fun writing this part. Although this chapter focuses on more painful / sad stuff, more romance is coming soon. I promise.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, and please don't hold back from telling me what you thought! :)

The cavity felt both icy and stifling at the same time. Its countless oscillating sounds threatened to drive anyone who dared to enter it into madness. Here, time seemed to be plunged into an intense trance. Good and Evil cohabited, forming a complex and disordered symphony whose perfect balance was beyond comprehension. The light danced around obscurity while brushing against its unbridled violence, while the darkness caressed its opposite's comforting rays with its black tendrils. It was magnetic, galvanizing, paralyzing. The sensations anesthetized the visitor's mind like a painkiller.

Ahsoka felt here the same thing she had felt on Mortis: a strong incomprehension, mixed with a subtle fascination. Nothing seemed real, and yet the crystals' gentle, plaintive calls and their chimeric glow left no room for doubt. As for Maul, every second that passed threatened to annihilate him and reduce him to a traumatized and motionless empty shell. Time was now a luxury they would have to do without. It shouldn't have felt any different from his usual way of life, but he knew that this time it was Death itself that was hunting them down. Sidious was right behind them, waiting for the right moment, casting his shadow on them along with his threats. The Zabrak felt the remnants of sanity still in his possession slipping away from him, giving way to irrecoverable insanity. He had very little time left before he succumbed to dementia. And he couldn't afford to let that happen.

He watched the young woman walk through the undulating walls with concern.

"Tano, we must..."

A cry of pain interrupted his sentence. He squinted his eyes and put a hand to his forehead, the suffering pulling the depths of his fragile soul. The Togruta swivelled abruptly, worried. She rushed towards her companion, who had leaned against a stone wall while grunting to avoid collapsing to the ground. She tenderly grasped his arm.

"What's going on?" she asked anxiously.

The Sith's charcoal eyelids compressed further, indicating that he was incapable of answering. But there was no need for an explanation.

"It's him," she declared.

Her eyes widened in terror as the distant echoes of Sith chants reverberated through her.

"We have to hurry. There is no way I'm letting Sidious drag you into darkness with him again."

Maul hissed in agony again, his nose curling under the mental effort he had to make to resist his tormentor. Eventually he pulled himself together just enough to move forward. Ahsoka decided to support him both physically and mentally. She bound herself to him to fight Sidious' attacks in his mind, and kept her forearm stretched out as support for the Zabrak, who clung desperately to it. The young woman felt hatred rising within her, but the fear of losing her companion far surpassed it. The Togruta vowed to fight and protect her lover until the end, even though their cruel lack of time reminded her that things were not going to end as they had hoped.

It was now a certainty. 

The two allies reached the center of the corrugated cave. Through a few hidden cracks, fresh air rushed past the undulating walls, while improbable sounds echoed, ricocheting off the stone: very soft tinkling sounds, veiled by almost imperceptible murmurs. An agitated calm reverberated within the cave, a farandole of contradictions uniting despite adversity. The fragile haven rumbled with power in a vibration as harmonious as it was chaotic. It was as quiet as the rushing rivers of Naboo, and as noisy as a black market on Coruscant. The dizzying contrast of the convergence of Light and Darkness in one place was in itself a euphemism, for what lay hidden in these places was beyond imagination.

Ahsoka shivered as she felt the Force pouring in abundantly in some corners and lurking in the shadows of others to emit dark hums and balance the Light Side's warmth. It was a splendid junction, such as one rarely sees, whose unbelievable beauty surpassed the laws of nature. The tremors of the energy field were as if concentrated in the very center of this place. Ahsoka almost forgot about the mission as the new sensations overwhelmed her. She continued to move forward without understanding how it was possible to feel such things. How could two such antagonistic forces adhere and form such a delicate and brutal composition at the same time?

The dark glory of the place reminded her of how complementary Light and Darkness were. And, in a sense, it also reminded her of her relationship with Maul and what it symbolized. She felt like she was walking among the ruins of their own souls. The Jedi looked around with fascination while gently guiding the Sith. She hurried to the end of the cavity, astonished at the faint glow of the small crystal formations that were already pointing out of the ground in certain places. The concretions shimmered in the shadows, but their glow was not what captivated the Togruta. No, it was the way they vibrated and fluctuated in the dark, as if communicating with her and her companion. The kybers were alive. And the Force was the very source of their vitality. It strengthened them and made them eternal. As they moved forward, Maul felt a sense of regaining some of himself. The Force cuddled him like a caring mother cradling her offspring, alleviating the suffering inflicted upon him. The radiant gems grew bigger and bigger, and soon large, oscillating dots of light lit up their faces. The tones varied, but they did not deviate from pale, vaporous hues. Some crystals were white and milky, while some leaned toward amber yellow and emerald green tones, diffusing their iridescent aura over the crimped stone.

Although the whole formed a complex crystalline cluster, the end result was a seraphic bouquet of power. A sheer opaline explosion whose elegance would have been impossible to imitate. The mixture of the two spectrums of the Force and everything that was part of it formed a unique abstract work of art. And seeing it with her own eyes moved the Togruta to the point of making her lose her voice. 

But it didn't frighten her. Curious emotions gripped her heart, drowning all her worries and stifling the slightest doubt. If their end was near, at least she would die knowing that the Force had guided her to Maul. And she couldn't have wished for a better gift than that. Meeting him had not been the best experience, but learning to see further, and to understand who he really was ...

The Force had bound them together for a good reason. And as she looked into his eyes, she knew that they were destined to live for each other. The young woman gazed at Maul and then raised his arm to wrap it around her shoulders for better support. Although the Zabrak's golden pupils were veiled by exhaustion, his two soothed hearts were fully focused on his partner. He looked terrible, but the expression of pure contentment on his narrow face indicated that he would accept anything that came their way as long as they were together. A single, tender, loving glance was enough for Ahsoka to convey to him all that she felt. She poured out the full extent of the unconditional love she felt for him and let the Force embrace and nudge them.

It was then that a crystal called out to them.

The pulses were clear and vague at the same time. The kyber sang sadly among the shadows, about ten meters away. Ahsoka smiled at the dathomirian, and suddenly, his gaze softened. An expression of genuine happiness appeared for the very first time on his tattooed features. A very faint, almost shy smile stretched his thin mouth, usually tightened by rage or concentration. The two lovers resumed their walk with a more determined step through the crystal formations. Finally, they reached the bottom of the cave.

The cavern ended in some sort of large open-air chamber. Above their heads stood a gaping hole cut in the orange-colored stone, where several streams of selenite light crept in and caressed the cave's interior. The sky was visible, and a few drops poured from its edges before falling on the dry ground, as if the Force was holding back the rain from flooding the cave. Around them, many heaps of crystals littered the walls and the cracked earth strewn with sand. But only one pile of gems stood out. Ahsoka had no need to guide Maul, who was already taking a wobbly step on his own towards the enchanting calls of the kyber.

Translucent crystals. They shimmered, vibrated, and called out relentlessly to both allies. A female voice within the Force hummed in a soft voice, inviting them to come closer. Ahsoka and Maul glanced at each other knowingly before distractedly parting ways to position themselves on either side of the crystalline formation. Maul could barely stand, but at least the sneaky presence of his former Master no longer took up all the space in his mind. They finally crouched around the luminescent stones without a word, hypnotized by the gems' powerful aura. A series of new tinkling sounds resounded, then complete silence settled in. The only perceptible sound were the allies' jerky breaths and their bound souls' vibration in the Force, which intensified as the seconds passed. They stared at the crystals, captivated by their unusual way of communicating. Ahsoka let her eyelids close first, enjoying the sounds and sensations dancing around them. Maul looked at the young woman's face in admiration. He had fallen madly in love with the woman. Denying it was pointless. All he wanted was to memorize that graceful face, those big piercing eyes and that halo that inspired such strength and grace. He suppressed the growing anguish in his stomach at the thought of not being able to stay by her side for eternity and finally closed his eyes as well. Their union buzzed between the ramifications of energy. The transparent kyber shuddered from within as its glow increased in power until it eclipsed the brilliance of all the other crystals. 

After long minutes of meditation, Maul and Ahsoka finally let themselves go completely. They stopped thinking, preferring to be guided only by the Force and their instincts. Then, in a victorious tinkle, the crystal that dimly illuminated their silhouettes fragmented. Two shimmering glints rose into the air. The two allies could not see the crystals, but they clung to its vitality like oxygen.

Soon the spare parts they had retrieved from the abandoned temple were pulled out of their pockets and floated among the shards of kyber. Cylindrical objects began to levitate, moving from place to place and beginning a slow and perilous dance.

The first parts slowly interlocked. 

Ahsoka had begun the assembly through the broadcast channel, while Maul preferred to start by the pommel. For the umpteenth time, they each took a different path that would inevitably join them and seal their fates. Ahsoka didn't usually have trouble with telekinesis, but this task accumulated sweat on her forehead and temples. Maul could feel his limbs weakening more and more under concentration, while sweat already poured down his face twisted by the effort. Ahsoka then moved on to the main compartment, which she welded to the magnetic stabilization ring. The two parts intertwined in a small snap as the Togruta frowned. Maul was now focused on the conductor of the energy field, simultaneously imploring the Force to give him strength to help him protect his beloved from the approaching danger.

*

Merrin cautiously approached the two companions, advancing with light steps through the stones. She slid her hands over the undulating walls in awe, but her action was interrupted when she noticed that they were shaking, as if the beginning of an earthquake was about to hit Dathomir. Her admirative train of thoughts was abruptly cut off by a bad presentiment.

*

The spare parts did not form complete handles, but their compartments were adapted to the channelling of kyber energy. The assembly was almost complete when Merrin burst into the middle of the cave. She stared at the two allies for a moment, stunned by the scene.

The two warriors were sitting in the center of the room, but their bodies no longer touched the ground. Their eyes alternated between convulsive revulsions and a deep, close-eyed trance. Their two minds intertwined, as if they were one. It was impossible for them to react to the presence of the young witch: they were simply possessed, plunged into another dimension. A dimension where the sounds and colors that composed the galaxy did not exist.

They were almost at the end. Ahsoka had finally finished making the top part, and she was now working on the handle. Maul, meanwhile, was beginning the careful connection between the main compartment and the transmitting channel through which the whistling of a new blade would emerge.

Merrin perceived the vibrations of her magic shield at the entrance of the cave flickering, as if to warn her. They were near.

"You have to hurry! They're coming!"

The only answer the girl received was a roar from the core of the planet. It shook the ground beneath her feet. The Nightsister wavered in disbelief. She raised her arms to stabilize herself while staring anxiously at the two figures.

If Maul and Ahsoka didn't come out of their trance quickly, the only thing they would get was death.

*

"Keep moving, keep moving!"

The trooper leading the patrol shouted loudly to be heard in the pouring rain while his subordinates pointed their torches straight ahead. The group moved quickly across the cracked ground, closing the distance between them and the cave with disconcerting speed.

In less than ten minutes, they had reached the edge of the roaring natural refuge where their targets were hiding. The infantrymen looked around suspiciously. One of the scouts of the group pointed his flashlight at the crack leading inside. The other soldiers approached in a semicircular formation.

"They're in there," the scout told his comrades.

"Find these lunatics!" spat the squad captain. "I want their heads at my feet!"

The first trooper nearly lost consciousness when the young witch's shield blocked his way.

"That's impossible," he exclaimed.

"Move aside," advised the tallest of them.

The masked machine that accompanied them was still at a great distance from the squad under his command. Even so, the figure extended a powerful arm toward the entrance. The gloved hand that the man extended closed to form a fist, and the action weakened the protective bubble. The effects of the shield were annihilated the next instant, evaporating in the damp air.

The purge troopers rushed inside without question. The soldiers inspected every nook and cranny of their torches, ready to fire. They walked the narrow passage of undulating rock without difficulty. Suddenly, the ground rumbled furiously beneath their desecrating footsteps. They staggered, almost losing their balance. 

"Those maniacs are making use of their witchcraft," spat out the trooper with apprehension.

"They're using the Force, but not as they usually do," said the second preoccupiedly.

One of the guard troopers who was closing the march overtook the other two before activating his electro-stick. The purplish energy crackled in the darkness, casting menacing shadows on the walls.

"Echo, with me. Tech, take the lead."

"Yes sir."

*

"I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.

I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.

I am one with the Force...and the Force is with me.

Life. Death and decay, that feeds new life. Warmth. Cold. Peace. Violence.

And in the midst of it all...

Balance."

The two warriors murmured relentlessly. The swords were almost complete. But so was the troopers' hunt. Merrin felt the panic soar.

The soldiers were here. They had entered the cave.

The girl ran towards them, raising her head to implore them with her eyes.

"You don't have time anymore!" she shouted to the attention of the two allies.

The whole planet seemed to vibrate. The ground cracked on both sides as the sand slid from the stone walls and the edges of the hole above them. The filtered voices of the infantrymen echoed bleakly beyond the narrow corridor, indicating that they were nearby.

"Maul, Ahsoka!"

None of Merrin's calls were able to pull them out of their trance-like state. They were alienated. Too fully focused on completing their task to pay attention to anything else. The piece of broken horn from the Zabrak that had mixed in with the spare parts glued itself to the pommel that Ahsoka was crafting, unintentionally creating a unique and personal weapon. The crystals finally revealed their ivory color: a pearly white, as pure as a snowy moon.

Just as the sparkling gems were embedded in their respective catalysers, a group of black helmets barred by red visors appeared in the midst of darkness. The crystals' jerky fluctuations illuminated the men in armor, all of whom swiveled abruptly. Merrin could not hold back a yelp of horror.

"There!"

The largest of the troopers moved forward, shoving the first soldier as he passed, his electrostaff in hand.

"Fire!"

"No!" shouted the girl.

All the other infantrymen immediately raised their blasters before pointing them at the trio. Shortly before they fired, the young Sister extended her arms on both sides, invoking the only kind of power she knew and could control. An emerald mist enveloped the squad of soldiers, blurring their vision. Merrin folded into a corner to avoid the first laser projectiles that ricocheted off the walls. The soldiers had momentarily stopped firing and raised hesitant hands in front of their helmets at the sight of the greenish smoke.

It was then that the rumbling from the ground intensified until the whole cave quaked. The force of concentration and the unique union that Maul and Ahsoka shared in the Force was too great to be contained. Eventually the ground cracked, splitting in several places and giving way to increasingly deafening roars. Sand flowed from all sides, but the allies were still half absent. Maul was the first to come to his senses, invigorated by the Force and the unique connection he had made by forging his weapon alongside Ahsoka.

He had to blink several times, frantically scouring the surroundings. A thick green mist filled the crystal lair, but Maul didn't need to see through it to understand that their pursuers were right behind. When the mist was concealed just enough to reveal soldiers in attack position, the tattooed warrior grabbed his new weapon with determination, rage again animating his predatory gaze. With a roar, he activated the lightsaber. A chalky blade sprang from the silver handle. The laser sword projected its ethereal glow all around him, humming proudly in the shadows. The high horns of the Sith cut through the fog like blades, similar to a glorious, razor-sharp crown of nettles. And yet, he could sense that something wasn't right.

His companion was still in a trance, but concentration was no longer the reason behind her relentless efforts. The sweat on her face was now much more present, and intense pain seemed to crush her. Her eyelids were crumpled with pain, her teeth clenched, and her head bowed, as if some other kind of force was holding her back in her efforts to contaminate and twist them. 

One of the troopers had recovered more quickly than the others. The soldier seized the opportunity: his gloved hand drew out a thermal detonator. Maul barely had time to identify the object when it was thrown in his direction. The Sith deactivated his buzzing blade before summoning the Force, ready to serve as a shield if necessary. His pleas paid off. The bomb exploded, but the fire did not envelop any of the targets it was meant to hit. The flames split in two, licking the walls without harming anyone. Merrin watched in amazement. She watched the Zabrak, who held his hands outstretched as he controlled the flames with the sole power of his mind. His bloodshot eyes were lit by the hot blast's glow, gazing at the soldiers beyond the explosion frozen in time. Merrin took advantage of the moment to use her Nightsister bow. Two soldiers were shot by her arrows, the spikes piercing the helmets in horrific whistles. The other three infantrymen, however, had resumed their attack. Laser missiles were firing from all sides, making it impossible for Merrin to use her weapon efficiently again. The young Sister began to deflect as many projectiles as possible with the help of her magic.

At the same time, the Dathomirian warrior held his position between the embers without blinking, fully focused on his task while Ahsoka continued to fight against a presence that knocked down each and every one of her mental barriers.

It wasn't Sidious. The aura was very different from that of the old man, but it was no less terrifying. It was an endless pool of darkness, bringing death and destruction.

The Zabrak felt his contracted muscles weaken under his efforts to contain the detonation. Their lives were hanging by a thread. But the assault was not limited to a handful of unwavering soldiers: someone else was coming. Terror gripped his hearts at the thought of seeing his master again. And in spite of that, his resolve had never been stronger. He stood firm, ready to do anything to save the one he loved.

He didn't know how much longer he could last. Ahsoka had to wake up and leave, run as far away as possible. She had to get out alive. She breathed restlessly, her ribcage shaken by silent sobs. What was causing such a reaction?

It was far too late. In the midst of the flames stood a man. A machine. Dressed only in black, face hidden by a mask as dark as his aura. The figure moved too slowly to be human. Its alarming gait made it clear that it wasn't a person. Maul would have recognized the silhouette among a thousand after seeing it pierce his body with its scarlet blade.

The Togruta's eyes abruptly snapped open.

Ahsoka nearly lost consciousness. An intense uneasiness crept into her while painful shivers bit her whole body. Her heart pounded against her ribcage and resonated in her head, threatening to stop.

"Anakin."

The name came out in a single breath, like an ice-cold sob, whilst the white crystal was embedded at the core of her sword, completing the assembly. She turned her head reluctantly, very slowly, as if what she was about to see would have signed her death warrant.

No face, no Anakin, nothing. Just a hidden dark facade, and a mask. There was nothing left of the man she had known. She never thought she would have felt more than anger by seeing him again. Seeing what he had become. That thing was not Anakin.

But the machine that stood between the flames had once laughed with her. Fought at her side. Instilled knowledge. Ahsoka became aware of a gruesome reality as she stared at the ebony helmet: betrayal never came from an enemy. She plunged her tearful gaze straight into the two orange lenses that were fixated on her. Anakin was dead.

A long intermittent breath echoed through the heart of the cave. The infamous halo of darkness that surrounded the figure festered the Force, but Ahsoka let the Light preserve her heart. She felt the Dark Side as if it was an integral part of her, but she refused to let it guide her.

Ahsoka regained consciousness with difficulty. She had just gotten back on her feet when she saw Merrin in panic, holding back the shots of the three troopers with the help of swaying green clouds. The Jedi immediately noticed the fire, and...Maul. Anakin was heading straight for Maul. The masked machine took another deep breath and drew a blood-red blade of light. The Dark Lord raised a fist as he advanced towards the Zabrak still struggling with the flames. The next second, the three troopers collapsed to the ground, smothered by his invisible embrace. He had just killed his own men.

Merrin hastened back to put some distance between her and the man in black. She joined forces with the Zabrak to tame the devastating flames that threatened to erupt. The figure took a more determined step, letting fire and embers touch its armor and floating cloak. Maul felt his body tremble and his arms give way as he stared at Skywalker with dark determination. Ahsoka stared in horror at the two dathomirians screaming under the strain. She closed her eyes and let tears run down her cheeks as she secretly revealed her intentions to her allies. A mental connection formed between the three warriors, who instantly understood what to do.

The Dark Lord brandished his lightsaber above Maul. Ahsoka gave the signal, and she reluctantly raised her arms in front of her in turn, opening her palms to deliver a surge of force as powerful as a storm. Maul and Merrin imitated her, sending the contained blast at the man in armor. The flames enveloped Vader, who raised one arm to protect himself from the impact. Maul and Ahsoka released all the tension they kept inside. Thick black smoke gradually filled the cave. The dark silhouette was no longer visible. But Ahsoka knew it was far from over. The young woman retrieved her fallen lightsaber as she squinted her eyes. They had to get out of there. The smoke wasn't going to hold the Sith for long.

"Get out, quick!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Merrin spun around, then walked towards the young woman with a hesitant step. Maul was overcome with a slight coughing fit as he picked up his own sword from the ashes.

Merrin used her magic to teleport herself outside. Maul moved closer to Ahsoka, near the opening that pierced the ceiling of the crevice. The Togruta waited for him to join her while staying alert.

"It's a trick. He's far from finished."

"In that case, we have something in common," replied the dathomirian.

Ahsoka let the shadow of a sad smile loosen her features. 

"Merrin must go. We can't let her stay."

Maul nodded in agreement.

"Get ready," warned the Togruta.

After giving each other an agreeing look, the two allies pounced out of the cave in an elegant leap. They landed smoothly outside on the red, wet ground. Merrin stood in the cold air, waiting for them. She remained silent, but her gaze betrayed her feelings. Deep down, the young Sister was paralyzed with fear. It was as if she was reliving an alternative to the attack led by Grievous and the Separatists. Ahsoka approached her and grabbed one of her arms affectionately. Their anxious gazes met. Maul stood back, watching the two women.

"Merrin, go. As far away as you can," Ahsoka said anxiously.

"No," she protested in a trembling voice. "I'm staying with you."

"It's too dangerous!" the Jedi replied.

The tone of her voice had increased considerably, which startled Merrin. The Togruta bit her lip and closed her eyes to calm herself. She breathed a nervous sigh and again plunged her eyes into the girl's agitated irises.

"We have to do this alone."

The witch said nothing. Her anger threatened to surface. All she wanted was to fight by their side. Ahsoka had promised. But on the other hand, she understood. Ahsoka was sparing her a safe death. After a few excruciatingly long seconds, Merrin finally agreed.

"Avenge us."

"We will," the Togruta promised.

The young Sister separated from Ahsoka before backing away. Once she was far enough away, she took one last look at them. A look full of ardor, hope and rage, but also of gratitude. A green vapor materialized all around the girl dressed in red rags before wrapping around her.

Merrin disappeared.

Maul and Ahsoka were left alone in the middle of the vast and cracked plain, in the midst of the wind blowing their torn, soot-stained old clothes. It was just them and the chaotic silence of the Force. A breath resounded from the bottom of the cave. The sound echoed, resonating throughout the minds of the two warriors. A celestial body projected a strange light on Dathomir, like that of a pale sun obscured by huge clouds. Thunder rumbled in the distance, but the rain had subsided. 

Ahsoka grasped Maul's hand. They held each other tightly until their knuckles turned white. Their hearts beat in unison as they waited in the breeze. A second breath resounded, and suddenly the inhuman silhouette of the Dark Lord chasing them appeared. Vader landed heavily on the wet ground, a gloved hand resting on the wet ground for support. He rose to his feet, his impressive height dominating the two warriors he was facing. His mask strewn with droplets and ashes glowed in the light of the star that occupied the sky. The Togruta held back her tears and released Maul's hand. The armored Lord took one last breath, silently scrutinizing his preys. Vader's gaze lingered on his former apprentice. Ahsoka didn't blink, but sadness clouded her judgment. The pain of past memories being shattered was too strong. She didn't know this man.

The figure grabbed its lightsaber. A crimson beam of light sprang to life in a hiss. Maul grunted in rage as he drew his blade in turn. Ahsoka reluctantly imitated her companion. The two nivean lasers spurted out of their respective handles while vibrating powerfully. 

The man swirled his blade without a word, his raw power emitting deafening pulses.

Maul and Ahsoka raised their blades, twirled them, and attacked.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers are my thing, can you tell?
> 
> I'll try to get the next part out as soon as possible, but in the meantime, thank you all so much for waiting, reading and for always leaving such sweet comments. They always make my day. ;)
> 
> Besos <3


	14. Chaos and petrichor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- The final battle -
> 
> As Maul and Ahsoka fight off Vader after asking Merrin to retreat, their tormentor tears them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I know. It's been a while. I have no excuse for how late I'm updating this other than this: life's been keeping me extremely busy, things got difficult with the virus, and I'm currently drowning in exams and assignments. BUT, I managed to finish this story in a way I think does justice to the characters while staying in line with what I had originally planned. I liked writing this ending, and I hope you guys will enjoy reading it just as much. Don't worry, I didn't rush it. I simply followed my heart and finished it all off in a way that I thought would be fitting. I'm extremely grateful for all the comments and kudos I've received on this work so far, which started off as nothing but a way of expressing my love for the characters, the lore, and unexplored relationships that could've been awesome under different circumstances. Anyway. Have fun with this one <3

The plains surrounding the Nightsister shelter were as deserted as they were cold. The humid air stuck to the rags of the young Sister walking slowly between the high eroded statues. Her gaze was pale and absent, and her thoughts kept returning to the Zabrak and his Togruta friend. Again she saw the dark armor of the man who had attacked them, his scarlet blade shining in the night as he moved forward to destroy them. Merrin was divided on how to proceed. Should she simply stick to what Ahsoka Tano had recommended? Hiding in the darkness while the one who had killed her people went after her new allies was by far the last thing she wanted. She forced herself to keep moving between the brambles and stones, but nothing could hide the feeling of helplessness and anxiety that was eating away at her mind. Maul was a prodigious fighter, she was sure of it. And although she knew very little about Ahsoka, the Jedi seemed to know how to handle herself. But the threat they faced was nothing ordinary. She was no longer sure she wanted to let them deal with it alone. She had to do something about it. Anything, as long as it was useful to them.

She was thinking fast, not sure how things would end if she didn't get there in time. She had promised not to get involved, to let them be, but...it didn't matter anymore. Merrin didn't have any real goal anymore, and if she decided again to remain passive to this fight, she didn't know if she could look in a mirror again. Shame would inevitably end up corroding her destiny. And the path she had to take had never been clearer.

The silver-haired girl finally stopped in the middle of the rain. She scanned her surroundings, then turned her eyes to a path lined with thick nettles and deformed trunks. A distant, subtle, sinister symphony echoed through the shadows cast by the naked trees, which were twisted to form a nightmarish dance. Merrin focused on what lay beyond the thorny expanse and then invoked her power of teleportation.

*

He was fearsome and ruthless. Each of his blockages and counter-attacks reflected what he had become: a machine devoid of all humanity. The man behind this mask was now a slave to the destruction he sowed.

Ahsoka found it difficult to stay focused. Vader seemed unbothered, as if each blow he received increased his already immense power. He was restraining himself. Worse, he was toying with them. His power could not be challenged by two Force users in exile. And yet the Zabrak and the Togruta kept fighting relentlessly. They delivered their most accurate blows, performed the most complicated sequences, while twirling gracefully before falling back on their feet in rougher, rougher attacks. Rain whipped the black armor shining in the darkness as lightning streaked the sky with thunderous rumblings. The light from the flashes of lightning gave Ahsoka short glimpses of the Sith's masked facade behind which an old friend was hiding, and if the rain didn't send shivers down her spine, that horrific sight did. Water streamed over their two drenched bodies rushing through the wind to relentlessly strike at the helmeted enemy.

Maul was filled with dreadful rage: his roars could be heard even through the thick curtain of rain that was pouring down on them. He made elegant jumps that were typical of his fighting style, accentuating heavy, impenetrable assaults. Ahsoka, on the other hand, took a more indirect approach. With each breach the Zabrak managed to create in the Sith's defense, she delivered a saber blow in the art of Ataru-Shien, the famous reversed-grip handling. Her own war cries echoed the deep breaths of Vader. Ahsoka could no longer contain her emotions: all the fear, anger and disappointment permeated her voice. Maul couldn't see it, but he could feel the tears streaming down the Jedi's orange cheeks. Her emotions were so intense that he could feel them as if they were his own. She squinted in concentration, frustrated at having to fight the same man she once considered a brother.

But when Vader got tired of just fending off their attacks, things got difficult.

The fighting style he had adopted didn't exist. He had created one. Heavy hits, slow gait, very few reversals and no bouncing. He fought only with one hand, calculating and skillfully anticipating each of her attacks. He made up for his lost agility and speed with precision and efficiency: the result was monstrous. The Dark Side had become an extension of his body. Nothing could stop him anymore. Not even two users of the Force who had spent entire weeks meditating and training. It was too late. Sidious hadn't even bothered to come and face them himself. But Ahsoka vowed not to give up. She was going to do everything she could to stop Vader, even if it meant she would die trying. At least he couldn't hurt other innocent people under Sidious's orders. 

Maul knew that the only way to end this war was to kill his former master. But they had misjudged the extent of the assets he had at his disposal. The only thing they could do was to fight to the end and hope to come out victorious. Even if it was a lie. Even if it hurt him terribly to know that they were fighting unnecessarily and that the outcome was certain death. He would never again be able to hold Ahsoka in his arms, whisper his admiration to her, kiss her purple lips and inhale the unique aroma of her twilight skin.

Maul twirled his blade before striking with all his might, creating another small breach in the Dark Lord's defense. Ahsoka raised her own sword and swung it backwards, but the masked Sith anticipated the affront. His free hand rose to form a fist, clasping the young woman's throat with the Force. His vicious embrace tightened, restricting the Togruta's oxygen flux, who implored him with her gaze as she struggled to breathe. With a fluid gesture, he lifted the Jedi from the ground. Ahsoka convulsed, clinging to life while incredulously staring at the dark figure. There was no sign of hesitation. Vader stared menacingly at the young woman, determined to silence his former apprentice. The warrior felt the tears streaming again as the energy slowly left her body. Maul watched the scene in horror, and when the Dark Lord's embrace loosened slightly, he grunted in rage and pounced on him. Vader loosened his grip on the Togruta as she collapsed to the ground. She coughed, barely catching her breath under the torrent of water that descended from the heavens.

Vader struck his blood-colored blade against the Zabrak's milky beam just before he reached it. The two swords crossed in a flurry of sparks. The rubbing of the two lasers emitted a squeal that amplified the vibrations, making the crystals whistle in the night. Maul plunged his amber pupils into the inanimate black holes that served as eyes for the Sith Lord, and rage gripped all his features as he realized how much of a threat Vader was to Ahsoka. She was all he had. All he had left. And there was no way he would watch her die. Another flash of lightning tore through the sky, and the glow allowed the Zabrak a brief glimpse of the cyborg's eyes. His luminescent pupils were flooded by the Dark Side, their past humanity overshadowed by hatred just like his own. Vader felt Maul's affection for Ahsoka. He perceived it as clearly as the roar of their swords.

"Weak," declared the masked Sith in a bone-chilling voice.

The Zabrak screamed in rage, breaking the crossbreeding of their sabers to strike again. Farther on, in the mud, Ahsoka stood up after catching her breath. She charged and leapt over the Dark Lord before landing behind his back. She began a new assault, which Vader blocked as easily as he repelled the one from the other side. She couldn't believe her eyes. The power he had accumulated over the years as a Jedi had increased tenfold despite his cruel lack of physical integrity. It was unlikely. Terrifying. Abnormal.

Despite the ferocity of Form VII, which Maul mastered brilliantly, nothing could have prepared him for the backlash Vader had in store for him. The Dark Lord's Force signature faded into oblivion. With a lapel of his cape, he had simply vanished into thin air. Ahsoka struck in the void, destabilized. The two warriors pivoted, frantically observing the surroundings. The rain blurred their vision and the thunder did not make their task any easier. But Ahsoka finally broke through the Sith's secret ruse. With a quick glance and her intense connection to the Force, she was able to locate him. In an arched gesture, she delivered a broad reverse attack that penetrated the screen of invisibility Vader had created with the help of the Dark Side. Unfortunately for the Jedi, Vader had already predicted her attack. His next assault aimed below the young woman's arm. The scarlet blade sliced off her forearm, which fell to the wet ground along with her sword's hilt. Ahsoka saw stars. Struck by intense pain, she fell to her knees and brought her intact hand to her wound. Her suffering cry caught the Zabrak's attention, who instantly understood what had happened. Vader brandished his blade again with his gloved hand. His cape fluttered around him as he lifted the hand brandishing the red blade. The sky momentarily lit up the man standing above Ahsoka as he was about to terminate her. The Zabrak rushed toward them to stop the Dark Lord, but he was too far away. Much too far.

"Ahsoka, no!" 

Eerie screams rang out, interrupting the dathomirian's desperate cries. A pale and stunted hand clasped the Dark Lord's arm tightly, preventing him from delivering the final blow. Then a head emerged from behind. A corpse. A revived mummy, whose empty orbits released a greenish mist. Maul stopped dead in his tracks. Undead Nightsisters.

Vader was too busy struggling to get rid of the living body clinging to his armor to notice the dozens of empty pupils rushing towards them. Innumerable streams of emerald glow burst out of the vast solid, flooding the area with their power. Powerful funeral chants resounded, creeping through the cracks that led to the depths of the planet. The sinister choir recited a loop of shattering promises of vengeance. An armada of awakened Nightsisters rushed upon the Dark Lord, the rain pouring down on their exposed bones. Vader impaled the Sister who stood up to him before turning around. He prepared to dismantle the army of witches racing down the cracked ground as Maul lured Ahsoka towards him with the help of the Force. He dragged her on the ground to keep her as far away as possible from the masked man, growling under the strain. Vader performed an impressive jump, landing right in the middle of the witch army. He decimated a dozen of them with saber strikes, splitting the drooping flesh with ease. He then hurled his lightsaber in a circular motion. The blade of light completed a perfect loop while spinning in the air, decapitating many of the female revenants. He retrieved the handle, which came back to rest in the palm of his gloved cybernetic hand. 

Maul turned his eyes away from the sinister spectacle to focus on the only one that mattered to him. Ahsoka groaned faintly. Her eyes slumped, and she did not seem to be in any condition to get up again anytime soon. Maul had placed his gloved hands under the young woman's armpits to pull her with all his might into the crystal crevice. But before he could reach it, another deafening noise resounded. Blue, almost purple lightning crackled in the distance. The rays of energy did not come from the sky. But they did hit the ground, killing dozens of Nightsisters. The ones struck by the new assault collapsed into clouds of green smoke with chilling cries.

Sidious.

*

The young Sister deployed all available Dathomirian forces, leading the attack from the highest point of the temple. She sat, cross-legged, eyes closed, in an intense trance. She used the magic that the Nightsisters had always used, but she let the Force guide her reflexes and instincts. Her protective bubble blocked not only rain and humidity, but also all outside noise. Merrin focused on each of the Sisters brought back to life, feeling deep inside her the pain caused by Sidious' followers who had once worked to exterminate her people and culture. The girl was convinced that she was the only survivor, but a faint glimmer of hope deep inside her whispered to her that it was false. If she had learned anything from Tano, it was that hope was the key. A faint distant tumult creeped into her ears, piercing her meditative state. There were still survivors.

Overjoyed, Merrin plunged her mind back into a trance state, calling out with all her might to the other living Dathomirians still on the planet. As she identified several different vital signs, she could not contain her exhilaration. But as she focused again on Maul and Ahsoka to make sure they were holding on, she nearly lost control of the armada. Merrin sent a final mental plea to the survivors, imploring them to get to the meeting point where all the energy of the dead witches was gathered. Merrin was convinced that the pulses were powerful enough to guide anyone to the battlefield. Eventually, she slowly got up and used her abilities to teleport herself to the edge of the forest overlooking the reddish plain.

*

"What a surprise," mocked the old man. "Darth Maul, teaming up with... Ahsoka Tano. I didn't think I'd live long enough to see you alive again, let alone see you fall so low."

His voice was mocking. Cold. Derisory. Nothing in it had changed. To Ahsoka, the revelation was like a bite. A twist of the knife in a wound that was still wide open. Maul thought he knew fear. Now he realized he was naive. His hearts were beating so fast he felt like he was about to explode. He didn't dare turn around.

"What a waste. Such a powerful being, reduced to such a useless, miserable, blind creature," he laughed. "I suspected that sooner or later you would have become weak. But I didn't imagine you would have dared to spit on everything I taught you in this way."

Maul gritted his teeth. His blood was cold, and excruciating shivers ran down his spine. Sidious was really there. Their last confrontation came back to haunt him. He remembered the violet lightning bolts lacerating his skin, leaving burns that he had felt the pain of day and night, and that still reminded him of his failures...and Savage's death.

"Does it really take you so little to turn from the right path? A Jedi?"

How dare he treat Ahsoka like that?

"Pathetic."

No. Sidious was pathetic. He represented everything Maul hated. The Zabrak watched the weary face of his ally with concern. Her breathing was jerky, but at least she managed to keep her eyes slightly open. The Dathomirian felt the suffocating aura of his former master prevail over the rest of the energy field, like a black hole sucking in every particle of energy. He turned his head and reluctantly let his eyes wander over the draped figure of the Emperor. A long cape hiding almost his entire body, two gnarled and tatty hands, and a face he could never have forgotten even if he wanted to. These were the same features that haunted all his dreams, his nightmares, his visions. A protruding forehead, a sagging chin, two soulless pupils, and a carnivorous smile exposing two rows of spoiled teeth. His skin was in even worse condition than the last time they had faced each other. It was now just a shaded, wrinkled, withered surface. But the power and ambition behind this emaciated envelope of flesh had never stopped growing.

"I'm going to enjoy destroying you once and for all. You and the Jedi will never again be an obstacle," Sheev declared in a threatening voice.

Maul limited himself to a burning glare. His flaming eyes flashed in spite of the terror that stunned him as he hugged Ahsoka.

"And from this day forward, the galaxy will finally know peace and prosperity," Sidious added in a honeyed tone.

The Zabrak released the wounded young woman, gently laying her head on the ground. He stood up slowly and upright, and then stared the Sith Lord straight in the eyes.

"Your greatest mistake was to underestimate me. You will pay the price, even though I will not be alive to see it with my own eyes," he spat in his low, gritty voice.

"The only price I will pay today is to have chosen you once as my apprentice."

He punctuated his sentence with another sinister smile, then raised his hands to the sky. The old man summoned more mighty blue flashes, which crackled fiercely in the night. Maul watched him do so without blinking, aware that showing his fear would only satisfy Sidious.

A first bolt of lightning struck the Zabrak. The streak of oscillating light struck the Dathomirian in the chest, and he collapsed to his knees, near his ally who was struggling to come to her senses. Maul cried out in pain when the second wave of lightning struck him, but he did not give in. He supported himself by putting one hand on the ground, doing everything he could to shield Ahsoka. Sidious sneered, reveling in the suffering inflicted on his former student. Maul glanced at his companion, offering her a look he knew he had never given to anyone else in the galaxy.

Further on, Vader continued his carnage. His ruby blade mercilessly split the crumpled bodies of the assailants. He had already decimated a good half of them when a projectile hit his armor. An arrow. This realization cost greatly to the Sith Lord. His concentration was momentarily cut off, and it was barely enough for a handful of witches to cling to his armor and destabilize him. Fragile, pale hands hugged his limbs like vicious Vexis snakes. The Dark Lord was about to be torn apart alive when his rage took over and allowed him to free himself from the Sisters' claws. Vader got rid of the toughest ones with simple Force strangleholds that usually ended with a cracking neck, and the rest of them were chopped to pieces by the precise blows of his lightsaber.

Just as the cyborg was about to investigate the arrow that had scratched the right side of his armor, another one appeared. He evicted it with a simple wave of his hand, stopping the sharpened projectile in its path. He understood a little too late that this type of weapon was not handled by the revived Sisters, but by real warriors. The Dark Lord looked up, and what he discovered surprised him. A row of Nightbrothers, wielding all kinds of weapons enhanced with spells specific to their magical customs. The tools shimmered in their yellow and orange hands through the curtain of rain. Behind them stood a row of Nightsisters, heavily armed as well. They were real witches with milky faces half hidden by mufflers. Their determined looks indicated that they did not hope to come out of the battle alive, but that they would do everything in their power to stand in their way. And Vader could not help but rejoice at the thought of silencing a civilization that was only hindering his Master's plans so brazenly. He was going to take great pleasure in granting them the death they deserved.

Maul still convulsed under his master's cruel hits of electricity. The lightning crackled, lacerating the Zabrak without mercy. Ahsoka was just beginning to regain consciousness when she heard the torn cries of her ally. But another distinct sound could be heard over the vibrations of the lightning: a chilling, mocking laughter, recognizable among a thousand. The dathomirian felt his whole body abandon him, giving in to the intense pain that ran through his limbs. He felt each electrocution up to his teeth, like a thousand thin needles penetrating through the parts of his body that were still intact. Whole years of abominable memories resurfaced. The repeated abuse, Sidious' absurd punishments, his sadistic tendencies, his venomous remarks. Everything came flooding back. The ex-Sith's suffering doubled in intensity with each new Sith lightning strike he received. Death was already reaching out to him, ready to welcome him into the reign of the dead. Ahsoka nearly fainted again when she felt the Force leave him. She clenched her teeth so tightly she almost broke them, before she rolled to the side. Her legs wobbled, but she managed to get her knees up and knocked them down in the mud to get up again. Maul's tormented yelp almost took away what little concentration she had left, but Ahsoka finally succeeded. She was standing, finally on her feet. The Togruta turned around and stared at the new emperor. 

Sidious immediately noticed the Jedi. He observed her as she stood proudly despite her serious injury. Rain dripped on her entire body covered with bruises and scratches, and the look in her eyes was as black as the soul of his new apprentice. The old man momentarily ended the Zabrak's torment, and the warrior released a broken groan.

Ahsoka called for her sword. The gleaming hilt landed in her palm, and the opaline blade sprang to life before the eyes of the Dark Lord of the Sith. The opaline glow lit up the young woman's impassive face. The pain of her wound dissipated, overshadowed by her thirst for vengeance. Her aura of strength was obscured, but her unconditional love and compassion for Maul balanced the darkness that fueled her determination. A perfect cohesiveness formed in the heart of her soul, and at that moment Ahsoka understood how important her feelings were. Sidious watched her with indifference.

"Fool. It is not your futile feelings for this parasite that will save you. Nothing can stop me. Not even a Jedi."

Maul barely managed to turn his head to look one last time at the face of his only hope. He memorized each of the delicate, finely carved features, down to the smallest detail. He carved her face under his eyelids. Ahsoka felt his begging eyes resting on her, and their gazes finally crossed.

"I'm no Jedi," she replied softly, without taking her eyes off Maul.

She closed her eyes for a brief second, letting the Force talk to her lover and tell him everything she hadn't had time to tell him. A frightening calm filled both their minds. The celestial star that had been hiding behind thick clouds a few minutes earlier appeared high in the sky. Its strange dull light illuminated the battlefield.

Then, when Ahsoka Tano's ocean blue eyes reopened, she went on the offensive. She leapt over Maul, brandishing her weapon above her. Sidious did not hesitate a single second and projected the Jedi far away in a powerful Force thrust.

"No!" Maul shouted as he raised a helpless hand to her companion.

Ahsoka landed on her feet, which slipped on the mud as she used her armed hand to lean on the wet ground. She raised her head and charged again, running in the rain as if she had never been injured. Sidious sketched another sneering smile before raising his hands to strike again. But his crumpled hands did not target the Togruta.

"No, no, Maul!" 

The Zabrak raised his head with sorrow, reluctantly watching his former master direct his lightning bolts straight at him. His dark eyelids closed. Sidious laughed, and then he struck.

But the attack never came. Two clouds of green mist held the Sith Lord's outstretched knuckles, intercepting his deadly assault. A brown-eyed girl dressed in crimson rags stood behind the emperor. She stretched out her arms toward him and did her utmost to hold back his attack. Sidious was surprised, but he didn't let the new obstacle distract him.

"A Nightsister," he noted with contempt.

He turned slowly and scrutinized his attacker.

"Your impudence and your audacity will be your undoing, my child," he spat out in a falsely sweet tone.

He broke Merrin's control of his palms in the blink of an eye. 

"Apprentice. Kill her, and you shall live."

Maul said nothing. As an answer, he grumbled with discontent, making it clear that he was opposed to Sidious' proposal. How dare he still negotiate and pretend to be in position to give him orders?

"So be it. You have therefore chosen worse than death."

Palpatine manipulated their bodies, forcing Maul to get up. The Zabrak and the young Sister were as if possessed. They were no longer in control. Merrin had been immobilized, and now she was screaming helplessly. The white blade sprang from the pommel that the Zabrak was grasping. Ahsoka rushed towards them to help the two dathomirians, but Sidious had anticipated.

The Togruta had just joined her ally with his his back turned on her, ready to slaughter the young witch. Merrin understood too late.

"Ahsoka, it's a trap!"

The blade swirled dangerously over Maul's horned head, swirled around with a flick of his wrist...and impaled Ahsoka.

The Force was torn apart in a sharp blow. The only sound to be heard was the emperor's depraved laughter, and the sound of Ahsoka's body falling softly to the ground. Maul felt his hearts crack at the realization of what had just happened to his Jedi, his light, his only hope. 

"No...no."

His voice was but a weary whisper.

He regained control of his limbs. He collapsed to his knees, pain and weakness immobilizing his body. He cowered and crawled towards Ahsoka without really believing what had just happened. Her cerulean eyes were already fading, and a confused, frantic expression tensed her beautiful features. She held her abdomen tightly, covering the gaping hole the lightsaber had pierced through her with a trembling hand. Maul tenderly placed his right hand beneath the Jedi's neck and stared incredulously. He could only stand there contemplating her, watching life leave her gaze usually so energetic and fiery. His gloved hands passed frantically around all the curves of her body, as if he was trying to find a solution or repair what he had involuntarily done.

Merrin screamed in horror as she struggled to regain control of her body when she was thrown into the distance by the old man who displayed a satisfied pout. She landed on a dune about ten meters away and momentarily lost consciousness from the impact.

"Arise, Maul. Reborn son of Dathomir," taunted Sidious in a voice that did not seem to belong to him.

The Zabrak closed his eyes. His eyelids clenched tightly as he pushed away all the emotions emanating from his dying beloved. The Togruta gathered her last remaining forces to cling with difficulty to one side of the tattooed Sith's tunic with her remaining hand, who appeared to be immersed in intense reflection. Even in her condition, Ahsoka knew something was wrong. Maul seemed torn, as if engaged in an inner struggle. She felt him move, felt the cloth slip under her fingers. She desperately tried to hold on to it despite her blurred vision, but the dathomirian pulled away from her fragile grip. He got up slowly, his eyes still closed. A closed expression stretched his narrow features as his metal legs unfolded. He left the Togruta to her fate. Not even the little sigh of pain she let out convinced him to stay by her side. Had reaching out her hand to him really been that reckless? Had her heart been mistaken in guiding her to him? Had she really been that stupid and gullible?

Ahsoka's heart broke as Maul turned to face his master. The old man smiled perniciously at him. His golden eyes were filled with a cruel glow of pride. The old man placed his two withered hands on the Zabrak's arms, who remained impassive. He didn't blink once, keeping his eyes closed as long as possible. The confidence and pride that emanated from Sidious corrupted everything around them, down to the smallest living energy cell. Maul bowed his head meekly in a sign of submission. Palpatine's smile stretched further to underline his pride.

"I knew you would make the right decision," he cackled darkly.

The thunder echoed in the sky, and Maul suddenly opened his eyes. Palpatine raised a hand to rest it on the Sith's horned skull, as he would have done to caress a pet. The Zabrak let him do so. When the scrawny hand touched his skin, Sidious froze. A green glow surrounded his silhouette, and before he could understand where the attack blocking his actions was coming from, a beam of white light slashed his neck, slicing his head off with a snap.

The decapitated corpse crumbled, revealing a wounded and bruised young Nightsister who wielded the Force. Maul extinguished his sword, contemplating the atrophied remains of his former master. The headless body moved, indicating that it wasn't over yet. But this time Maul knew how to prevent his master from coming back to life. He tapped into his last vital resources, focusing his mind on Ahsoka and Sidious. He searched to the bottom of the foul pit of darkness surrounding Sidious to prevent him from self-repairing, and found an immense amount of Force energy. He transformed it at the expense of his own energies, transferring the life that still animated Palpatine to the lifeless Jedi. A whirlwind now surrounded the three silhouettes. A violent Force storm manifested itself around them. The tornado whistled and rumbled, blocking all exits. Merrin was forced to retreat.

Maul roared, feeling his own body weakening. In one breath, all the vitality that lay in his former master was directed into the Togruta. The storm intensified, lacerating the two allies with a scorching and icy wind. Their tunics whipped their skins to the rhythm of the wind. Sidious began the reconstruction of his own body, trying to prevent the transfer of energy by using all his power. He drew from the Dark Side, going so far as to deprive Vader of a few breaths of energy. He drained his two apprentices of their sparks of power to reinvigorate himself, but Maul had figured out the trick. He withdrew the last waves of force he could recover from Sidious and ignited his lightsaber. He stooped to advance through the storm and finally reached the half-dead remains of Palpatine. Maul screamed in rage, then he brandished his blade. He thrust it into the pale body of the struggling Sith Lord, ending his life.

It was over. Sidious was dead.

The wind subsided, and the clouds that circled around them faded. The Zabrak lost consciousness. His vision blurred completely, leaving him in complete darkness. 

*

Lord Vader struggled to repel the vicious attacks of the Brothers and Sisters. His strength and resilience had been tested when he sensed the danger surrounding his master. He had been defeated by three insignificant Force users. But his work here was not finished. He yet had to exterminate this civilization of witches once and for all. But the Dark Lord was almost convinced that he would have to withdraw and gather more forces if he were to fully eradicate Dathomir's population and eliminate the two traitors who had killed Sidious.

Starting with Commander Tano.

*

When Maul woke up, the first thing he saw were crimson lips he would recognize among a thousand.

Ahsoka leaned over him. He could feel her large orange hand gently supporting him, and next to her, the face of the little girl who had helped them end the reign of the new emperor. He gazed blankly at their two scratched faces, and as he did so he could make out their worried expressions as he tried to show signs that he was still alive. His throat burned and his body seemed to be trapped in cement. When his eyes finally managed to pop open, he heard the Togruta exulting and crying his long-awaited return. She was euphoric. Her remaining hand tenderly wrapped around his cheek, lovingly caressing the sooty skin. He could not believe that Palpatine had been silenced for good.

The roar of an imperial ship echoed in the distance. It fired on the army of Sisters and Brothers who were giving the Sith Lord a hard time before landing on the battlefield, surrounded by arrows, projectiles and Dathomirian magic. The helmeted figure carried on his attack, strangling entire rows of assailants with his ruthless embrace. But he could not fend them all off. The ship lowered its ramp, releasing clouds of steam as Vader deflected the last shots with skillful, smooth blade movements. He disappeared amidst the cloud of dirt lifted by the imperial ship's laser missiles. The shooting ceased when the draped figure was on board. Ahsoka stared at Anakin one last time, mentally gazing into the two black holes that concealed his true eyes. The Force eerily vibrated between them, like a strident, distorted sound. Then the ship took off and disappeared into the vastness of hyperspace in a distant roar.

The sky regained its orange and glowing colors. The rain had subsided and the strong breeze had died down. But the Togruta's frantic heartbeat had not yet stopped. There was a calm like no other in the Force, like the sweet sound of a valachord in the wind. Shivers ran down Ahsoka's neck. Her eyes remained fixed on the man she had fallen in love with, from whom she could never bear to be separated. The half-living witches had returned to their burial pods with icy cries, and the rest of the dathomirian warriors had gathered to help each other and take care of the most severely wounded to evacuate back to their respective villages. Merrin rose from her crouching position and moved closer to the rugged terrain to watch them regroup with an emotional look on her face.

Ahsoka took advantage of this moment of intimacy to plunge her eyes as deeply as possible into the Zabrak's shining irises. He looked at her affectionately despite the pain that could've led to his unconsciousness at all times. He propped himself up slightly, clinging with all his strength to the Togruta, and then pressed his lips to hers. They both closed their eyes and let their hearts swell up at the touch. Their souls bonded for the umpteenth time, relieving their wavering minds. The Sith held the Jedi's face between his two gloved hands as if he was afraid she would be torn from him. He softly caressed the white marks that adorned her cheekbones, ran his fingers over her lekku, reveling in the little sighs of pleasure that she let out in their kiss. They reluctantly parted to catch their breath, and Ahsoka almost collapsed in his arms when she saw water on his face, just below his smoldering eyes. Tears ran down the Sith's cheeks. Maul could no longer contain himself. He let all the repressed and almost suppressed emotions surface. Ahsoka placed her hand on the one that was still caressing his cheek.

"Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum," she whispered between sobs. "I know you forever, cyare."

Maul shuddered. His eyes narrowed from the emotions, then he let a second wave of tears wet his face. Ahsoka felt her heart ache at the sight of his crystalline, precious first tears rolling down his cheekbones like gemstones peppering a kyber cavern. Finally, their two foreheads touched gently.

The sky opened in half, letting rays of sun-like light pass through. The carmine and powdery earth shone under the glow of the celestial star. Dathomir's fauna resumed its melodious cacophony, and the warriors returned to their villages light-heartedly. 

Ahsoka helped Maul get up. They held hands, Merrin smiling tenderly at them from afar as they stared at the horizon, appreciating its wonderful palette of blazing colors, taking in the planet's landscape that was painted with incandescent hues. It wasn't over yet...but things had changed.

The purple pearl sparkled in the middle of the black sea of stars it floated in as hope was reborn in the galaxy.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, folks. I'm planning on writing some other stuff (say, different fandom, different characters) AND a little something that would serve as a fifteenth chapter, depicting the situation a few years later for our alien lovebirds. It WILL include more romance, I promise (because I know the last chapters weren't as romantic as I expected them to be when writing them). And who knows, maybe it will go on and on, and form a second part to the first 15 chapters. Nothing's planned yet, but hey, if you guys would like that, it's the least I can do. I love Maul and Ahsoka so much, and writing them is insanely fun. Thank you to everyone for making this experience so amazing and heartwarming. I can't thank you enough for all your kind reviews and compliments. Until next time, if there is one ;)
> 
> -
> 
> Mando'a words and their meanings:
> 
> "Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum" => "I love you" / "I know you forever"  
> "Cyare" => "Beloved"


	15. Somber aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ahsoka share an intimate moment of tranquility soon after their victory against Sidious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is purely steam and fluff with a side of angst (or is it? oh well), and MAYBE a build up for...something more. Who knows! Anyway. I had to get this sweet scene out of my head, so here it is. Cheesy, angsty Maulsoka feels and inner thoughts (yeahhh, okay, maybe it’s also because I felt bad for the lack of romance in my other chapters. Our alien lovebirds just didn’t have time for that). If anyone stumbles upon this new lil' chapter, don't hesitate to drop a comment to say hi, or, as always, to make some criticism. I'm all ears. To anyone who's still reading: enjoy :)

***

ONE WEEK LATER

***

The faint rays of light from the planet caressed the two sleeping faces resting peacefully. The ribcages were no longer shaken by trembling or frenzied nervous breakdowns, and the sparkling eyes were no longer tested by tears and suffering. The galaxy was just recovering from a crushing defeat, helped by the brief glory brought by the fall of Sidious. There was still that black mask, the wearer of which seemed to have no soul. A vengeful, thirsty ghost, who would do all that was in his power to maintain the semblance of order that his master's reign of terror had established. He would come back, everyone knew that. He would hunt down survivors as if his life depended on it. His chimeric silhouette would reappear among flames and ashes, bringing destruction and pain to all those unlucky enough to cross his path.

But for now, all that mattered to Maul, former Sith Lord and criminal leader, was being able to protect the only person who mattered to him, and who had saved him from death time and time again. They both lay there, huddled together, embracing one another as if they were afraid of losing each other again. Ahsoka snored quietly while enjoying the warmth emanating from her companion's sturdy body. The Zabrak's golden pupils gently awakened. He closed and opened them with difficulty, getting gradually accustomed to the daylight. Eventually the surroundings became clearer, and he could finally make out the roof of the stone-built hut that the Dathomirian villagers had set aside for them. Maul felt the softness of the pile of plants lined with a blanket that served as their bed, and then...Ahsoka. His hearts quickened at the sensation of her slender limbs tenderly enveloping his own. He had never felt something so powerful and special. Waking up next to such an incredible woman as this Jedi would have seemed completely absurd and stupid a month earlier, and yet it had come true. But what seemed even stranger to him was being aware that someone cared about him, and that Ahsoka saw him as someone, as a man, and no longer as an enemy. He was the one she had chosen. And it was with him that she apparently wanted to continue. The more days went by, the more he realized how unreal it seemed. Who would have thought that one day Darth Maul, a killing machine predestined to fail and to stay devoid of feelings like affection, would come to appreciate a Jedi so much that he would show her his most vulnerable side?

It felt incredible. It was hard for him to accept the feelings she had for him. He knew there was nothing about him that could make anyone want to get to know him better. He was impetuous, arrogant, cold. He had served the Dark Side like a puppet for far too long to be redeemed. But despite this, Ahsoka Tano had been the first and last to give him a chance to prove his worth. She had not opted for violence, even though that was all he deserved.

He was tired of living by rules that only entangled him further and made him feel even more miserable than he already was. She was his light, wether she liked it or not. Maul did not deserve such mercy, and especially not such affection. His guilt prevented him from truly appreciating all that she had done for him, reminding him that he wasn't worthy. He probably never would be. But he had lived with that mindset for many years. He would get used to it. And in the meantime, he would do everything he could to make sure Ahsoka stayed alive. 

The young woman gently stirred in her sleep. Her breath grazed the still drowsy Sith's neck, and at last his heavy-lidded eyes fell on the one he was clutching. His hearts missed a beat, earning a grunt of nervousness out of him. She was stunning. Her gorgeous face rose slowly as she breathed calmly, and her closed, relaxed eyelids indicated that she felt safe. The Zabrak trembled, frightened by the proximity. He had never felt something so strong, and he had never been so afraid of losing someone in his entire life. As he glanced at her intertwined lekku, he noticed how much they had grown. Even the elegant demarcations that adorned the Togruta's orange face had grown. Her full lips had parted slightly, and the little snores that escaped from them almost made him succumb to sleep again. Maul knew that no one else could have satisfied him to this extent. And even though he didn't have the opportunity to enjoy their amorous relationship to the fullest on a physical level, everything else made up for it. He had always been forced to suppress such needs, and the removal of his lower body parts had only reinforced this prohibition. He could live without it, but it tore him apart knowing that he could never fully satisfy her. Maul was tormented by how much he wished he could have enjoyed the same pleasures as everyone else. The Zabrak longed to take her in his arms, and to be able to do much more than kiss her, no matter how utterly captivating it felt.

Leaving behind an inheritance, a legacy...it was a distant dream. A dream, and nothing more. The hardest part was knowing that they could never be connected by their mutual physical desire. Ahsoka would never know what it meant to form a family of her own. She deserved much better than that. Much better than him. But he still didn't have the courage or the desire to talk about it. He watched her powerful shoulders, her toned and strong arms, and he thought back to their first meeting on Mandalore. When combat was their only way to express themselves.

The sensation of cold metal against the skin of his neck pulled him out of his reverie. He suddenly turned his head towards the Jedi and immediately met her oceanic gaze. Her piercing eyes gazed at him with tenderness. A very faint smile animated her relaxed features. Her cybernetic hand grazed the Sith's tattooed cheek as he stared at her without a word. Ahsoka held his gaze for a long time. The Sith's golden pupils contained infinite sorrow, a deep, bruising distress. And she instantly recognized these emotions. Her metal hand caressed Maul's face as he tried to contain the tears that threatened to escape. He was exhausted. Despite their victory, he knew there were things that would prevent him from living a normal life forever. Nothing about him was normal, and everything that Sidious had worked so hard to snatch away from him was lost forever. The Togruta's expression shifted, and suddenly her face reflected all the grief and anger that afflicted her companion. But her affection for him did not diminish in the slightest. The Sith's eyes fluctuated frantically, and his restless breathing shook his chest under Ahsoka's touch. He never took his eyes off her, concentrated on how deeply affected they both were by the other's feelings. The young woman gently shifted her position when she sensed that he was beginning to lose control. Tears were already clouding his golden irises when she positioned herself on top of him and firmly placed her other hand on his broad chest, where his twin hearts were relentlessly pounding the flesh that covered them.

Ahsoka summoned the Force. She did everything she could to let the energy field's calmness invade her body and transfer it to the panicked Zabrak. His sharp features were tensed with anxiety, but the Jedi's comforting physical contact and spiritual guidance eventually stabilized the painful beating of his hearts. When Maul raised one hand to grasp the Jedi's, he noticed that it had probably been a very long time since he had last taken off his gloves. He had forgotten what his own hands looked like, and he was eager to see how they would look when intertwined with Ahsoka's, who had never seen them before either. Slowly, without taking his eyes off her, he brought his hand to his own mouth and pulled the glove off with his teeth. Ahsoka watched him, fascinated by the simple yet alluring gesture. Her azure pupils studied with great interest the new patches of red and black skin that slowly emerged from under the black leather. His hands were powerful, veiny and calloused, and his fingers long and strong. The tattoos that covered his entire body did not stop at his wrists: they decorated his phalanges and the backs of his hands, the palms being the only part that was only tinted black. Despite the devastation they had once caused, Ahsoka had never seen such beautiful hands, and she came to wonder what else they could do aside from fighting. The memory of his thumbs brushing against her wrists when she was pinned to the ground resurfaced.

As their hands came closer together, both struggled to hold back their sighs of surprise. They were captivated by the contrast of the dusk and amber hues against the fiery carmine red of their skins. Gently, Maul's hand changed course. It moved along the young woman's arm, who shivered upon contact. His hand felt scorchingly hot, and its journey up to her neck was just a series of hot trails that carved into her soul. The Sith's predatory gaze only accentuated the intensity of his movements. He clasped and gently caressed the Togruta's slender neck as she closed her eyes and let out a small whimper. He could have died right there and then, and he could not have imagined better circumstances to leave this world.

Ahsoka relished in the new sensations that invaded her body and mind, annihilating any will to resist. She tilted her head to the side, inviting the Sith's sturdy hand to rest against her cheek. Maul felt the Force vibrating between them, and the feeling of being unworthy grew stronger with each passing second. Maul stared at her with pure adoration, the embers lodged in his flaming irises showing his complete devotion to the Jedi. He let himself go, enjoying the moment fully. He released a nervous breath when the Togruta cradled his face with both of her hands, the cold metal of her prosthesis sending shivers down his spine. The tears that he had held back until then finally flowed. When Ahsoka noticed the droplets of salty water beading on his ornamented skin, she leaned forward gently and pressed her forehead against the dathomirian's. Their breaths were synchronized and their two minds linked in the Force, as if they had always been destined to collide. Two polar opposites, which should never have formed an alliance or ended up in each other's arms. 

After a long time, the two warriors reluctantly parted, enjoying the gentle rocking of the Force ripples uniting their souls. Ahsoka reluctantly broke away from the Sith's possessive embrace, letting her hands wander across his sculpted torso as she made her way to the hut's only cupboard. The compartment contained their provisions, which had been provided by Merrin and the village members. The young girl had been very caring and had done her best to make their recovery stay as pleasant as possible. The Togruta seized one of the Brula fruits and cut it open to extract its nectar. She poured the substance into a small container and brought it to Maul. He still stared at her with fascination as she sat on the edge of the bed and observed the Sith as he took the glass and swallowed the contents in one gulp. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, handed the glass back to the Jedi, and then reached a hand towards the cupboard she had opened. A ripe meiloorun landed in his open palm. The Sith used the Force to crush its shell, splitting the fruit in half. He handed one half to Ahsoka, and she smiled with amusement. She was certain that what he had just done had only one purpose: he was trying to impress her. She playfully rolled her eyes before taking the fruit piece from his extended palm and biting into it as she walked toward the hut's narrow exit, enjoying the rich texture and taste of the yellowish pulp. 

She leaned against the wall next to the rounded hole that served as an entrance and took another bite whilst carefully studying the Zabrak. The rays of light that passed through the entrance and the hut's only window illuminated his imposing figure. Whenever he ate, he had this adorable habit of cowering and hunching his shoulders back, his head tilted forward and his eyes fully focused on his food. He ate as if his meal was going to be taken away from him at any moment. And somehow she could guess what lay behind this quirk. But the person responsible for all his suffering was now finally gone. She stared for a moment at the Sith, who was too busy eating to notice that she was staring at him. His physique was still as distracting as she remembered it: muscular arms, strong hands, chiseled jaw, piercing eyes. He was splendid, especially in the morning glow that highlighted his masculine features and high horns. She laughed inwardly, thinking of the almost simultaneous growth of both of their cranial protrusions. When they had just met, the Zabrak's horns were still rather short, and her striated montrals did not descend as low as they did now. 

Ahsoka finally looked away and glanced outside as she chewed on the piece of juicy fruit. She studied the sleeping village and the sounds of Dathomir's wildlife beyond the reddish ridges. The date of their departure was approaching. In two standard days, they would have to leave the planet, and forge new identities to go unnoticed, through intermediaries and tricks that only they knew. They would have to start a new life, and find a way to prevent Darth Vader from reaching the top of the hierarchy. They had to stop him before his regime razed the galaxy of all systems opposing him. What remained of Sidious' reign of terror already conferred a great advantage to their enemy, and they could not afford to ignore the new threat, especially if it put in danger many cultures, innocent people and whole civilizations as on Dathomir.

The black armored spectral presence would return. And this time, the Dark Lord was going to make sure that he had enough military resources to make any resistance futile.

Ahsoka jumped when she felt two warm hands clutching her waist. Maul had sensed the Jedi's growing concern. He knew that what awaited them was not going to be any easier than what they had already gone through. But he belonged to her. He would never abandon her, no matter how complicated things got. They were one now. Maul swore to himself that he would live only for her...until death do them part.

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay there's still a lot to unpack and I still don't know how I want this to go, but I have some ideas and they're quite interesting. I'll see what I can do, and if I can keep this going (because I really want to. I can't stop thinking about these two and about how cool they are together). Consider this my "end of the worst year ever" present.
> 
> Besos, amigos!


	16. Ambiguous dismay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Ahsoka leave Dathomir. They both share an intense preoccupation for the future as they jump into hyperspace. Their next destination is as vague and unclear as their destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again for another chapter! We're slowly getting back to the longer chapters that take me entire days to get through because of the amount of research I have to do not to mention all the translation work from French to English, lol. It's a lotta work. But I enjoy it, and it's all that matters. Thank you for your patience and for all the sweet comments on the last chapter. If you have a minute, tell me what you thought, I'm always very happy to read reviews and reply to them. Enjoy!  
> -  
> By the way, my inspiration for this one came from the season 7 music, particularly the "Shattered" soundtrack (give it a listen if you can, it's amazing).

*

_It was far from easy. ___

__Their departure from Dathomir meant a lot. They were going to have to start all over again and fall back into the chaotic lifestyle of survivors forced to go unnoticed. Sooner or later, Vader would lead a fierce insurrection. The Dark Lord no longer had a master, and according to the rule and common vision they shared, an empire that was unable to protect its sovereign was unworthy to persist. A new wave of chaos would soon sweep across the galaxy, and Ahsoka feared how far the new emperor was willing to go to advance his military operations. They were going to need all the help they could get to stop this brutal bloom of unmatched violence that promised to bring its opponents to their knees._ _

__But Vader's military tactics remained very unclear. He was supposed to be the shadow of Sidious, not his successor, or at least, he wasn't destined to be so soon. Nobody knew yet exactly what his tactics were, nor how he would sanction systems that refused to bend to the Empire. Strangely enough, Ahsoka had a feeling that the Sith Lord would opt for the most profitable solution: he would advance the Empire without razing it to the ground and redouble his efforts, establish new military formations and promote his best soldiers. He certainly wasn't going to take the risk of totally reforming an empire that had only just emerged. Vader had in his possession enough resources to eradicate who knows how many civilizations. The Jedi felt shivers running through her body. Soon an armada would rise from the darkness and assassins would operate in the shadows to hunt down and eradicate the Empire's foes. The Togruta remembered Rex, and all the clones and Jedi who had fallen with Order 66. She wondered what had become of Obi-Wan, and whether Vader intended to use the remaining clone forces to expand the Empire's roots across the galaxy. In her opinion, it was highly unlikely that he would resort to that method. The clones aged very rapidly. If she was right, Vader would have to find another way to spread his definition of "order" and instill fear._ _

__However, although Ahsoka knew Anakin and his way of thinking, she didn't know Vader. None of his recent actions reflected his former self. He was a machine, with an unpredictable and completely different mentality. He didn't act as he would have done before he was corrupted. And that was precisely what made him so dangerous._ _

__The Togruta knew that she and Maul were the number one targets on the Dark Lord's list. Increased vigilance was called for. They were both already well accustomed to this life. A life of anonymity and hiding, of not being able to communicate with anyone or going wherever they wanted._ _

___It was far from easy. But they were together. ____ _

____*_ _ _ _

____They had almost completed the preparations. A member of the village where they had taken refuge had brought them skin pouches along with some dried fruit for their journey. The villager took the opportunity to inform them that Merrin would be stopping by before they left._ _ _ _

____Ahsoka was absently staring at the silver hilt of her new sword. Her hand was frozen, preventing her from stuffing the weapon inside the bag._ _ _ _

____"You seem...tormented," Maul stated in his cavernous voice as he approached._ _ _ _

____Eventually she raised her head towards him. A hard, pained expression stretched her face._ _ _ _

____"How much longer will we have to live like this?"_ _ _ _

____He answered nothing, visibly disturbed by the question. The Zabrak had no answer to give her. He wished as much as she did to be able to live a normal life, to know what it meant to wake up each morning in her arms without having to worry about anything else._ _ _ _

____"I will not let the Empire take away our freedom. We shall regain it. Together," the Dathomirian promised._ _ _ _

____Melancholy and tenderness veiled their eyes._ _ _ _

____"I hope you are right."_ _ _ _

____Their conversation was interrupted by a presence they instantly recognized. A white-haired girl awaited in the doorway frame._ _ _ _

____"I came to say goodbye and...thank you. What you have done for my people will never be forgotten."_ _ _ _

____Ahsoka smiled at the young sister. The two warriors slowly moved closer to the young child._ _ _ _

____"You have helped us so much. It is thanks to you that we were able to defeat Sidious."_ _ _ _

____"Yes, and thanks to another wretched Dathomirian whose name I seem to have forgotten," Maul added in an annoyed tone._ _ _ _

____"Ignore him," Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes, her smile stretching further. "You did incredibly well. Your parents would be proud of you."_ _ _ _

____The Togruta placed a loving hand on the young witch's shoulder. Merrin felt emotions long buried in her mind resurface from the compliment._ _ _ _

____"We're going to make sure Vader doesn't come back on Dathomir, but it won't be easy," explained Ahsoka, who had resumed to a serious expression. "I'm counting on you to guide your people, Merrin."_ _ _ _

____"I will do everything in my power," she declared._ _ _ _

____Ahsoka nodded once, then backed away to allow Maul a moment to say something. Realizing that he didn't have the intention of doing so and that he preferred to look around in boredom, Ahsoka elbowed the man in the ribs. The Zabrak grunted and shot a nasty look at the Togruta as she avoided his gaze while smiling friendly at the girl, then he sighed wearily and reluctantly moved closer._ _ _ _

____"Try not to get slaughtered," he lectured._ _ _ _

____"Would it kill you to make an effort?" reprimanded the Jedi._ _ _ _

____"It's nothing. Dathomir is his home," Merrin interrupted. "If we go down, his entire family dies with us. I'm sure he'll do everything he can to help us in case of an attack."_ _ _ _

____"You're right, I'm sure he'll be glad to help," Ahsoka agreed._ _ _ _

____The Sith rolled his eyes. A behavioral habit of Ahsoka's that was beginning to seriously rub off on him._ _ _ _

____"Goodbye, Nightsister Merrin," the Jedi greeted._ _ _ _

____"Farewell, warriors of the Force."_ _ _ _

____Merrin stepped aside and joined the group of villagers who had come out of their huts to witness the departure of their benefactors._ _ _ _

____Maul and Ahsoka came out in turn, their saddlebags thrown over their shoulders. They walked past the group of troglodytes throwing words of encouragement or gestures of respect at them. Then, without another word, the curious couple made its way through the high rock walls that led to the swampy plains. They began the long and arduous walk that would lead them to their hidden ship in the heights. Maul silently hoped that he would have another opportunity to visit his home planet with his companion, when an era of prosperity would have finally healed the wounds of the war._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____Curiously, few beasts attacked them on the way back. They advanced with an absent air, a great apprehension compressing their hearts. They did not know what awaited them, nor where to go if they found their ship intact. It was hard to believe in a better future now that Vader was in power. By eliminating Sidious, they had perhaps freed Dathomir from his clutches, but they had also unwittingly given his successor unimaginable power._ _ _ _

____Ahsoka felt the same chilling anxiety that chained her lungs when she stood on the star-destroyer's deck where everything was shattered in an instant. She remembered her last moments with Rex. That moment of abnormal, eerie calm. Just before the order was pronounced and dictated in every lobotomized mind that would have to accomplish the will of a monster. She remembered the distant words emanating from the comlinks, marking the beginning of a dark era veiled by a haze of doubts and fears. Another catastrophe was just around the corner. She knew it. She felt it in the Force._ _ _ _

____The rise of the Empire had been so quiet. It had been characterized by an overwhelming sense of dread - a vague presentiment of what is to come, without knowing when. Every time she thought about everything that had happened and about how she had been unable to do anything to stop it, she would see Anakin again. His warm smile and friendly remarks were distorted into a growing, ubiquitous black shadow._ _ _ _

____Instinctively, Ahsoka slowed down in her walk without noticing it._ _ _ _

_____« Justice is merely the construct of the current power base. A base, which, according to my calculations, is about to change. »_ _ _ _ _

______Everything seemed too silent. Too quiet. Evil had never been so omnipresent yet so bleak at the same time._ _ _ _ _ _

_______« There is no justice, no law, no order, except for the one that will replace it. The time of the Jedi has passed. »_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She didn't even have enough energy to cry. All she could feel was a sense of dizzying, taciturn emptiness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________« He is the key to...everything. »_ _ _ _ _ _ ___

__________"The freighter."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Maul's voice pulled Ahsoka from the dark recesses of her mind, which kept trying to plunge her into a morbid trance. She slowly raised her eyes. The precipice where they had landed faced them, and on top of it, the ship belonging to the smugglers who had chased them on Vandor's blue moon. The two allies skirted around the high cliff and then climbed the rock facade by using its climbing plants. Once at the top, they made a quick tour of the ship to make sure everything was in order and that no one had hidden a tracking device._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Everything seems to be okay," Ahsoka reported._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Maul activated the ramp, made his way inside first, and almost tripped over one of the spice boxes still scattered on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I forgot we were transporting...medical supplies. We should get rid of all this stuff as soon as possible," observed the Togruta as soon as she joined him inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Maul turned around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I disagree. We should profit from it," the Sith disputed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's a terrible idea, it could get us into a lot of trouble, and I know what I'm talking about."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A stubborn young woman with tanned skin and her impulsive younger sister came to mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Although I do not rely on material resources to survive, we need credits," he recalled in his feline voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She plunged her stern gaze into his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yes, and we can get some in other ways than by selling spice."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Maybe fixing battle droids for two sisters who are as pitiful as they are inefficient will help us," the Zabrak commented sarcastically._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Her eyes narrowed with suspicion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"How do you know that?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He answered nothing, but the shadow of a mysterious smile stretched the corner of his tattooed lips as his eyes sparkled. She shook her head in disbelief._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________« He's insane. »_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

____________"I don't plan on selling any of this stuff to thugs. We're going to have to find a pharmacy that uses this spice as medication for those who need it. Don't you think it could be useful to your peers? We could drop off the boxes and leave them here," she suggested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He uttered a sniff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"The Nightsisters possess far superior healing skills to conventional medicines, and by the time they locate these crates, they will have already been vandalized by the beasts."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"You're not wrong."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She was out of ideas, but if they ran into authorities, the contents of the hold and the main compartment were enough to sentence them to ten years in prison. All the same, dumping the spice overboard was a stupid idea. She wouldn't make the same mistake as Trace, but she wasn't going to follow Rafa's example and take the risk of allying herself with criminals. She grimaced as she remembered that she was in the company of a crime leader at this very moment, and that her affair with him was no small thing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Let's take off, we'll see what we can do on the way," decided the Togruta._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Maul agreed and headed for the cockpit. His metal feet scrambled on the ground, dull sounds reverberating between the scrap metal walls. He sat in the co-pilot's seat, patiently waiting for his companion to join him. Ahsoka burst into the cockpit thirty seconds later, after stacking the most cumbersome boxes. She was surprised to see that he trusted her so blindly. Ahsoka was good at flying, of course, but she didn't think he would be so open to the idea of letting her manage the routes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But once settled in, aside from operating the levers and jumping among the stars, Ahsoka had no idea what to do next. She stared at the console absently. What coordinates to enter, when they had to find a way to escape Vader at all costs while keeping an eye on him to overthrow him? Maul was just as silent as she was. He knew perfectly well why they still hadn't taken off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I have no idea where we should go," the Togruta finally confessed after a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Long seconds passed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Your instinct. What does it tell you?" the dathomirian encouraged fervently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As he asked the question, he turned his head slightly to look at her. Ahsoka stared at the morning mist facing them through the cockpit's window._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The answer was as clear as Shili's summer sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"The Core Worlds. Coruscant," she revealed grimly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The Jedi averted her eyes to meet those of the Sith. Maul had not expected that, but he was far from disappointed. He nodded once, slowly. His brief sign of approval was more than enough for Ahsoka to finally seize the levers and mark their departure. A few seconds later, she entered the required coordinates into the console. Then she stopped abruptly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We'll make a stop on Ord Mantell. The war has ravaged the planet for years, and many people have been injured. I'm sure we'll find buyers for these boxes of spice," she said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So be it, my lady," replied the Zabrak in that silky, dangerous voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She made the small destination adjustment and the freighter jumped into hyperspace, diving into the bluish time tunnel they were so familiar with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They had left Dathomir about a few hours ago. The tranquility that reigned inside the ship changed from the hustle and bustle of the glowing planet, where murmurs and spirits sang in unison. Even after a week spent in a relatively comfortable hut, their fatigue and exhaustion persisted, reducing any moment of calm to an opportunity to doze off and be lulled by the Force's soothing waves of energy. Ahsoka, however, found it very difficult to rest: her mind could not find peace. Thousands of questions and worries wove together, adding to the migraine that tortured her temples. So she would drift off without succumbing to sleep, her head swaying absentmindedly to one side and then to the other, while her traveling companion lay already deeply asleep, slumped to the bottom of his padded seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She directed her heavy eyes to the right with difficulty in order to get a glimpse of Maul, and began to observe him. His arms were folded back against his chest, his shoulders tucked in, as if he were cold. But his expression appeared serene, although he was occasionally agitated by small spasms. Ahsoka was relieved to see that even though she couldn't find sleep despite her fatigue, Maul was able to. It was the first time she had ever seen him sleep so peacefully, without any excruciating nightmares waking him up sharply. She desperately wanted to wake him up, sit on his lap and ask for a hug or one of those scorching kisses, of which he seemed to be the only one in the whole galaxy to have the secret. She wanted him to embrace her with that hungry possessiveness that was his own, the one that made Ahsoka feel perfectly safe, far away from everything. But contemplating him was enough. And waking him up would be cruel, especially when his nap seemed to be the most pleasant he had been able to indulge in many years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The Jedi remembered what he had told her about his inability to sleep -or rather, the prohibition- some twenty days earlier. He usually slept only four or five hours, when he was lucky enough not to be mentally assaulted by visions in the middle of the night. Seeing Maul rest quietly by her side warmed her heart. She couldn't imagine the horrors Sidious had forced him to endure, but she swore to herself that she would never let anyone hurt him. Ahsoka never abandoned people who needed her help, and she was nowhere near starting now, when she could fully appreciate the results of her patience and understanding. This Zabrak was once an executioner, a war machine. And now he had become a survivor of many years of unparalleled abuse. A man whose company she never thought she would come to appreciate. Now she knew that underneath some facades of darkness lay victims. Broken people, tamed and controlled, whose pain no one could really understand. Because few were those who genuinely cared, and who were willing to set aside their own codes and principles to help them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But it had been a while since Ahsoka had felt so understood and listened to. The ex-Sith was impetuous, but his caring nature resurfaced a little more each day. She guessed that underneath some small quirks lay ancient traces of affection. The ones he devoted to his deceased brother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And she didn't blame him, quite the contrary. She was pleased to see that he was just beginning to understand what it meant to trust someone, and that he himself could be worthy of it. Maul was still Maul, but every day he recovered a few fragments of emotions that differentiated him from Sidious's blind slave. Without revenge and hatred, he had nothing before. He was afraid that he could no longer let these feelings guide his life, because that would inevitably have led to his downfall. But the Force had decided otherwise. And so had Ahsoka._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The young woman's nervous thoughts had subsided. Scrutinizing the sleeping Zabrak and thinking about him had finally eased the stifling anxiety that had been plaguing her for a few hours, and she finally managed to close her eyes for good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But her sleep was short-lived. An hour and a half later, the Togruta was unpleasantly awakened by the gurgling of her starving stomach. She finally reluctantly crawled out of the pilot's seat, avoiding at all costs the blinding time tunnel that surrounded them. Still half asleep, she groped her way through the walls she was leaning against to find her way to the first bag of provisions. Ahsoka rummaged for a while before she found a nutrition bar and a handful of pieces of dried meiloorun, which she ate in the main compartment so she wouldn't have to look at the hyperspatial blue glow of the cockpit. Her eyes tingled. She bit into the nutrition bar while forcing herself not to fall from exertion. As she chewed, she felt something. A sort of very long chill. She dropped her food. The ration bar fell to the metal floor as Ahsoka tried to pull herself together. The shiver didn't stop, and now it paralyzed her whole body. The Jedi stared into the void without a clue as to what that was. It was as if someone called her from far away. A very faint murmur begging her, interspersed with muffled mechanical sounds. Ahsoka invoked the Force to regain her composure. She overwhelmed her mind with all her strength to halt the mental intrusion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The Togruta had no idea what had just happened. The voice almost reminded her of...no. It was impossible. She shook her head and put a hand to her forehead to ease the pain. Who was trying to work their way into her mind?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When she rose to return to the cockpit, she had no appetite or will to sleep. She tried to erect as many mental barriers as possible to protect herself from further mental attacks. She had to tell Maul about it. Perhaps it had something to do with the calls Sidious made to him when he was still alive to torment him. It couldn't have been just a coincidence. Someone else was behind those ominous calls. Ahsoka wanted to find out how that was possible, and who they came from. But for now, their priority was to adopt a new identity and go unnoticed. Then they would have to find a way to carry out their new mission while going unnoticed. Their stop on Ord Mantell was going to have to be done as discreetly as possible. When she finally returned to her seat, she took a quick look at the console. Only a few parsecs away, and they would finally arrive at their first destination._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She silently hoped that the occupation of the Empire had not yet reached that system._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there wasn't a lot of smoochy stuff in this one because, well, obviously they have other things to take care of, buuut it's coming (both the romance AND the angsty talk). Hope you guys liked this one, don't hesitate to drop a few words if you did. In the meantime, stay safe everyone! <3


End file.
